<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale of Two Frathouses (Or, how 15 people and counting became boyfriends-) by agustdswlw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564420">A Tale of Two Frathouses (Or, how 15 people and counting became boyfriends-)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdswlw/pseuds/agustdswlw'>agustdswlw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguments, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Consensual Sex, Dancer Lee Taemin, Double Penetration, Drinking, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fluff, Gambling, Gambling Addiction, Gay, Group Sex, Homophobic Language, Humor, I Promise There's Plot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Petplay, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Relationship argument, Rough Sex, Running, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, San is a baby boy, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, fraternity shenangians, god this is just shameless smut, hongjoong is a baby, please don't be scared by the tags there's just a lot here, primal, there are uses of a/b/o terms in here but no anatomy, there may be some tags in the future with some uncomfy pasts, this is not how a real college works i know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdswlw/pseuds/agustdswlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta Tau Sigma, otherwise known as BTS, is the most mysterious frat house on campus. Alpha Tau Epsilon Epsilon Zeta (ATEEZ) wants to figure out what the hell they're up to. They get a whole lot more than they bargained for.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: this fic is kind of a mess! We never intended for it to see the light of day, but there's 80k+ words of it now and we love it too much to hide it. </p><p>This fic is purely self indulgent Ateez/Bangtan shenanigans with a whole lot of spicy in between.<br/>Also includes healthy polyamory with a focus on consent and communication!<br/>If you like fics with humor, smut, and a heavy helping of love and support, this is the one to read!</p><p>Includes: ATEEZ, BTS, some members of NCT, SuperM, Stray Kids, and other groups as side characters</p><p>DISCLAIMER from RedOcean: I am abandoning this fic because the person I made it with is a terrible human being. Rae, fuck you. </p><p>I'm sorry to everyone and I hope you enjoy what there is. I will be writing other things on my account. Thank you for your guys support throughout this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Park Jimin, Choi Jongho/Park Jimin/Jeon Jungkook, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeong Yunho/Lee Felix, Jung Hoseok/Mark Lee, Jung Wooyoung/Mark Lee, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung/Choi San, Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before We Begin (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before we begin, I have some explaining to do. </p><p> </p><p>This is a work between me and a friend. It's barely a work. We basically began roleplaying a BTS/ATEEZ college AU, pretended Age Gaps didn't exist, and said fuck it lets write. We didn't mean for it to get this big, but when it did, we decided to share our beautiful trash child. We aren't in college (until August anyway) so we have NO CLUE how frats work, but damn if we didn't try our  best. </p><p> </p><p>A couple of things to note before the story starts.</p><p> </p><p>ATEEZ and BTS go to the same school. Pretend they're in the same age group, we didn't even think about that. </p><p> </p><p>BTS is a very mysterious house, full of the smart ass kids and star students. They're all close to each other, and people claim to hear screaming when passing by their frat house / dorm. Of course rumors start. ATEEZ has a list of rumors on the refrigerator. Some of their favorite rumors about BTS are-</p><p>- Cult that uses their 1 freshman, Jeon Jungkook, as some kind of virgin blood sacrifice</p><p>- Vampires</p><p>- Kim Taehyung is the Alien they stole from Area 51 and they're hiding him among human population</p><p>- Kim Seokjin is an immortal</p><p>- Jungkook is an undercover FBI agent</p><p>- Jungkook is an AI (evidence, he's too good at everything).</p><p>San and Seonghwa are 99% sure they just have orgies (Hongjoong claims it's because those two are sex fiends)</p><p>etc.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, BTS decides to 'bury the hatchet' and invites them over. Hongjoong is all 'don't go snooping around their dorm' but does ATEEZ really listen? No, but BTS knew they would snoop so they planted fake evidence to fuck with them. </p><p>- Namjoon has 5 manilla folders on his desk with 'CLASSIFIED' written on them. </p><p>- Taehyung, in his closet, made a shrine to an ancient vampire god</p><p>- There are black candles under Jimin's bed</p><p>- A bag of rice under Yoongi's bed that says "in case of blood lust throw these"</p><p>- Under Seokjin's bed are a bunch of (photoshopped, but really well) photos of him in different points of history (Titanic, wars, etc.)</p><p>- Hoseok has a riding crop just chilling on his nightstand</p><p>- Suspicious, red filled tupperware in the fridge</p><p>- Jimin has a 'detective board' with pieces of yarn connecting random ass pictures to each other, except one of them is of Seonghwa from across campus. </p><p> </p><p>ATEEZ brings BTS into the living room of their dorm with the 'evidence' laid out and BTS comes clean that it's a prank and they're in TEARS. </p><p> </p><p>San: But what about the riding crop? The handcuffs?<br/>
Hoseok: Wait shit those aren't apart of the prank I forgot to put those away-</p><p> </p><p> Cue a moment of silence where everything falls into place, with Ateez accusing BTS of various kink related expeditions, most of them being true.

</p>
<p> </p><p>and</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon: WE HAVEN'T SLEPT TOGETHER- okay we have-</p><p> </p><p>San/Seonghwa are like "WHY DONT WE HAVE ORGIES" and "WE ALL FUCK WHY DONT WE FUCK TOGETHER" and Ateez is falling apart in hysterical laughter-</p><p> </p><p>And so Hongjoong is trying to reign in control, so Jongho scoops him up. Jimin says "Control your maknae!" and Jongho is just *laughs in Buff*</p><p> </p><p>BTS: Your maknae needs training, he wouldn't last three minutes</p><p>ATEEZ: three minutes of what-</p><p> </p><p>Jimin, completely serious: I train brats by setting them loose in an abandoned warehouse and hunting them for sport</p><p>Jongho, joking: Haha sounds like fun</p><p>BTS: Please don't provoke him-</p><p>Jongho: He's the size of a twink and looks like a total sub I'll take my chances</p><p>Namjoon: Okay Jimin go crazy go crazy go stupid but don't break his spine</p><p>ATEEZ: WAIT WHAT</p><p> </p><p>So, that's when it comes out Jimin is a bit primal, sadistic, and enjoys a chase. Jongho wants to test this out and is underestimating Jimin, and suggest that they go to an old, abandoned arcade to settle this. Jimin agrees, but Jimin is a stickler for having rules especially with chases so they wait a week and during that week Jimin + BTS walk Jongho through what will happen and give him time to opt out. Jognho is super cocky that he will win, even though everyone has lost against Jimin. </p><p> </p><p>Both groups will be watching on the sidelines as refs. They aren't allowed to get involved unless they feel the need too, as them walking around could give away the Prey (Jongho's) location or the Predator (Jimin's) location. The 'refs' are allowed, at any time, to ask for either sides color. There is the traffic light system, as well as another safeword. The safeword (apple) other than the Traffic Light system means "This chase is giving me anxiety, you've caught me, lets just fuck" while Red is fullstop.</p><p>Jongho mentions his 'hard limits' for getting physical / fighting is anything that will knock him out or maim him. </p><p>Rules of the Chase:</p><p>The Chase will last 30 mins total. The prey is released first, and they get 10 minutes to hide until the Predator is released. If the Prey outlast 30 minutes, the Prey has 'escaped'. If the Prey is caught (which means being completely caught, like they've tried escaping from the Predator and can't) the Prey has lost. </p><p>1) You cannot wander outside of the building. Inside the ceiling and walls, if you can safely get there, are allowed though.</p><p>2) You cannot drag the spectators / refs into it. They did not consent ahead of time and it can be an unfair advantage.</p><p>3) You can use objects to BLOCK blows, but you cannot hit your opponent with objects other than your own body. Using the wall or throwing someone into something doesn't count. </p><p>4) Failure to follow any rules or listen to any safewords brings the game to an immediate end, no continuing</p><p>5) A break is allowed at any time by either party, bu only once for each. Both parties can then talk about whether the break was called because they needed so gain their stamina back or if it was because of a sudden stressor.</p><p> </p><p>And that's it. This is when we began roleplaying. This is the end of the Intro. I hope you guys enjoy the fanfiction. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongho has waited a week, a full week, to be chased by Jimin. Everyone claims Jimin is scary, that he's intense and a predator, that Jongho will LOSE, and he wants to prove them otherwise.</p><p>[Smut warning/ Degradation, Rough SEX, BDSM elements, Jimin fucking punches him-]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[agustdswlw starts.]</p><p>Jongho runs across the black and white tiled floor, remembering Jimin's current position and heading to a party room, where he started stacking chairs up to the ceiling after closing the door and stacking chairs against it. Traps and blocks were his best friend, he thinks.</p><p>His jittery legs made him slip on the birthday chair ladder, but he eventually touched the ceiling. He pushed one of the panels up, the wiring in the roof exposed, Jongho thinks maybe this was unsafe.</p><p>Fuck it, he climbs into the ceiling, kicking the chairs he used to get up over, and causing a crash. He puts the tile back once he got inside the ceiling, army crawling toward where he knew the foam playfort used to be, knowing the structures there would be good perches. He was untouchable here, right now.</p><p>He was safe.</p><p>"Okay, Jimin, you have been released" Namjoon called out, looking at his watch. </p><p>Jimin's head snapped up and he smiled. He could hear someone from ATEEZ mutter a faint "oh fuck" as he stood. </p><p>He cupped his hands around his mouth and damn near roared, voice raspy and bone chilling. He then, slowly, made his way to the direction of a crash. He lowered his breathing and rolled his foot with every step, practically eliminating any sound that would indicate he was near. He makes it to a part room, and tries to push the door open. Upon noticing it was hard to budge, he damn near cackled. He pushed against the door with his shoulder, forcing it open without breaking a sweat, and looked around. He noticed all the chairs fallen to the ground. </p><p>Hmm, those weren't there when he checked the place out yesterday...</p><p>He stopped and listened, holding his breath, blood pounding in his ears. He loomed around the room, and came to only one conclusion. </p><p>That fucking bastard was in the ceiling. </p><p>Jimin would've laughed if it didn't give away his position. He couldn't stack the chairs and come up here, he would be heard. Where could he climb-<br/>
There was an old game, some VR shoot-em-up, still in the building. It was tall enough it reached the ceiling and was stable enough Jimin could slip in without making much noise. </p><p>Taehyung had climbed into the ceilings once before he realized how small Jimin was. That was fun, maybe he could repeat that and win in ten minutes again. </p><p>Jimin made his way to the machine and climbed up it, careful of his noise, and climbed up into the ceiling, not caring to put the tile back. If Jongho saw it, it might spook him and give away his position. </p><p>Jongho finds the wire box for the lines of lights for the foam fortress and removes the tile, hearing the roar and starting to freak out.</p><p>Fuck fuck fuck. The adrenaline was kicking in.</p><p>He slips out of the ceiling, on top of the foam towers over what used to be a foam block pit but was now a void. He puts the tile back. His tracks were covered successfully, he was where he knew. He moved over to the tower's bar connecting it to another tower, but the foam walls surrounding it passed over the tower's height, leaving a sort of secret nest.</p><p>He knew about this when the staff had found an actual bird nest in this spot, nobody could see him from the floor as he curled inside the nook.</p><p>Jimin slipped around the ceiling, trying to pick up on anything at all. </p><p>He did hear some shuffling, and followed in the direction, but found himself to not have clues of where to go next. </p><p>He didn't panic, though, he's done this before. Namjoon was the smart one, always covering his tracks, but the smart ones were like pheasants. If they heard you, then silence, sometimes they believe they're caught and spook themselves. </p><p>He managed to slip out of the ceiling and drop the floor with practically no sound. Thank God for carpet. </p><p>He seemed to be in the smaller arcade now. It was split, half into a block pit, and half into a smaller arcade. There were still games here, old ones that no one knew well enough to want. He slinked around the post, wondering if he was hiding behind one of them. </p><p>Hmm. </p><p>He ran at one of the games with his shoulder out and slammed into it, sending it toppling over and into the floor, glass shattering. He then quickly ran far from the noise to a lookout point, listening for any noise, watching for any signs of movement. </p><p>The block pit gave him a funny feeling, and although he didn't think Jongho would actually hide there he still kept an eye out. Who's to know? Jimin was excited because for once he didn't have such predictable prey.</p><p>Jongho heard a crash and his eyes bugged wide open, the adrenaline shooting through him even more. Fuck, he had to resist the temptation to peek because that was C L O S E, if he stayed still and stayed here, he had a chance but if Jimin was on the floor, he wasn't about to move from his nest.</p><p>His head was spinning, his gut dropping, and a knot was forming in his stomach, thinking about Jimin prowling after him, looking to find, to hurt, to use. He was fucked if he so much as moved wrong. So he stayed put.</p><p>Jimin sat still for a moment, looking around. He had checked the ceiling and this small arcade was checked as well. Alright. </p><p>He eyed the abandoned block pit, instincts screaming at him. If he didn't have anything else to go one, fuck it, trust instincts. </p><p>He approached the pit and looked down. What was once filled was now a black pit nearly as tall as him. Above were small foam towers with sides. He stayed there for a moment longer, sitting in silence, listening for breathing, before his eyes focused and he had a plan. </p><p>He didn't have a clue where Jongho was, good on him, but he had an inkling regarding the old foam pit. He carefully picked up some broken part from the arcade machine and tossed it far, hearing it slam into something across the area. Maybe that'd spook the pheasant.</p><p>And something else was thrown. Either Jimin was clumsy (he doubted) or he was trying to get his attention. Not happening.</p><p>He was not moving at all. Not one bit.</p><p>His heart beating too loud could give him away. Him gulping too loudly could give him away. So in a game where he thought he could be chased, where he would be running, he was still. He would be still as a stone as long as he needed to be, this was his hiding spot.</p><p>Jimin listened and nodded. He looked up. <br/>
Well, wouldn't hurt to go back up and check if his theory was right. </p><p>He made his way back to the VR game and slipped back into the ceiling, crawling over to where he was previously. </p><p>The pit gave him weird vibes, and his instincts were fine tuned after playing this so much. He needed to see these vibes through. </p><p>His heart was pounding, and yet his mind was calm. That's how it was, he was able to calm himself, to be able to think rationally and let both instincts and mind carry him. He was the predator, with years of experience, and this was Jongho's first time being hunted as prey. Jimin still had an advantage. </p><p>He stopped over the Block Pit, about in the middle, staying in the ceiling for a moment before lifting the tile just slightly, peaking down and his heart jumped into his throat-</p><p>"I found you~"</p><p>"FUCK!" Jongho shouts, ringing through the empty building, jumping over the edge of the side of the nest, (which was a very high jump) and beelining for the counter of the diner, vaulting over the countertop with pure energy and vanishing into the kitchen.</p><p>He rearranged the rolling racks to block the swinging door, trying to hear Jimin's chasing. He ran to see if there was a dry storage. Bingo. He found the cramped pantry and moved as many boxes as he could in front of that door too.</p><p>Jimin howled, dropping from the ceiling and into the nest just after Jongho, vaulting the side and trailing behind. He was gaining ground quickly, adrenaline and years of running giving him an advantage. </p><p>Jongho vaulted a countertop and disappeared, and Jimin slammed into the doors just a little late. Judging by how they moved, he had barricaded it, but Jimin knew he could get it open. He laughed sharply, the sound echoing around the area as he slammed into the doors until they opened not thirst seconds later. He peered around the kitchen, taking note of everything. Not many places Jongho was small enough to hide in, and it only had the one exit. </p><p>Jimin laughed again, letting it be known. He had cornered himself, all Jimin had to do was find him. </p><p>Jongho heard the laughing and decided to stop moving boxes, going to his earlier plan of staying still. How much time was left? How long could he stay in here? Why did some part of him want to open the door and beg for forgiveness? Wait, the fuck? He freezes, ears open.</p><p>Jimin stalked around the kitchen, keeping himself in a position where he could get to the door quicker if Jongho bolted. </p><p>After checking around the countertops he tsked, looking around. </p><p>Dry storage right? Only place big enough for him to fit. There were three pantries. </p><p>Jimin chose one and opened it dramatically, only to find nothing. He made his way to the second only to find the same.</p><p>Blood was roaring through his veins and he nearly cackled. Stopping in front of the last pantry. </p><p>"I'll give you to the count of three to come out, and then I'll make it quick" Jimin literally growled. </p><p>"One.."</p><p>"Two.."</p><p>"Fuck it.."</p><p>Jongho was flushed against the back wall, terrified. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "H-how much time is left?" he said, hating how squeaky his voice sounded as he contemplated parkouring off the shelves past his shoulder- no, he would get him. He was going to get him. <br/>
Unless he turned the tables.</p><p>Jimin cocked his head, shrugging, "About twenty minutes. Maybe nineteen now" he smiled, a wide toothy grin. The way the fear in his voice made his cock twitch was euphoric.</p><p>"Alright pretty boy, you're coming out one way or another". He hissed, lunging forward and beginning to tear the boxes away.</p><p>Twenty?? No fucking way. He had to come up with a plan, soon.<br/>
"Wait!" he shouted, in a last desperate attempt. "If you let me get away now, I'll... uh.. I'll... um... I'll tell you how to break Hongjoong." He felt bad for that, but some stops had to be pulled. Or at least tried.</p><p>Jimin stopped, and then laughed. Actually laughed. He shook his head, stepping back. </p><p>"Tell you what. I'm giving you five seconds to get out of there and run. After five I'm coming for you, and there won't be any more of these okay? After five, when I find you, I'll fucking break you Jongho, do you understand?" he snarled, taking a step back. He positioned himself farther away, hoping maybe he could catch end up closer to Jongho on the last couple seconds. </p><p>"Starting Now".</p><p>As soon as Jimin stepped away from the door Jongho bolted, accidentally shoving him aside, running to the place he knew the best, his hiding spot. Wherever he went when his parents tried to get him to leave. </p><p>He skidded to a stop in front of a family bathroom, sighing with relief as he locked the door.</p><p>This should be considered cheating.</p><p>Jimin had to admit, the fucker was fast. </p><p>Luckily, he was just fast enough that he caught where he went and-</p><p>He fucking locked the door!</p><p>Jimin growled, pacing out front. "Fucker!" He spat, cogs turning. </p><p>Oh, OH this was even better. </p><p>Doors that were technical 'exits' always opened outward, so Jimin merely went back and found a booth. He pushed that over, before finding an arcade machine and doing the same to that. </p><p>He pinned both objects against the door. That took five minutes at least, and Jimin felt estatic. He was going to regret this.</p><p>He slipped back into the ceiling and, with occasionally glancing down, made his way over to the family restroom. </p><p>He quietly slipped the tile back once more, faced down at the bathroom. Jongho was pressed against the door, listening, breathing heavy.  </p><p>This was too perfect. </p><p>Jimin didn't announce himself this time. He quickly pushed the tile back and dropped down, in the same space as Jongho. </p><p>"Hello" he smiled, voice a snarl as he reached forward and snatched Jongho's jacket, "What a smart fucking mouse you are"</p><p>"FUCK!" Jongho spat, wheels whirring. He shoved Jimin back. "Tell me my time." he said, trying to keep the shake out of his voice.</p><p>Jimin felt the adrenaline push into his bloodstream again and he grabbed Jongho by the front of his shirt, spun him, and slammed him into the wall. <br/>
"Ten minutes" <br/>
He slammed his fist into Jongho's gut to double him over, other hand grabbing Jongho's hair harshly. He leaned forward and bit his ear hard. </p><p>"I told you what would happen if I caught you" Jimin snarled, twisting his body to push Jongho into the wall again, trying to continuously knock the air out of him.</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, his head was spinning, his gut, oh god.<br/>
Jongho gasps trying to regain air in his lungs. <br/>
"Yeah, well what you didn't plan for is me not taking your shit, Jimin." he said, dropping the honorific. <br/>
He tried to shove him back.</p><p>Jimin felt him shove back and only stumbled slightly, slamming another fist into his gut. "If you keep fucking fighting, I will make this worse" Jimin rasped, voice echoing in the bathroom.</p><p>He used his grip on Jongho's hair to toss him to the floor, dropping his body weight onto his chest. He hissed, smirking as he withdrew handcuffs from his back pocket.</p><p>This was all sorts of everywhere. "Make it worse how, you've already fucking cornered me and look like you want to dice me." Jongho wheezed, trying to catch his breath as the memories of this room were slowly being replaced with something new.</p><p>His head dropped to lay on the floor as he exhaled, trying to control the blender of feelings he felt. He thought he could win this! But he didn't and now he was here and he would 'have his way' and he agreed to this, <em>he agreed to this, </em>how fucking stupid was he?</p><p>Jimin cocked his head, clicking the handcuffs around Jongho's wrist before he shook his head slightly. <br/>
"Color?" He asked, voice slightly raspy. His heart was beating fast and although he was so excited, so excited he had caught him, he needed to check before he advanced any further.</p><p>Oh. The color system. Right. <br/>
"I... lime?" Jongho shudders as he inhales. "I'm just, scared, a lot." He tried to keep the thoughts in his mind coherent. "I thought  I would win." His breathing is steadier now. "But a deal is a deal. You caught me." Jongho slumps as he stops fighting back. "Now you get what you want."</p><p>Jimin nods, taking a moment. He gently brushes his thumb across Jongho's cheek, nodding. <br/>
"If you are comfortable with this next part, we can continue, although not all primal experiences end sexually so don't feel pressured, do you understand Jongho?" Jimin asks, voice softer, but still with a commanding lilt.</p><p>Oh, wait, hold on, what, what was this softness, this nice fuzzy head feeling, why was he- "Yes, Jimin hyung. Green, 'm green." His eyes flutter as he readjusts, feeling different. "Use me." he mumbled.</p><p>Jimin smirks. Oh, how cute, how easy. He growled, grabbing Jongho's bottoms and tugging them off quickly, pulling out a bottle of lube from his pocket and coating his fingers, slipping them into Jongho. </p><p>"Adorable, all mine, my fucking <em>prey</em>".</p><p>Jongho wails at the sudden change, grabbing Jimin to hold onto something, whining and moaning in a way he had no control over. He couldn't help the way his face flushed or the way his dick was leaking, leaning up to bite on Jimin's neck more out of a need for an anchor than anything else.</p><p>Jimin fingerfucks him hard and fast, simply meaning to get his prepped before he slips them back out again. He leans down and bites Jongho's throat, snarling. "All fucking <em>mine</em>". He quickly pours some lube onto his own cock that he slipped out of his pants, stroking it before slipping the tip into Jongho and pressing in, bottoming out quickly. He groaned, smirking and growling. </p><p>"So fucking tight.."</p><p>"Talk to me" Jongho says, breathy, needing more from Jimin than just touch alone, he wanted to be absolutely filthy. He was aching and burning, the handcuffs preventing him from touching where he wanted to.</p><p>Jimin growled, biting as he began to thrust quickly, skipping the buildup. "You're so fucking tight Jongho, so fucking cute, definitely made me work for this" Jimin smiled at his joke, hips smacking into Jongho's as he fucked him hard and fast, neglecting the younger's cock.</p><p>"Was I worth the- <em>haa-ah</em> the chase?" Jongho asked, losing himself in the good feelings he found, "Fuck, fuck, more please, I need it."</p><p>Jimin breathes heavily, hips snapping forward quickly, "F-Fuck yeah you were, such a good hole to use" he groaned, feeling his dick twitch inside the younger.</p><p>Jongho whines and something deeper in him reaches out, "I'm good?" The tiny bit of praise makes him louder, as if he wasnt loud already. "Need you to touch me, please, please, I need it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed, we love comments, we love seeing people's reactions. Seriously, makes our day. Thank you for your reads!!!<br/>- Red</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Group Chat Wildin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Groupchat, when Jimin finds Jongho in the bathroom, begins to go wild. Since they have to be silent to let both play, they text each other.</p><p>[yes i'm aware we cut off in the middle of a smut scene in the last chapter i'll fix it at some point]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Groupchat: BANGTEEZ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: can we take a minute to admire the fucking dedication of crawling into the ceiling of an abandoned arcade for a good nut like holy shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: He also moved a booth and arcade machine to block our boy in, Jesus Christ</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: #dicksoutforjongho rip our boy you were fun while it lasted</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seokjin</strong>: Y'all control your brat </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: Yeah YunHOE</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: not a brat i just only accept domination in the form of fat venmos</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: oh you’ve got a spoiled brat</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: not yours, bitch, leave me and my hoeing around alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Hes with Jimin next I might join in so we can both chase him </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: he doesnt mean it</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: wait y’all arent chasing me hell no</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: the only thing that’s gonna be chased is the bag</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seongwha</strong>: why are we friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: haven’t we all done enough chasing?? Yunho how about you chill your sugar baby tendencies you don’t know how that’ll be taken</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: the day i stop accepting money from rich men is the day i fucking die</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: God I love the Sugar Daddy Scholarship</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: It's the only way I got into this Uni </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: why are all of you so horny all the time</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: POT MEET KETTLE</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: yunho stfu</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: i’m no jongho i can’t be tamed</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mingi</strong>: he’s gonna be pissed when he scrolls up</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: this is me exercising my leader authority stop hoeing around</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: first of all fuck you, bitch, second of all, the day i stop hoeing around is the day my dick falls off from overstim</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: YOU DONT EVEN HOOK UP WITH PEOPLE ANYMORE YOU JUST COMPLAIN </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: I can't believe I'm watching a leader get bitched around </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: That's a lie I fucked Yunho yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: You fuck all of us everyday San the real fuckin hoe</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: okay yeah but i wanted the 10 in cash you had for drinks last night so whos the real winner here</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: @hobi/joon how tf do you handle them i’m lost</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Authority</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: Be born a Dom </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: i do have authority tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seongwha</strong>: everyone call hongjoong a bitch in 3 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: bi t ch</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: bitch! </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: bitch (you’re my favorite hyung)</span>
</p><p><strong>Mingi</strong>: bitch lmao</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: i’ve said it before and i’ll say it again kim hongjoong you are a bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: [sent a video] (that one vine where someone spells bitch b i c t h)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: this is anarchy and i will not stand</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: I'm gonna c r y that's too fucking funny but if I did that to Namjoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: You'd be thrown into the pit next </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: It's all fun and games </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: Until?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Until what? It's all fun and games bc Hongjoong is a little bitch </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: A G A I N</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: yeah no shit he wont stand for it because he'd be dick sucking</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: HEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: how the fuck- no wonder they haven't had an orgy none of you understand what the word control means</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mingi</strong>: except jongho</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: oh shit u right</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: I have fucked EVERYONE and yet NO ORGIES I have been WORKING HARD and YET I have been given NO REWARD</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: I'm with San</span>
</p><p><strong>Yeosang: </strong>Literally or Mentally</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: What do you mean literally </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Get</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Your</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Out of </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: His</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Pants</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: FOUL FOUL I CALL A PLAY FOUL he can’t do that we aren’t supposed to get involved and i’m pretty sure when jimin finishes sacrificing jongho to the sex demon in the portal to hell they opened up in that bathroom they dont wanna come back out to us fucking around so DONT TOUCH HIM</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: @hobi back me up </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Okay get your hand out, although I find it hot, wait like ten more minutes </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: Yeah the sacrifices usually don't take that lot Jimin is pretty quick</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: Hnnnng you guys are no fun </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seokjin</strong>: W h a t a r e y o u d o i n g y o o n g i</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: Wishing and Hoping, hyung, wishing and hoping </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: skkdfkkdkssjdjfnfks bitch </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: okay so it looks like the secret to keeping the horniest bastards in this entire uni from constantly getting off is to have a Hoseok over your shoulder as a watchdog ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: i’d like him to watch for sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: i can never fucking win</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: and here we see our </span>
  <em>
    <span>leader</span>
  </em>
  <span> being a fucking liar as he tries to convince us all not to be turned on by all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> and being a fucking hypocrite</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: i’m not a hypocrite</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seokjin</strong>: someone tell him we know</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: Hongjoong you're so hard that satellites can pick it up</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: You shouldn't have worn such loose fitting pants </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: N O n e of us are hiding it Hongjoong just be free </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: i’m the only thing keeping us all from burning alive in the vat of sin y’all have created someone needs to tell y’all this is NOT A NORMAL ACTIVITY THAT NORMAL PEOPLE DO</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: you sound like you’re dealing with some internal issues there</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: denial is a river in egypt hongjoong</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: idgaf if it’s normal or not it’s fun and exciting thats why</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: but i can’t like,,, be like that?? I can’t be the controlling guy that whips u all into shape im just not that way</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: you don’t have to be, just be you</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>:... so i could be someone that’s more into, like, receiving?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seokjin</strong>: here comes the Realization</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: missed the opportunity to say the Epiphany</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seokjin</strong>: FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Okay, Hongjoong, we wouldn't have you any other way, get over here let me fuckin' hug you </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: That's too soft for what's currently happening I'm Here™ for it </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Anyone else heard what sounded like both of them getting their souls ripped from their body in the family bathroom or just me </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: Hongjoong I love you and your wallet </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: thanks guys i’m soft, except i’m not now oops okay hhhh how the fuck am i supposed to keep it in my pants now</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mingi</strong>: he sounds like his arm is getting ripped off</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: i mean i knew he was loud but holy shit his vocals</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Now i’m gonna pretend i didn’t hear him calling him oppa and move on with my life</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongho screams again]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: The STABILITY of that note!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: That was surely an a5</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: Amazing vibrato </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Impeccable Technique. Bravo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: does he always sound like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: none of us really top him as of rn but i think thats gonna change</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: I mean, Jongho still isn't trained yet. This just shows he is capable of fear and submission</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: The next step is discipline</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: I'm guessing you did this with JK?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: Y E S they did </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mingi</strong>: I SAID THEY HAD A MAKNAE RITUAL DIDNT I</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: what kinda discipline we talking zaddyo</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: Operative conditioning. Positive/Negative reinforcement and punishment</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: If he's good it's easy for him. If he's bad he gets taken to the Park again</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: The Park?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: Park Jimin </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: Oh my god I thought this was about me </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: you always do</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: this sounds less like a good time and more like a psychology class i’m not coming out of this with a daddy kink no thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: I'm a Psych/Soc double major what the fuck did you expect </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: You literally forgot you took Philosophy too you fuckin brainiac</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: Hongjoong talk to me like that again see what happens </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: H O T</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: as of rn we’re in a state of ‘nobody can touch’ so i’d love to see what you’re allowed to do inside the current rules mr. clean</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: oh shit now he’s a brat now</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: fight fight fight fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: Don’t encourage them ateez is already hot and bothered on all sides</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[a yelp]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: how are they not done yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: he could be getting edged in which, thoughts and prayers to his dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: I almost wanna get in the ceiling to see </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: If you do it's your funeral </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seokjin</strong>: He could also be getting overstimmed which, more thoughts and prayers </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: #RipJongho'sDick2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: jungkook don’t break the involvement rule its the only thing i have protecting me from the wrath of seonghwa and possibly everyone else</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: so hobi are you As Bad as this because some of us want to be snapped in half but jimin’s gonna be tired and i think dibs should be called now</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: I'm more organized if that makes sense. Less feral, although I still find the chase fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: Yeah Hoseok is good to introduce you to being Chased and Jongho just skipped over that</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seokjin</strong>: Hobi degrades more and marks more </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: It's h o t</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: i vote either yunho or hongjoong for hobi both of them could stand to have their egos knocked down</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: how big are your pockets hoseok</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: findom whore</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: NOW I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A WHORE</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: boys you’re both pretty and you’ll both end up getting fucked open soon enough let Hoseok choose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: They're new to this so I'm good with whoever wants me</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: My pockets are big enough to fit silk rope and lube, Yunho, if that's payment enough </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: why does the way you talk make me wanna suck your dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: because you’re a hoe</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: pot/kettle bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: they’re both being brats what about both at once?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: god okay thats hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: we’ll find out who the bigger slut is once and for all</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: I'm no Jimin, he could catch them both, but I can snag one of you as you both run</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Plus it's funny watching them inevitably throw each other to the wolves</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: The WolfSeok</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: fuck getting chased man i just need a dicking down</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: added to my receipts folder of you being a horny bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: hobi you literally have them fighting over you theyre so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: it’s cute until they dont shut the fuck up</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Don't worry, they'll shut the fuck up eventually </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Besides if they don't want a chase I can just tie them both up for myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Slowly progress to all of us </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: I like how you think, but just me for now </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: san is possibly the horniest one here and he’s getting nothing how cruel are y’all</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: it just makes him more desperate later, dw</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: assuming i’m not extra desperate now is dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: keep it in your pants if we all have to you do too</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: when are they gonna be done fr</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Hi, thank you for waiting. Someone please move the furniture I SOMEHOW dragged during my feral fit. Please and thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: I'm gonna w h e e z e</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: You can't go back up through the ceiling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Jongho is in no state to be climbing right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Oh my god what did you do to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Why is he still whimpering </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Aftershocks</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: Are you sure you're not jacking him off still</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Not right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: holyyy fckicuk</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: i swa god</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: i repeat, what did you do to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: i’m coming to help move the furniture hyung dw</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jin</strong>: me too</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: jongho on a scale of 1 to 10 how coherent are you</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: brain fuxzy and hurt, im sor e</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: jiimne hyung took care of me though</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: sweetheart i need a number</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Don't worry, I know how to handle aftercare. He's already got the oil on his wrist and he's clinging to me like a Koala but I'm sure he'd feel better not being in a bathroom</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: Jesus fuckin g Christ Jimin how did you move the furniture so quickly </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Dick Hard Determination</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Yes I am also surprised I knocked him into subspace twas unexpected I expected a boxing match </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: O h m y g o d</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Btw his stomach will be sore for a couple days so please treat the baby gently or I'll chase you down next </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: babyyyyyyyy </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: its  a nice word</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: YOU BROKE HIM</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: wait whats a subspace and why is it making him different</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: That was more effective than I initially thought </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Do you doubt me, Namjoon? I am your executioner</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: You're my </span>
  <em>
    <span>breaker </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: S t o p you're making me feel powerful again and I have a baby in my lap </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: A wittle bitty baby aww skkgks</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: You b r o k e him</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: Yeosang I'm so sorry skkgnso subspace is a headspace people can get into. Makes them subby, makes them feel good, but needs to be brought out of it with aftercare so there's no drop </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: door’s unblocked but not unlocked thats on you two</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jin</strong>: should we all go get dinner or something i mean we’re all thirsty ik but im hungry</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: f OoD yes </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: i’m almost scared to see him</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Yes y'all can get food but I'm not taking this baby out in public until he's a 10 on awareness. I need to bring him out of this headspace in his time, although I wouldn't mind a ride to campus and some food for us if he's not out of it by then </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Post Chase + Namjoon Drives?? Apprently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They gather up and recoup after the chase, and Seonghwa teases Namjoon while he drives (IDK we forgot the baby cannot drive- pretend he can-).<br/>[I'm giving a smut warning for this whole ass fic]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[agustdswlw starts]</p><p> </p><p>The door clicks open and Jimin is bridal carrying what is assumed to be Jongho, with his clothes back on, curled into Jimin’s chest.</p><p>There are various shouts from everyone as the talking ban lifts.</p><p>‘-oh my god he almost looks unconscious-’</p><p>‘-he’s gotta be so sore-’</p><p>‘-Jongho, dude, you okay?’<br/>
‘Thanks for, uh, taking care of him.” This one’s from Hongjoong, sheepishly looking at Jimin as Jongho is set on the ground, still leaning on the other.</p><p>“Hi Hongjoong hyung.” Jongho murmurs, waving sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook shakes his head, smiling, "You almost made it, Jongho" </p><p>Jimin snorted, "He didn't". He supported Jongho firmly, rubbing his back and kissing his face gently. "You did good though, Jongho" </p><p>Jimin gave the others a look, like "<em> help me bring him out if you want this to go faster" </em> look. Hoseok approached and Jongho opened his arms. </p><p>"You did good Jongho, feel sleepy?" </p><p>"Mmhmm"</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jongho! Congrats, you’re the first one of us to hook up with a BTS guy.” Yeosang says.</p><p>Jongho laughs, a little hoarse, blinking.</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re not kidding.” Jongho felt himself coming back to the world he stood in. </p><p>“You did super good, dude.” Hongjoong says, an attempt at trying to compliment him out.</p><p>“Was it fun?” Jongho turns to Jimin. “Because that was an <em> experience </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Jimin laughs, resting his chin on Jongho's shoulder. "Yes it was fun, I needed a good stress relief. Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Jongho nodded, "Yeah, was a lot of fun, should do it again sometime" </p><p>"I agree"</p><p>San smirked, looking at Hongjoong. "Well, touching rule is gone again" he said playfully, half meaning it. </p><p>Hongjoong holds his hands up. “I would very much like to be excluded from this narrative.” he says, backing away.</p><p>Then he thinks. “Actually, no, never mind. But if you are trying to fuck with me, be warned I’ll probably jump on your dick faster than you think.” He smiles, laughing at himself for changing so quickly. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll drive the wolf and his catch home, meet back up at the BTS house at 7pm and we can pop some bottles and fuck around.” Namjoon says, as the friends disperse.</p><p>“Are we friends now?” Jongho asks Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>San laughed, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong, "I know, that's why I'm teasing you"</p><p>Jimin looked at Jongho and smiled, nodding, "Yeah, we are, although I'm pretty sure friends don't chase each other down for sport" </p><p>Jongho laughed, "Not cool friends" </p><p>Seonghwa decided to accompany Namjoon with taking the two home, seeing as he was the oldest of his group. "Alright Primals let's roll out, Jin is gonna start hunting us if we don't get food soon"</p><p> </p><p>“That’s our gang name.” Yeosang cracks, causing others to erupt in giggles. </p><p>The laughter dies off until Jungkook mumbles in dead silence ‘more like a gangbang name’ which prompts snorting and wheezing all over again. </p><p>Namjoon starts the car with Jongho, Jimin, and Seonghwa. He had to wonder why the eldest felt the need to make sure he was driving the others safely, then he realized he had their broken maknae. Fair. Although he had to wonder about other potential motives as well.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin held Jongho in the backseat, rubbing his back and stomach.</p><p>"Sorry if you're going to be sore for a while, I like knocking the air out of the Prey" Jimin says softly, a complete contrast from earlier. </p><p>Seonghwa sits in the front passenger seat, watching the two from the rear view. Cute. </p><p>"So this is a normal outing?" He smirks to Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of, it’s one activity we like to do as sort of an adventure, there are no good places to get chased unless you rob something, and cops aren’t sexy to me because I’m partially anarchist, so we came up with something ourselves.”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you asking because you’re interested or are you trying to draw attention to its absurdity? Is that why you wanted to ride with us?” Namjoon asks, a bit prodding.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa shrugs, "No I am interested, I've been interested since we taped a list of Conspiracy Theories about your Frat House to the fridge"</p><p>He snorted, "You're right, the cops wouldn't have fun with you after bringing out the handcuffs" </p><p>He tilted his head, letting his eyes roam. He hadn't meant to ride with Namjoon to check him out, that was merely a bonus. </p><p> </p><p>Interesting. Namjoon noticed Seonghwa staring at him, wondering if it was a risk assessment for the potential danger he possessed or… something else.</p><p>“What are your favorite theories you put about us on your fridge, I’m curious.” Namjoon asked, trying to not think about the fact that a good portion of them had some truth.</p><p> </p><p>"Yunho suspected you were running a secret cult that fed on freshman blood. San and me suspected Orgies. Yeosang said that Jungkook was a plant by the campus to make sure you weren't killing anyone. There was also the theory that Tae is the Alien you snatched from Area 51 and now hide him out among the human population while occasionally clapping cheeks." </p><p>Jimin and Jongho wheezed from the backseat, cackling. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s actually really interesting, wow, I didn’t think we gave off virgin sacrificing vibes but some people might see it that way. By the way, in the context of occult rituals, virgin blood doesn’t mean blood from someone who’s never fooled around, it means blood that hasn’t been previously used in a ritual before. It makes sense considering- oh my god I sound like a cultist-” Namjoon bursts into laughter. “I see it now! I see the cult thing!”<br/>
<br/>
“I think there were suspicions of Jin being a vampire or a time traveler, and to be honest, we never debunked that one ourselves.” He turns to look at Seonghwa.<br/>
<br/>
“Although you also have a vampire like face, so maybe you know the truth.” He narrows his eyes in mock suspicion, barely holding his giggle. “Lemme see your teeth.”</p><p>Seonghwa laughs, shaking his head. "Yes there was also the Jin theories, and his little photoshopped old-timey photos did NOT help!" </p><p>Seonghwa looked at Namjoon and smirk, before baring his teeth. "It's just because I love to suck, and the black hair" He giggled. </p><p> </p><p>“Officer, I’m sorry about the fender bender, I was a distracted driver because the vampire in the passenger seat threatened me.” he joked, trying to joke over the swell of attraction to Seonghwa coming from absolutely fucking nowhere. </p><p>“You’re pretty chill about a lot of this, thanks for not freaking out on us.” Namjoon says, honestly, truly thankful for ATEEZ being just kinky enough to not report them to campus police. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa snorted, "You're welcome, and don't worry. Just because we don't have orgies doesn't mean we don't get up to our <em> own </em>stuff". </p><p>Jongho gasps, mockingly scandalized. "You will NOT tell him about After Exam Stress Relief" he joked. Jimin poked his side.</p><p>"Let him!! I'm curious!" </p><p>Seonghwa rolled his eyes, narrowing them as he glanced at Namjoon, lips twitching and pulling upward. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon swallows the lump in his throat, being stared at by Seonghwa was unsettling. He focused on the road, knuckles growing tighter on the steering wheel as he tried to steady his breathing.</p><p>“So, Seonghwa, what are you majoring in?” he said, turning to a conversation topic that would hopefully not make his pants any tighter. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm majoring in chemical engineering" he shrugged "There's a <em> reason </em>I'm the only one who cleans in that damn house" he joked. </p><p>He noticed Namjoon's eyes darting away and smirked, shrugging to himself. </p><p>"Why so many Majors Namjoon? Keep yourself busy and away from the horny degenerates?" </p><p>He leaned forward and put his hand on the console between him and Namjoon, drumming his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s never going to happen, they flock to me like moths to a lamp.” He readjusts his seating, the promise of something from Seonghwa, knowing he was Up To Something made his stomach twist in a delightful way.</p><p>“Mainly it’s due to the need I have for high intellectual discourse and a fault of my own indecision. I’m torn between Psychology and Sociology, I don’t know which one will be more beneficial to humanity as a whole.” He tries to yank the conversation somewhere safe, somewhere that was easily navigable for him to partake in while driving because if Seonghwa kept looking at him like that he was going to swerve.</p><p>
  <em> He probably gives good road head. </em>
</p><p>Shut the fuck up, he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa nodded, "I can tell you took Philosophy, that definitely seems like a you class" he used that time to slip his hand into Namjoon's thigh. </p><p>He knew he wasn't be subtle at all. Especially judging from Jongho and Jimin giving each other and the front seat Looks™, but if anything that spurred him on. Call him an exhibitionist, whatever, he didn't mind an audience. </p><p>He darted his tongue out and ran it across his lips, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"That's adorable, how you wish to do good for humanity in a way others don't think. Mentally. Are you thinking of going into therapy and becoming an undergrad?" He asked. The conversation was simply a cover for his hand, even if he did care about Namjoon's answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Not right now.” Namjoon locked eyes with Seonghwa, the double meaning prominent. “Right now, I’m thinking about getting us home safely, would you mind <em> giving me a helping hand </em> and letting me know where the closest gas station is? I don’t usually drive around this part of town and it’s shotgun’s legal responsibility to navigate for the driver.” His tone shifted, thinking if he gave the brat something to do he would focus on something else. </p><p>Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, drumming his fingers on Namjoon's thigh. He looked forward. </p><p>"Three miles ahead there's a gas station. Coworker used to work there. On the left side, get in the lane" Seonghwa answered before turning back to Namjoon. "There, I helped" He curled his lips up, moving his hand to his inner thigh. Nothing more yet, just gentle touches. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon’s stomach was flip flopping, he’d never had someone… do this while he was driving and he was worried he’d be distracted. He got in the left lane, trying to ignore the millions of nerve endings signaling <em> there’s a hand on your thigh </em> and focus. One blue minivan ahead of him. A white pickup truck on the other side of the intersection. A group of bikers on the sidewalk. Seongwha, staring holes into the side of his head. Nope, not working. </p><p>He had to distract him, but how?</p><p>“Jimin, hook up my phone to the aux, I want to see how terrible these two think my music taste is.” </p><p>Let’s make the player dance.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin hummed, grabbing his phone and plugging it in. "Alright Hyung" he said, although his voice had a teasing lilt. </p><p>Seonghwa just watched as Jimin plugged in the phone before sitting back down. Jimin darted his eyes to him and his hand, smirking. </p><p>He kept his hand on Namjoon's thigh, not wanting them to crash yet. No, he could wait until the gas station. He kept rubbing Namjoon's thigh, simply teasing him for now as music began to play. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck the police, coming straight from the underground-” </em><br/>
“Nope!” Namjoon announced as he skipped through to something fun. Uptown Funk. Nobody could seduce someone to Uptown Funk without bursting into laughter. This was his shot. </p><p>“I remember when this song came out I was a junior in highschool and I was so confused as to who Julio was.” He laughed, pulling into the gas station. “If anyone needs to buy shit, now’s your chance. Jongho probably can’t move and Jimin won’t leave his side… ah shit, I just remembered Hoseok wanted me to pick up booze when we left, Seonghwa if I give you this 20 will you get the good shit for us?”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa laughed, nodding and shrugging. "Oh hun, you're not buying booze with a 20" he took it anyway and got out of the vehicle. </p><p>Once inside he grabbed a case of beer and two bottles of liquor before coming back out, throwing the 20 in Namjoon's face. </p><p>"Thank you but I'm alright with paying!" He said, smiling. Jongho reached for a bottle and Seonghwa lightly smacked his hand. </p><p>"Yah! Do you want us to get pulled over? Cops smell booze and will think Namjoon had some too!" He scolded lightly. Jongho whined out a 'but Hyunnnggg' and Seonghwa put a finger up to silence him. He looked at Namjoon and rolled his eyes, "Kids am I right?"</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon laughed and shuffled the playlist Jungkook used for his workouts, turning to Seonghwa. “Really, it be like that sometimes.” He took the 20 and stuffed it in his wallet.<br/>
“Listen, if you have expensive taste in alcohol that’s your fault.”<br/>
Lyrics start pumping though the speakers, the hype songs of some early 2010’s and unfortunately- “I can’t believe Jungkook put Sandstorm in this playlist-” some more unique songs.</p><p>Namjoon used the radio as his distraction, and for the most part it worked. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa laughed at the playlist, shaking his head, "Wow, your Maknae is pure whiplash" he giggled. Jimin began to sway in the backseat, joking around with Jongho. </p><p>"What the hell is Jungkook's playlist, half of it is emo, the other is hype, then meme, then <em> this" </em>he chuckled, a Cardi B song playing next. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m judging him heavily. I regret hitting shuffle.” He laughs, swearing as the song ended and that fucking Justin Bieber song came on-<br/>
<br/>
“No, no, no, not that fucking song. I do not ever need to hear the word yummy ever again.”</p><p>He settled on a normal song, a top 40 song from a few years back. Something that never made anyone mad.<br/>
<br/>
His leg was free, thank god.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa giggled, giving Namjoon a bit of a break at least until they got to the house. "This kid has such a weird music taste oh my god" he snorted, rolling his eyes. He kept looking at Namjoon, a soft smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon relaxed as they spent the rest of the ride in peace. They pulled back up to the house, and they piled out, having been the last group to arrive.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, time to party.” he got out, following the other three into their frat house, opening the door to find a very heated Super Smash Bros tournament brewing.<br/>
<br/>
As he expected, everything was fine. </p><p> </p><p>[agustdswlw ends]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kids are Rude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BANGTEEZ gathers to talk and hangout and drink. What else are supposed to do after listening, and promoting, a person from your groups to have sex?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine is a relative term.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Jungkook and Taehyung rolling across the floor and San provoking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking San. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa wandered in, "Kids, get the fucking groceries!" He yelled out, holding up the bags of booze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon snags a bottle, popping it open and pouring two glasses as a courtesy and as a way of getting Seongwha to be a bit more friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy needs a drink</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thinking nobody else could hear, passing one poured glass to Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This kind of alcohol always makes essay outlines a little easier to deal with,” he said, thinking about his AP History assignment due next week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa snorted, "Does drinking alcohol count as my homework on outside chemicals and their reactions in the human body?" He took the glass from Namjoon with a thanks, winking, "Daddy needs a lot doesn't he" he teased, taking a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others waddled over and began to 'oooo' at the drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, I work hard and take care of you children and get you groceries, and what do I hear? Not a single thank you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off and thank you Hyung" Wooyoung smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa rolls his eyes, "Jin and Me are gonna need about eight more glasses of Mom Juice" he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon blushed, the attitude of the other making him think… irresponsibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me to go do something responsible before I become absolutely useless for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Seonghwa, thinking about his cunning and his wit, his seduction tactics and the looming threat from the car, knowing if he wanted something from Joon, he would get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm" Seonghwa hums, eyeing Namjoon, "I have a suggestion but it's not at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>responsible" he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to drag Namjoon off and fuck him, another wanted to get wasted, and another wanted to get wasted and fuck Namjoon in front of everyone. All of the suggestions were entertaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll entertain it.” He said, moving over to stand right next to him, snaking an arm around his waist and sipping from his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably put a disclaimer that what I’m about to do is not responsible behavior.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He swoops down to make the first move on Seonghwa, kissing him and leaning him up against the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa smirks, tilting his head slightly to catch his lips, hands grabbing at his hips. He can taste the little bit on alcohol on his tongue and, ironically, it's intoxicating. He could get wasted off Namjoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not responsible in general" Seonghwa mutters, laughing. It made him feel a little hotter knowing someone just had to walk into the kitchen and spot them. Hell, he wouldn't mind if they stayed and watched. So far tonight, a lot has happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay with this?” Namjoon says, pulling away. “Let me know if you’re ever uncomfortable, okay?” He puts his hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders, rubbing them gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss again, Namjoon getting a little pushy as he presses Seonghwa against the counter, putting his hands on the granite and grinding up onto him, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t happen to have any more bottles of- okay, I should leave you two alone.” Yoongi had turned into the kitchen to see the scene and decided he didn’t particularly want to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew someone who would, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“San, I heard you complaining about orgies earlier and I wanted to let you know you might be interested in Namjoon and Seonghwa making out in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San lets out a high pitched laugh that challenges Seokjin's and goes and peers into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa gives him a narrowed stare and thumbs up from his position against the counter. San leans against the door frame deciding, to hell with it, let's watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa kissed a little deeper, a little rougher, using his teeth and shoving his tongue through Namjoon's lips. He grabbed the older's hips and used them to leverage his own body rolls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon doesn’t know they’re being watched, thinking only Seonghwa can see him slowly losing his inhibitions to be responsible, to be a leader, fuck that, he wanted Seonghwa, he could barely control the groans that escaped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was filthy, tounges and spit and biting as Namjoon slid his fingers in his waistband, teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Hwa, you really thought you would get away with this, huh? Fucking teasing in the car trying to make me swerve off the fucking road?” he growled, biting the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, sucking and turning the skin purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San cocked his head to the side, spying a bottle of liquor. Oh wait, oh yeah that's what Yoongi originally wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon's words made him shiver as he slipped over and grabbed the bottle, not caring about being sneaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>can I say?" Seonghwa stiffens, panting slightly as Namjoon leaves hickies across him. "You were too hot driving, quite the distraction yourself".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his hips into Namjoon's huffing out a breath. Holy fuck this was hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon heard someone swipe a bottle, causing him to turn around and see the perpetrator.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>San.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you maybe not?” he says flatly, irritated because he was interrupted. For the second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your guys’ problem?” He pulls back, rubbing his own forehead in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldnt’ve started this next to the alcohol, it’s a hot commodity.” He looks to Seonghwa apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San apologizes, "Sorry, thought I'd just sneak by, pretend it wasn't happening ya know? I'll leave you too it" he shrugs, making his way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa grabs Namjoon's face and looks at him softly, "I mean, I'm fine with being fucked against the counter, but are you? Would you rather move this somewhere else?" He asked, voice gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon looks to the floor, embarrassed to admit how he really felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t really know. You… deserve better than that? That’s how I feel, anyway. But, uh, I, god this is stupid, ifyouregonnatrysomethinglikethisIkindawanthigherstakes.” he blurts. “It’s hot, I agree, but like, there’s no fun in it if there’s no element of scandal. San didn’t give a shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhales. “Definitely still want to hook up, don’t get that twisted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa rolled his eyes, laughing slightly. "Oh there's our difference, you enjoy the thrill and I just enjoy being watched. Don't worry, I understand. Also, adorable, how much I deserve. Don't worry about that, I'll tell you what I want and how I want it, I know how to take care of myself Hyung, although that's sweet". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, rubbing the older's hips. "San doesn't care because he has similar interests to me, but we can, like, go to my room if you still wanna Hookup? Or we can go get wasted and probably watch Hongjoong get destroyed, probably just in Super Smash though". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon smiled, the easygoing nature of the other relaxing him. “Let’s go drink and be obnoxiously sappy in the living room. I promise later tonight we’ll have some fun.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They walk out of the kitchen, hands intertwined, sitting on a chair meant for one person, cuddling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi gets up and bolts to the kitchen, grabs a bottle, and pops it as soon as he sits down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Jongho and Jimin. What happened in the arcade?” Yoongi asked, laughing as he passed the bottle around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin wiggles his eyebrows, giving Jongho a teasing look. "C'mon Hyung, didn't you guys see plenty?" He snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San pouted, "We didn't see anythinggg just heard a lot" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He called you Oppa" Yeosang deadpans, staring up at the ceiling. Jimin wheezes loudly as Jongho begins to yell "TrAITOR! TREACHERY! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS MAKNAE ABUSE!" although he's laughing too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang, you’re dead to me.” Jongho says, pouting next to Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question, how the fuck did he punch the shit out of you and now you’re clinging to him??” Mingi asked. “The fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two words, dick game.” Jongho said, making everyone crack up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear hear!” Yunho said, swirling his glass around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if he’s the dom-est, which one of you guys is the whimpering sub? Or are there multiple?” Yunho asked, sitting cross legged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of BTS at once pointed to Jungkook, who whined in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck Guys c'mon" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone is pretty versatile but he seems to sub the most" Seokjin explained, sitting with his legs stretched out on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jimin can make </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sub though, it's terrifying" Namjoon said, looking somewhere far away dramatically, like he was in a horror movie. Jimin laughed and slugged him playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shook his head, "The muscle heads of the groups just being subs, that's what tonight's conversation is" he muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“24 hours ago I would not have believed you.” Jongho said, looking at Namjoon. “Now that I’ve experienced hell and bliss at the same time, I have other ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon decided to play Seonghwa’s game with him and started rubbing his thigh, pressing soft kisses to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened in y’all’s car?” Hoseok asked. “Jimin told me you were all making fun of JK’s music but something else must’ve happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa tried to distract me while I was driving, the bastard.” Namjoon says, a chorus of groans erupting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, Namjoon is already a road danger.” Yoongi says. “I’m glad I wasn’t in the car for my own safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa throws his hands up, scoffing, "Okay but he looked hot driving what am I supposed to do??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not try to kill us!!" Jongho cried out, giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook sighed, smiling, "Why is this 'attack Jungkook' day my music isn't that bad"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren't hunted and used!" Jongho yelled again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon pointed accusingly at his maknae. “You had DMX and Carly Rae Jepsen back to back and that was whiplash like no other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho smiled. “Fuck the maknaes!” he said, holding up his glass. Jimin  laughed and toasted, to much protest from Jongho and Jungkook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon nuzzled his head into Seongwha’s neck again, needier this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lifted a hand up and gently scratched at Namjoon's scalp, smiling softly. Wooyoung gave him a pout and he winked. Woosan could argue over who got him after Namjoon got a turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho walked and sat on Jungkook's lap, throwing his middle fingers up. "Fuck y'all we don't need you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin took a drink from his glass, eyes suddenly dark. He snapped and pointed to the ground in front of him. "Jongho, Jungkook, here now" he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When both scrambled up to get over to Jimin he burst into giggles with the rest of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whipped!!" San yelled, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi was doubled over onto Wooyoung, giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin full on spit out his drink at Jimin’s command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon, meanwhile, was busy making Wooyoung and San give him death glares. Why, he didn’t know. He just wanted to make out with Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sighs before saying “So like, when’s the massive orgy with all fifteen of us happening, because I need like, a month to prepare for being a sub. I’ve never been, like, anyone’s actual bitch before, like maybe subconsciously but not to the extent I wanted, which one of you guys is good at helping newbies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung clapped Seokjin on the back, making him sputter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This Daddy is really good at inducting new subs. He's gentle and commanding enough" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you want one of your own members" Seonghwa followed up with, voice casual with a softer tilt at the end, letting Hongjoong know this was his choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung kept staring Namjoon down and although their stares were aggressive, it was more jealousy. Like "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamnit I wanted that tonight ):" </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealousy. They didn't get in though, letting both have what they wanted, instead finding themselves together again, playfully teasing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin ended up ordering Jungkook and Jongho to sit down, laying across both their laps. It was only somewhat comfortable, but he did it more to show off his power than anything. Hoseok was snickering at them and Jungkook's face was red as he laughed with the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang cocked his head to Hongjoong "If you aren't comfortable with a big orgy then that's okay. I know I want to hook up with some of the BTS members before it begins, just so I can be comfortable with bodies" he shrugged, Yunho throwing an arm around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon wiggled his eyebrows across at pouting Woosan, taking this time to snuggle in further, moaning just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bad move, considering Yoongi immediately made fun of him. “You can’t complain about us walking in on you and then move out here and do the exact same thing in front of us. Cheating, I tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong hugged his knees, wanting someone, anyone to take him apart and show him what kind of bitch he was. He couldn’t stop thinking about it since the conversations they had, and seeing Jongho wrecked only spurred him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to move over and sit next to Hoseok. Time to play with fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok noticed Hongjoong come over next to him and simply smile, still following along with the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa laughed at Yoongi's jibe, shrugging, "Aw are you just jealous Yoongi? I'm sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>will cuddle with you" He smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi pouts. “Shut the fuck up, you took my spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon blushes as he realizes his current placement is aggravating a few people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops.” Namjoon says. “Guess you should’ve ridden with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never in a million years will I choose to enter a car you drive, Namjoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong curls up into Hoseok’s side and whispers in his ear, “I hear you’re good with putting subs in their place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shrugs, smiling. "Ask Namjoon if you can share, I am tall enough" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok puts an arm around Hongjoong as habit, only to stiffen when Hongjoong whispers to him. What the fuck. Okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip tightened on Hongjoong's waist and he raised an eyebrow. "Don't be naughty, hmm?" he teased, all sunshine smiles except for his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong kicks the side of Hoseok’s leg, being an ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon takes this opportunity to hold Seonghwa tighter, trying not to be possessive and failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho leans down to smooch Jimin on the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi breaks the tense silence. “So are we all exclusive or what? Like I’m seeing potential jealousy here. Are we dating? Are we fuckbuddies? Are we a secret sex cult? I’m lost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin shrugs, laying across the two Maknae's like a goddamn king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, only two of us have actually fucked, not including inter-group stuff" he looked up at Jongho and playfully wiggled his eyes. He reached out and rubbed Jungkook's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked idea formed in his mind and he decided to put a pin in it for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shrugged, rubbing Namjoon's back. Taehyung put his hands over his face and looked up. "Not the cult thing again! Why does everyone think we're a cult!" He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I think we're just fuck buddies" Yeosang shrugged. "As cool as you guys are, I have no idea who you are, outside from the time we spent together preparing Jongho to get destroyed" he blushed momentarily and looked to the side, "Not saying I don't wanna get to know you guys though". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho point to Namjoon and Seonghwa, "Well, I think when that Koala chooses someone that makes them exclusive for awhile" He teased, but just playfully, no heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San had gotten over most of his jealousy and was just shooting Seonghwa playful looks as he played with Wooyoung's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi takes the opportunity to clown Yeosang, saying “Yeah, this is my friend Yeosang, we met when we were watching our friends play a high stakes game of dirty tag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon rolls his eyes. “Fight me for him, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not necessary, there are plenty of people who would cuddle you, Yunho.” Seonghwa counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just go up and claim them. This one didn’t mind.” Hongjoong says with a mischievous grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, push me back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed, smiling widely as he wrapped an arm around Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>claimed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hongjoong you're so silly" He laughed. He leaned in close to him and whispered, his grip tightening, "Say that again and I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>claim you </span>
  </em>
  <span>in front of everyone. Right here. I will break you like the bitch you are". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin rolled his eyes at the two. At the moment, Jimin felt a little like what he expected Cleopatra or some other Pharaoh too. He ordered the two he was laying on to move according to his comfort, give him his drink, move any snack closer, etc. If they showed any sign of even contemplating not doing what he asked all he had to do was give them the </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>and snap his fingers. Seokjin kept looking at him with amused looks, scoffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa held Namjoon close, pecking his forehead and murmuring softly. "You're just a possessive baby".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang snorted, shaking his head. "Every professor that's like 'Tell the class how your break was!' is going to get an amusing story from all of us" he joked back. Yunho slugged his shoulder and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if my professor will accept my memoir essay if it's on how badly Jongho is now whipped for Jimin" Wooyoung snorted, earning squeaky laughter from San. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s eyes sparkled, saying, “I think we all found something we’re whipped for.” He looks back at Hoseok, defiant. He lowers his voice to a whisper. “You won’t. Not when you have guests over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a baby.” Namjoon murmurs, knowing there was absolutely nothing to back that claim up. Maybe he was. That was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we like, make a pact not to tell anyone about any of this?” Mingi asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, maybe not like, a pact.” Jongho says. “I think we can trust each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi narrows his eyes. “You’re thinking of adding people, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not that. I just… don’t like rules.” Jongho admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi snorts. “Jimin, that’s a you problem now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin reaches up and pats Jongho's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be good" He cooed, although his eyes darkened, "If they want to not tell anyone then that's what we're doing". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa ruffled Namjoon's hair gently and playfully, giggling, "No you're totally a baby, you went from aggressive to possessive. Adorable". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok's grip tightened on Hongjoong's shoulder, looking at him with a deadly expression. He wants to, so badly, fuck him right here in the room, but he doesn't know how the others will feel about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok grabbed Hongjoong by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up and off the ground, beginning to drag him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, where are you guys off to?" Yunho called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to train a brat" Hoseok called back, "Anyone who wants to watch is welcome in my room". He looked at Hongjoong and growled softly. "This is on you, pretty boy". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This Is Your Fault Joong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoseok trains a brat, an accidental orgy happens. Ya know, Sunday Night things.<br/>[SMUT Rough Sex/Degradation/BDSM]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 starts]</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung scrambled up at the invite, although stuck back for a moment in case Hongjoong wasn't prepared for it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. He kind of asked for it. “Seokie, I know I told you that you wouldn’t do it, but the look in your eyes that I just saw is possibly the scariest thing I’ve seen all month. And I take a Forensics course.” He’s trying to hide how fast his heart is racing, thoughts of being broken from his leader persona into… someone else, in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, knowing they’d see him as who he’d been all along. He gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang, back in the room, called out "If anyone wants to see why we called Hongjoong a bitch earlier, apparently some of us are about to find out upstairs." before turning back with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was some kinky shit but he was totally into it. That kind of surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon chuckles. “I saw that coming from a mile away. Hongjoong should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have done that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jongho snorts. “Was I not a good enough example of Don’t Poke The Wolf?” He stops giggling after he’s pinned with a stare from the man laying on top of him. “I mean, not that it’s gonna stop me from doing it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong hears the ‘oh shit’ ‘s from downstairs as he’s dragged up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh shit indeed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughs a little, dragging Hongjoong into his room. He tosses the other man inside before closing the door, accidentally on San's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyunnngg" San whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on a second" Hoseok replies, turning to pin Hongjoong with a stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer these for me. One, what's your opinion on being tied up for me? Two, Do you bottom, or enjoy bottoming? Three, how do you feel about being degraded? Four, how do you feel about dubcon? Five, how do you feel about breathplay? And six, are you fine with the others watching?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok wanted to jump into it, but he didn't know Hongjoong's preferences at all. He wanted this to still be enjoyable for the younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung listened with the others from outside the door, pouting playfully. This night was definitely eventful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin looked up at Jungkook and Jongho, smirking. "When Hobi Hyung gets the okay from Hongjoong that we can watch, would you like to with me?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook shrugged, "Yeah, I like watching Hobi take others apart".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung was practically bouncing with excitement which made Yoongi grumble, although he was waddling to the room as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaned down, brushing his lips against the shell of Namjoon's ear. "Want to go watch when we get the okay? Or no?" He asked gently. Although he was curious about watching, he was chill with either. He was pretty chill about a lot of what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho latched onto Yeosang, smiling at the other. "I guess more fun stories for our professors about break, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong tilts his head, trying to think. “Uhh… Yes, I… I’d like that, the first one, two… well, I’ve never bottomed for someone before but I have, uh, tried some things on my own time. Didn’t think I’d ever tell anyone though. Three-” he gulps again. “I like it more than I should. Four, uh, nothing that’s like… illegal? I want a safeword that’s an all stop. Other than that… I think I can trust you to make decisions there. Five, I bruise easily so like, don’t snap my neck. But breathplay is a go. Six… I actually…” He fiddles with the ends of his sleeves. “Kinda hoping they would watch. Tell me they knew all along I was like this.” Hongjoong blushes, not making eye contact. “What would you like me to call you?” he asked, face a cover of innocence, while being fully aware of what was coming.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Namjoon watched as chunks of people migrated up to the room. “I think we could watch, but at some point we’re gonna want to get away, so just tug twice on me and we can go to my room, okay?” He looks back at Seongwha. This was going to be so much fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, for one, have an investment in seeing Hongjoong get rekt.” Jongho says, like the bratty maknae he was at heart. “Serves him right for turning the Wifi off when he told me 2AM was not a time to be awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all end up thinking something along the lines of ‘fuck it, everything ends up being a group activity anyway’, and if not trying to watch, stick around to hear. Nosy bastards.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirks, turning to open the door. "Okay, two more questions for me. How do you feel about overstim and edging?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung jumped in the room, others following behind and practically forming a circle around Hoseok, Hongjoong, and the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok approached Hongjoong and put a finger on his chin, tilting it up. "When you talk, call me Sir, understand? Our safeword is Sprite, but we will also use the traffic light system, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nodded before filing in with the others. He kept close to Namjoon, and already felt...impressed by how shy Hongjoong already seemed. He was so cocky just a minute ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin kept his hands hooked into the belt loops of Jonho's and Jungkook's pants, smirking. They both put their arms around him and he smiled. This was going to be fun. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s breath picks up as people shuffle in. His friends. His frat buddies. Holy shit, okay, okay, he was doing this. He remembers Hoseok’s questions. “I’ve never had the energy to overstim. Edging… is a hobby of mine.” He quickly adds a breathy “Sir.” not wanting to get dinged right off the bat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho pipes up, “What are we allowed and not allowed to do?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok cocks an eyebrow, looking over at Hongjoong. "You see, I don't mind touching and talking. What do you think, Joongie? Are they allowed to touch with my permission, and talk to you? Or would you rather them just observe?" He asked, gently twisting a hand into Hongjoong's hair and pushing him onto the bed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Maybe some touching and talking. Not too much all at once. I don’t know what I can handle just yet. Feel free to try and test it.” He chuckles, forgetting how much danger he’s in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds pass before Yunho pipes up. “Wasn’t he supposed to call you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gasps. “You snitch! You absolute snitch! I can’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok’s glare almost makes him whimper.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok's hands gently travel from the back of his head to his throat, squeezing gently. "You will call me Sir, or I won't let you cum, understand me?" He growled. Hoseok turned to the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one touches without my say. You're allowed to talk but not all at once, do you understand?" He asked. "You're all also allowed to ask what color we are". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nod, San's adorably excited face suddenly dropping into something more sinister, damn near matching Jimin's smoldering look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah holy shit you can really tell who's a Dom and who's not in here" Mingi murmured, watching the dynamic change instantly, like a wave effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods. “I understand, Sir. I’ll… I’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, he seems so much more comfortable with himself here.” Namjoon mutters to Seonghwa. “You could tell he wasn’t wholeheartedly into the leader thing, and the way he’s automatically falling into the role makes me think this is a long time coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Can you not psych in the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon sheepishly smiles. “Sorry. Habit.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jongho steps forward, arms crossed. “Give him hell, Hoseok.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirks, starting to apply more pressure to Hongjoong's throat. "I hope you will. Although I won't lie to you and tell you that punishment isn't fun for me either, but I know you'll enjoy it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much less </span>
  </em>
  <span>than I will" he growled, voice dropping. He let go and stepped back. "Clothes off now. If you hesitate, I'll rip them off myself".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang shuddered. "Holy fuck" he whispered, Yunho nodding in agreeance. The rest watched for now with a smirk or a wide eyed look. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had never stripped quicker. Even counting the time at summer camp they had to race to a pool to get the best corners before the others got there, he’d never been this quick. Maybe it was the thrill, the complete dose of adrenaline making him throw his shirt away from him, and seconds later, he was sitting on the bed, clothes but a memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard someone attempt to tell a joke before a whispered ‘shut the fuck up, Yeosang, if you make another joke I will personally lock you out of here’ by someone he didn’t pay enough attention to place the voice to.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirked at Hongjoong, walking over and gently patting his cheek. "Good boy". He turned and walked across the room, beginning to dig through his nightstand. "Now, touch yourself. Show everyone what a little slut you are and make yourself hard while you wait for me to get ready. It might be awhile before your dick gets touched anyway" Hoseok called out before looking at the others. "You can directly speak to him, but not all at once, one at a time, or you'll be sitting in his spot instead". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San looked at Hongjoong with narrowed, devilish eyes. "Go on Joongie, prove our point". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung blushed softly, eyes raking across Hongjoong as Taehyung called out behind him, "You look really pretty Hongjoong!". It almost made him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa slipped an arm around Namjoon, swallowing loudly. Shit, this was hot already. Hoseok was definitely less...feral than Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong broke open in a smile when he was called pretty, using the burst of self confidence from that to get over the fact he was about to get off in front of his friends. He felt good, knowing they were going to treat him the way he deserved to be treated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his cock in his hand, slowly jerking himself off, thinking about how San was probably remembering all the times he tried to control them, and failing to, because at the end of the day he was just their bitch, right? The one they all loved to toy with and tease until he whined and begged for them? How didn’t he see this before?</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok deliberately took longer than he needed getting his supplies, just watching the situation in the middle of the room. He tossed silk rope, a blindfold, lube, massage oil, and a couple condoms on the bed, taking his sweet time in doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San smirked, watching Hongjoong like a hawk. "Good boy, show us what a little bitch you really are". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is a little slut" Jimin crowed, joining in, "He's already leaking, enjoying us all watching him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Faster, Hongjoong" Seokjin cooed, voice oddly gentle yet still demanding. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, he didn’t question anyone’s orders here, picking up speed and letting out a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you?” Namjoon spoke up, still next to Seonghwa. “I can tell you were desperate from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since-” Hongjoong hisses, the feelings of everything coming from everywhere and almost overwhelming him, “since we were sitting there in the arcade, and talking.” he says, bucking up into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been longer than that, Joongie.” Yeosang says, stepping forward from the back. “We got away with what we did because you couldn’t punish us. Remember the time you told me that I should be more on time for classes and I told you to suck my dick? I saw your eyes flash, thinking about how nothing you could do ever kept us down. It’s because you didn’t want to, did you? Wanted us to walk all over you and make fun of you and call you a stupid bitch?” Yeosang’s voice was raised at the end, it having an immediate effect on Hongjoong as he moaned loudly, feeling himself get even more turned on.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok had to admit, Yeosang was doing a fantastic job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way back, tilting Hongjoong's head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop touching yourself and get on the bed. Arms and legs close to the bedpost, belly up" he growled, unwraveling the black silk rope in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, he was made for this" Seonghwa muttered, biting his lip. His statement could be true for Hoseok or Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes sir.” Hongjoong moved his hands away, curious about how being tied up would feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you mention it, Yeosang, Hongjoong never really fought back when we were mean to him.” Yunho said, looking at Hongjoong’s dazed expression. “Guess that was just the whore inside of him all along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong whimpers, the shame feeling so good, knowing they thought he was a whore, being a mess on a bed that wasn’t his, being watched and degraded like this filled a need he didn’t know he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were in our dorm, you would have been our whore a long time ago.” Taehyung said, voice gravelly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin felt Jungkook shiver next to him at Taehyung's raspy voice, feeling himself smirk. Everyone was weak to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right Taehyungie, he's lucky he went for so long being untrained. Look at him now, hard and leaking at how much he's going to be used" Jimin growled, voice a low snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shuddered next to Namjoon, deciding to join the conversation. "He's only the leader because he is the only one able to stick to a calendar. He just wants us to use him, little slut". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok tied Hongjoong's hands and ankles to the bedpost, making sure the restraints weren't tight enough to hurt him. He looked down at Hongjoong before swiping down to claim his mouth, kissing him roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, teeth grit, "Now, since you were quite the brat just awhile ago, I'm going to just have fun playing with you. Maybe I'll edge you, or overstimulate you, you won't know until it's happening. And I won't stop until I'm satisfied. Do you understand?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir, please, need you to touch me, ‘m needy.” He squeezes his eyes shut in trying to process everything. Fluttering them open again reveals gazes fixed on him, making his cock twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a fucking whore.” Namjoon spat, seeing how Hongjoong reacted. The response was immediate, again, Hongjoong clearly into the degradation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times have you got off to the thought of this, hm? Being treated like a little slut for everyone to see?” he continued, also trying to gauge how Seonghwa reacted for future purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots…” Hongjoong said, cheeks flaming red. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nodded, pleased with everyone's talking. Hongjoong was definitely into the degradation, the way his dick twitched with everyone venomous word the others said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok took Hongjoong's cock into his hand, beginning to stroke it quickly. He watched the precum drip down his cock, smirking and leaning down gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel about one or two of them touching you, Hongjoongie?" He asked. He still didn't want to overwhelm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked him off quickly, keeping a fast pace just to hear him choke on his moans. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, wanna be touched so badly.” Hongjoong says, toes curling as he tries to stop himself from reacting so violently, trying not to twitch and jerk at every touch but he was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it felt so good, he couldn’t stop.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok removed his hand, smacking Hongjoong's cock lightly, enough to make him jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Final warning. Call me Sir" he growled, before grabbing the blindfold and putting it on. After he made sure Hongjoong couldn't see he turned to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like someone from ATEEZ, someone who knows Hongjoong well enough to know when he's close to cumming, and then one more person from either group. Do not announce yourself, just come over" Hoseok ordered, eyes scanning as the palm of his hand harshly pressed onto the head of Hongjoong's dick, which was already angry red. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sir, ‘m so sorry, won’t do it again I promise,” he pants, although a little disappointed about the blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Can I… know? Who’s touching me?” he asks timidly, trying to see if he’d give his reasoning for the blindfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears some snickers from places he couldn’t see, which was everywhere.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok was contemplating denying the action, but decided against it in the end. Although he wanted to punish Hongjoong, he wanted him completely comfortable as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you can baby boy, although you won't know who's touching you when or where of these two" he answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San walked from the group first, a smirk on his face. He was desperately excited to get involved, and it had been awhile since he'd done anything with Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, Hongjoongie" He called out, voice anything but soft. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong swallowed, knowing this wasn’t ever going to be something San let him forget about. He liked it, the thought of San running into him in the hallways and having something he do remind him of this moment here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked being reminded of who he was. Who better to do that than San?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, Hongjoong.” Taehyung said, earning a low whistle from Yeosang coupled with a ‘fuck that’s hot’ followed by Mingi saying “Yeosang if you don’t shut your mouth, I’m stealing one of their gags to use on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Hongjoong wasn’t the only one being threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks so ditzy.” Jongho said. “Can’t be so clever when your cock’s being played with, huh?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nodded at the two walking forward, smirking. He knew Taehyung would be up for this, the kid was so open to everything. He figured San would walk up too, with his excitement of having a group activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok turned to San, "I'm relying on your to make sure he doesn't cum until I want him too, understand?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San nodded and Hoseok pointed to them both. "Take turns edging him, then" before he slid up the bed next to Hongjoong's face, turn it to the side and unzipping his own pants. He brought his own cock out, letting it smack against Hongjoong's cheek. "You're going to be a good boy and suck me off, understand slut?" He hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shuddered, breathing a little more labored. Fucking hell, the way everyone kept jumping in was hot as hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” Hongjoong said before moving his head forward, trying to use his mouth to figure out where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not too long after initial exploration, he started bobbing up and down, trying to focus on being attached to Hoseok’s cock, not giving him a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a swell in his stomach as he realized he was close, whimpering as he licked a vein pulsing on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make him choke on it. Gag like a fucking slut.” Yeosang again, causing Yoongi to raise an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how that would go over with Hoseok, but it wasn’t like that wouldn’t happen anyway.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirked, throwing a dark look at Yeosang. Kid knew how to dirty talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San wrapped his hand around Hongjoong's cock, stroking slowly and letting go when he was close. He gave Taehyung a sly look, lip twitching upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok grabbed the back of Hongjoong's head and pushed forward, deciding on following Yeosang's advice. He pushed himself deeper slowly, just barely into Hongjoong's throat, not yet touching the back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The messy moans spilling out of Hongjoong got louder as he was denied the stimulation he needed. He felt himself trying to deepthroat as he heard Yeosang bark an order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was big, not to a point where it was uncomfortable, but to a point where the heaviness sat in his mouth, warm, wet, powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about what Hoseok looked like to everyone else, fucking into his mouth like a useless hole, while Hongjoong’s lips burned at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung started touching him again, or was it San? He didn’t know, but it didn’t matter, his cock throbbed from needing to release, and just as soon as Tae/San had started, they had ended, seeing Hongjoong buck up into his hand and come so close before his cock was touching nothing but cold air.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>San moved himself near Taehyung and put a hand on his cheek, inviting, smirking at the older. He continued to stroke and edge Hongjoong, his hand resting over Taehyung's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok gripped Hongjoong's hair and pushed him farther onto his cock, growling. "Open your throat for me Joongie, or I'll make you" He snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shuddered, grip tightening on Namjoon's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin rubbed the small of Jongho and Jungkook's backs, smirking at the sight in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slut, being used by three people at once".</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong took him farther as he relaxed his throat, moans bordering cries not being able to leave his lips, getting caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung tilted his head, deciding to make the most of a golden opportunity and moving over to kiss San, hands moving in time with each other. It was even more fun because Taehyung had the sneaking suspicion this was bending Hoseok’s rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho was so turned on by what he saw in front of him, he subconsciously started palming himself, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he wants more, too. Practically throwing himself on hyung’s cock.” Yeosang said, his boldness taking on a life of its own. Maybe there was something to this whole thing after all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin noticed Jongho's hand and raised an eyebrow, before he stepped back and took Jungkook's wrist. The BTS Maknae seemed shocked momentarily when Jimin placed his hand over Jongho's. The instruction was clear without words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San moaned quietly, nibbling on Taehyung's bottom lip, but keeping himself focused on Hongjoong. He wasn't going to let his precious leader cum until Hoseok said so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok scoffed at the two he invited over, but didn't stop them, finding it hot to watch as his cockhead tapped the back of Hongjoong's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good little slut" he growled. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung’s tongue made its way into San’s mouth, the entire scene turning him on too. He jerked his hand up over Hongjoong’s cock, swiping his thumb back and forth quickly over the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s noises were somewhere between a moan, a whine, a cry, and a scream. With every move he jerked around and whined, enjoying it more than he ever thought he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho is surprised at Jimin’s go ahead, even more so when Jungkook joins. “You don’t… mind, do you?” he whispers, trying to keep this quiet so Hoseok wouldn’t hear and call them out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>San shivered, using his other hand to palm Taehyung through his pants, eyes go wide and mouth stuttering as he realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit Taehyung is fucking huge. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Taehyung's hand away from Hongjoong's cock and pulled back, swiping Taehyung's thumb across his bottom lip, costing it with precum before he kissed Taehyung again, groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok growled, shivering as he pressed himself deep into Hongjoong's mouth. This was quickly turning into a orgy, and Hoseok didn't mind. It made his skin feel hot knowing everyone was getting off on how he was using their little Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin glances at Jongho and Jungkook, eyes blown wide as Jongho nods and Jungkook grabs him from outside his pants and strokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do all your orgies seem to start like this?" Seonghwa asked Namjoon quietly, breathless and panting. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We seriously didn’t plan for an orgy this early, I mean it, but sometimes, things happen and you realize there’s no better group of people you’d rather do this with. Viva la Vida, you know?” Namjoon responds, trying to put aside how absolutely fucking hot it was to have Hongjoong sucking off Hoseok, and Tae and San making out while jacking Joong off on top of him, all while Jimin was toying with his two maknaes, watching them intently as they stumbled around each other like baby animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sucked, hard, trying to get him to just cum down his throat already, wanted to kiss him with his own cum, wanted to have an open mouth again so they could all hear how much he needed them. So he fluttered his tongue inside his mouth as he sucked him off, trying his best moves.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok growled before pulling away. He moved down Hongjoong's body, undoing his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"San, Tae, stop touching Hongjoong" he ordered, their hands falling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After undoing his ankles he grabbed the bottle of lube nearby, smirking and pouring some onto his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San managed to slip his hand into Taehyung's pants, shuddering and biting his lip. Fuck, this was hot. He did plan on this. "You were a good boy, but I feel like making you feel good…" he heard Hoseok growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin watched with a fond expression as Jongho and Jungkook touched each other, both shy and faces aflame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa swallowed loudly, squirming and nodding. "Yeah I can tell it just happens". </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon could feel himself flushing as the tension skyrockets, everyone so much more aware. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung rolls his head, Hongjoong now ignored, pushing his fingers into San’s hair, murmuring “Didn’t last long, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho looks down at Jungkook through fluttering eyelashes. “Your hands, they’re so nice,” Jongho was deep in subspace and watching him play with another sub was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong licks his lips, ready to please everyone watching.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok pressed a single finger into Hongjoong, being gentle, a stark difference from earlier. His other hand rubbed the others thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shrugged, nipping on Taehyung's lower lip and growling as his hand wrapped around his dick. "Of course I didn't, not when you have such a good cock on you" he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair, smirking as he leaned forward to bite his ear. "Such good boys" he crooned, "Put on a show for me". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shuddered and held back a whine, grip tight on Namjoon's waist. His breathing was more labored than earlier as he watched. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong exhales, the gentleness welcome as he whines again, his stomach fluttering at the gentle touches. “Feels so good, Sir, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung slips his fingers into San’s mouth, watching his lips curl around them. “You’re so pretty like this.”</span><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho’s legs were pressed up against Jungkook, both of them with this air of innocence as they rutted against each other, confused with no direction, mouths making a mess all over each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon looks over at Seonghwa, brushing his hair aside. “You look pretty worked up there, baby. Doing ok?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shivers, nodding. "Of course I'm worked up, everyone is fucking all around us" he huffs out, laughing slightly. In the corner of his eye he can see Yeosang pushing Yunho into a wall, lips locked. Yoongi and Jin are still watching, subtle touches between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nips at Jongho's neck, smirking as he whispers, "Take him for me, Jongho". He was enjoying all too much how easy it was to order them around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok took his time fingering Hongjoong open, massaging his prostate with the intent of pleasure rather than masochism. He marked across his ribcage, purring at how well Hongjoong was remembering his place. "Good boy Joongie, being so good now". He murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San pants, sucking on Taehyung's fingers with a whine. Been awhile since he had let himself go and get dominated, usually he was the one getting his dick wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to stroke Taehyung, whimpering before he climbed into his lap. "And you're fucking gorgeous all the time" he laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok leaned close. "Do you hear them Hongjoong? All hard and touching each other because of you?" He whispered, nibbling on his ear. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong lets out a giggle, happy his ruining had been the domino of all of this. He was happy with the change in pace, feeling good without the twist of shame like before. “It’s exactly what I wanted, Sir, thank you,” he babbles, losing coherence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty ambitious, Sannie.” Taehyung says, squeezing his legs around him. “Wanted to be a part of this so badly, all your fantasies come true yet?” He moves his fingers in and out of his mouth, still acutely aware of how hard he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one do you wanna try, huh?” Namjoon whispers to Seonghwa. “Getting any ideas?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa pants softly, shivering as he leans in close to Namjoon. "For now I just want to watch Hongjoong get ruined, and possibly get ruined by you at the same time or later". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smiled, kissing Hongjoong on the corner of his lips gently. "Good boy, are you ready for my cock? Do you want to get fucked?" He muttered softly, still fingering him slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San whined, sucking on Taehyung's finger and nodding, rolling his hips. "Need a good fuck" he mumbles, "Hoping you'll give that to me, since you're hung like a fucking horse". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin growls, grabbing both Jungkook and Jongho by their hair and kissing one and then the other, smirking, wide eyed. "You two, knees, now" he spits, pushing them down before unzipping his pants. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho hits the ground, still moving his hand over his cock, he hadn’t been told to stop, so he wouldn’t. Being a bratty maknae came with a special talent for finding loopholes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung shoves San and yanks down his pants. “Should have occurred to me that someone who’s as much of a whore as you would go for the biggest prize, isn’t that what you thought?” Tae jerks him once, quickly. “Tell me how much of a whore you are, San. Tell me what you want, no shame here.” His voice darkens, he remembered the last time he dommed someone he wasn’t so heavy on the degradation, but he had a feeling San would enjoy this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get fucked, sir, please, please I need it, need you in me, please.” Hongjoong says, impatient now that he was so close to what he wanted. “Spread me open and make me cry, Sir, it’s all I want.” He moves his hips down over Hoseok’s fingers, trying to get more friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon slips a hand down Seonghwa’s pants. “Two tugs, then this gets personal, okay?” He couldn’t wait to see how he would take Seonghwa apart.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongho, you can't touch yourself. You can't touch yourself either Jungkook, you have to touch each other if you want to get off" He snarls, bringing his cock out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both of you, give me a blowjob" his voice was dark, and his grip on both of their heads was tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shivered, whining and rolling his hips into Taehyung's hand, lip twitching upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes, I see you when I come to walk with Yeosang to his next class and I imagine pulling you into some office or dorm room and getting you to fuck me since you look like a model" San admitted, face ablaze, smirking. "Would love to feel your cock stretch me out, want to limp tomorrow, Taehyungie". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nodded, kissing Hongjoong's forehead, murmuring a "Good boy" before ripping open a condom and rolling it on, lubing up his cock before slipping it in slowly, groaning. "So fucking tight" he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa felt his knees get weak and shaky, and he grabbed onto Namjoon tighter, "L-Little longer..then it gets personal" he panted, whimpering. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho moved his hands to Jungkook’s leaking cock, thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>he better return the favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and mouthing at the head of Jimin’s cock, bumping noses with Jungkook. So that’s how this was going to be. The tip brushes the inside of his cheek before he uses his lips to pass it to the other maknae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong cries out at being filled, this was the first time someone had been inside of him, finally, not a toy. “J-just for you, sir, wanted you to be the one to break me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung yanks off his pants, eager to get to the good parts, and not too interested in foreplay, grabbing the bottle Hoseok had used and swiping some on his fingers. “I should do that next time, lock you in a room with me and let me have my way, huh? You’d like it if I shoved you down and made you suck on my cock in the hallway, wouldn’t you? Already so fucking hard from everyone watching you, knowing how much of a cockslut you are. You’re fucking proud of it, look at you. Gonna fuck into you until you can’t fucking think, you like that?” Taehyung growls, slicking up San’s hole and pushing one finger in. “Probably fucked yourself open today already, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon whispers in Seonghwa’s ear. “Look at how needy they are, how pathetic and desperate they are. You wanna be where they are, I can tell. Go on, tell me what you see, what you’ll be thinking about next time you get off.” If Seonghwa wanted to watch, he would be an active watcher. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, watching as they both took his cock into their mouths. Jungkook reached forward to began to jerk off Jongho, with the latter practically melting with a low groan. "Good boys" he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok let Hongjoong adjust after he bottomed out, panting and shaking. Fuck, Hongjoong was so tight and kept squeezing around him. "Good boy, all mine to use" he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San moaned, back arching as he scrambled to hold onto Taehyung as an anchor. "Fuck yeah, please Taehyungie, fucking use me" he whined. "I always fuck myself open, ah, in hopes of something" he moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa pants, eyes scanning the room. Yeosang had Yunho turned and was fucking him into a wall, and Yoongi was sucking Jin off. He was overwhelmed in the best way, and gasped for air. "F-Fuck I wish I was in Hoseok's spot, but I also want to be in Hongjoong's. I just want to be watched like the main event" he whimpered, squirming under Namjoon's touch. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>How to get their attention, he wondered. How would he turn this from a mess to a true orgy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A devilish idea formed in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone’s still thinking coherently, I think I have a fun little idea for Hwa over here, he’s been waiting so patiently and I want to reward him. So every time one of you cums, this vibrator goes up a notch, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[agustdswlw ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Counting Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hwa gets what he wanted, Joong is a good boy, they learn to count.</p><p>[agustdswlw here I know the chapter separation is weird and I'm editing it when Red isn't looking. Rest assured I'm making this dumpster fire something salvageable.]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[agustdswlw starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon moves to whisper in his ear. “That good, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sees this as an opportunity. “Sir, wanna make Hyung feel good first. I’ve been patient, please, let me start him off, sir.” he pants as Hoseok takes in the new situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung laughs. “Oh, this will be fun. San’s not done until I say he’s done anyway, gonna make that leaking cock of yours useless.” He growls the last half into San’s ear, fingering him open messily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho starts jacking off Jungkook even faster. First, his leader gets wrecked, and now Seonghwa would be too. What a wonderful power imbalance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon takes a black vibrator from a drawer, starting the lowest setting out of ten. He lubes up his own fingers, giving the others a chance to edge or overstim before his rule set in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa bites his lip and growls, shuddering, "Oh Joonie my dicks gonna fuckin' fall off" he teased, not even secretly excited for this. Overstimming was his favorite past time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San rolls his head up, panting and shaking already. "F-Fuck Tae how do you get your voice to rasp like that?" He nearly squeaks out. He had to admit, that thing with Seonghwa was going to be fun though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho heard Yeosang laugh from the corner as Yunho already grew close. Yunho was practically insatiable, able to cum over and over again in a very short time frame. He'd be Seonghwa's worst fucking nightmare right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, giving Seonghwa a dark look. "Oh I don't know what you said, but you're in for it now" he snarled, tugging hard on Jungkook and Jongho's hair, fucking himself between their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok threw back a look, smirking as he looked down at Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been wanting to overstim him the whole night anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to thrust shallowly, taking ahold of Hongjoong's cock and stroking it fast, teasing the head. "Go on then, Hongjoong, cum right now and I'll push you through this and make you keep cumming" he growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s eyes lit up, taking a very short time to release considering he’d been edged already, throwing his head back as he came harder than he could ever recall cumming before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels so good, sir, thank you,” he pants, the room around him helping him rebound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon pulls his fingers from Seonghwa and pushes the vibrator inside, clicking up the speed one time. “This is gonna be so much fun.” he says, kissing at the side of Seonghwa’s neck, continuing to jack him off. “Like this, baby? Like being watched? They’re gonna see you whining and begging like a bitch, and you want it that way, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tae hears Namjoon’s dirty talk, and looks back over at San. “That’s where I learned it from. Learned some other things too, he helped me dom my first sub, told me how to treat them, how to fuck them crazy.” Tae’s moving three fingers in and out, trying to see if he could handle it. “Ready?” he asks, not trying to send San to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho twists his hand cruelly around Jungkook, determined to make the other the ‘bad maknae’ for cumming early, while trying to navigate both a tongue and a cock in his mouth. He used the hand not on Jungkook to reach what they couldn’t take of Jimin, drumming his fingers up and down the shaft.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirked, not stopping to let Hongjoong catch his breath as he continued to jerk him off, hips picking up speed. Fuck, he was so tight inside. "Good boy, there you go" he hissed, grabbing his thighs and pushing them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shivered, nodding. "I-I'm fine Tae, I'm not made of porcelain. If I wanted to be soft I'd be doing this myself". He panted, although he was grateful for how gentle Taehyung was with that. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>curious as to who your first sub was, Jungkook?" He asked, smiling, still managing to talk during a situation like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook shivered, whining before he pulled off Jimin's cock and looked up. "P-Please Hyung can I cum? S-So close" he whimpered, squirming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin looked down darkly, smirking. "Yes you can Jungkookie, but Jongho won't stop stroking you. Same for you Jongho, Jungkook won't stop when you cum. Neither of you will stop until I say so, understand?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook began to cry out, twitching as he tried to continue to suck Jimin off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa heard a yelp and noticed Mingi taking Wooyoung from behind and woah, Jesus he's never seen Mingi this aggressive before. Wooyoung is practically melting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho almost screams as he cums untouched against the wall, shaking in Yeosang's arms. "That's three times he has to cum!" Yeosang called out, voice breaking yet mischievous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa moaned, legs weak as he used Namjoon to hold himself up. He shuddered, moaning loudly, feeling his cock twitch in Namjoon's hand. "H-Holy fuck" he gasped, "Y-Yes I like this, want to-to be a bitch yes". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon turned the vibrator up two notches at a time, hoping syncing up the switching up with anyone else in the room cumming that Seonghwa would subconsciously associate the two and boy, would that be a fun trick. He smirks to himself, thinking in the future when they’re inevitably doing this again, how hard it would be for Seonghwa not to cum shotgun to someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at them, see how you being used only made them fuck harder? It’s hot, isn’t it?” Namjoon said, grabbing Seonghwa’s chin as he pumps the vibrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung rolls on a condom and lines himself up with San, going slowly, feeling little resistance, and then bottoming out. The list of people who could take him was small, but it just added a name. “Gonna fuck you until you scream, babyboy, make the people walking by wonder what animal we’re sacrificing.” Tae chuckles at the end, knowing moments like these incriminated them, but he didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong twitches and spasms, not used to overstimulation. “Sir, I’ve never k-kept going before, never could, are you sure- ah!” His suspicions were proved wrong soon enough, as Hoseok kept his pace up and Hongjoong got that feeling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho snickers when Jungkook cums, feeling victorious. It was the small victories. He blows gently on the tip of Jimin’s cock to make him hiss, he could get away with a lot of things when everybody was fucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed he was close. Jungkook had a challenge in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was gonna be like that, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shook, crying out, almost falling to the floor. "N-Namjoon-ah!" He panted, whining and shaking. He was starting to feel close already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes it's hot" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San laughed, before all the air was punched from his gut. His back arched, Taehyung's cock pressing right into his prostate, and he nearly screamed. "Jesus fuck you're bigger when you're inside" he wheezed. It burned so much, but it felt so fucking good. Felt so full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirked, cocking his head as he continued to fuck Hongjoong into the mattress. "Give me a color baby boy" he growled gently, softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin noticed the tension between his two Maknaes and smirked. "Work together boys" he growled, thrusting between their lips quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook twisted and flicked his wrist, powering through the overstimulation to try and push Jongho over the edge next. Bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho let out a loud moan as he hears Namjoon cackle. “Four, wow Jimin, one right after the other, huh?” Hey, no, this was not something Namjoon was gonna make fun of him for, no, he had more pride than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho had a brat fueled move as he shoved Jungkook away from Jimin and took him completely, causing a gasp from those who were watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong couldn’t have been more preoccupied, “Green, sir, green, wanna cum again, feels good,” he babbled, the thrusting on his nerves sending a wave of feeling through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung cocked an eyebrow at San before thrusting at a quick pace, holding his shoulders down as he pistoned into him, the sensation burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you feel so good, wanna have you on my cock all the time, perfect little fucktoy, gonna fucking tear you apart.” Tae growled into San’s ear, biting at the top and pulling on it, licking a stripe on his neck out of possession, and then shoving his tongue down San’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon switches the vibrator up another, leaving it up inside of him as he takes spare rope used to tie Hongjoong’s ankles earlier, and raises an eyebrow at Seongwha. “This okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa gasps, nodding, "Yes, yes it's okay" he whined loudly, cock twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin grabbed Jongho by the back of his head and pulled him off, leaning down and grabbing him by the throat, grabbing Jungkook's hair as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I need to parent you? Like two fucking bickering siblings? I know I have a good cock, but you're both going to listen to me, or I'll bend you over and let everyone see how much of a bitch both of you are, understand?" He snarled, eyes dark and smoldering, "I don't parent, I punish, so you're not going to enjoy what happens if you disobey me. You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>mine, and I have no favorites"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up again and snapped, pointing to his cock. "Suck, no touching each other or yourselves. If I see it happen I'll smack you". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shook, moaning and squirming. "Y-Yes please ruin me on your cock, fuck you're so fucking big" he moaned, before Taehyung took over his mouth. He felt lightheaded in the best way, kissing back and letting Taehyung take him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok continued to fuck him, feeling his own release he switched up the pace to keep himself from cumming. "You're such a good boy Hongjoong, such an easy slut to train. Would you like your blindfold off now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods, so delighted at being good, “yes, sir, please, wanna see-” He gasps as he sees the sights around him. “Holy shit. I could cum off of looking alone.” he says, dead serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung braced him against the bed as he sped up, borderline brutally pounding into San. “Such a good slut, god, every time I see you now I’m gonna want to fuck you, look what you did.” he chuckles darkly as he squeezes the base of San’s cock, stopping him from cumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho glares at Jungkook, going back to what he was doing before, but he still wanted more. Wanted to be used. Sucking dick was fun, but when so many others were examples of what he could be doing, he got bratty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was in the way.” Jongho muttered before throwing his mouth on Jimin’s cock again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear a loud ‘Jesus fuck!’ from Yunho. “Five!” Yeosang calls. “Sorry not sorry, Hwa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a loud moan from Jin and everyone manages too look as Yoongi winks, cum covering his lips and chin. "Six, Hwa" he winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck did you say?" Jimin snarled, grabbing Jongho by his hair and slamming him onto his back into the floor. "Fucking brat, do I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat </span>
  </em>
  <span>you into submission again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers. "Jungkook, you're going to fuck his throat. You can go deep, maybe Jongho can learn to be obedient by a good example" he growled, taking the lube from nearby and pouring some onto his fingers to stretch Jongho. He was still loose from earlier, but Jimin just wanted him to understand what was going to happen again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San was damn near screaming, easily the loudest in the room, as Taehyung pounded into him. His release was right there yet Taehyung's tight grip only allowed him to dry orgasm over and over, hips twitching. He couldn't even get out clear sentences, head dizzy with every word Taehyung spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa feels himself about to cum and tries to warn Namjoon, voice shakey as his legs begin to quake. "O-Oh fuck Namjoon I'm I'm-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok continues fucking into Hongjoong, growling. "Good boy, fuck you look so pretty with tears in your eyes" he gasps, pressing close, still jerking Hongjoong off quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘m your pretty boy, yeah, wanna be good, sir, wanna be your pretty boytoy,” Hongjoong babbles, the sights around him making him grateful he chose obedience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other end of the spectrum was Jongho, who got too touchy and needy too quick and was now paying the price. He wasn’t too keen about having Jungkook down his throat, probably wasn’t even that big to suck, he wanted to be pounded into like San or Hongjoong or Yunho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung stopped his movements, trying to gauge how fast San would babble for him to take him again. “Wanna cum, babyboy?” he asks, looking over at Seonghwa and winking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon switches up the vibrator higher as Seonghwa came with a loud moan. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Wanna go again?” He laughs darkly. “Who am I kidding, you couldn’t stop yourself even if you wanted to. Probably would start fucking anything up your ass if it made you feel good. Or is it just cock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaned against Namjoon to support himself, gasping and shaking as he was pushed into overstimulation. "F-Fuck just wanna c - cum". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin took barley any time stretching over Jongho before he pressed his cock inside. "Don't do anything stupid, Jongho, or I'll bruise you" he hissed, bottoming out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San was panting and whimpering, "P-Please! Please wanna cum, wanna feel your cock again please-" he almost wheezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud scream from Wooyoung, and Mingi grunted out a "Seven!". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San let his head loll back. Fuck he was really losing his mind on this cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nodded, continuing to go deep into Hongjoong. "Good baby boy, my little slut, so pretty for me" he murmured, leaning down to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho exhaled. Finally. He rocked himself back as he took Jungkook in his mouth, trying to do what he did before without another competing head in the way this time. Didn’t matter that said head was now looking down at him. He’d get him back later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon clicked the vibrator up again, three clicks away from its highest setting. “You can cum, just don’t think you’re done, m’kay? Still got some rounds to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong keened, curling into Hoseok. “Sir, feels so good, so fucking good,” he pants, overstimulation careening through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung released his hold, keeping completely still. “When I let you cum, I want you to scream like a demon out of hell, okay? Maybe we can use your whoring out to help ward off intruders.” He loved playing with them when they were on the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, grabbing Jongho's waist so hard he was sure the skin would be bruised, skipping the build up and finding his prostate quickly and staying on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook straddled his chest, just letting his dick rest on Jongho's lips, chest heaving. He may have agreed with the disobedience, but he wasn't going to do that now, with all of the doms right in the room to punish him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa cried out as he came again, already feeling the familiar soreness, shaking and practically being held up by Namjoon. "Y-Yes" he said breathlessly, "T-Thank you". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok snarled, reaching forward to curl his hands around Hongjoong's throat, pressing against the sides. He only squeezed for about ten seconds when he let go, kissing him after he gained his breath back. "Such a good little toy" he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San nodded, tongue lolling from his mouth. "Y-Yes I will, I will". The last part of Tae's sentence made him giggle, ending on a gasp, hips rolling, constantly pressed right against his prostate. Holy fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another choked yell and Yeosang proudly yelled back "Eight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah </span>
  </em>
  <span>you Yeosang!" Seonghwa gasped, a complete mess in Namjoon's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang snickered like a bastard, Namjoon flicking up the remote one more time. Honestly, he didn’t think anyone would last this long, and was low-key impressed nobody had passed out yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so good, Hwa, look how badly they wanna see you cum.” he whispered in his ear, determined to ruin him. He fucks the vibrator a couple more times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung resets his position again before he goes for the final push, holding San on the edge for as long as possible before he gives in and fucks into him, unable to stop himself from cumming, filling the condom and riding out the aftershocks. San almost sounds in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sputtered as air came into his lungs, his head spinning. “Holy fuck, sir, oh my god,” he wheezes, “feels so good, wanna be used.” His hips jerked up again, aching from overstim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho gets louder as Jimin gives him no warning, all defiance gone as he starts dissolving into a whimpering mess, using Jungkook as an anchor to something that wasn’t pounding into him, at least not yet. He was still sore from earlier and couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes again as he was yet again on the receiving end of Park Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shook and cried out as he came again, cock feeling raw and an angry purple. He growled, shaking, biting at Namjoon's throat as an anchor. Fuck, he was going to be sore tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>AH FUCK </span>
  </em>
  <span>FUCK!" San screamed, arching off the floor and howling, shaking and sputtering as he came, damn near sobbing. His voice echoed around the room as his muscles tensed, breath catching in his throat and eyes seeing stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to get enough breath back to wheeze out a weak "ten". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok grabbed Hongjoong's cock, hissing and thrusting fast, chasing his own release. "Cum with me, be a good boy" he growled, reaching with his other hand and squeezing Hongjoong's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook whimpered, letting Jongho suck on his cock as an anchor, leaning his head forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin growls, simply pushing into Jongho and using him. "You fuckin slut, you just wanted this didn't you? Just wanted to be used and filled?" He snarled loudly. He delivered a smack to Jongho's thighs, grabbing the back of Jungkook's head and twisting to use as leverage, hearing his other maknae yelp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon almost feels bad for Seonghwa. Almost. He flicks the speed up once, then again, now on the highest setting, trying to go out with a bang. “You’re doing so good, baby, almost there, taking it so well.” he murmurs into Seonghwa’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung pulls out, kissing San all over his face, grateful for the way it all went down, knowing the scream he heard would replay in his dreams over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so good, baby, you came so well, you can rest now.” Taehyung throws the used condom away in Hoseok’s trash can. This would be a bitch to clean up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gags with the hand around his throat, cumming with a stutter of his hips, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Eleven?” he says, trying to hang onto his thoughts before they dispersed in a haze again. Hoseok releases, panting heavily as he groans out a “Twelve, shit, babyboy you did do good, so proud of you.” He didn’t pull out just yet, laying down on top of Hongjoong and taking a breather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho yelps at the pain, realizing this was too much, too fast, his body couldnt handle it from earlier, he yanks off of Jungkook and sputters out a “yellow, hyung, too much, still hurts” before sobbing. All heads turn to Jongho as Jimin stops, checking on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon, out of concern, hasn’t moved the vibrator from Seonghwa, knowing he was the last piece to be completed. “Jongho, hey, it’s okay, we got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin pulled out and Jungkook moved aside, allowing Jimin to gently kiss Jongho's face. "I'm sorry sweetheart, let me make it up to you" he purred, "Wanna fuck Jungkook and suck me off, or the other way around?" He said softly, "or, neither". Jungkook approached and rubbed comforting circles on Jongho's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shuddered arms outstretching. "Hold me Tae, you wore me the fuck out" he rasped, throat dry, aftershocks still making him shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok panted, untying Hongjoong's wrist and leaning back to grab the massage oil, beginning to run it into his wrist and ankles, rubbing his muscles. "Did so well Hongjoong" he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa start coming dry after five, just shaking and moaning, head spinning. He felt lost in some dizzying sea where his only anchor point was the vibrator and dick. "F-Fuck" he mumbled, shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho catches his breath, leaning into Jimin. “Wanna be sucked off by Kookie.” he mumbles, trying to make his last one count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung moves up against San, every dip in his body being met. “You did so good, Sannie, makes me excited for next time, hm? You were so good.” he says as the room quiets down, praises being mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong leans into Hoseok, his body shining with the oils as he looks up at him, some sort of attachment forming to him after this whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon stops getting Seonghwa off to let the others refocus. “Almost there. Anyone who’s conscious wanna see this babyboy get ruined?” He runs a hand under Seonghwa’s chin, almost displaying him as gazes turned. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“After this we all do aftercare, okay? You all did so well, ‘m so proud of you, c’mon Hwa, almost there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smiled softly, leaning Hongjoong up and propping his against his chest. "You can watch Seonghwa get ruined now, since you were so good" Hoseok purred, massaging Hongjoong's back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, kissing Jongho's forehead and turning to Jungkook. "You heard him, suck him off good baby, while I fuck you" he growled, moving behind Jungkook and beginning to open him up as Jungkook as he leaned down and began to suckle onto Jongho, whimpering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa gasped, taking a moment to breath and relax his muscles, shaking and breathing harshly against Namjoon's neck. "F-Fucking hell.." he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another cry, this time from Yeosang, and then a triumphant, "Thirteen!" from Yunho. Seokjin growled out a "Fourteen" as Yoongi fell apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shuddered, growling, "F-Fuck you guys", although he was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San held Taehyung close, shaking off the soreness. "Mm, thank you Tae, that was good" he murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon slows down, giving Seonghwa  a refractory period while Jongho yells, “Fifteen, sir.” It was cute, now that he was ruined, he decided to be polite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone but Seonghwa now was spent, laying on their partners, praising them, and waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon starts picking up the pace again, asking “How many times do you have left, huh? How many times do I need to make you scream?” He slips on a condom before swapping out the vibrator, snapping into Seonghwa and grabbing onto him roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked this, everyone else spent while he had the final blow, ready to make him fall like a tower of jenga blocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a color.” he demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa cries about, head falling back as he moans. "G-Green holy hell, I don't remember I just know started cumming dry at s-seven" he hissed, prostate sore and cock almost raw, but it felt so fucking good. "N-Namjoon fuck!" He cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned him on so bad how everyone sat spent, watching him with hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon continued fucking into him, increasing the pace just to torture him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought you’d be watching, turns out you’re being watched. The irony. You regret teasing me now? Gonna get what you asked for now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels himself close, deciding that he’d draw this to a close after they both came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s more screaming, more groaning, and Seonghwa collapsing out of sheer exhaustion. He pulled out, throwing the condom away and whooping. “Hot damn.” he said, grinning at Seonghwa. “You did good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About thirty seconds of post orgasm haze fell over the group before they heard a loud knock from their front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[agustdswlw ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We Got Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two more people. Someone invites themself in only to Kinkshame, we meet someone who Jimin is s m i t t e n for. Cuddle Times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NCT and ECO (EXO) are also Frathouses. NCT is by far the largest, with all of NCT + Taemin (who's their leader) + Stray Kids. NCT is comprised mostly of dancers and Trainees, which both Taemin and Jimin help teach at a dance studio. Taemin and Jimin have a l o n g history togther.</p><p>[agustdswlw again and I want to apologize for any mischaracterization neither of us really stan these groups we just needed people if stays+exols+nctzens have beef with our characterization yell at us please]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jimin you have the most clothes on please go get the door"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin gave Yoongi a death glare, zipping up his pants and ruffling his hair to get the sex mess out of it before going down the door and opening it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two figures were standing in the door, Jongin, with a scowl on his face, and Taemin, looking bored. “See, he’s fine, there’s no blood on his shirt, let’s go.” Taemin says, tugging his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was screaming, Jimin? I know I heard someone scream. Stop playing games.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was just an intense game of Uno, leave him alone, let’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>go-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m figuring out the fucking truth.” He rolls his shoulders, looking at Jimin. “I’m coming inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin feels his shoulders bristle, but decides shoving both of them back and closing his door would just get Campus Police knocking instead, so he stepped aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go sit down, I'll get everyone out. If I see you snooping, Jongin, I'll beat you right out of this dorm" he said, voice calm but demanding. He walked back upstairs to where everyone was sprawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations, Taehyung and Namjoon, we now have the head of NCT and a member of ECO at our damn dorm and one thinks your subs have died. I'm not dealing with this so one of the responsible ones go do it". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one moved, eyes wide and a "...what?" From Yunho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, snapping his fingers. "Downstairs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hissed. That got them moving. Those who were clothed walking down the stairs while others slipped their clothes back on and wiped any cum off their face and hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, fuck, is Jongin here?” Namjoon complains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang and Taehyung fist bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle this” Yeosang says, “San, come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, no, San looks dead.” Yoongi protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point.” Yeosang grins. “Time to give him what he asked for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang, no. You didn’t think this through.” Namjoon says, putting an arm on his bicep to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did any of us?” Yeosang said. “It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs down the stairs, some of the wrecked ones (Wooyoung, Jongho, Jungkook, Hongjoong, San, and Seonghwa) leaning on the others for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Bangtan dorm, Kai. What’s up?” Yeosang asks, causing Kai to sputter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being completely honest? What needed to happen. Some of us got a little too comfortable in our spots. We had to remind them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of cryptic shit-” Taemin interrupts him. “Oh my god- I know what happened-” His eyes widen at the ensemble. “Holy shit, how did that even work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was impossible for someone to not notice. Everyone was marked in some way, the bruises freshly purple or red. Hongjoong's throat was blossoming into nice shades of red that would be there for a few days, Seonghwa couldn't stand properly, and San was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing. Somehow </span>
  </em>
  <span>still standing even after Taehyung's rough fuck. If you didn't look at the messy hair, wide and tired eyes, and bruises and think "sex" then you were oblivious or pure of mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin sat on the couch opposite of Jongin, his two subs following and practically laying on the couch, Jongho and Jungkook flinching from soreness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, you know, you say a couple things, ruin a couple people, all in fun" San said, although breathlessly, voice incredibly raspy. It was hot, but it made Yunho walk away to get him some water nearly pronto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pieces fall together. Kai almost snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting to know each other, huh?” he says quietly. He turns a glare toward Jimin. “How the fuck are you trying to keep this under wraps? If I can find out about this, anyone can.” A pause. “Although by the looks of the amount of people in this room, that isn’t a consequence, but a challenge.” He shakes his head and turns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Namjoon. I see you standing like a fucking ringleader. What the fuck?” He throws his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you guys think this level of being hurt is okay? I mean, look at you!” Kai’s stopped by Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.” he says, grabbing his arm. “Careful, Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not kinkshaming, I’m here out of concern because you sounded like you were dying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came here because you wanted to know our dirty little secret. Don’t lie.” Namjoon says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a little secret.” Kai mutters. His face flushed. “This is ridiculous. Maybe try to keep it a little more contained?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You walked into our frat, Kai. What does that say about you?” Yeosang tilts his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look at me like that, Jongin" Jimin warned, putting a finger up, "I told you we were getting to know each other and yeah I left out the other stuff but frankly, that's none of your business too know. I appreciate your concern in thinking that San was dying when in reality he was just getting a good dicking, but what the fuck" he frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You literally cornered us" Jongho mumbled, half asleep, "if you really thought we were killing people wouldn't you call Campus Police?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I yell that loud?" San rasped, grabbing his throat gently, surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys really think you’re going to get away with this?” Kai asks, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s going to stop us, Kai? You?” Namjoon tilts his head. He turns to the rest. “24 hour rest period starts now. Nobody fools around until we’ve all had a chance to get our head on straight again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“24 hour- what, so you have rules? What is this, some sick game?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin interjects. “It’s a sign of responsibility that they’ve set up rules, it’s safer that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, do you have experience with… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of thing?” Kai hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I do. Which is why I can say they’re fine. Everything is okay. They’ll recover. For what it’s worth, they looked like they enjoyed it. There’s nothing to be worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> a degenerate who gets off to weird shit but there’s only so many of those kinds of people to go around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of protests before Namjoon shuts them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, it’s okay. He’s not trying to insult us.” Namjoon says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you know that because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just curious.” Namjoon smirks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank God" Seonghwa mutters at Namjoon's request. "I think my dick is gonna fall off, Jesus Christ". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows at Taemin, as Yunho cuts in, "It's not that weird Jongin, c'mon, what you never get your dick wet before?" He teased, earning a smack upside his head from Mingi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin leans back, huffing, phone buzzing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeminnie: </span>
  </em>
  <span>We'll discuss this at Dance tomorrow. I want TEA 👀🍵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know what? I’ll say it! This is fucked up. No normal person needs this many fucking kinks to get off or this many fucking people, I get some level of it but this is fucking ridiculous. You guys disgust me.” Kai raises up his hands, the embarrassment of everything betraying his hard stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Yeosang asks. “Because I think you’re into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin raised an eyebrow, "Glass houses, Jongin" he reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook leans on his shoulder, eyes flittering. He notices how exhausted the others are as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I loved being Kinkshamed by the guy who walked himself into my dorm, please leave unless you're staying the night. Many of us are exhausted and have work or class tomorrow, or both" when Jongin opened his mouth he put a hand up, "No, this conversation is finished until tomorrow. Thank you for your concerns and your degradation, god knows it just helped perk a couple of us up, but goodnight" he finished, helping to heave both of his Maknae's up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cuddle party in my room on my big ass bed for whoever wants to join" He called back as he walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin clenches his fists and storms out the door, Taemin following him, turning around and saying “I’m working on him, I swear. He’s just repressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuddle pile starts with Jimin and his maknaes, one nuzzled in on either side, before Taehyung demands Jimin give him attention “as your best friend and twin flame” which prompts San to climb on, limbs sprawling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many people can fit on here?” San asks, trying to determine how long this would take to turn into a dogpile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung hears the promise of a cuddle pile and quickly burrows his way in. No way was he being left out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong hears a good chunk of his frat is in a cuddle pile and claims he has a legal responsibility to join.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon ends up carrying Seonghwa over, after Hwa demanded he carry him because Joon made fun of the fact he couldn’t walk, which quickly got shut down with, “You did this to me, now carry me to the goddamn cuddle pile, you koala.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin had specifically bought one king bed and snatched a twin to make the bed even larger so he could cuddle. He didn't mind how much space it took up in his room, the bed was his new floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was touching each other in some way, even those who hadn't gotten close during the orgy, kissing and caressing gently, sometimes making playful jibes at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nuzzled between all the people, smiling, "And you guys have me and Jongho to thank for this, since we fucked first!" He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up" Yeosang replied, earning a high five from Yoongi. They both giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang, you really proved yourself today. I didn’t expect that level of dominance from you, but you were able to handle it. Good work, kid.” Namjoon says, grateful that in this mess his teachings stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me kid after we’ve just had an orgy.” Yeosang shakes his head with laughter, everyone giggling around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.” Taehyung says, waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of soft ‘yeah?’s float from the pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a babyboy line. Jongho, Jungkook, Hongjoong, San, Yunho, Yoongi, Wooyoung, and Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god you’re right.” Namjoon says. “They’re so precious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whines are heard from the called out members of this line, until Jin says, “Don’t think some of you are safe. I know some of you switch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so the babyboy line is subject to change but my point stands.” Tae argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San sits up like a bullet and points a finger at Taehyung and Yunho, although playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you I am NOT a baby boy! Just because you have the biggest dick I've ever seen outside a computer screen does NOT mean I'm some pushover!" He turned to Yunho "I made this man cry I edged him for so long one time I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not a baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He says, like a baby" Hoseok teases, earning a pillow to the face. The bed erupts into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is...nice" Jungkook muttered, eyes glued to the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Yoongi says. “Also sorry, San. Your fate is sealed. You’re babie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple more fake fights erupt, and there are threats of fooling around, but nobody acts on them because they’re all too tired. They all fall asleep in one massive pile, cuddled up on each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wake up about the same way, but everyone is sore from sleeping in awkward positions, and it’s a bitch to wake everyone up and convince them to go to class. Jin manages to lure most of them out with the promise of bagels, and they unfortunately split up for their day classes, their new group chat popping off the second they leave the dorms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[agustdswlw ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 15 Boyfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have you ever seen a poly relationship containing 15 boyfriends? Me neither, lets change that.</p><p>[ADWLW: boyfriends is used loosely they're just all kind of t o g e t h e r now this is not to be used as an example of how real life relationships work also minor references to actual songs in here let's just pretend joon had a soundcloud freshman year kthx enjoy]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeosang wants to learn how to be a Primal Predator like Jimin and is 'taking lessons'. Also majors-</p><p>Namjoon: Psych/Soc<br/>Jungkook: Film Student (on University swim team)<br/>Seonghwa: Chemical Engineering<br/>San: Geology<br/>Taehyung: Botany / Biology (plant Pathologist)<br/>Jimin: Dance (Contemporary) / Fine Arts<br/>Yoongi: Music Production<br/>Hongjoong: Economics<br/>Seokjin: Business Management<br/>Wooyoung: Literature<br/>Jongho: Physical Therapy<br/>Hoseok: Human Services<br/>Mingi: Geopolitical Sciences<br/>Yeosang: Computer Science<br/>Yunho: Architecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Groupchat: Gee your mom lets you have 14 boyfriends???]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Namjoon</strong>: Everyone pay attention in class today, I swear if I hear one complaint about one of you falling asleep in class we’re not doing this on a Sunday again</p><p><strong>Yunho</strong>: the sheer irony of the orgy we said we weren’t gonna have falling on a sunday is not lost on me</p><p><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: have fun at your morning classes dumbasses this is why I take afternoon classes</p><p><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: you took afternoon classes because your favorite bakery didn’t open until the first morning class was already in session don’t bullshit us</p><p><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: you in particular have fun joong because that put you on my list of people to bother this morning</p><p><strong>Yoongi</strong>: implying there’s a list and you don’t just bother everyone because you want attention</p><p><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: someone get this cat off my porch</p><p><strong>Jungkook</strong>: we dont have a porch????</p><p><strong>Yoongi</strong>: i swear i’ll leave this chat</p><p><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Anyone that leaves this chat is kicked from the next orgy</p><p><strong>Yoongi</strong>: boo hiss</p><p><strong>Yoongi</strong>: you won’t leave me i’m too precious</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Oh god they’re becoming self aware</p><p><strong>Mingi</strong>: This cannot continue</p><p><strong>Jin</strong>: Trying to stop a sub from using their adorable powers against you is absolutely pointless</p><p><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: wore the cream sweater that goes off the shoulders with a black choker today and people keep staring at me</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: Did you cover up the hickies you had???</p><p><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: ...no</p><p><strong>Jin</strong>: THEN THAT WOULD BE WHY THEY’RE STARING BABY</p><p><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Aww, he’s showing off</p><p><strong>Jongho</strong>: namjoon hyung i didn’t know you used to rap!</p><p><strong>Namjoon</strong>: What did you find-</p><p><strong>Jongho</strong>: your voice is so sexy wow when did you do this???</p><p><strong>Namjoon</strong>:... Freshman year, it was one of my greatest regrets</p><p><strong>Yoongi</strong>: you still bop to your old songs</p><p><strong>Yoongi</strong>: just because ‘trouble’ was you coming to terms with being horny doesn’t mean we have to write the entire experience off</p><p><strong>Namjoon</strong>: You’re right, expressing that eventually made me who I am now. Still partly embarrassing. Jongho, which one did you find?</p><p><strong>Jongho</strong>: ‘we on’, who’s singing in the back?</p><p><strong>Jungkook</strong>: me!! i was a tiny high schooler singing on instagram and joon contacted my acc saying he wanted my voice to be on his vocals, on his song. it was how we met!! the start of a beautiful friendship tbh</p><p><strong>Jongho</strong>: awww that’s so cute! your voice is amazing</p><p><strong>Jongho</strong>: it sounds like yoongi hyung and hoseok hyung on cypher pt 3? is it?</p><p><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Yeah, it is, what a fun weekend that was</p><p><strong>Yoongi</strong>: tongue technology reigns supreme and you know it</p><p><strong>Namjoon</strong>: The memories that brings back</p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: You always got up to the loudest studio sex too, I had to confront you about that and the reactions you three had were PRICELESS</p><p><strong>Jin</strong>: You seriously thought we didn’t know, and to this day I don’t understand how you thought you were keeping it a secret</p><p><strong>Taehyung</strong>: Sannie baby i’m swinging by the science wing with hot fries come out to the east common lounge if you want some</p><p><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: i want fries</p><p><strong>Taehyung</strong>: Then go buy some fries</p><p><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: seokie blease buy me fries i want some</p><p><strong>Jin</strong>: Hoseok if you don’t give your baby fries I will and he’ll be licking the salt from my fingers when we’re done</p><p><strong>Namjoon</strong>: Seokjin why are you like this</p><p><strong>Jin</strong>: I’m just that bitch</p><p><strong>Jongho</strong>: LMFAOOO kai just gave me the most judgemental look i almost snorted looking at him</p><p><strong>[Private chat between Hongjoong and Hoseok]</strong> </p><p><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: hyung i have a question/ thing i want to explore but i’m afraid to ask it in the main chat because i dont want them to make fun of me</p><p><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: it’s not bad??? It’s just new and i’m trying to find a safe avenue to explore it and i thought maybe i could come to you</p><p><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Shoot, baby boy, what's your question?</p><p><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: i… ugh i was browsing this fashion site right and i keep seeing all these cool stuff and i maybe accidentally clicked on the women’s section and i can’t stop thinking about looking pretty is this normal??? Is it normal to want to wear a skirt and be a pretty boy?? Cause i got called one and it hasnt gotten out of my head i wanna be pretty damnit but i don’t know ho w </p><p><strong>Hoseok</strong>: That's not weird at all? Clothing isn't gendered if you wanna be a pretty boy in skirts and chokers then hell yeah</p><p><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Ya know Taehyung normally shops in the women's section for clothes and Jungkook loves wearing skirts, large glasses and chokers. Total aesthetic pastel baby look. You can always ask them to tag along with ya when ya go shopping? </p><p><strong>Hoseok</strong>: You're a pretty boy 💜</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat between Taemin and Jimin]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Taemin</strong>: i’m so happy to hear you adopted your own little pack I always knew you’d make a great dom for your group but I didn’t call you taking in another one too sjksksjsj welcome to the tired parents club</p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: Yeah sktbekd I didn't mean too, one of them was curious about the chase and so we did it??? And then his group just moved in???? </p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: I sense two other Primals in that group so THATS gonna be fun kfnsld</p><p><strong>Taemin</strong>: oh no dear god please handle them carefully the dance group i’m managing is just a bunch of whiny subs and if they scent them out they are d o o med </p><p><strong>Taemin</strong>: tell your wolves to stay away from the dance studio because there is nothing there for them nope not anyone i don’t need my babies in training distracted by boys with teeth</p><p><strong>Taemin</strong>: they just moved in huh? No asking nicely they just rooted themselves with you all? Power move omg</p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: If I need to train them like pups I might start there</p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: Good idea! &gt;:3</p><p>
  <strong>[IRL]</strong>
</p><p>Taehyung is making his way down the science wing, trying to find where San’s geology class was and holding a bag of hot fries. Step one of spoiling your baby: give them food.</p><p>Jin meets Hoseok at the Shake Shack outside the Maths building and they lock eyes. </p><p>“What are you here for, Hobi?” Jin asks playfully.</p><p>Hoseok looked up at Jin, blushing. </p><p>"I'm going to give Hongjoong food, because...aftercare?" He tried to excuse, smiling. "He's just a baby and needs food". </p><p>Jin tilts his head. “What a coincidence, I’m also here to get Joongie food. How curious indeed.”</p><p>A smirk of mischief plays on his lips, a mock competition to spoil a baby would only result in fun.</p><p>He walks up to the counter and asks for a double order of large fries with the signature sauce.</p><p>He quirks an eyebrow at Hoseok. “Your turn.”</p><p>Hoseok’s phone dings.</p><p><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: i’m gonna get all the stuff off of the pretty clothes wishlist i made thanks hyung ^-^</p><p><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: gonna be your pretty boy</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok rolls his eyes, smiling, "Well, now Hongjoong gets <em> double </em>the fries with both of us babying him!". Hoseok orders some more, following Jin to Hongjoong's usual relaxing spot, a book in the English building. </p><p><strong>Hoseok</strong>: You're welcome baby go wild, I'll love everything you're in! </p><p>Hoseok blushed, putting his phone away. Was it normal to feel close and romantic attachments to 14 people? All in different ways?</p><p>Jin laughs loudly. “Joongie deserves double fries, but don’t forget to snag some for yourself, okay? We share in this house.” The bright smile, Seokjin hopes, reminds Hoseok to take care of himself too. </p><p>They walk into the English building and are greeted by a sparkly-eyed Hongjoong, books sprawled on the table, anxiously waiting for their arrival.</p><p>“Thank you, hyungs, it makes me so happy when I get to see you guys.” He wants them to know so badly that he’d do almost anything for them. They gave him so much, opened up his eyes. He wanted to return the favor.</p><p>Hoseok smiled widely, both him and Seokjin showing their bags of fast food. </p><p>"So-"</p><p>"We wanted to spoil you-"</p><p>"So both of us got you food-"</p><p>"Hope you don't mind-" </p><p>Both of the older's tripped over words, smiling at the youngest of the trio. Hoseok felt his heart flip in his chest. </p><p>Hongjoong’s face lights up as he hugs both of them, rushing out a “thankyousomuchhyungs I lo- uh, I like it a lot!” He tries to cover up his slip up by grabbing a handful of fries and pushing them into his hyungs’ mouth. He snickers.</p><p>“My Econ homework was holding me hostage, thanks for dropping by.”</p><p>Hoseok smiled, munching on a fry before ruffling Hongjoong's hair. "It's not a problem, really, I missed you", he muttered, face warm. Seokjin murmured his agreement. </p><p>Hoseok smiles, shaking his head "God I can't imagine taking Econ. Smart kid or massive masochist". </p><p>Hongjoong flushes before muttering, “Both, but you knew that already.”</p><p>He shoves a book to the side, opening another packet. “Get this, turns out the demand for personal maids has gone down in the last decade, but conversely, the demand for roleplayers in maid costumes has gone up-” he finishes his sentence in giggles, the statistic he’d researched for fun making him dissolve. [a/n: not a valid stat]</p><p>Hoseok raised an eyebrow, slipping a hand into Hongjoong's, smiling widely. </p><p>"That is...<em> interesting </em>" he laughed. "I'd trust you on Wall Street" he joked. He took another fry and held it out for Hongjoong. </p><p>“Don’t trust me on Wall Street I’d out myself as a twink and all of the white guys would alienate me.” Hongjoong says. “But fuck them anyways.” He rolls his pencil back and forth. “I don’t really care about how other people think about me anymore. Except you guys. If you came with me, those boomers wouldn’t stand a chance.”</p><p>Hoseok laughs, "Dude I don't even know what a Dow Jones is, although I can always be your bodyguard" he joked. "Also you don't have to out yourself as a Twink, people can practically smell it off you". </p><p>Hoseok kisses his forehead, rubbing his back, "Missed you though" </p><p>Hongjoong laughs. “It hasn’t even been that long. But yeah. I missed you too.” His smile is genuine, feeling found and protected under his new friends. Boyfriends? Labels were confusing.</p><p>“I have to go to Calc, don’t worry though, Yunho’s in it and will make sure I don’t take an accidental nap.”</p><p>They hug out their goodbyes before returning to their classes, the faint smell of fry grease following them all.</p><p>San was currently in a beanbag in one of the silent, studying rooms in the Science building. He loved the little nooks in the building made for students to study or watch Netflix in peace. The modernity of the building also set him at peace, with nearly every wall being a window out to campus where the sun could shine in. </p><p>San looked up, watching Taehyung approach the door to his little room, smiling, his half finished essay forgotten. For once, he was ahead of assignments, and as he saw Taehyung watched in decided he deserved downtime. </p><p>Taehyung finds San and greets him with a hug. “It’s only been a few hours but I already miss you.” he says, handing him the red and white paper bag. “Brought you a treat.”</p><p>He snuggles into San’s side as he talks about his class, the look on his face when he was talking about his passion was priceless. He was whipped.</p><p>“Sannie, you’re amazing, you know that, right?”</p><p>San sputtered, blushing and shoving Taehyung playfully, "Yeah I know it was a feat of amazement taking your horse cock" he teases, kissing Taehyung's cheek, "But thank you, and so are you. How's your Horticulture class going?" </p><p>Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Sannie, you’re amazing because of other things too. I liked your energy but never really got to tell you until you all showed up.” </p><p>He blushes. “Don’t tell the others I told you this, but we used to talk about you all the time. Used to gossip about you guys and make fun of each other. You guys were the frat we followed the gossip from since we didn’t have any of our own. We wanted to establish a deep and personal connection to you all when you decided to investigate us so you… so you guys would stay.” Taehyung says quietly. “And you did.”</p><p>San's face turns red and he leans against Taehyung, hiding his face. </p><p>"Oh my god, you make me so fucking <em> soft" </em>he laughed. "Yeah we all thought you were cool and kept hoping you'd notice us because like, you're all so fucking smart and only a couple people actually get into your frat so like, it was like the nerds looking at the popular kids. Just wanted to hangout with you guys. But like, you guys are way cooler and nicer than anticipated". </p><p>He laughs to himself, "Did not expect to watch Jongho get destroyed as our first hangout but, ya know, lead to this". </p><p>Taehyung sways with San in his arms, laughing into his neck. “San, we saw you guys and decided when you started snooping, we wouldn’t give you the ‘perfect frat’ image, we looked at all of you and thought- ‘you know what would be cool? ATEEZ.’ and we crafted this stupid plan and you all fell hook line and sinker and then Jongho called your bluff and paid the price and we all just kind of fell into each other after that.”</p><p>He blushes, the red tint creeping to his ears.</p><p>“San, we wanted you guys. Still do.” He moves to kiss him, not as ridiculously horny as the others have been, but sweet, full of acceptance and <em> come here, you’re safe </em> and San felt himself melting.</p><p>San blushes, kissing back with a smile. "Good, because a lot of us have formed attachments already that we don't plan to let go of" he giggled. "We're all already whipped for each other, fell right into each other's traps". </p><p>Taehyung giggles into San’s mouth. “Oh no, the devilish trap of Bangtan. We ended up getting you after all, oh no~” He gently pushes San against the side of the bookcase and rubs his side as he kisses him deeper.</p><p>“Gonna be claimed by a bunch of kinksters for the rest of your semester, college really is full of degenerate gays.” he says sarcastically, not meaning it.</p><p>San laughed, wrapping his arms around Taehyung. "Oh nooo not the horrible Bulletproof Frathouse" he teased, kissing back. </p><p>After a moment he pulled back, breathing a little heavier. "I may be an exhibitionist but I don't think campus staff would appreciate us making out here" he giggled, pinching Tae's thigh playfully. </p><p>Taehyung pulls away and sighs. “My life would be so much easier if people weren’t prudes. See you when I get back from my other classes, at the dorm. Text me if you need anything, okay? Wanna make sure my baby’s alright.” He slings his bag over his shoulder and hugs him goodbye.</p><p>San sighs, kissing him quickly a muttering a "see you tonight" before Taehyung leaves. He misses him already. </p><p>Jimin was headed to the coffee shop on campus, dressed to kill. He was lucky he didn't have class nor work today, able to chill out and get some time for himself and whoever wanted to join him. </p><p>Yeosang was texting Jimin on and off all day, discussing his training, which was way more fun than he thought it would be, with the older advising him on strategy, telling him it was all about body language.</p><p>He remembers running into Minho in the passing times, testing out his tailing strategy, staying just within the edges of his eyesight before swooping in right before he entered class. Minho had jumped, a playful ‘Yeosang, dude, warn a bro!’ as he chatted.</p><p>Just to fuck with him, he walked off with an “enjoy the next 24 hours!” Which meant have a good day, but threatening. Minho doubled over in laughter, shaking his anxiety before entering his class.</p><p>Yeosang slid into the seat across from Jimin, a strawberry frappe blend in his hand. Yeosang was kind of high maintenance. “How’s your day been?”</p><p>Jimin lowered his glasses, looking at Yeosang and smiling. "It's been alright, how about you?" He asked, conversation fairly formal for now. </p><p>Yeosang beams. “I’ve been tailing people all day, staying in the sides of their vision, right? It makes them scared but they don’t know why they’re scared and it’s awesome.”</p><p>He spins in the chair, sipping his drink before continuing. “There’s this kid named Mark in my Comp class who cracked a joke about how the words wouldn’t come and I told him maybe he should smack the paper and he oneshotted, his face was so red and he couldnt respond for like 2 whole minutes.” Yeosang is laughing now, recalling the moment where he’d targeted his first prey. “I think I’m gonna prey on him. He seems innocent and dorky. I wanna see him sob.”</p><p>Jimin nodded, taking a drink of his vanilla bean cappuccino. He licked some foam off his lips, smiling. </p><p>"That's almost downright adorable, and you're doing very well Yeosang. It's nice being able to intimidate people and they don't know why you're intimidating". </p><p>“Yeah, it’s so fun, I love the little laugh they do when they’re trying to hide the fact that they’re feeling a deep primal fear with a joke. And Mark is perfect for that. He always deflects with a joke. It would be so easy to break him.”</p><p><strong>Taemin</strong>: why is mark lee telling me about how the piercing gaze of an ateez member sent him into a gay panic</p><p><strong>Taemin</strong>: he’s my GUY hes a subby baby dont sic ateez on him p l e a s e i’m aware im begging but its to protect this kid</p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: Are you guys exclusive? Because if so I'll tell Yeosang no </p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: But if not, sorry that's Yeosang's choice </p><p>Jimin looked up at Yeosang, giggling, "You apparently made him Gay Panic so good job" he took another drink.</p><p>"I know Sannie is a switch, but...I sense something primal on him as well" he shrugged. "Anyways, when I think you're ready, would you like to chase with me? I haven't done it with any before, been more of a...lone wolf I guess" Jimin manages to keep his blush away, smirking at Yeosang, "Only when I think you're ready though. Don't forget, I <em> lead </em>any primal that I mentor". </p><p>[agustdswlw ends]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Just Wanna Be Your Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin starts a pack, it's cute as fuck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can I technically tag A/B/O if that's their kink-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[agustdswlw starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang beams. “I got through to him! That’s one foot in the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: i don’t think thats what it is, he's just a soft boy who doesnt deserve to be chased when hes studying for his unit test so like Please Call Off Your Dogs, Jimin </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: Mark doesn’t know the dance group is basically poly lol he joined last week</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: so no none of us are exclusive but i KNOW y’all play some dangerous games</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: for mark’s sake. Please don’t do this to him he’s p u r e- sure he plays all our dance party games and you know how those get but he’s p u r e and s o  f t and the wolves you train are SCARY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s eyes are afire with the challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan, actually. I’m going to present myself as a jokester, but every joke has this undercurrent of ‘you don’t actually know who I am, just wait until we’re alone’ and when I eventually get him to crack by inviting him over to the ATEEZ dorms, since he thinks those are normal, he’s going to realize things are not as they seem. Like what you did with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin chuckles lightly at the reference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to literally corner him. I’ve rearranged my room to be suspiciously barren and with some questionable decor. I’m talking velvet pillows and half burnt candles with a lock on the closet. I invite him up to get away from the chaos, right? And that’s when I’m gonna give my ‘gotcha’ speech.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eyebrow raise prompts Yeosang to raise his hands up and say “It’s more like a monologue, I’m not gonna Namjoon him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang shifts, trying to see if Jimin thought this plan would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. He was waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do… do you want to hear it?” Yeosang asks, swirling his drink around as a fidget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin tilts his head. “You seem confident in it. I want to know if you can say all the things you claim you can do. Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang straightens up, unlocking his phone and opening Mark’s instagram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark. You’ve probably got a few questions. Which I completely understand. Sit.” Yeosang pauses, mimicking a sitting motion.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re an interesting person, you know? The way you talk intrigues me and wants to make me know more about you. So much more. Why don’t you tell me what takes the air from your lungs? What makes your heart race? You know, the things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> reveal someone’s personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ideally he says something like ‘why do you wanna know/ you’re starting to scare me/ yeosang are you okay, or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s my favorite part about chasing someone. Taking their life and pushing it until you’re running in a path I made. Have you realized I’ve been talking to your friends, finding out the most vital details about you? I know your dance role model is Jongin, I know Haechan caught you stealing his lube, I know the place you go when you want to be alone is the West Garden, but only after nine. When nobody else is there. You’re such easy prey, Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re going to play a game. You’re going to attempt to run from me, and I’ll chase you. I’ll show up in the shadows in your side view, watching you from afar, waiting for my chance to strike. You can try to avoid me. Try to stop me. Try and get me suspended. But ultimately, you will be mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang pauses. “Based on how turned on he is, I have no idea what happens after that. I’ll tell him beforehand ‘say red if you want me to stop’ and he’ll be confused until I lay things out. That gives him an option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, "Good, and be prepared with a plan if he says no. Like, playing video games or something. Giving people an option to bow out is vital"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought over Yeosang's word choice, "If you're confident, go for it, because confidence is the first rule in intimidation. While you're at it, tease Taemin. Not sexually, just...when you see him make conversation but tail around his vision like you've been practicing. He texts me a lot so I'll see how good you're doing" Jimin winks. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Ksbfkske listen, I'm not doing anything I don't want Mark if Yeosang does then so be it I can't control him</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: can’t control him MY ASS that’s the phattest lie i heard in a while</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang lights up again at the promise of chasing someone else down. “Taemin-hyung? Oh, that’ll be so fun~” He smirks, already thinking of ways to make his adrenaline burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin hyung, how do I know when I’ve got him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiming shrugged, swirling his drink and smiling at Yeosang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he doesn't say the safeword and he intentionally makes mistakes to get into your grasp" he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, when I think you're ready, want to join a chase with me sometime? I haven't done a chase with another primal on my side before" he asked, extending a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are we gonna be chasing, hyung?” Yeosang is excited, feeling like a pup learning from its mother how to hunt. His heart races at the opportunity of cornering someone for their personal use alone. “You gonna teach me how to make them whimper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin giggles, reaching across the table and cupping Yeosang's cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a killer but you're so damn cute. I don't know who, probably Jongho or Jungkook, maybe both if we're lucky". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned across the table and kissed his forehead, feeling touchy. Something about being able to teach and bond with the other over Primal senses was almost soft and touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'll teach you how to make them whimper. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much fun. Make sure you get your cardio up though, adrenaline only carries so far". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I practice? Go to the gym with Kook and Jongho and have fun with them, and then use the power they taught me to pin them to a wall?” Yeosang can’t keep a straight face. “This is so fun! This sounds so fun, thank you so much for teaching me, Hyung.” His eyes crinkle up in a smile. “Glad we can bond over chasing people and making them submit to us!” he says cheerfully, earning a few glances. He glares at them and they look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/rest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiled, nodding, "You're very welcome. I'm glad we can too". He thought for a moment, before tentatively asking, "Ya know, I wonder if we could drag San into this little pack. Become a little trio on campus, ya know? If you don't mind that is".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang tilts his head, one part of him thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, I’m Jimin’s wolf in training, fuck off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the other part </span>
  <em>
    <span>but wouldn’t three drooling maws be more intimidating than one?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What behavior has San exhibited that makes you think he’d be down for a chase?” he asks, trying to not let his conflicting thoughts show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust your instinct, but I don’t see what you see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin shrugged, nodding. "Don't worry Yeosang, I don't play favorites. I was thinking you two training together would speed up the process so you could chase with me faster. People learn better in groups, and you'd still be 'above' him in wolf dynamics" he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a switch, so he reminds me of an omega. But he...from what I've heard from Seonghwa, Yunho, and Hongjoong, he can be an intense Dom. He can follow us in hunts but, ya know, occasionally be our toy since he switches" Jimin shrugged. "If you're not cool with it, it's okay Yeosang, but I'm not going to just take my attention away from you. Seriously, I don't know what it is but I'm very drawn to you" he tried to reassure, face heating up a little until he managed to control it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The big scary wolf who topples claw machines is </span>
  <em>
    <span>drawn to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Yeosang teases. “I just want to hunt some prey with you, find some pretty boys and make them scream. It feels so good, hyung. I can’t stop thinking about the fear you can feel from them, the look in their eyes that says ‘take me’ and drives me fucking crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang brushes his hair back with his hand. “You awakened something in me that I can’t just put away. I guess I have you to thank for this.” He smiles again, foot gently tapping Jimin’s shin under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the 24 hours up yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Why are you asking? Want to thank me in a way other than buying coffee?" He teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So glad you agree with that. Being able to take them and they look up with those "fuck me" eyes is addicting. That's why I love chasing so much". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flits his eyes around, observing the area around them. "So then, you can be my Beta, and San can be the Omega? I know if I kept using A/B/O terms in front of Namjoon he'd give me another 'wolves don't work like that' lecture but I like the hierarchy of it all. Besides, you'd make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>beta for me" He let his voice drop to a growl, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would a beta do? Would I be able to do what you do? Would I still submit to you? I want perks.” He pouts, but thinking of them walking around as a trio… with San being the omega… wait a second, he could see this coming together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightens up. “Can we get matching dog tags?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin laughs, "Baby, you can do whatever you want as long as I don't say no. All I ask, and will enforce, is that my word is law. Other than that, go wild baby. Use our little Omega, train him well, ruin Mark, I'm excited to see you get fully into it". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin brings out his phone, smiling, "Yes, we can get those, that's adorable and I love it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin thought of something, "Also I'd appreciate it if you didn't try and challenge me for Alpha every week. I don't want to beat obedience into the pack every Saturday night" he half joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM San and Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Hey Sannie, me and Yeosang have a proposition for you. When can we meet? 💜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He added the heart so San didn't think it was serious enough to fret over.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang laughed. “Again, I’m not Jongho. I’ll challenge you when I know how to beat you, which is not now.” He bats his eyelashes. “It’s more fun working with you to ruin everyone else anyway.” He drums his fingers on the table. “What’s a way you like to make someone do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin and Jimin] </strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Okay full lie I do control him but I don't feel like telling the puppy no</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Besides, Mark has full rights to say no whenever he wants too. We've already discussed that. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM San and Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Oh? Now I'm hella curious</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: I think you'll say yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: How do you think so?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Good instincts, remember?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: I have class then my part time job. Barista. I can meet you guys at the dorm tonight after 9? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Bangtan Dorm, I think ATEEZ is spending the night for awhile </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: No surprise there, the 24 period ends soon and a lot have formed attachments. Don't blame them tbh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: See ya tonight then!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin looked up, smiling. "San will meet us at the dorm at 9 tonight to discuss being our Omega. I didn't tell him what we were asking". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment, smirking and letting his voice drop, "Simple, either they do what I asked or they get punished. Submit, or I'll beat it into you. Do you have any techniques yet, pup? Everyone has their own flare". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s heart flips at the nickname in a sort of what-</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like strategy. Using the knowledge I have to figure out their habits. I’ve drafted his schedule from when I see him and what his friends have told me. His friends have loose lips. Shame on them.” He snaps out of his dark tone. “It sounds like I really should take those gym classes. Maybe some more physical ones, like kickboxing.” he muses. Then he frowns. “That means doing workouts, though. Do you work out? Besides dancing, what’s your cardio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>T</strong><strong>aemin</strong>: p up p y??? that is NOT what mark told me, keep him on a tight leash or i’m keeping mark with me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, "Weekends I go to the gym, since during the week I dance ⅘ days. I don't hit the gym as much as the two Muscle Maknaes but I can still ruin them". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Find your areas of strength and harness them. When it's the three of us chasing, me and you are going to use our strengths to benefit us and help us win. Need to find out now whether you can run fast, have good instincts, or hit hard" he smirked, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: I am offended you think I use leashes </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: That's a you and Ten thing to do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang thinks to his strengths. He was fast to respond, he could shove well, and he was flexible. Not as much as Jimin, of course, but he was in training. A pup in training under a caring wolf. A few seconds pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we furries?” Yeosang asks, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: promise you’ll keep your trainee away from my babies PLEASE i dont need this kind of drama rn i swear mark is a ba b y and if one of your pack members devours him i’ll never see him again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin paled and choked, pulling out his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After a quick Google search, it says I'm not a furry unless I say I am one. I say I'm not one" he shook, laughter bubbling out from his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: I'll tell Yeosang to go easy and let Mark know there's always the option to say no, okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he never did. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: i’m gonna warn him that he’s got someone watching him</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: god fuckin damnit he said ‘i hope they enjoy the show then’ and giggled like an idiot why is he like this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang reaches across the table to gently grab Jimin’s hand. “I’m so glad I get to be around you. Do things with you. Be with you. I like you… a lot.” Yeosang knew that he was whipped, and he also knew the feeling was mutual 13 times around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for letting me be your p- uh, trainee.” he says, trying to cover up his stumble with a giggle. “And I think I’m good letting San in as long as I get to tell him what to do.” He smirks, intertwining their fingers in a shameless display of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I get to hold Park Jimin’s hand and you don’t haha losers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin winks, lips twitching upward, "Don't worry, Pup, I like you too. The feeling is mutual, I'm glad you're here to enjoy this with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're fine with San joining, and don't worry, you can order him around and use him, he is the Omega afterall, but still apart of our pack. You'll order him around...unless he challenges you for Beta and wins" he smiles, holding Yeosang's hand and looking at him warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: L M A O he doesn't seem scared at all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang walks in and immediately goes for the snacks, because conversations were good but food was better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, you guys. Have a fun little date?” Namjoon asks, putting dishes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, discussed classes, targets, jewelry, the arousal of seeing someone else’s fear, the usual.” Yeosang quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Jimin tell me you’re not training another one.” Yoongi groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will all only benefit from this development!” Yeosang claims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin furrows his eyebrows. “How old are you, Yeosang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon pecks Seonghwa on the cheek as he walks into the kitchen where Joon was, taking the glass from him and putting it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin rolls his eyes, "I've only trained subs Yoongi, this is my first having someone actually trained to be a Predator" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San walks in as Namjoon and Seonghwa get domestic. "Gay!!" He calls out, sitting down and groaning. "Have I fucking mentioned that like, Hot Take, but if you're a customer Fuck You". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long day?" Jungkook asks, approaching cautiously like a doe. San nods, "Long shift" he answers, "ready for some kind of proposition and being spoiled rotten of absolutely destroyed". He half joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi looks at San. “As someone who used to go through hell at a Pizza Hut, fuck customers. And like, in the fuck off way. Although there were some hot ones, they’re nothing compared to the hut I currently haunt. So fuck customers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang sits down on the couch and pats the side because he wants Jimin to sit by him, damnit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung raises an eyebrow. “This proposition involves him being spoiled? Good, he deserves it. Treat him nicely, I trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, gay should be the acronym for this fraternity, San. You can’t ever escape it. It’s in the walls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like on the walls.” Yeosang quips, earning groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokjin laughs and runs out to the living room to high-five Yeosang before going back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San walks up and cups Taehyung's cheeks, kissing him deeply before pulling back, "Hey, I missed you, I'm cuddling with you later, but for now Jimin and Yeosang have something to ask me". He says as he begins to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi pales, "Oh I know exactly what the proposition is" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin joins Yeosang on the couch, sitting next to him as San sits across from them, all three laid out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi gets up from the chair. “Gonna let you guys have your important convo. Good luck San, Jiminie has his plotting face on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang yanks San down in between them, laughing as he collapses on the couch. He decides to play with San’s hair, twisting it between his fingers as he looks at Jimin to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San laughs, falling into their laps looking at both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles, "So, San, I've heard you're a switch, and I know you're...interested in me and how I do things. Yeosang and I were wondering if you'd like to join us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San's eyes widen and he swallows, "Y-You mean, like, join you like Yeosang did? Start being trained to be a primal? Like a wolf pack?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, rubbing a hand across his stomach, "Correct, yes. You'd be our Omega, more specifically. We can order you around and such, but you're still one of us. If you're confident enough you can even challenge Yeosang for Beta, although I have a feeling you won't at least for right now. You'd even join chases with us" he practically purrs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San can feel his face heating up as he nods, lip twitching upward, "Does that mean I can ruin someone with you?" He asks coyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan. Although I will say if you challenge me for Beta I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> make your life hell and you’ll never look at me the same way again. Okay, babe?” He presses a quick kiss to San’s neck to seal the deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been talking, about chasing as a group.” Yeosang lowers his voice. “I think the BTS hyungs would be a fine target. Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon. Think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San smiles and squirms, pulling Yeosang down for a real kiss. "Hell yeah, I accept the proposition. When do I start? Who's going to train me? Since I'm the lowest are you just going to use me sometimes?" He asks, blushing but looking at them with darkened eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, "You can start tomorrow. Yeosang will mostly be your teacher, but I will help out too"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped Yeosang didn't mind, that way he'd be ordering San around. Could also help Yeosang figure out some tricks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smirks. “Maybe you can help me with my target. I’d love to see his face when he realizes you’re my pack mate sent to sniff him out. I’m so happy you agreed, we’re going to be amazing together.” Yeosang kissed the corner of his cheek again, teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear wolf words!” Namjoon poked his head out of the kitchen. “Have you switched to more accurate dynamics this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is an accurate dynamic here, actually. A fox that doesn’t know what he walked in on about to get his throat ripped out by a wolf that hasn’t eaten in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yeosang snarls. The act drops as soon as Namjoon steps back in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do good?” he turns to Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin drops his darkened gaze when Namjoon rounds the corner again and laughs, almost wheezing, "Fuck that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was amazing, did you see his face?" He reached out and pressed a kiss to Yeosang's cheek, "absolutely stellar" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin then leaned down to kiss San's forehead, "I'm so glad you accepted. I figured, but still" he bit his lip, face dusting pink, "Holy shit this is an actual pack. Like, I'm not the only predator" he mumbled, half shocked, half gratefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t be one without you, Hyung.” Yeosang purrs, nuzzling his neck. “You helped us see the light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cuddle and kiss and make small talk, the three of them in a new bond that would bring them together in so many new ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you guys want to chase first?” Yeosang asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin bites his lip to think, "Jungkook and Jongho are good starting points for you guys. Both know the chase, as do I, so you could learn it as well and adapt. Although you still need some training before that, and poor Jonghoo needs to heal his sore ass after what I did to it" he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung walked out of the Kitchen, tiptoeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin noticed him near immediately, "Yes Wooyoung?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um...I didn't want to interrupt, do you guys want pizza?" He asked, seeming intimidated by what was going on in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is delighted that their combined intimidation power affects their closest dorm mates, responding, “I think we’re all hungry, right? Let’s feast.” They all get up from the couch together, everyone meeting up, talking about their days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you guys see Amazon boxes addressed to me, they are mine, I will know if you open them.” Hongjoong cautions. “Please try not to be nosy bitches when it comes to packages. I promise I’ll show you all when I’m ready.” He winks, a couple of ‘oooohs’ coming from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m assuming you’re still the factually inaccurate fanfiction trope?” Namjoon asks Jimin. “I was intimidated by Yeosang earlier right up until he said ‘did I do good?’ like a kid who just finished a painting. He’s adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin laughs, hitting the table, "Fuck you Hyung let us Pred in peace!" before he turned to Tae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taehyungie please try not to destroy Sannie, we're trying to train him" he teased playfullly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok looks at Hongjoong and smiles, winking. He couldn't wait to see those Amazon packages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung rolled his eyes, smiling, "Jesus Christ I won't destroy him. Also, if you want him to sleep with y'all tonight I'm totally fine with that. I have like, 12 other cuddle buddies. As long as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't destroy him" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No promises" Jimin jokes, earning a "Y A H" from San as he laughs, and a "Not at the dinner table!" From Seokjin and Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at the Eomma's!" Yunho cackled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us prey on others in peace, you say, having no idea how much of an oxymoron that is.” Namjoon laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang holds his hands up. “I’ll try my best to keep things soft. I’m playing the long game anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few seconds for the last part to register. “Thanks, Taehyungie, we’ll be nice to him, we promise. I will, at least. And I’m pretty convincing.” He winks at Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin crosses his arms. “Call me Eomma again and I’ll beat your ass with a chancla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ooh, kinky.” Hongjoong joked, earning him a friendly slap from Jin. “Harder, noona.” he said, cracking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AISH! No wonder Jongin thought we were degenerates.” He facepalms. “Get some damn pizza in your mouths before they say anything else stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin cackles, head on the table as he tries to breath. San sounds like a squeaky toy at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jin, Seriously you should have figured hitting him would do nothing in your favor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unless that's what you wanted" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hoseok teased, earning a "why you-!" And a light smack from Seokjin, earning more giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of you feel any shame and if you do it turns you on, how the fuck am I supposed to parent you all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang grins a toothy smile. “You could always threaten them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aht! None of that when we’re eating.” He points at him with the pizza cutter, muttering to Seonghwa </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking kids, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong grabs his pizza and finds his spot in Hoseok’s lap. “I think the 24 hours are up.” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way you’ve fully recovered.” Namjoon protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I can’t get tied up a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More groans are heard as they eat together, their personalities blending like watercolors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know what? You kids are bastards but you’re our bastards.” Jin says, smiling proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re our demon cult. We l- uh, you’re our sponsor of questionable behavior.” Seonghwa says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pussy, just say we love them.” Wooyoung says, causing the room to go silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start. I love all of you so much. I can’t describe how much better I feel knowing I get to spend my days here with you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung sits up. “I love you guys too. All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon sighs. “Yes. I love you all. To Pluto and back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi mumbles a ‘love you guys’ before going back to napping on Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more it’s said, the easier it is to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is trying not to cry. “I love you guys, I really love you, in every way I can love you I do. And I want to hold on for this as long as I can.” He reaches two arms around San and Jimin for an anchor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin and San yell out an "I love you!!" Followed by Wooyoung, Mingi, Yunho, and so on. The table seemed tense in the best way, something in the air around them that held them close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya know" Jungkook cut in, "I expect, ya know, a boyfriend. Didn't expect </span>
  <em>
    <span>fourteen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>" He sputters, laughing. "Wouldn't have it any other way though" he blushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Mom, these are my boyfriends Jimin, Yoongi, Seokjin, San, Seonghwa-" Jongho giggled, unable to finish, joy filling his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished up and washed plates, each going to relax in their own way, whether with each other or alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dog Tags and Skirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin/Yeo/San "cuddle", and Joong tries on the clothes for Hoseok. Big ass fucking smut warning. </p><p>Rough Sex, (CAN I SAY A/B/O IF IT IS KINDA A KINK BUT NO ANATOMY??), BDSM, slight feminization.<br/>[adwlw- don't try this at home kids]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[agustdswlw starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang stays with Jimin, wanting to keep the alpha all for himself. Alpha, beta. Right next to each other in the Greek alphabet. Which, coincidentally, was what made the word ‘alphabet’. Huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon was rubbing off on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong latches onto Hoseok’s hand. “Wanna show you something I got this afternoon.” he says, leading him back to Hoseok’s room, where a bag that Hoseok didn’t put there was laying on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong takes out the fabric inside the bag to reveal a black pleated skirt, and inside the bag were white stockings, with a tiny bit of lace at the top and a small white bow at the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t they pretty, Hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok had to refrain from choking. They were really pretty, and he wanted to see them on Hongjoong, so he voiced that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those are so pretty Joongie, would love to see them on you" He purred, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong clutches the bag. “Want me to put them on now?” he asks, breathlessly. This was happening way faster than expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok kept looking at him with the patented </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re so adorable and I want to make you sob</span>
  </em>
  <span> stare, which made Hongjoong proud of himself. Good. Hoseok wouldn’t be able to resist him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok swallowed and nodded, looking at Hongjoong softly. "Yes pretty boy, put them on right here for me please" he murmured, voice commanding. God he was so lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong takes his pants off and throws them in the unfortunate pile of not-his-clothes that had accumulated. He gently slides the stockings on and pulls the skirt up over his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel so pretty, so pretty, hyung, gonna be a good boy for you, promise.” Hongjoong says, trying not to get off too early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirks, looking at him, "Ah ah boxers off too baby boy. Be good for me" he purred. Fuck, Hongjoong looked so pretty, his hips fitting perfectly into the skirt. "So pretty" he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong takes no time in taking the boxers off. “Can, can I leave it on?” he says, pulling at the skirt. “Makes me look like a schoolgirl.” He laughs, but partly serious because school was stressing him out and the more he associated school with non stressful things the easier school would become. Theoretically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s jostled out of his thoughts by Hoseok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nodded, sitting down on the bed and patting his lap, "Of course my pretty boy, I want it on too. You look gorgeous. C'mere, let Sir take care of you hmm?" He prompted, feeling himself shudder. He was already so turned on by Hongjoong's outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong smiles coyly, thighs on full display as he sits on Hoseok’s lap, facing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what to do, Sir, ‘m ready,” he pants, grinding down on his lap and playing with the hem of the skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This may have been the first time Hoseok felt anything close to overwhelmed in this situation, and he was loving it. Being able to grab Hongjoong's thighs and knead into them, lean forward and leave another dark make against his neck, breath him in and drown in the boy in front of him that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're being very good. Just let Sir take care of you, hm?" He replied, voice smooth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong giggles, pressing kisses to Hoseok’s ear, delighted about the entire scenario. “It would really be a shame if these stockings got ruined, Sir, I just bought them and I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see them manhandled by such a strong and powerful man.” He’d been reading up on dirty talk and tried to find out what would make Hoseok snap. He was just as manipulatable, just needed to be seduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out soft whines, deliberately being noisy, the mewls coming from him matching the clinging onto Hoseok in terms of neediness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirked, grabbing Hongjoong's hips and flipping them so he was over the top of him, Hongjoong's legs wrapped around his midsection. He mouthed along Hongjoong's collarbone, snaking a hand down to tease him from over the skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then don't make a mess, baby boy" he growled, "I'm gonna make you sing tonight. Who knows, maybe Jongin will come back hearing you yell for me". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong snickers. “ ‘M your baby boy. Gonna be so loud they wish they got you like I did, Sir. Gonna make them want to be us.” He licks his lips, still on top of the world as his Hoseokie took care of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll be messy, but if I am, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think we both know who to blame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong ruts up against Hoseok again, still breathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirks, delivering a light smack to Hongjoong's thigh, slipping off the younger's shirt. "Don't be naughty now" he teased lightheartedly. He slipped his hand under Hongjoong's skirt, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a couple pumps. "Be good for me" he practically purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Sir, I’ve been good,” Hongjoong mouths against Hoseok, twitching uncontrollably. “Feels so good, Sir, thank you.” he huffs, thighs squeezing tighter. “I feel so pretty, just for you, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glint in his eyes. “Unless Sir wants to show his toy off. Wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirked, tilting his head and taking out his phone. "Most of them are relaxing, maybe they'd appreciate pictures?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s eyes sparkle. “Please, sir, keep some pictures, wanna be able to use these to make them flustered. Wanna tease.” He sits on the bed on his knees, lazily sticking his tounge out and playing with the collar of his shirt, experimenting with sticking his fingers in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok seems sufficiently turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirked, snapping a couple pictures and leaning forward to stroke Hongjoong's cock, taking a couple second long video before tossing his phone nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll send those to the groupchat later, show them how lucky I am to have such a pretty boy" he purred, leaning down to lick across Hongjoong's ribcage and stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna keep those, Sir? Gonna look at them when I’m not there and wish I was bouncing on your cock?” Hongjoong teased, trying to match Hoseok’s energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fumbles with the zipper of Hoseok’s pants, until his hard cock springs out and Hongjoong sinks down to suck. He was prepared this time, and was lazy and exaggerated, movements deliberate and slutty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok groaned, grabbing the sides of Hongjoong's face and thrusting shallowly, letting Hongjoong make his own pace. "Such a good boy for me, pretty boy". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s eyes looked up at Hoseok, batting his eyelashes. How nice this was, putting on a skirt and being showered with praise and kisses. He should do this more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna ride you,” he mumbles, popping off. He reached to move something when Hoseok noticed something silver lodged inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nearly choked, reaching forward to grab Hongjoong's hips, "How long have you had the plug in?" He growled, shivering, nibbling along his neck again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong shudders. “Had it in since we were told to have a 24 hour ban, wanted to make sure if we only had time for a quick one I would still be ready, Sir, wanted you inside me again”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly pulled it out, collapsing against Hoseok. “Need you to fill me, sir, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels so empty without you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok shudders, growling and moving them so he was pressed into Hongjoong's chest, grabbing his legs and pulling them apart, keeping Hongjoong on his lap. He kissed Hongjoong roughly, rolling a condom on and pressing the head of his cock against Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a good boy, ride me baby boy. Make your Sir feel good" he whispered, rubbing Hongjoong's sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong dropped down on Hoseok, slowly sinking on top of him, small moans escaping from him as he whimpered. He settles down, rolling his hips just a little. “Feels so good, sir, so good, fuck,” he starts moving up and down, smacking against Hoseok’s stomach, whining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok moaned, grabbing Hongjoong's hips and meeting every slide down with a thrust. He leaned forward to capture Hongjoong's lips, breathing harshly. "Such a pretty boy, making me feel good. You were just so desperate for my cock weren't you? Wanted to be full so badly?" He hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, needed you all day, sir, kept thinking about riding you when I was doing my Econ, wanted to be doing you instead.” Hongjoong panted, moving his hips in a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting really good at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok groaned, thrusting up in Hongjoong, keeping a vice grip on the younger's hips before grabbing his phone, taking a couple pictures and videos. "Mm, can't wait for them to see how good of a baby I have, riding me like I'm your lifeline" he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong winked at the camera, hoping whatever eyes fell on this recording were as enthralled as Hoseok was. “Do I look pretty, Sir?” he says, voice shaky as he bounces, tears on his eyelashes, making them wet and dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans as one particularly intense roll hits him, making him go faster, losing all sense of ‘looking pretty’, just chasing after a high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look beautiful bouncing on my cock baby" Hoseok purred, grabbing his hips after tossing his phone away again and slamming Hongjoong down onto his cock. "Don't touch your cock, want you to try cumming untouched" Hoseok's gravelly voice echoed around the room, trying to be heard over Hongjoong's mewls and the smack of their skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok gasps, nodding and thrusting up faster, his grip tight on Hongjoong's waist.</span>
</p><p>
Hongjoong keeps his hands away, slamming down again. “Getting close, sir, fuck, need to touch, need to be fucked, please just something I need it," he whines, movements growing frantic and sloppy.
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too pretty boy, cum with me. Wanna head those pretty sounds" he shudders, biting into Hongjoong's lower lip. "Wanna take pretty pictures of you covered in your cum, want everyone to hear how good you feel"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong almost purrs with agreement, whining and spurting streaks all over them, panting heavily. “Am I still pretty, sir?” he asks, eyelashes batted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still on top of Hoseok’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes no motion to get off of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok growls and thrust's into Hongjoong one more time before he comes as well, panting and shivering, keeping himself inside. After the shocks died down he grabbed his phone and snapped another picture, leaning close to kiss Hongjoong gently, "Such a pretty boy, love you so so much, would you mind if I sent these to the GC?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong chuckles. “I left my phone in the living room, tell me what they say.” he says, snuggling up next to Hoseok as he decides which ones to send. “But I wanna see what they say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok chose almost every photo and video, sending them to the GC. He could hear San screaming from his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddamn" he looked up "Sannie must being destroyed" he gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>{Groupchat: Hongjoong's Harem]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Hobi sent 10 photos and 3 video files to the Groupchat!]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hobi</strong>: Enjoy my fellow degenerates</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: O H M Y G O D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: WARN A BITCH BEFORE SENDING THIS KIND OF HOT SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: how fucking dare you send this on trivia night</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: serves you right for going to trivia night</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mingi</strong>: brb downloading all of these</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: … fuck you i’m hanging out in public rn and i had to turn my screen down so fast</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: how was it????? Spill</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: It was good he's such a pretty boy for me! </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: That's cute but I can still hear screaming in the dorm</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: That's San- </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: HE SOUNDS LIKE HES BEING MURDERED </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: Please look at my pretty baby wearing a skirt </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: So that was what's in the Amazon boxes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: and just when I thought it was all over</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: he’s such a pretty baby oh my god can we all buy him skirts?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: i’m trying not to drool holy shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: so everyone’s done fucking now right, which means I can finally go back into Jimin’s room for the jacket I left</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: enter at your own risk</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: I am </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Deceased </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: Look was the cat dragged in </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: WE THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING KILLED </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Not yet! </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Though they tried lmao </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: You enjoyed it, Cockslut, don't lie </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: I'm trying to erase that he screamed "Alpha" and "Beta" </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: Y'all horny as fuck </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: San I could hear you over us what did you do</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Double Dickin'</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: J E S U S</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: so is that stupid wolf thing worse now- christ</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: calling hot bullshit over Seonghwa hornyshaming you were just as bad as i was</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: i need to know how you’ve survived over the past 48 hours san</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: more important how did you not collapse of being tired</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: i’ve come to the conclusion he likes the pain</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: jungkook come join me in the corner of ‘dont abuse the greek alphabet’</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: I would Hyung but Jimin still has enough energy to ruin me</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: (: good boy </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: Fear</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: I do n t k n o w I took Taehyung then both Jimin/Yeosang so- </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: H O W </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San: Lube </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: Do you like pain or smth</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Yes???? I'm not the only one do NOT kinkshame me </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: I'll chase you tf down </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hoseok</strong>: I got massage oil if you need some </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: I'd get it if I could W A L K </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: You said you wanted it </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: hey hey hey wanna piss everyone else off</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: arf</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: we’re not doing this</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: if this gets into furry shit im leaving this chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: W O O F</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: YEOSANG NO </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mingi</strong>: you were the chosen one-</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: sannie bby if you want to come watch spirited away my netflix acc is ready</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: Yeosang is basically that dog and all of us are going "GETCHO FUCKIN DOG BINCH" </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mingi</strong>: It don't bite </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Yes it do</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: YES IT DO</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Please I want to Taehyung but I'm ruined carry me to the living room </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: "In all ways except physical I am a wolf" - Those three probably </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: You'll die in 7 days </span>
</p><p><strong>Wooyoung:</strong> Impudent of you to assume I will meet a mortal end</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: I got you baby it's okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: N O I got him </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: jfc you can barely stand yourself let's carry together </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Already getting jealous of who you claim, Sangie? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: o f c o u r s e</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: Nuh uh N O I've read enough A/B/O to know that term</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: You admit to reading ABO?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: No comment </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: I love this Mcfuckin' Family </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: Not to alarm you guys but I got an email from Jongin that told me he could hear everything again </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Well at least he knows it ain't just me he's messing with </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: He told us to stop fucking like rabbits and said a snide comment about FWB</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: E x c u s e h  i m </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: YOURE LITERALLY ALL MY BOYFRIENDS</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mingi</strong>: ILY &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: &lt;333333 </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: Y'all are so cute for just adding dishes to the sink when I JUST DID THEM </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mingi</strong>: Run™</span>
</p><p>[backwards time jump]</p><p>
  <span>San looked at Taehyung, blushing, "I know I said cuddle later but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung brought him close and kissed him, smiling, "Don't worry I understand, Jungkook and Jongho invited me to play videogames anyway. I have 12 other boyfriend's it's fine. Love you, have fun" he said, sending the other off. San made it to Jimin's room, flopping on the bed next to Yeosang. "Sknfkdnfs love this family" he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taehyung?” Yeosang asks. “He tends to be your weakness.” Yeosang cuddled right up next to him, putting one hand on the outside of his thigh in a show of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this omega is mine and you will have to fight to take him from me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and other, non-possessive things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know a few others, though. I know you love it when someone starts soft and then turns on you right before things get heated. I know you’re a screamer. I know that pinching the inside of your thigh turns you on.” he murmurs in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin raised an eyebrow, laying on the other side of San, looking at Yeosang. "Oh? Like this?" He asked coyly, moving a hand to San's inner thigh and pinching gently, hearing the omega gasp. San blushed red and squirmed, putting a hand on both of them to anchor him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck" he breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang moved his hand up from his knee, pressing around the clothed skin before pinching the other leg, kissing his neck and nipping at his earlobe. “Such a pretty omega, fuck, you’re so good like this” He stops and turns to Jimin. “What do you want me to call you? Hyung? Sir?” He pauses before offering up “... Alpha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San squirmed, feeling his cock twitch, already breathing a little harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin cocked an eyebrow, looking at Yeosang with his usual dark, predatory expression. "Call me Alpha, I appreciate you asking. Go ahead and do what you like, Beta, unless I say different". He turns to San, leaning down to suck a few kisses onto his throat, "Such a pretty omega, already so hot and needy for us" he teased, rubbing San's thigh, rubbing closer and closer each time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is internally thrilled he got Good Beta points. See, he knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans over San, moving to kiss his lips, swinging his leg over the top of his omega, one knee on each side. He growls into his mouth, tugging down at his shirt. “Gonna be good? Gonna take our cocks like a good omega would? Are you gonna whine until we fill you up, like every omega needs?” He shuts off any response by kissing his mouth again, moving to palm him just a little, his hand brushing Jimin’s. He chuckles, hot damn this would be fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shuddered and moaned out loud, nodding quickly, "Y-Yes, want Alpha and Beta's cocks. Please, I'll be good" he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin smirked, using his hand to slip it into the front of Yeosang's pants, palming him from outside his boxers. "Good Beta, make him feel good" he growled, breathing heavily already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang moans at the touches, trying to focus on the task at hand. He yanks the zipper open on San’s pants, pulling them down and ghosting his hand over his cock. “Look at you, already hard, just for us.” He throws the pants in a corner, and the shirt as well, and begins his work taking San apart, leaving dark spots on his neck and in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang feels himself almost growling, rutting on his thigh, part by accident and part by lack of willpower not to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to take him apart, strategically, see him at his most vulnerable and push where it hurts. There’s this performance aspect to it too, wanting to show Jimin how good he could be, how easy it was for him to wreck San. He growls a few more dirty things into his ear, starting to slowly stroke him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin coos at Yeosang and San, palming at Yeosang and slipping his hand down his boxers. "You're both so good" he growls, beginning to stroke Yeosang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a weird sense, he felt content with being on the sidelines like a marionette. Just watching them, being close, was good enough in this moment, and it made him smile. Made him almost shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, San, you’re so fucking good at this, wanted to fuck you open ever since I saw Taehyung do it, Alpha, need the lube, wanna wreck him, wanna make him cry.” Yeosang grunts out, the grip he had on reality making way for something more instinctual. Is this how Jimin felt all the time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poured some of the lube on his fingers, cold, deciding that a bit of temperature play could be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting near his inner thighs, drawing with his fingers until pushing one in, curling it inside to watch San whimper. “Now you’re gonna be good while I stretch you open, okay? Take it like a good Omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, leaning down between them to suck on the head of San's cock, feeling the omega rut his hips upward with a loud gasp. He flicked his thumb across the head of Yeosang's dick, snickering. "You're both so eager, it's cute" he growled, teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shook, head swimming as his back arched. "H-Holy fuck, that feels really good Beta" he panted, hands fisting at the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good? You feel good being used like the bitch that you are?” Yeosang says, adding a second finger and scissoring them, starting to pick up a faster pace. “Gonna fuck you so hard Alpha’s going to slide in so easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is trying to focus, really, but the way Jimin keeps touching him is driving him crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, you’re distracting me.” he pants, tone playful. “Didn’t you want me to ruin him? Where did that go? Or are you too busy fawning over your Beta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin growls, leaning forward to latch his teeth on the back of Yeosang's neck, just enough to leave a hickey as he continues stroking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't give me lip now, Beta" he muttered against Yeosang's neck. He reached back with his unoccupied hand to grab a condom, ripping it with his teeth and sliding it onto Yeosang's dick, still stroking. "Make him whimper". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to tell me twice, Alpha.” He sits up. “You heard him. Gonna make you whimper.” He grabs San by the hair and pulls it aside, licking a stripe on his neck before pulling his fingers out and filling his Omega up, hissing as he stretched San out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good? Can you give your Beta a color?” Yeosang knew key points like this were the best time to ask for colors, wanting to make sure he didn’t put San in any danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San shuddered, opening his mouth into a cry. "Green, fuck, that feels nice. Love how fucking sore I am" he hissed, latching onto Yeosang. "Make me scream" he growled, teeth grit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin snickered, titling San's head to him. "Oh, you like being filled Omega?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang wastes no time snapping into San, spanking him a little bit, just enough to sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking like that, don’t you? Stupid fucking Omega, already been ruined and stretched out and you still come to us. Probably need to be claimed, huh? Want us to mark you up so nobody can look at you without thinking of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yeosang turns to Jimin. “Alpha, I have a red silk cloth in my jacket pocket, and I’m a little occupied, can you grab it? Wanna use it to yank our little bitch around.” He wanted to experiment with collars, but figured fabric would be a better first step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin grabbed the cloth from Yeosang's pocket and handed it to him, leaning forward to capture his lips, biting and nibbling, "Fucking our slut so good aren't you?" He breathed out, earning a long moan from San. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, if you keep talking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>" San gasped "I'll cum so quickly".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna cum until I say, whore.” Yeosang spat. “You could stand to learn how to control yourself instead of begging for any cock that comes your way.” He punctuates this with sharp jerks, partly because Jimin’s hand on him was driving him up a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang takes the red cloth and loops it around the back of San’s neck, using it to pull his head up and kiss him, except it was different, more mouthfucking than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the little bitch close?” he asks, crossing the cloth to pressure his throat before dropping it. He wasn’t confident in his choking abilities that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, grabbing San's hair and tugging him up as he rounded the bed, unzipping his pants and pressing the head of his dick against San's lips, "Suck, omega, be a good little cockslut and let us claim you" he snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San cried out, opening his mouth and suckling onto Jimin's dick, squirming and whimpering, moaning "Beta, Beta, Beta" with every sharp thrust, muffled by the cock currently slipping down his mouth and into his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang snarls, feeling more feral than he had been before, raking his teeth across San’s shoulder, demanding. This was his omega. His to claim and mark and bite and fuck. “Fuck, you feel so good, your hole’s really used to it by now, huh, getting pounded into like this so many times, gonna fucking hurt you, gonna make you scream and </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> for mercy,” he said, yanking on the cloth again, pulling San’s head onto Jimin’s cock and making him gag. “That’s right, take it like a good fucking slut,” he yelled, lips curling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San screamed around Jimin's cock, nails scratching down Yeosang's back, shaking and feeling his cock throbbed as Yeosang practically stabbed his prostate with each thrust. It was downright sinful how good the pain and soreness felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin snarled, grabbing San's throat and pressing his hips against San's lips as he fucked his throat. "You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he spat, breathing harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“San, pull off.” Yeosang orders. “I wanna hear him beg. I’m not gonna let you cum until I know you’re gonna be our omega, know you’re ours, wanna hear you scream for us, okay?” Yeosang hoped Jimin wasn’t pissed at him. It was hard to establish dominance verbally when mouths were preoccupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin pulled out, San gasping for air and moaning loudly, voice hoarse. Jimin rounded and made his way to Yeosang, pressing against his back and holding his waist, rutting against the small of his back. He bit into his shoulder, snarling. "Make him scream, Beta". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang almost pulls out, then slams back in, rapidly, grabbing San by the shoulder. He could feel he was close, and he starts mumbling dirty things, so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, fuck, so close, can I cum in our precious Omega, please-” he chokes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San feels his muscles tightening as he fights off his own orgasm, moaning and most likely letting everyone in the dorm know what was happening to him. "Pleasepleaseplease" he started mumbling, almost sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you cum now, Omega, I'll push you past overstimulation" Jimin growls before pressing a featherlight kiss to Yeosang's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum, Beta, be a good pup" he growled darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang lets out some primal sound not able to be classified with human words, slowly turning into a whimper as he pushed through. “A-alpha, god, he- he’s ours, I *hic* claimed him,” he shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang flops on the side of the bed, spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin leaned down and Kissed Yeosang softly, muttering a "you did good baby" before he turned and slid on a condom, before bottoming out inside San with one push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shivered, back arching, choking on moans. "A-Alpha please I can't hold it I'm gonna-fuck-cum please" he almost cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you cum" Jimin snarled, picking up pace quickly, "I'll just fuck you through it and make you cum again, so it's your choice Slut".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San nodded, eyes rolling back and nails digging into Jimin's shoulders as he came, Jimin keeping his word and not giving him anytime to recover, still fucking into him even after he begins to help at oversensitivity. Fuck, this all felt so good, his dick was still hard, not going down even after his first mind blowing orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looks up, blinking his eyes. “How the fuck is the slut still hard?” he gripes, upset that he was out for a bit but content knowing his Alpha would take care of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the Omega still needy?” A brief thought flashes through Yeosang’s mind, before he shoots it down with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s way too dangerous, not only do you not know how to do that, San could get hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> before a traitorous voice replied </span>
  <em>
    <span>if he can take Taehyung he could probably take you both at once-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to wait and see what Jimin had in store. He knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, pushing himself deep and thrusting quickly, leaning down to latch his teeth onto San's throat. "You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucktoy. Our Omega" he snarled, hips snapping forward. San was loud, shivering and near sobbing, tears slipping from his eyes as he held onto Jimin like an anchor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-Please use me!" He yelled out, and Jimin was sure everyone in the dorm could hear them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang takes San’s lips in his own, drunk on all of this, mumbling into his mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>our fucking omega, nobody else fucks you like we do, you’re our toy, our bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he feels himself rutting against his thigh, getting hard again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hold on I want to try s-something" San wheezes. Jimin slows, enough that San sits up, gasping. "W-Want both at once" he whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin's eyes widen and his Alpha persona drops momentarily, "Are you sure-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San's eyes hardened, "I'll be fine, Alpha, I've done it before. P-Please just wanna be yours" he almost mewled. Jimin nodded, snapping his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beta, lay on your back below him. Get a condom on and get back inside, I'll be behind him" Jimin ordered, feeling a small lick of nervousness. Sure, this was going to be hot, but he was worried for San's sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine" San said, noticing the change in his eyes, "I'm not made of porcelain" he growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit, was San a mind reader? Yeosang hurries to follow Jimin’s instructions, knowing that if they did this right, none of them would ever forget this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, if it went wrong, they’d also have memories. Bad ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, wanna feel your cock next to mine inside, holy shit,” he says, rolling a condom back on, laying on his back as they lined up, San on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San takes control for once that night and slips himself onto Yeosang again, shivering and moaning, motioning for Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just go slow, Alpha, and I'll be fine. I like the burn, and this isn't my first time" he tried to reassure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, grabbing San's hips and slowly slipping inside, stopping every could inches. San was shaking, breathing heavily and moaning. "It's okay it's okay I'm good" San would mutter, voice tight, encouraging Jimin to keep moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was overwhelmed with feeling, so much just whooshing over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, I’ve never done this before… but it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he says, rutting up into San against Jimin and making him twitch, making him shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside him snaps and he starts moving again, wanting desperately to claim him for the both of them. “A-alpha, can we fuck our omega together? Please?” he asks, looking up through teary eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin growls, bottoming out inside San, feeling his cock tightly pressed against Yeosang's. "F-Fuck" he chokes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Move, move please I-I'm fine please move" he whimpered, wiggling his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin relented, hips snapping forward. "Yes, Beta, fuck him together okay?" He tried to snarl, voice strained. With just a few couple thrust's San was already yelling again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang moved in time with Jimin, both of them losing their grip on reality and tightening their grip on San. “Alpha, fuck, gonna cum again, please-” Yeosang’s voice breaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin snarled, reaching forward to wrap a hand around San's dick, "Cum Omega, cum with us, scream for us" he shivered, thrusting fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god fuckfuckfuckfuck!" San cried out, voice rising as he came across his and Yeosang's chest, shivering hard, moaning loudly. Jimin followed shortly, biting down on San's shoulder hard as he came as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them sat there, panting heavily, almost in tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... We need to clean up.” Yeosang says as they all pull apart, giving kisses on noses and reassuring everyone ‘you were both so good, holy shit’ and they breathe. They breathe, knowing they had each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang picks up his phone. “Groupchat popped off- HOLY SHIT!” Yeosang almost drops his phone. “Joong sent very explicit photos, open it at your own risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his head. “If I hadn’t just had the best threesome of my life, I would look at those a little more in depth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin slid out, still shaking, jumping at Yeosang's 'holy shit!'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to grab some tissues nearby and begin to wipe them up, San flopping on the bed unmoving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I loved that, but I'm not walking tomorrow" he smiled, face red, "Thanks, you guys, you're the best." he giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>[RedOcean123 ends]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if this feels like it's happening in tandem it was written that way, but i reformatted it to make it easier to read. for reference, the group chat conversations happen after the jimin/yeosang/san scene -adwlw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Facing the Rest of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hongjoong goes out in public looking more feminine and the BFs are on high alert. Jongin nearly gets decked, then hugged because ??? Is he okay ???? (answer is no-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[agustdswlw starts]</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong didn’t like walking alone. It made him feel like he had no friends, which wasn’t true at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He especially didn’t like walking alone today, where, because sweet, sweet, loving Hoseokie convinced him he would be okay, and that no matter what happened to him he would be there. Hoseok told him he was the prettiest baby boy and nothing could ever change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he walked out of the house, in a white crop top and skirt, with soft pink leggings hugging his legs until coming to terms with his black Doc Martens. He looked pretty. Pretty enough to swipe on lipgloss and call it a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the most part, he was fine. The dorm loved it, cooed and fawned over him so much Hongjoong almost forgot about the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything, of course, but their faces gave it away. Boys in skirts wasn’t something any of them saw often. He got more awkward thumbs up from girls taking too many activism centered classes than he got rude stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still. Couldn’t he be pretty in peace?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not alone. He would hate to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers that Jimin had taken the day to roam around campus with Yeosang and San, or he now remembers, the Pack. He knew parts of what happened, but not all of it. He didn’t want to pry, unless he was invited.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Hongjoong to Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: baby is feeling lonely and people keep looking at me i want affection not to be some sort of ‘pioneer of breaking masculinity’ i did it because i wanted to be pretty for yuo but nwo yo’ure not herw</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He breaks off his typo filled whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong: want some boyfriends right now please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin had gone out and about with his pack today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his and Yeosang's surprise, San was walking around with little to no limping. He just rolled his eyes at the reaction from them both and scoffed out an, "I'm not fragile, guys, you didn't break me". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had gone and gotten smoothies, dog tags with their Greek letter, and just genuinely hung out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been giving points to San, and Jimin was also teaching Yeosang. It was a productive day, with San already being naturally intimidating he just needed some fine tuning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking across campus when Jimin got a text from Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, all 14 of them were on high alert considering Hongjoong walked into public with very feminine clothing. It sucks that they had to be, but it was scary to think there were people on campus who might want to hurt him. So someone was always nearby or facetiming just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin read the text and looked up, "Alright, Pack, Hongjoong is currently alone and wants some boyfriend's so we're gonna go be his guard dogs" he said, voice calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Hongjoong/Jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: It's alright baby, where are you? On our way </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Just to your next class or are you done and want to hangout with us?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San looked up, tilting his head. "He okay?" He asked, voice raspy and slightly tight with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fine" Jimin answered, "Just wants some company". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: in the lit wing come hereeee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong puts his phone down, sighing. He misses his boyfriends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapchat earlier had been a trip, seeing a screenshot of a screenshot of someone else’s story going around with the caption ‘rumor has it screaming on campus isn’t gonna get you in trouble if you only do it inside a dorm that isnt yours’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong knew that was shade, he wasn’t stupid. He knew that being who they were out loud risked a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang grimaces, his face tightening up. “I swear, if someone looked at him the wrong way I’ll spin their jaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that violence wouldn’t solve the problem, taking care of Hongjoong would make him feel better, but it was a primal urge to rip apart anyone who threatened what you loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna protect him, right?” he asks Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, a growl catching in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, if anyone has done </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'll personally hunt them down" he replied, voice tight. San murmured his agreement as Jimin led them to the Literature Building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care what we do the rest of today as long as we're near him" San huffed, playing with his dog tag, fingers brushing over the Omega symbol etched into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>[DM Jimin/Hongjoong]</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Don't worry baby 💜 be there soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was making a graph when they found him, he immediately jumped up into their group hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys. I really needed this.” he said, pecking each one of them on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sat down, the pack recounting moments from their day to make Hongjoong laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Haechan is looking at me like I’m insane, right?” Yeosang says. “And I look him in the eye and say, ‘Maybe if you had a handle on this project from the beginning, I wouldn’t have to overthrow you as project leader. Let me. You don’t really have a choice.’ And the crazy thing? The rest of the group- his friends- </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreed with me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just kinda delegated jobs from there and told them all if they didn’t come back with their project part finished they would answer to me in the hallway. Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong whistles. “That alone would make me intentionally forget the project part.” Yeosang giggles in response, “No, no, see Hongjoongie baby, one, they’re not intentionally bad to get attention, and two, they’re not my boyfriend.” He pecks the other’s cheek. “Nobody could fill the spot you do, baby. Love ya.” he winks, making Hongjoong blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin leans over and kisses Hongjoong's cheek as well, San reaching across the table to hold his hand. "We all love you, and have we mentioned that you look absolutely beautiful baby?" He said, voice so delicate and soft compared to the tone he uses with everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San brought Hongjoong's hands up and kissed the back of it like he was honoring royalty. "He's right, you're so pretty" he murmured, trying to shower his boyfriend in compliments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong almost squeaked in embarrassment, but he was secretly happy for the change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… the whole reason I wore this was to look pretty for you guys. And that’s been the best part. The other stuff is just a gnat buzzing around us until you smack it dead.” He ends cheerily, snickering when Yeosang and San snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the way the leggings feel. They look so sophisticated, this color has really grown on me.” Hongjoong says. “Although it has been really hard when picking pieces to decide which ones are for fun and which one’s I’d like to wear out.” He confesses, crossing his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin? Exactly who I was hoping to run into.” Jongin, walking onto the scene, all his Criminal Psychology textbooks under his (jacked) arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met immediately with a glare that could melt the glaciers so badly they’d advance global warming five years in five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, I’m not kinkshaming. I’m here to warn you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin really tried to stay civil, but with the shit Jongin had said before, and Hongjoong trying something out for the first time today, every word was a make it our break it moment for his babies' self confidence, and he would personally break Jongin in half if he fucked today up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved a hand to Yeosang and San, since San had unknowingly begun to rise from his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Warn us? From who?" Jimin asked, voice calm with an edge of ice to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From rumors that have been going around. People are saying you’re all one giant poly blob of tricksters and I know you’re less put together than that. Maybe being a little less romantic with your literal fraternity brothers would put a stop to that.” Kai says, then noticing… something strange.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please tell me his outfit isn’t part of a fucking game you guys are playing right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stiffens. “No, it’s not, but it wouldn’t be any of your business if it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nearly jumps from his chair with a growl, eyes widened and wild and Jimin could smell the violent plan in his head a mile away. He stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back into his chair and communicating with a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll deal with this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, I'm going to answer your little questions" he almost spat, trying to keep his voice calm. "We are a giant poly group, we're all dating each other. Hongjoong is also wearing that for his own gains, because that is how he's comfortable expressing himself". His words were sharp like a blade and just as threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are these problems, Jongin?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re problems because people talk. People say shit and it gets out of hand and then there are consequences you can’t control. The number one rule of large alliances for personal benefit is ‘don’t let the public know about this’, and you don’t seem to give a fuck! I know the things you just told me could ruin your fucking lives, and you need to realize that too. You can’t just pretend people outside your dorm don’t exist, that everything you do is fine. For your own sake and for the sake of society, at least pretend to be normal. It’ll be smoother sailing.” Kai sighs, his memories of modeling camp coming back in full force. This was a lesson he had learned the hard way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you all end up getting what you need out of each other over the course of you all staying here. Some relationships take time to develop into what they’re supposed to be.” he says, calmer now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looks at Jimin, the bullet points of his argument already forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, what should we do?” Yeosang asks, looking at him and then to Kai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin wanted to beat Jongin into a wall right there, and would've if his instincts hasn't told him that Jongin wasn't doing this to be a dick, that he was more scared than Jimin was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jimin's instincts aren't good for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You three stay here. Jongin, come with me, we're going to have a chat. Just you and me" he muttered, voice tight but calmer, more controlled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he wanted his pack nearby, if Jongin kept saying things like this, Jimin feared he would hurt his boyfriend's. Or worse, play into Jimin's own small insecurities, of Jongin making his boyfriend's afraid and then losing what he had just gained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One he had gotten outside with Jongin he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning against a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're saying this because of some shit you went though. I get that, dude, I'm gay and poly. Life fucking sucks for anyone under the umbrella. But hiding in the shadows doesn't do anything but let them think we rolled over. I'm not giving up my happiness just so some bigots can feel more secure in their God or Sexuality themselves. There comes a time when inaction is just as bad as joining the morally wrong side of an argument, and I refuse inaction". He looks up, eyes blazing, "Tell me, Kai, do you really think I'd let anything happen to them? To the people I care about? Do you think I'd just let someone spit on us? You're lucky I haven't had a go at you yet. Hongjoong wants to express himself this way, but is scared to be literally fucking attacked in campus. All of us were facetiming and calling and us three even met up with him just so we could keep him safe. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>there are people who don't agree, but fuck them". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyes blazed for a different reason now, "Jongin, if all you're going to do is come around and scare my boyfriend's and tell us to be 'normal', then don't come around or I'll take care of you myself. If you're cool, be cool, but I won't let someone hang around if you make those I care about feel like shit" he snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin feels a lump in his throat. He wasn’t trying. Maybe that was his initial intention, but when he looked at Jimin, all he saw was someone he was scared for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, you’re not going to believe me when I say this, and that’s fine, I don’t expect you to, but I’m doing this because I don’t want you guys going through the same shit I did. I had to learn how to be normal so people accepted me again. And you don’t notice how far gone you are until it’s too late and the world has turned its back on you. I… I say this because… fuck, nope, you’ll beat my ass five ways from Sunday.” He smacks his own cheek, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to keep something you love, never let it go from the treasure chest you put it in. Otherwise years will pass and they’ll leave. They’ll go for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>careers</span>
  </em>
  <span> or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>military</span>
  </em>
  <span> or because they had a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they’ll leave you.” Kai looks close to crying, because he is, so many memories rearing their ugly head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Jimin. Don’t make the same mistake I did. Either keep your distance or keep them forever.” He shoves his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Jimin's eyes were still defensive, they softened considerably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, I don't know what you've been through, but I know I can understand it as well. I'm sorry you had that happen"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, looking into Jongin's eyes. "I'm not just going to hide though. I hid myself for years and it nearly killed me. I'm proud of who I am, and no one can win a fight against me to take away that. And maybe...maybe in the future they will leave, or we'll breakup, but what if we don't? What if we stay together? And if we did break up...what if just by being open we helped someone here? Help someone see that they aren't alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm keeping them close and I'm saying fuck you to anyone who disagrees. I only love two things in this world now. Dancing, and them, and I'm going to hold onto them". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They make me love myself so much I remember to breath again. I'm not letting that go so easily" he said, voice soft and barely above a mumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai’s on the edge of breaking. Part of him wants to give in. Do what he’s wanted to do this entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he won’t. He’s not like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say this with genuine honesty: I’m glad you’re happy. I’m glad you found some people who make you feel that way.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I felt that way too, I want to help you, I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai straightens up. “So, I’m still going to complain about noise. But consider my moral complaints null and void.” He forces out a smile. “I think you have some maknaes to take care of, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to push away how much it hurts seeing what felt like slews of people feeling the way he wanted to feel, doing the things he wished he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wishing. That’s all he’d allow himself to do, was wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin tilts his head, looking up at Jongin with kind eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you went through something as well, and I'm sorry that happened. Our dorm is a safe place, and I promise we won't get into some big orgy if you need somewhere to stay for the night. Just, like, don't be a dick and everything is fine". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to be okay, Jongin" Jimin spoke softly, his voice tinted with a bit of defiance and confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin could see it in his eyes, the way they darted around, the way he spoke. It was obvious enough he wanted what Jimin had. Hell, maybe he wanted to be apart of it, which was a 'probably'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jimin wasn't going to push. His walls were there for a reason and Jimin wasn't going to force them down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin looks back at Jimin, and for a second he feels like the kid at camp who got pulled into the counselor’s office for wearing a red dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise?” he says, voice small. He can’t stop looking at his face. The way his eyes are enrapturing, the way his lips move when he talks, the love and affection that had made Jongin want to throw up out of envy all came to a tipping point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would… would you mind if I started hanging out with you guys? We got off on the wrong foot.” he says, embarrassed and looking down at his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin cocks his head and nods, eyes still on Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine with it, I am a believer in second chances. But I need to ask my boyfriends as well, okay?" He murmurs, voice gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin exhales, worry leaving his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jimin. Thanks for… all of this.” He looks at nothing for a few beats of awkward silence, and then points back to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- I’m pretty sure your, uh, boyfriends-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waves quickly at Jimin and leaves, sure he wouldn’t be able to handle the glares they inevitably would give him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was fine. He was fine. Things were gonna be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jimin comes back, there are festering glares all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he now?” Yeosang asks, still prowling all the entrances and exits with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin waves his hand, taking a seat. "Don't worry, it's solved, I'm going to run through it with you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs Hongjoong and kisses his cheek first, muttering a 'pretty baby' before doing so though. Priorities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we're all right, Jongin was abrasive because he does secretly want in but don't push him. He's been through a lot, just has a lot of walls built up".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin had to play this next part carefully, "He was the one who asked if he could hangout with us, admitting we got off on the wrong foot. I told him I'd ask you guys, but so you all know, my instincts says it's okay. If it turns out to not be, I'll be the first to get an assault charge". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Hongjoong says, eyebrows furrowing. “So he has been trying to get in this entire time? It was funny to joke about but I don’t know how I feel about him… y’know.” He scrunches his nose. “I don’t want him to take all the attention away from the rest of us. I love my boyfriends, and he’s not one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang presses his fingers to his temples. “He asked to hang out with us? Aren’t you going to make him pay us back somehow? We  can’t let him get away with the things he’s said and done. Retribution needs to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Hongjoongie, I'm not saying he joins the Boyfriend gang. I believe he just simply wants a safe place, somewhere he doesn't have to worry about judgement"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to Yeosang, eyes thoughtful, "Well, my suggestion was a full apology. What he has said wasn't polite and was offensive so he apologizes to all of us and proves he is willing to change and be supportive". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps an arm around Hongjoong, kissing his forehead. "No one can take the attention away from you, you're like the main Baby of all 15 of us. I can see the worry in your eyes". </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sighs. He hated how whiny he sounded right now, but communication now prevented problems later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we try and put so much effort into fixing him, and babying him, I think we might lose what brought us together in the first place. He’s a wild card. I find stability in you guys. And I know its stupid to get jealous of something that hasn’t even happened, but I want us to be happy. He has a track record of making us upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang gently grabs Hongjoong’s chin and looks him in the eyes. “Joongie, we won’t let him get to us. We’ve got a handle on him. I promise we’ll stay this way, even if he does drop by every now and then. Nothing can change how much we love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, "Hongjoong, thank you for speaking your mind. Don't worry, I would never let him just come in and take over. You're allowed to be worried and jealous" he put a hand over Hongjoong's, looking around. "We'll call a group meeting tomorrow and discuss it. I told him I need everyone comfortable before he comes around, okay?" He looks to San, "Sannie, I'm going to close the discussion, do you have anything to add?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San sat back, biting his lip. "I have similar concerns to Hongjoong, but more related to I'm afraid he'll hurt you guys, and I won't forgive myself for letting him into our space just for him to turn right around and say some rude shit" he grumbled, looking down at the table. "But I do trust you, Jimin, and if you want to give him a chance then okay". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded and looked around, "If you don't mind, I'm closing the discussion. We brought up good points but I just wanna love my boyfriend's and packmates the rest of the day. Is that okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's silent for a moment, and Jimin feels that familiar twitch in his chest, "You guys know I love you, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong  smiles. “Of course. Nobody else would drag a bloody body into the river for us.” He chuckles. “It’s shit like that that starts rumors!” he cackles. “We say the weirdest shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang also muffles a snort. “The more we encounter people from the outside world the more I realize we raise questions. Y’know what? I don’t give a fuck! Let them ask! If they’re really curious they’ll come to us and we’ll show them who we are.” Yeosang says, determination in his voice. “Jimin, we would also murder for you. Don’t get us twisted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>[agustdswlw ends]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Wandering Lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Pack takes their first outside prey. You Meet an NCT-er (Technically Stray Kids).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S M U T Rough Sex, Degradation, Dub Con (but consensual, there are safewords!)[yeah nobody's doing anything they're not down for also- don't do this irl! disclaimer!]</p><p>Namjoon: Psych/Soc<br/>Jungkook: Film Student (on UNI swim team)<br/>Seonghwa: Chemical Engineering<br/>San: Geology<br/>Taehyung: Botany / Biology (plant Pathologist)<br/>Jimin: Dance (Contemporary) / Fine Arts<br/>Yoongi: Music Production<br/>Hongjoong: Economics<br/>Seokjin: Business Management<br/>Wooyoung: Literature<br/>Jongho: Physical Therapy<br/>Hoseok: Human Services<br/>Mingi: Geopolitical Sciences<br/>Yeosang: Computer Science<br/>Yunho: Architecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[agustdswlw starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a figure leaning on the entryway of the commons area, clutching books in his arms, nervous. This was them.  The Bangteez cult, the boyfriend dorm, whatever you wanted to call them. As he’d heard recently, the Pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs a hand through his hair. How the fuck was he supposed to bring this up? Did he dare? He just overheard them saying ‘applications are full, no more.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Hyunjin wanted to date them. He didn’t. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Mark had described his encounter with Yeosang. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Dude, he looked at me like I was a chicken about to run away from him. He’s scary as shit. I’ve heard Jimin is worse.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulls at the strings of his red hoodie. Time to face the big bad wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin-ssi? Sunbaenims?” he asks, revealing his location. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin turns his head, clicking his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I recognize you from Taemin. Hyunjin, isn't it?" He asks, voice smooth and low. He oozed confidence, and put on his 'newcomer' face. Dark eyes, lazy smirk, lazy yet alert posture. "What's up?" He asked, waving a hand to the empty chair at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San put an arm around Hongjoong possessively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin can feel his legs giving out, so he sits down. “Uh, Jimin-ssi, uh, I’m sorry to interrupt I didn’t mean to bother you, but uh, Taemin’s been talking lately about how dangerous and distracting you guys were and how we should stay away and I just don’t think that’s true and maybe you guys aren’t as bad and I wanted to prove that.” He rambles, his twitching fingers giving away his nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, calm down. We don’t bite.” Yeosang says, with the full intonation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that was a lie and you should be scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shoots him a smirk, noticing Hyunjin moves to fiddle with his hoodie strings, not looking any of them in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, chuckling. "Yeah that sounds like Taemin. Don't worry Hyunjin, you don't have to talk so formally. I only ask that of these three". He decides not to specify. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does he say we're dangerous?" He almost purrs, smiling. He angles himself so he's facing Hyunjin, one leg crossed over the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin swallows, trying not to be nervous but this was the single most intimidating group of people he’d met, and he’d gone head to head with the dance crew Blackpink. They were vicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, he says you guys like playing dangerous games, and that you use anyone around you as your pawns. B-but that’s not true, right? You guys are just friendly, and anyone is allowed to be friendly. I’m gonna tell him you guys are fine, that I went down to talk to you guys and you didn’t jump me and drag me into a cave, it’s gonna be okay.” He thinks if he talks about his plan working, it’ll happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang chuckles. “You haven’t left the table yet, slow down.” He reaches his foot out under the table to press his ankle onto the inside of Hyunjin’s, rubbing it in a circle, in a move of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you should have stayed home, sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong giggles, all flowers and sweetness. “We play fun games, but that’s because we like having fun with each other. You should try it sometime.” He winks, and Hyunjin notices his skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look really p-pretty, Hongjoong.” he stutters out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hyunjin. Nice to meet you.” Hongjoong bats his eyelashes lazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San darts his tongue out and runs it along his lips, eyes narrowed onto Hyunjin. He smirks and gives a quick two finger wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, like a little lamb. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, scoffing. "No, we don't use people unless they specifically ask for that" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San nods, "You're safe, Hyunjin" he spoke, voice conveying the opposite. "Taemin doesn't have to be your judgement for us, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods, trying to ignore the way his palms were sweating. “Wanted to find out how you guys were myself.” He’s clutching the sleeves of his hoodie, not sure what exactly he wanted to find. Something was twisting in his gut, something curious and twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you guys are chill people with absolutely no ulterior motives, see Taemin was just tripping-” Hyunjin gets his sentence cut off by Yeosang yanking his leg closer to the inside of the table, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have motives, Hyunjin. Do you want to know them?” he says, gently laying a hand on top of Hyunjin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with entertained stares from the other four people at the table, all seeming like he was some sort of lost puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… came to find out your motives for myself.” Hyunjin croaks, his true purpose being harder and harder to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think you’ll find?” Jimin asks, voice level in a way that sent chills down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll find out you guys are just friendly and like helping other people.” he squeaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong tilts his head, laying his chin on his hand. “We can help you, Hyunjin.” he says, voice dripping with honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin feels hot all over. The implications of what they said made his mind run wild. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about what Taemin had warned against since he’d given caution. He wondered if they could be riled up enough to hunt him down based on instinct alone. Maybe play into their primal urges to find out who they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San rounded the table and sat in the chair next to Hyunjin, tapping his fingers up his thigh. "Little lamb, what did Taemin say exactly?" He purred, voice deep and still raspy from the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin just watched, a hand on Hongjoong's lower back. It was so cute, watching Hyunjin squirm in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasps when San touches his thigh. “He- he said you guys think we’re perfect prey, that if we got caught by you, you’d wrap us around your fingers-” the fingers on his thigh, right now, that he wished were shoving him around- “and, and you would take us back to your dorm, the dorm that I hear screams from sometimes, and that those screams were from people who- who got too close-” Hyunjin is trying not to shudder. He readjusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not true. You’re not monsters, you’re not predators, you’re normal college students who pose no real threat.” Hyunjin recites, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them in realization that closing his eyes around them was a bad idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right, we're just normal college students" San murmured, almost mockingly, continuing to move his hand up Hyunjin's thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was almost high enough, Jimin snapped his fingers and all three stopped and slipped back to their side of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you got your answer, right? Can run back and tell everyone else how normal we are, right?" Jimin smirked, eyes dark and smoldering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, that’s-” not how this was supposed to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat before trying again. “Yeah, if normal is eyefucking the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>little lamb</span>
  </em>
  <span> that shows up to talk.” he says boldly, no idea where his confidence came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are all bark, the only reason Taemin is ‘afraid’ of you guys is because he’s jealous, he’s wanted to make us some sort of special club and we’re too much of a mess to make it work. Nobody tells each other how they feel. So the appeal, I guess, is some people who actually know what they’re doing instead of idiots in a locked practice room just making out, with no guidance to what they’re looking for-” Hyunijn stops himself. What the hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you guys wouldn’t. We’re too inexperienced. And you’re not interested in preying on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looks up to meet eyes with Jimin, trying to send a message with his eyes of </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove me wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin's smirk is deadly, stretching up and almost to the middle of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, boys, that's how you get someone to admit something". It's Jimin's turn to round the table, "It's in your instinct to be ruined, isn't it? You didn't come over here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>check on us </span>
  </em>
  <span>you came over here to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined by us</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he growled, tilting Hyunjin's chin up so he was looking him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s throat tenses, every cell in his body acutely aware of Park Jimin touching him. He had to play his next cards very carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin-hyung, the instincts I have right now are to run as far away from you all as I possibly can. But I’m choosing to ignore those to try and prove you guys aren’t the type to snatch someone up from a simple conversation, trying to prove you guys wouldn’t take advantage of easy prey. That’s what I am to you, isn’t it? Have a challenge. Try and keep your instincts from me. See how long you last before dragging me into that fucking dorm and having your way. Prove who’s right: me or Taemin-hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s trying to stop what he wants from bleeding over into his challenge, it didn’t really work. Hyunjin knows he’s in a sea full of sharks, and he’s bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, I don’t think we should let him leave here until we’re sure he won’t slander us to his little friends.” Yeosang says, snarling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha? Hyunjin wonders. What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong starts giggling. “It looks like you guys found your next hunt. Seokie’s waiting for me outside the building, thanks for protecting me today.” He kisses each of them before leaving, confident the pack would put some sense into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin looks at him, "Oh, Hyunjin, you misunderstand. This is your choice. You can leave right now if you'd like and all four of us will forget this happened. Green, Yellow, Red, from what I hear from Taemin you should know what those mean" he speaks confidently, like he knows Hyunjin won't say red, that he won't refuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San smirks from across the table, "But you're not going to, are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t need to. I’m not under your domain to ruin. You wouldn’t break someone else’s toy, would you?” Hyunjin says, aware he was in danger, so much danger, they gave him the colors, which meant from now on, those were his only lifeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was curious, adventurous, and a little scared. Okay, a lot scared. Like his heart was beating at medically impossible speeds scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang curls his hand into a fist. “What makes you think we give a shit about him? He didn’t claim you as his. That mistake is on him for leaving something so beautiful and raw out in the open.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had to admit, the objectification he gave he didn’t expect to be returned. It was hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means you're fair game, and we just got to you first" San grins, leaning across the table to brush his knuckle against Hyunjin's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin shifts his hand from Hyunjin's chin to the back of his head, tangling into his hair, "How </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfortunate </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Taemin, but finder keeps as they say". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin can’t help but whine, trying to play it off with “And you’re gonna keep me? Likely story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was exactly what he wanted, his head almost pushing into Jimin’s hand on instinct, not sure what he wanted from them- well, he did know- but didn’t want to verbalize it. Didn’t want to tell them what he wanted, wanted them to pull it out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin's fingers curled tighter with a smirk and.he forcefully tilted Hyunjin's head to the side, leaning down to brush his lips above his pulsepoint, inhaling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slut, I can feel you moving into my hand" he snarled quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alpha, maybe we should move into a private room?" San suggested, voice low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t know how to react to that… name. He wasn’t one, right? He was just curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is fixating on him with piercing grey eyes. It’s making him nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a slut.” he murmured, that being the only defiance he could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with the Omega on this one. Think we should move this to somewhere where nobody can see.” Yeosang says, not taking his eyes off of Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin pulled back, looking Hyunjin in the eyes, "Alright, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy </span>
  </em>
  <span>then. Color?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last bit of his sentence softened considerably, and you could really hear more than he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can back away if you want to, but if you stay, we will have our way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>San couldn't help but almost shiver being referred to as 'the Omega', but kept his narrowed eyes on Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin blinks. How much power did he have right now? How much was he about to lose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to travel into the world he had stepped foot in. “My color… is… green.” he said, knowing that sealed his fate, knowing he was completely responsible for what happened next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were blown wide, not expecting them to move like they did, not expecting to have succeeded, if you could call it that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about yours?” he asked in a bratty tone, trying to push just a little further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going, Alpha?” Yeosang says, getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smirks, lifting Hyunjin up with a hand on his waist and hair. "There's a small classroom used for Literature students, Wooyoung's class, but it's empty today because class aren't on Tuesdays. No window on the door, we just go in, have fun, and leave". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cameras?" San asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one checks the cameras unless there's an issue, like stolen property. At worst I say Wooyoung left something in there and I was getting it" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to lead Hyunjin and his pack down the hallways before making it to a nearly empty classroom, shoving Hyunjin inside and after all poured in he locked the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beta, Omega, have your fun, I'll jump in last. Someone has to watch the door", He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San walked forward, eyes darkened, "You heard him, Beta" he snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was regretting this, just a little. Not going to safeword out because he had to see the end of this, but the heat creeping up his neck was making him feel all sorts of things he wasn’t prepared to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the code names, huh?” Hyunjin said, voice shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re ranks of power, bitch.” Yeosang says, shoving him. “Shows us who’s in charge, and it shows any </span>
  <em>
    <span>newcomers</span>
  </em>
  <span> who to listen to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is so terrified. Turned on, but also terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- you’re not gonna get to me. I- I live in the NCT dorms, and we, we get up to stuff!” he defends weakly. Fuck, why did this make blood rush through him like nothing else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang snickers, no warmth in his laugh. “Those whores wouldn’t stand a chance with us. How lucky we get to try with you, sweet. Can’t wait to brush the tears off your face after we’re done with you.” Yeosang’s tone is dripping with a sweetness as artificial as cotton candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to growl in his ear. “Once we’re done wrecking you so badly you can’t even dream of dancing tomorrow, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San moves behind Hyunjin, pressing his hips flush against Hyunjin's ass and rutting, grabbing his hips tightly to keep him there. He leaned up and began to bite marks across his neck, paying close attention to his pulsepoint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're our toy now" He spat. He turned to face Yeosang as one of his hands slid down and cupped Hyunjin through his pants, "He's already hard" he snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin whimpered again, the presence of San just being there and doing things making him crazy, he should have thought this through, but was he going to go back fuck no, he needed to find out what they had in store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think it’s because of- mmph-” Hyunjin gets a hand over his mouth. Yeosang’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up before I make you choke.” he says, shoving his fingers inside his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin latched onto them, it feeling way better than he thought it would, taking the opportunity to suck on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, he already knows what he’s supposed to do! I would call you clever, but I know that wasn’t your brain, baby. Just your natural instinct to follow orders. Isn’t that right, Omega?” Yeosang says, spreading his fingers inside Hyunjin’s mouth in a particularly lewd way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San snickers, latching his teeth onto Hyunjin's collarbone. "He's just perfect, it's just natural he wants to be ruined". San slipped his hand down and with it Hyunjin's pants and boxers, pulling them down midthigh to reveal his dick. "So cute" San says, voice breathy as a finger traces along the slit on the head of his cock, "You're already leaking precum, we turn you on that much? You just want a cock in you that badly?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin snickered from his position by the door, arms crossed as he watched. "Good boys" he purred, voice echoing around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang takes his fingers out of Hyunjin’s mouth, watching as he coughed and said, “Just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to see what you guys do in your spare time.” Hyunjin was determined to keep up the act, no matter how needy he was. He’d consider it a success when Jimin came back from the door. Then he’d’ve won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can barely keep his train of thought on its tracks, what with the other two not leaving him alone in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must be quite a prize for both of you to be so invested.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take me out, degrade me, come on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed, continuing to rut against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really, you're just the most convenient hole to use right now. Nothing special about a slut like you" he growled. "Alpha, I know you have a carry on bottle, lube please?" He asked, voice rising as he asked politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, taking a small bottle of lube out and tossing it to San, "Good Omega" he purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San pulled back to dump some onto his fingers and, without waiting for it to warm up, pushed a finger knuckle deep into Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so excited to be fucked, so excited to just be another notch on our bedposts huh?" He mocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s heart leaped at </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah they got me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not letting them realize that getting used by them was just as much an achievement for him as it was for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was excited. But there was no way he would tell them. They would have to drag it out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeaked at the intrusion, leaning his head on San’s shoulder as he adjusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang quickly went to work on his neck, leaving purple marks everywhere, there was no way he would be able to cover this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it seemed he knew this too, with Yeosang growling into his neck “gonna mark you up so good your entire team is gonna know we got you in our clutches, gonna know you were our slut, gonna know you were our bitch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, talk like that and I’ll wear a fucking collar all the time, shit, didn’t know you guys were this good.” Hyunjin wasn’t enamored, no, he was just impressed, not admiring, just felt good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooo, that's a good idea, get all of our toys collars so everyone knows who owns you" San purred, rewarding Hyunjin with another finger and pressing them right into his prostate, watching precum leak from his cock, "You're ours now, should've listened to Taemin huh? Little slut, you heard we'd make you take our cocks and you came running on over huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tried not to mewl, he really did. He failed, and tried to cover it up with “I- I was just curious, didn’t think it would end up like t-this-” he said, rutting up involuntarily onto San, trying to get something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smacked his cheek. “Don’t. You’re our toy, toys don’t move back.” The sentence sent chills down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are kind of- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- selfish. Don’t you share your toys?” Hyunjin asked, too high on lust to process the danger of the sentence he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San snorts, "We're sharing you now, don't worry. We'll be sharing your mouth soon enough" he says as he shoves another finger inside, curling them repeatedly against his prostate. "C'mon, make those pretty noises" San coaxed with a snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's so pathetic isn't he Beta? Trying to pretend he doesn't love this". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell he’s trying his fucking hardest to lie to us. We see right through you, Hyunjin. We know you’re going to submit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clicks for Hyunjin. An alpha.  A beta. And an omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirms under San’s fingers, letting out whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not about to submit to a Beta and an Omega, come on.” He challenges with his eyes. “Give me the big guns or run off in a failed catch, letting the deer run away because your mouth wasn’t big enough.” he manages to string together, blinking back tears. Come on, come on. If he was promised wreckage he wanted the whole package.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang yanks him down by his hair, next to his legs, close to his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more fucking snark out of you and I’m going to destroy your throat, understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San drops to the floor behind Hyunjin, grabbing the back of his head and pushing it forward, "Beta, fuck his throat so he can't talk, please" he hissed, hoping Yeosang didn't mind the command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin clicked his tongue, "You don't understand Hyunjin, I'm giving you a warmup. They will stretch you out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San unzipped his own pants and grabbed a condom from his wallet, rolling it on and pressing the head of his dick inside Hyunjin, pressing against him to push him against Yeosang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, even with three fingers you're tight, slut" San snarled, "Give me a color, Hyunjin". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin almost doesn’t want to give a color, with Yeosang poised to fuck his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the few seconds of silence pass and his mind warns him </span>
  <em>
    <span>you don’t want this to go away, do you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green.” He pants, before he’s being facefucked by Yeosang, who’s spitting harsh words at him for ‘not fucking listening to those ranked above you, fucking brat.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where you belong, yeah? Wanted to be used by us this whole time, walking into our trap and trying to get us to fuck you, what with the whole ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no, you’re not scary</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ bullshit” he says, the high pitched mockery stinging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess what, whore? We are, and the more you push us, the more we will fucking destroy you. Learn your fucking lesson.” He hears Hyunjin gag. Good.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>San uses his position to keep Hyunjin's head shoved forward, quickly pushing the rest of the way in and bottoming out. He doesn't give Hyunjin time to adjust before he's fucking him quickly, hips smacking against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck" San moaned, shivering, "suck on Beta's cock, little fucking pet. Such a good hole to just use" he snarled. "He's so pathetic, isn't he? Look at how eager he is to swallow your dick, Beta, I'm barely pushing him forward". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin feels everything burning, his eyelashes wet, not being able to talk back driving him crazy, but having Yeosang’s cock in his mouth was an experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is pathetic, Omega, bet he’s gonna go back to the NCT dorms and run his little whore mouth about this to his friends, telling them all how </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly and chill</span>
  </em>
  <span> we were, like you wanted, right? This what you fucking wanted?” Yeosang pulls Hyunjin’s hair up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods, tears spilling from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m close.” Yeosang says, trying to decide how to handle this part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is curling into himself as he’s getting railed by San, almost shaking. This was going to be a great story as soon as he got back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, he's so fucking tight" San hissed, groaning. "You gonna cum down his throat Beta? Make him fucking swallow?". He growls, "Goddamnit", and digs his nails into Hyunjin's hips, pivoting his hips to spear Hyunjin right in his prostate with each thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang feels and hears a high pitched whine from Hyunjin, fucking into his lips a few more times before cumming down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, to Yeosang’s surprise, Hyunjin was able to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back up with wet eyes and a mouth covered in cum, dazed. He squeezed his eyes shut as San kept drilling into him, squeezing his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looks over at Jimin. “You’d be surprised how much more agreeable he becomes when there’s a cock in his mouth.” he spits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smirks, walking over the Hyunjin as Yeosang takes his place by the door, "I bet so, Beta, have fun with the slut?" He snickers. He leaned down and wiped some cum off the corner of Hyunjin's mouth with his thumb, sucking it off his thumb with a smirk. "Such a pretty slut, how does it feel being ruined by the Omega? I'm going next" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San gasps, teeth raking across Hyunjin's shoulder, "F-Fuck Alpha gonna cum, shit".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is almost completely wiped out, he figures after being double teamed by the two, Jimin couldn’t possibly be worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels good, despite being aching and messy. He was going to come back once he recovered from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Alpha.” Hyunjin croaks. “Come to take me away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin reaches forward and puts a hand on Hyunjin's throat, not squeezing, just threatening. "Oh, such a pretty whore, if you think those were exhausting you won't be able to handle me". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San groaned, "c-cumming damnit!", continuing to thrust as he gasped, filling the condom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the aftershocks had passed he pulled out and shoved Hyunjin to Jimin, standing up and going to sit against the door with Yeosang, kissing his Beta with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin didn't give Hyunjin a chance to relax, instead grabbing him and pulling his wrists behind his back, shoving him stomach first onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready for another, Slut?" He growled, voice dark and deep, sharp as a knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you fuck me either way?” Hyunjin says, cocking his head. “I mean, aren’t I your toy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin decided to fuck with him one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired, exhausted, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you won’t, let me know, I have a dance instructor that would gladly fill the role.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin responded to the comments with a harsh slap against his ass, grabbing the back of his head and pushing his face into the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up" he snarled, pulling his pants down and rolling on a condom, shoving his dick into Hyunjin with one go. He found his prostate fairly quickly and stayed on it, thrusting into him  at a fast pace, driving his hips into the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a slut, I know you're just talking to piss me off, because you want me to drive my cock deep into you. Just want a cock inside you, want to be ruined. I wonder how Taemin's gonna feel when he goes to fuck you and finds you loose from us, little slut"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna fuck all of you little sluts, tell Taemin that" San hissed, resting with Yeosang, "Go on and tell them how easy it was to take you as ours" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them? Hyunjin’s face heated up at the thought, being a mini trendsetter for a really fucked up trend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being on the floor was okay if Jimin was the one who put him there, he decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to open his mouth but decides not to, knowing he was already where he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was crying, but that was okay. This was how he wanted to be all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped resisting, and let go, let himself be taken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin snarled, slamming his hips forward, delivering another smack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good fucking slut, accepted it now? Know your fucking place beneath me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, starting to shake, "Fuck, still so tight even after the Omega railed you, good fuck toy, you're bringing me fucking close". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to. All he could do was whimper and whine and let himself be transported to a place previously unknown to him. The stretch burned, he’d never done something this intense before, but he didn’t mind. All that mattered now was being filled, being used, being a toy for someone like Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin finished with a growl, biting his bottom lip to prevent from yelling out. He stayed inside Hyunjin for a moment, panting, before pulling out and tying the condom, tossing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled Hyunjin over, grabbing his dick and beginning to stroke quickly. He leaned down to growl into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum" he growled, "Be a good whore and cum". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin almost screams, putting a hand up to his mouth to try and quiet himself. He felt himself shake, shuddering against Jimin as he suffered through the aftershocks. He could barely speak for a few minutes after, panting heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” he said, exhausted, “was the hardest I’ve ever been railed. I think I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin chuckles, sitting him up and rubbing his sides. He motioned for the other two, aftercare was important afterall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did good Hyunjin, did you like that" Jimin spoke, voice soft and tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were a good boy" San murmured, walking over and sitting down next to him. "You gonna need help walking back?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tried to stand up, and his legs promptly gave out from under him. “Yeah.” he said from the floor. “Please? Can you take me back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang came over to wrap an arm around his waist and the three of them looked at each other to try and find out what the best plan back would be. “You need back to the NCT dorms, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he mumbled again, trying to ignore how weak he was. He didn’t know getting this fucked was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Taemin is going to kill me.” He says, hands on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not any more than he’ll try to kill us. We’ve gotcha.” Yeosang says reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, what’s the best way back to the NCT dorms from here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San sweeps Hyunjin out from under his feet, bridal carrying him with ease. "I gotcha, Hyunjin, no worries". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's past the Science Building" Jimin muttered, "Kind of obvious, biggest frat on campus". Jimin was preparing himself to see Taemin's shocked face. He was going to die laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin lets out a tiny ‘oof’ as he gets picked up. Part of him was worried that this… situation wouldn’t go over well. The other part of him didn’t give a fuck because he had a blast and fuck anyone who gets in the way of a good dicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re strong.” he mutters against San’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something kept nagging at his mind. “Asking for a friend, did you mean it? When you said you were gonna get all of us?” he said softly, curling into his shirt. “Because I need to give them pointers if you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San smirks, "Yes we are, go ahead, they'll need the headstart".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Not My Dancers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taemin is exasperated.  Jimin is smitten. Bangteez play Truth or Dare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[agustdswlw starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrive at the NCT dorm, and when Haechan opens the door, the first thing he asks is “Oh my god, is Hyunjin okay?” as he rushes them inside. “Set him on the couch.” he says, as San lays him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan leans over him, brushing his hair aside, taking in the flushed face, and the massive amount of hickeys on his neck. “Oh. Okay. Is he alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘M fine, Haechan hyung.” Hyunjin mumbles. “Just worn out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to hear you’re okay.” Haechan turns back to the trio of primals, not connecting the dots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for bringing him back to us in one piece. Hyunjin has a bit of an adventurous side, so I’m glad to see whatever club you picked him up from has some sort of cleanliness standard-” Haechan stops talking when he sees a bruise on San’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unrelated, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you guys find him?” Haechan asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.” Hyunjin says, causing him to turn again. “I think you’re misreading the situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s at this moment Taemin walks in, asking “Hey, any update on Hyunjin- oh thank god, he’s ba-” Taemin sees his condition on the couch and the three primals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park Jimin. What the fuck did you do to him?” Taemin says, voice sharp, and words causing a gasp from the other dorm members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Wait, he-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hyunjin GET IT-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So that’s why they came in’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Doesn’t explain the other two’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Holy shit, tell me Yeosang didn’t do to Hyunjin what he said to me’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘-is there something you wanna tell us, Mark?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody shut the fuck up, I need to hear your goddamn reasoning.” Taemin waves his hands and the murmurs die down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I specifically told you to leave my dance team alone.” His eyes narrow as he storms over, gesturing to the couch Hyunjin was curled up on. “This is not leaving them alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taemin hyung, s’okay, I let them.” Hyunjin mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s- just let me handle this, kay?’ Taemin put a reassuring hand on Hyunjin’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you deliberately do the thing I </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span> you not to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because while I order others around, I don't take orders" Jimin shrugged, "Don't worry, we have him plenty of opportunity to say no. He walked over to us, Taemin". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin smirked at his old friend, eyebrow going up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shifted uncomfortably, taking in all the frat brothers shuffling around. You could tell this was the largest frat house on campus by everyone shoving their way into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t take orders, which is why I asked you nicely- Doyoung! What the fuck? Put your phone down, I don’t need this dirty laundry aired out to the entire school.” Taemin sighs. “Everyone go back to your rooms. Now.” A couple of shouts of protests before, “Or we do butterfly stretches in warm up tomorrow.” They scramble back up, Doyoung leaving his phone on the couch arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang notices this and stays quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin looks at Hyunjin who was almost asleep on the couch. “Hyunjin, hey, I wanna ask you a couple questions, okay? Can you wake up for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of groans before he sat back up, then he said, “Please don’t be mad at them. I was curious about them, and now I’m not. We’re all fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except you can’t rehearse tomorrow. Because you’re in physical pain,” he turns to Jimin, “How is that okay? How dare you ruin something I worked so hard to put together?” Taemin knew Jimin knew he wasn’t talking about the dance routine, rather, the dancers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin sighed, sitting on the couch next to Taemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin, they're adults who can make their own choices. He's just exhausted, we didn't fuck him hard enough to not practice tomorrow. He's been more sore from your practices alone. I can work with him on Choreo in my free time too, I already learned the other half of our solo" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin looked at Taemin with dark, playful eyes, "C'mon, can't I make this up to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare try and charm your way out of this. You know damn well why I’m mad at you, Jimin.” He crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you spent as much time around this dorm as I have, you’d know that these guys are better off with me directing them. Let me keep this dorm pure from your chases, please. I don’t need that kind of stress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin rolls his head, then moving to pat Hyunjin on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you wanna tell me, Hyun?” he asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He talked about you.” Hyunjin said, earning a raised eyebrow until he continued on, “and I- I kept imagining how you’d react to seeing me come home… like this.” he admits. “I thought you would… y’know, be upset, say that I shouldn’t be whoring around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin is a bit taken aback. “Hyunjin, while I might disagree with your choice in one night stands, I’m not upset if you had them. Did everything go safe, sane, and consensual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did, I used my colors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I told them they were useful outside of class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought that was where you got it from-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin giggles, Taemin running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I give the others advice now?” Hyunjin says, getting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, just make sure you’re being accurate, ok? Misinformation is how people end up hurting themselves.” Taemin says, Hyunjin running up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Jimin. “Is this a challenge to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little" Jimin admits, "But anyone who doesn't want a go can absolutely say no and I won't pursue them". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin, seriously, why are you mad? I'm not trying to come in here an control them, he approached us and one thing led to another. We gave him every opportunity to back out, and we played it safe, but he wanted to continue" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes softened and he smiled, tilting his head, "C'mon, sweetheart, what can I do to make it up to you? Not get us on bad terms for the week?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, you have fourteen boyfriends, and you still flirt with me?” He sighed. “I… fine. I was a little jealous you got him to trust you so quickly. It’s hard, trying to be the leader of all these kids. I wish I could give them everything they wanted, but they seem… distant with me. We don’t feel like a family. You guys are a family, you’re all so close. I want the same thing here but it’s like herding cats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Jimin. “You’re being nice to me, which means you want something. I’ve already confessed my failures as a frat parent, did you need anything else?” he says, trying to ignore the pretty face staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin's voice was soft, although different. It wasn't the voice he used with the Maknae's, or Hongjoong, it was almost nostalgic. His breathy voice had history behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin, I'm not nice because I want something, I'm nice because I hate upsetting you. You know that" he murmured. "You're not a failed frat parent, I'm sorry they seem distant. You do know how much they respect you though, right? They really think the world of you" Jimin looked at Taemin with gentle eyes, ones that San nor Yeosang had seen from their dark, mysterious alpha. "I'm not going to stop these kids from stopping by for a fuck, but you know me, I'm not going to not let these kids have access to multiple exits". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin snorts. “You’re the kindest sadist I know.” He smiles at Jimin, knowing he could trust his best friend in the end. “Thanks for not breaking his back. Was he good for you?” he asked, thinking  this was a little out of line but where even were the lines at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smirks. “He was good, wouldn’t shut up for a good part of it, but he was good. He mentioned you and the rest of the dorm a few times. You guys must be on his mind a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He mentioned you guys do stuff?" San piped up, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, "Yeah, mentioned something about 'a dance instructor who'd do the job if we couldn't' " he snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin flushes red. “Did he, now? Do I want to know the context?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think about Hyunjin fucking someone else and thinking of you-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, snickering, "Don't forget, my cheer up offer is open" he gets up, stretching, "It's time for us to head back though, we're all having a night with each other" he smiles, looking at San and Yeosang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know if I’m ever that desperate.” he joked. God, he was glad they were friends. “I’ll let you know how Hyunjin’s feeling tomorrow morning.” He smiles, walking them toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang and San are arguing about something on the group chat when Taemin stops Jimin from following, saying “Invite me next time you plan on wrecking one of mine.” before waving goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil Nas X is an icon, don’t even touch me.” Yeosang says, viciously defending the man he used to hate for the month that stupid song was on top of the charts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying he isn't" San argued back, giggling, "I'm just saying there's better music out there". </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[GC: Hongjoong's Harem]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: Y'all, I got a grand plan for tonight </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: Spit it</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: Meet me in the living room when y'all get home, Truth or Dare;</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: O H B O Y this should be fun!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should head back, Pack" Jimin called out, opening his arms to wrap them around his two boyfriend's. "Kookie is planning something"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang snorts. “Because he comes up with good ideas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the dorm, Yeosang shouting “Good news! Taemin doesn’t hate us for fucking one of his dancers!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns giggles all around. “Should’ve seen his face though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon rolls his eyes. “Good to see the Pack back in their den.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin shoots him a Look ™ . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can’t beat them, join them. Not picking a letter though, both an affront to wolf social status and the greek alphabet.” he explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung scoots over next to Jungkook. “Spill, wanna know what kind of Truth or Dare you come up with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook shrugs, smiling, "Nothing crazy. Everyone goes around and plays the game normally. If you don't answer a truth someone picks a punishment, if you don't so a dare it's the same thing but a tougher punishment. Punishment is decided by the person who asked the truth or made the dare"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds kinky" smirked Mingi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't have to be, can be like, playful punishment's" Jungkook shrugs. "Who wants to go first? We can start simple and get more extreme or jump right into it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we say things won’t get kinky and next thing we know, Seonghwa’s crying from overstim. We can’t stop ourselves. It happens.” Namjoon defends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pipes up from the couch. “I’ll go first. Dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group laughs, all in agreement, and Jungkook frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretend to be another player of your choice. You can't say their name. You have to keep imitating that person until one of us guesses it". Jungkook smiles, deciding he'd start off easy rather than kinky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho giggles, "What the fuck, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung has a terrible idea. “This is gonna get my ass beat, but here goes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parts his hair in a side part, pulling some over his left eye, straightening his posture and curling his lip. “Whichever one of you fuckers put a cup down on the counter without a coaster is going to get this dumped on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sputters are heard from around the room as everyone bursts into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong, when he’s done wheezing, says, “Seonghwa hyung. Easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung looks around the room. “Sannie. Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth" San shrugs, smiling. He had his legs resting over Jimin and Yeosang, with his head on Taehyung's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung snickers, barely able to get the question out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you do if you found out Taehyung had accidentally torn Shiber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung gapes at him. “Don’t make him hate me!” he jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San looks over at Taehyung and moves, straddling his waist and cupping his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, love, one of the lights of my life" he murmurs, leaving gentle kissing across his neck and the corner of his lips. His eyes darken considerably suddenly, "If you hurt my Son, I'll make sure you don't have any" he purrs, voice low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin and half the circle laugh, Yunho yelling out an "Oh my god!!" As San giggles, going back to his original posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoongi Hyung, truth or dare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi turns from his spot on the top of the couch. “Truth.” he says, hoping for a ridiculous question he could answer with a smart ass answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San giggled, smiling, "If you could hook up with one Celebrity, who would you choose and why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, probably almost any guy from the Avengers cast. Paul Rudd could get it.” Yoongi said. Good, a question he knew the answer to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa hyung, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa scoffed, "Dare me" he smirked, brushing some hair from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi thinks on this for a moment. Should he keep this silly or turn it up a notch?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to call someone oppa for the rest of the night. Your choice on who.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks, thinking this was a fun spin on things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa sputters out an "oh my god", smiling as he turns to Seokjin. "Opppaa~" he whined, winking. Seokjin groaned, covering his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my fuck"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth or Dare Oppa" Seonghwa giggled, looking Seokjin dead in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokjin had never had his identity so insulted. If Yoongi wasn’t the cutest lil kitty in the entire world, Seokjin would have spun his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth. I can’t believe you, Yoongi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was the last text you sent on your phone, and to who Oppa?" Seonghwa asked, smirking widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokjin opens his phone up. “It was, let’s see, it was to Mingi, saying that maining Mr. Game and Watch was something only bastards do. For reference, I’m a Ridley main.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shushes any inevitable smash ultimate arguments he just incited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, truth or dare?” he asks, knowing that he had some prime opportunities to get away with shit, seeing he was the oldest of them all and Jimin was still a maknae</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, "Dare, Hyung" he almost growls, eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to get the pair of cat ears Hoseok has in his closet box and wear them the rest of the game.” Seokjin says, smirking with victory. What an interesting hinderance to Jimin’s usual wolfish motif.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jimin puts the headband on, Seokjin says “See, you almost look better with cat ears than trying to be a wolf. I think you have the wrong fursona.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up Hyung" Jimin laughs, looking around, "Jongho, truth or dare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho personally, could not wait for this to get spicy. Jimin in the cat ears was both cute and hot. So he poked. “Gimme a dare, kitty cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are some knowing laughs from Yoongi. “Imagine having to deal with this shit all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different, you have the soul of a pissed off housecat.” Namjoon argues, turning to see what dare Jimin would pick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smirked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hongjoong, got any skirts big enough for him you aren't worried about ripping?" He asked with a snicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded and when he came back, he had a short black skirt in his hands. "good, Jongho, where the skirt the rest of the game" Jimin murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho grabs the skirt. He’d considered going into cheer before the Netflix documentary dropped and made him scared to try. This kind of reminded him of that. He sits back down, legs swept to the side of the cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like a schoolgirl.” he chuckled. He wasn’t feeling threatened yet, which means the game still had a bit to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho, truth or dare?” he asked, a few ideas coming to his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare" Yunho smirks, "I'm not a pussy, give me something good come on!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho laughs. “I have Jongin’s number, send him a text saying ‘is 10 inches too long?’ and then follow it up with ‘wrong chat’ as soon as he responds.” He giggles, passing his phone over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho laughs, saying "Gimme" and sending the text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho: Is 10 inches too long?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin: Hey what the fuck </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho: Wrong chat sorry </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WRONG CHAT </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho snorts, leaned over giggling. When he recovers he looks across and winks, "Yeosang, truth or dare?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang knows Yunho has goals. So he decides to try and tease. “Truth.” he says, sipping his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you say you're dominant, but would you let Jimin use you?" He asks smoothly. Taehyung raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume that hasn’t already happened.” Yeosang cracks. “I mean, I’m kinda in that middle space with him where he like, doesn’t call me the slut, and like, I’m still topping people, I’m just not a top with legal rights like he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawns. “Hoseok, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare" Hoseok giggles, flashing his sunshine smile, as Jimin warns Yeosang he won't be in the middle ground if Yeosang ever challenges him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to put a leash on someone in this room.” Yeosang says, more curious about who he would pick than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit hell yeah" Hoseok laughs, running off to a closet and retrieving a collar and leash. He looks at Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you put that on me, I'll choke you with it and ruin you right here" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed loudly, turning to Hongjoong and clipping it on, "Hope you don't mind sweetheart" her murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Namjoonie, truth or dare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell where the game was going. Truth, to give a secret and maybe a lesson, or Dare, and get everyone even more riled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth.” Namjoon said. This category was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the last thing you searched using an incognito tab?" Hoseok smirked, unintentionally pulling Hongjoong close with the leash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pads over to sit closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re incognito tabs, they don’t save the history. And ever since I found our incognito tabs can protect your privacy, they’re all I use. The last thing I can recall searching of is a nearby Panera.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok rolls his eyes, "God, Joonie you're boring for someone who overstimmed Seonghwa 'till he cried." Hoseok giggled, teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "I mean...incognito does save history. It doesn't save it on the surface layer but like, Yeosang would know more, but I had a friend whose mom had this app through their cell carrier and it could see everything they did, even if it was incognito." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shuddered, "Oh god, I couldn't imagine my mom seeing the stuff I watched"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can" Yunho shrugged. At the looks he got he raised an eyebrow, "What? It'd be her fault for monitoring me and not giving me privacy in the first place. Her fault if she sees me search something that makes her embarrassed!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking about classwork you’re killing my boner.” Yeosang says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, fine. Mingi, truth or dare?” Namjoon says. Not every day was a day for learning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth" Mingi says, leaning his head on Wooyoung's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon scans the room. “Which one of us did you think was the scariest when you first got to know us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, Jimin and Hoseok hyung. Jimin for obvious reasons but Hoseok is...so happy? It’s the happy ones that always get you” he giggles with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming from experience, Sunshine of Ateez?” Wooyoung joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyungie, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung scratches San’s head. “Dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your hand down San’s pants for two turns, don’t do anything just rest it there”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho sputtered, “Sunshines! They get you! He said it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San wiggled his eyebrows, “You don’t have to dare him to get him to do it”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung slipped his hand into San’s pants, complaining “Now I want to fuck with him, not doing anything is torture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung looked around. “Yunho, you decided to call attention to yourself. Truth or Dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho smirked, shrugging and leaning his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder, “Dare, I want this to get interesting”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung smirked. “Pick someone to suck you off while you call someone from the NCT dorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho felt his heart jump, but shrugged, “Okay, I mean, I did this while calling Seonghwa before”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks playfully scandalized, “You what??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Namjoon Hyung, care to do the honors?” Yunho smirked, taking his phone out, “Been awhile since I talked to Felix” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon rolled his eyes before coming over and positioning himself between Yunho’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He casually unzips his pants as Yunho dials his number.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Lee Felix, what’s up?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a tiny voice says, Namjoon taking Yunho in his mouth as soon as he hears it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho jumps, but keeps his voice surprisingly calm. “Hey Felix! It’s Yunho, ya know, Jeong Yunho in your design class? I checked the Professor’s recent email and saw we were partnered up for a group project, I just wanted to call and get a headstart on ideas?”, he bites his lip to stop a groan, confident. He’d done this before, he’d be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon pops off to mouth ‘put him on speaker’ as he starts again, deliberately teasing the most sensitive spots. Like hell if Yunho was going to get out of this dare by being talented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, neat! Wait, you’re in the Ateez dorm, right? Is it gonna be okay if I come over to work on it or should you come here? Hyunjin just told us a really fucking wild story about some of you guys and I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be intruding on anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There are some snickers around the room, but not from Namjoon, who’s sole focus is getting Yunho to jump, as he pinches the inside of his thigh, then blowing on his tip. Come on, Yunho. Give in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho breathed out, playing it off as a sigh. “Dude, I would have totally come over if I wasn’t so sure Taemin would skin me and make you guys do extra warmups. Don’t come over here though, like, three couples are hooking up and I’m not gonna expose you to that. College, am I right?” he laughed, almost choking on it but trying to play it off as a cough. “Just wanted to throw out a couple ideas, get to know my project partner, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Hyunjin was right, you guys do have a horny-ass dorm. According to him, some of the people call each other like, wolf rankings? I think he’s bullshitting us, but he claims Park Jimin has a dog tag with the greek letter Alpha on it. Which is equal parts funny, because he’s the size of a midget, and terrifying, because being the size of a midget condenses his anger. Anyways, just had to gossip about the shit I hear in this dorm. Taemin keeps telling me ‘if you need any help with anything, let me know,’ and I’m trying to figure out if he’s just being a good hyung or leading me on. Wait, are they hooking up right now? Shit, dude. Good luck trying to sleep tonight, according to Kai you guys are ridiculously loud. Like it sounds like someone is dying loud. Mark said Kai showed him a snap one time from outside your guys’ dorm with a screaming from the building, saying it was from before he ‘found out’. In the interest of knowing my project partner, as you say, Yunho, what goes on???”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon hums around Yunho’s dick, using his hand to pump what wasn’t in his mouth. He used his other hand to rub the inside of his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho groaned, cutting it off with a laugh, “No, dude I’m a slut for gossip, it’s fine. Careful Jimin doesn’t hear you call him that, or you’ll be next”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin seems to already have his mind made up about that, eyes dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, it totally sounds like Taemin wants to fuck. Apparently Hyunjin mentioned a “dance instructor that could get the job done” when they were hooking up. And yeah, San screams like he’s being stabbed, which if he’s with Taehyung is almost what’s fucking happening”. He chokes on his spit for a moment to stop a loud moan, starting to shake and twitch. “A lot goes on, three couple are currently keeping me sexiled in my room. We can’t insult Jimin’s trio or our ass will be destroyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and putting Eomma’s Seonghwa and Seokjin in the same house leads to so many chores with way too sexual punishments. What about you? Hyunjin mentioned YOU get up to stuff?” he snickered, voice starting to rise in pitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen, I’ll never tell it to his face, but the fact that Park Jimin is the shortest out of all of you and apparently some sort of alpha of the pack makes me lose it. What does he do, just constantly make you guys kneel so he can feel superior?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix giggles, completely unaware. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The day Jimin hyung catches me talking shit about him is the day I leave this country in a hat and sunglasses because like hell am I staying to get my ass ripped. Aw, that sucks that you’re being sexiled. Here’s hoping that those guys finish quickly and pass out so you’re not tormented by the screams of the damned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, the trio that Hyunjin keeps talking about? Is that like a foursome on demand service if you piss any of them off? Winwin keeps telling me he’s gonna ‘book an appointment’ and I don’t think that’s how it works.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude, at least you guys have the opportunity to get off, Taemin just makes us do stretches.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pauses. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You coughed a bit, you feeling okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon snickers and jerks up on Yunho’s dick, hoping he fucks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho yelps, furrowing his eyebrows, "No I'm fine dude, throat is dry lately, too many dicks to go around" he jokes, "and too many desks to stub your toe against" he tried to explain his yelp, voice higher than before. "If you approach them, they can smell the sub off you, and will probably seduce you in thirty minutes tops. And I bet Jimin is going to catch you sooner or later" he gives a wide eyed look to Jimin, who is darkly muttering with San and Yeosang, the look in his eyes beyond deadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sucks that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so close </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet we have to call" he joked, "Modern day Romeo and Juliet". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped those around the circle would catch the double meaning, as he was beginning to lose. Fuck, Namjoon was better than he thought, he was afraid he was going to be caught. Way too bold calling someone he has to face sometime this week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can come pick you up if you want, it sounds like you’re exhausted and need some chill time. Seriously, you sound super strained and it’s kind of concerning. You sure you’re doing okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jimin is not after me, I barely see him. Plus he’s got all of you guys, he wouldn’t waste his time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you need a break from the constant orgy that people claim is happening at your dorm, let me know, okay? You deserve to be given a break and paid attention to as a person.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sweet, seriously, but I was actually ordered to be in my room for being naughty" he teases, voice tight, "I'm a little strained but more because of some family stuff, but nothing huge, thank you for your concern." He felt the familiar throbbing in his ears, missing some of Felix's words as his back arches, shaking and holding his breath, trying to stop the little gasps. He tried to shake his post orgasm haze quickly, putting the phone up to his face again, "T-Thank you for talking though, I'm glad I have a cool partner for the project" he said, voice breathy and noticable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of seconds of silence fall on the line. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yunho, you sound like you’re hooking up. Be honest, are you hooking up with someone as you’re talking to me, because that sounds like some really kinky shit that you guys would pull. Either I’m really dirty minded and you stub your toe on a lot of things or you’re currently getting wrecked and thought it would be hot to call someone and try to hide it. I’m glad we’re partners, and I’m glad we talked, but you weren’t ordered to your room, were you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>More silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unless you were getting off to us talking, in which case, we need to have another discussion, preferably without pants. You’re hot, Yunho. I wouldn’t mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho's eyes fly back open, and he sputters momentarily before gaining his cool again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, so what if I am Felix? Maybe I just called because I like the sound of your voice?" He practically purred, hearing San stifle his squeaky laugh from across the circle, "I'm not exclusive, maybe I can study your design next?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That was the worst pickup line I have ever heard and I’m tempted to reject you on that alone, but I won’t. Did you seriously call me to get off? You were sexiled and wanted some company but they wouldn’t let you leave your room and you called me? Was it for chatting or because… of other reasons?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon pulls off, wiping his mouth. “Finish it, tell him what you wanna say, Yunho.” he murmurs into his ear before mouthing ‘Don’t hang up yet.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The circle has its eyes on Yunho, breathy, spent, and still talking with Felix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho laughed, trying to avoid the shiver that Namjoon gave him. "Oh come on, I'm trying my best, my head's all fuzzy. Don't worry, I'm not locked in my room, this was my choice. The trio has their fun outside the group, why can't I have my pick of hot guys?" He looks around the group, face flushed. "I did need to get to know you, but I think we should hangout, ya know, get to know each other more?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, you willingly called me while you were getting off? I- wow, okay I’m processing. This sounds like you’re flirting with me. Are you? Are you really flirting with me after you jacked off to my voice over the phone? Is that what this is? Because you’re gonna jump me as soon as you see me if that’s the case. And that might piss a certain dance instructor off, who just got done drilling NCT U not to enter the forbidden realm of the Bangteez dorms, which of course made everyone want to go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The circle is looking at Yunho with amusement, watching him to see how he handles this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yunho, that’s a bold ass move to get to know someone, unless you always end up jacking off when you call people.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I call all my friends to get off. I'm flirting with you, Felix, I want to get to know you. What? Does that excite you, knowing what I did with you on call?" He teased. "You don't have to if you're afraid Taemin will have your ass, but the offer is open".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m actually chilling in my dorm right now. Chan is out in the studio which means I have the room to myself. Taemin can go fuck himself. I won’t let his overprotective ass keep me from a good time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear some shifting on the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon’s thinking two steps ahead. “If you think he’s going to get off, you can take him off speaker.” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t believe the Jeong Yunho is flirting with me, wow, this was… a very interesting way to introduce yourself. Tell me more about you, Yunho. Tell me about your day, who made jokes, who had their hands on your dick, who spilled tea over lunch.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix says, voice huskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho nodded, taking him off speaker, "I'm gonna take this to the other room, privacy for him, y'all keep going Namjoon take my place" He whispered, covering the speaker of his phone as he walked into another room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He murmured into the phone once he entered a separate room, voice low, "Everyone has had their hand on my dick, but would you like to be next in line? I'd be honored" he half joked, voice breathy. "Be honest, Felix, what are you doing right now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chatting with a friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Felix says, a grunt admissible from the phone speakers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know, the usual. Nothing special. Nothing out of the- ah, ordinary.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play coy" Yunho snickered, "I know you stare at me in class, I can see how your eyes wander. You could've said something sooner, maybe I would have dragged you out of class and to an empty room, sucked you off and swallowed you down" he says, voice soft and teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, wow, you’re good at this, okay, uh, right now I’m laying on my bed and kinda maybe sorta getting off.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix says, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t wanna say anything, thought you were busy getting your dick sucked by someone else.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There’s a distinct sound of skin and the squirt of a bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I was, doesn't mean I don't wanna suck yours though" He purrs, "Don't be embarrassed, I want to know how good you feel just from my voice alone, because I promise I'll make you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>way better</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he lets out a breathy moan, just to tease, "when I see you in person". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Yunho, you, you have no idea how good this feels, holy shit, I haven’t felt like this since Yuta railed me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix is clearly getting off, no motive to hide it like Yunho had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You gonna fuck me and gimme a little tag saying I was fucked by one of you guys, or am I going to have to- fuck, shit, shit, oh god- am I gonna have to fuck you myself?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good baby, make yourself feel good for me". He moans again, just from hearing Felix, it was intoxicating, "Don't worry baby, I'll fuck you so hard, make you always think of me".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a whimper from the other line, then a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, I’m fine, Taeyong, leave me alone, ‘m working on homework.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hears more shuffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear there’s no privacy in this dorm, every ten minutes someone’s snooping somewhere. Sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright baby, isn't it hot? Someone could walk in and see you on the phone with me, fucking yourself just to my voice. Imagine if I was actually there, fucking you, making you scream." Yunho purred, moaning again, high pitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck you, Yunho. Fuck you for being such a tease. You knew calling me while you were getting off would be hot as hell, and you knew I would get off to it, oh my god, it feels so good, thinking about your mouth on my cock right now, want to see your pretty eyes, wanna be a mess for you, shit, I’m close, oh god.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s voice was wobbly, the distortion coming through the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already thinking about seeing Yunho the next day, knowing the voice talking about boring concepts was the same voice that rang in his ear as he was getting off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on and cum, baby, I'll make you feel so good tomorrow" Yunho purrs, gasping into the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, oh my god, oh god, oh… oh wow. Holy shit. Didn’t expect this to be so good. Thanks, Yunho. Thanks a lot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears more muffled sounds. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t wait to see you in class tomorrow, but Taeyong is calling for dinner. I have to go clean up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[agustdswlw ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Games We Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TorD continues. Jimin might murder someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rip johnny he just wanted to work his shift at cvs in peace</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[RedOcean123 starts]</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a good boy, I'll see you tomorrow then" Yunho said his goodbyes, hanging up and walking back out to join the others, face flushed and pants tight again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, uh, y'all don't mind if I hook up with Felix tomorrow right?" He said, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god you sly bastard" San laughs, "Only you would turn a dare into an opportunity!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon claps slowly. “Absolute game finesse right there. You played us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung looks over at Yunho. “I say this in the nicest way possible, babe. You’re a whore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho laughs, pushing Wooyoung playfully, "Hell yeah I am, which reminds me, Jungkook, truth or dare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook pops the lollipop he acquired somewhere out of his mouth. “Dare. I’m not a coward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho spies the lollipop and snickers, "Oh yeah? Ya know, Namjoon hyung deserves a reward for giving me a blowjob. Repay him, keep going even as the rounds go on, don't finish until he does"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon opens up his arms as Jungkook practically bounds over to him, enthusiastic. The lollipop is thrown in the garbage and Jungkook is quickly lost in his new task, his fluffy hair being held in an iron grip by Namjoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since he’s occupied, I’ll fill in. Wooyoung, truth or dare?” he says, all leader, all power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth, mix it up ya know?" He winked, although seemed to be visibly flustered. Mingi was rubbing his thigh and he was doing everything he could not to jump him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you could pick one person from across campus to invite to one of our full dorm hookups, who would you invite?” Namjoon says, the question of </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yeah other people</span>
  </em>
  <span> hanging in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to say Taemin because he's so into the idea of controlling his Frat, but I'd love to watch Doyoung get ruined" he shrugs, "Yeosang, truth or dare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, now I wanna drag Taemin over here, make a tape of us absolutely destroying him, and then send it to his little dance sluts.” Yeosang groaned. “Truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung laughed, "Who's your next Target in the NCT dorm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin sighed wistfully, "I'd love to break Taemin again, since he loves to destroy others during practice". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tie between Mark and Felix, Mark because he’s been my first for a while, and Felix because I’m dying to see how Jimin takes the insults he threw over the phone. Either of those two will piss Taemin off, who I do plan on hooking up with eventually. Pack, sound good?” Yeosang says, using the truth to plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, eyes smoldering, "Correct, I'm fine with you doing a long chase with Mark, but if I see Felix I'm going to ruin him" he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just excited to piss Taemin off again" San smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jimin looks like he's contemplating whether to kill or fuck him" Jongho swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thinking about it" Jimin growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even know he pissed you off- wow. Any plans for him specifically?” Yeosang asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just going to nicely seduce him, get him alone, and make him not walk for a couple days" Jimin said, voice icy. "Your turn to ask Yeosang". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong!” Yeosang says. “If your master will let you, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang meant that as a joke, but when Hongjoong turns to look at Hoseok and tilt his head, he sighs. “I should’ve known that wouldn’t be taken as a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare.” Hongjoong pouts, “but nothing that makes me get out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang snickers. “Tell Hobi he’s a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gasps. “No- Yeosang!” He looks at him betrayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to Hoseok, pressing his hands together, almost praying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok waves his hand, giggling, "Go on baby boy, it's alright, you'll get away with it this </span>
  <em>
    <span>once". </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ended it with a growl, looking at Yeosang. "Jimin, you're lucky that one's yours" he laughed darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, slinging an arm around Yeosang, "You damn right this one's mine". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang rolls his eyes but cuddles into Jimin. Fuck you, Hoseok, he had an alpha on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sits up, facing Hoseok.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseokie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a little bitch.” Hongjoong says, breaking into laughter and leaning into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks up. “Tae, you still have your hand down San’s pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought occurs to him. “San, truth or dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San shrugged. He appreciated Taehyung's hand, it was the only thing preventing everyone else from seeing how hard he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dare, I know you have a plan baby" he smirked, eyes narrowed. He was physically fighting from rolling his hips into Taehyung's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong smirked. “Now you have to put your hand down his pants and neither of you are allowed to move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung groaned. “Are you serious? Do you want to torture us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong batted his eyelashes innocently. “You’re both masochists, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung moans when San takes his time finding a good position to have his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now no moving.” Hongjoong says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sannie, it’s your turn to ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I see the appeal in this" San smirks, looking at Taehyung before scanning his eyes around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seokjin Hyung! Truth or Dare?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokjin swirls the not-wine in his glass. “Truth. I don’t feel like getting up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you had the opportunity to tie up and use, consensually, one if the doms in this room, who and why?" San smiled, shivering slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokjin raises an eyebrow. “Disclaimer to the doms. I don’t plan on doing this, don’t you dare take my hypothetical scenario personally. I am the eldest, and while I do enjoy being fucked senseless, I still have power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, assuming the doms are Jimin, Hoseok, and Namjoon, along with San and Taehyung as additional switches, the most satisfying to tie up would be Hoseok. Why? He’s always fucking moving, he can’t stay still. He also has a penchant for tying others up, and I personally would delight in the irony. Hoseokie is a pretty one, it’s a shame we never see that side of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin leans back to gauge Hoseok’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok raised an eyebrow, nodding, "Thank you for that TEDTalk, I agree with your points, and I will have to think about that" he smiled, possessively drawing Hongjoong closer and into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good choice Hyung" Jimin snickered, "I would have just done it to you if you'd have said me". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin rolls his eyes. “I didn’t pick you because not only do you have a temper, you have the memory of an elephant, a cruel streak, height issues, and two guard dogs. I’m not stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin knows he’s treading on thin ice, so he jumps. “Jiminie, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin rolls his eyes, "Dare, Hyung, make it a good one".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin smirks, a terrible, terrible idea forming in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you mention it, San, tying him up sounds like a good idea!” Jin exclaims, clapping his hands. “This one’s a big one. Jungkookie, go get some rope. The good kind. Jimin, I ask this as your hyung. Can you please move your arms behind your back and put your legs out in front of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are gasps and shocked looks, impressed Seokjin had the balls to ask this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook runs off, excited to see what would happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin growls low, shifting where he was sat between his beta and omega. If he refused, he was going to receive a punishment, and that felt so much worse, the words sour on his tongue. Punishment sound so much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>submissive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" he spat, moving his arms behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, this is going to be fun.” Seokjin takes the rope and starts with his hands, working up to his upper arms. He takes another rope and ties his legs. The ropes wouldn’t be bad over his clothes, it was more of the thrill of power switching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin picks him up and swings his legs under, patting his shoulder. “He looks good! Such a good little kitty.” Seokjin coos, scratching under his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin lunges forward, teeth clacking as he misses biting into Seokjin's fingers. "Fuck you!" He growled, voice damn near feral, raspy with anger, "You better pick a God and pray, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm going to ruin you when I get out of these!" He hissed, squirming slightly, testing the restraints. Fuck Seokjin and Hoseok, both fucking rope enthusiasts, with Seokjin appreciating the design and power rather than a quick fuck. Damnit. He felt his cheeks flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeosang! Truth or Dare?" He growled, looking to his Beta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang tries to put away the fact that he’s been snickering with the rest of the group, the image of Jimin as he was being hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All around the circle, coos and snickers were heard. Even from the maknaes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth. You’ll make me do something ridiculous if I pick dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think this is funny, Beta?" He asks, voice icy, "No, don't answer that as your truth, I see the answer in your eyes". His voice is dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell everyone your plan for Mark" he says, calming down slightly, voice still tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at Seokjin thinking he’s getting away with this.” Yeosang said, in reality just enjoying the whole situation. His ass wasn’t on the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been tailing Mark for two weeks now and sometime this week, I plan to tell him that I’ve been tailing him, saying the info I have on him and eventually having my way.” He clips the plan short, leaving out the best parts to move on, because he wanted to see if anyone would follow Jin’s lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa hyung, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare, Yeosangie" he giggles, eyeing Jimin. Oh, he was going to get it later for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang chuckles. Was he going to? He was. “Jimin, don’t kill me for this, I’m acting out of the spirit of the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this one’s not even mean- Seonghwa, go over there and pet his hair, call him a good kitty and tell him it’s okay.” Yeosang says, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pouts. “I’m jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa approaches cautiously, Jimin's eyes almost wild. He reached forward, petting gently, "Good kitty, yeah? It's alright" he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, tensing, staying still until Seonghwa was done. His eyes darted to his Beta. He was going to have to reclaim his position later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa walked over and did the same to Hongjoong, with a kiss on the forehead, before sitting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taehyung, truth or dare? You look about ready to fuck someone" he jokes. He looks over at Namjoon, who's breathing a little heavier now, Jungkook suckling between his legs. He grabbed the back of Jungkook's head, just watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare.” Taehyung says, hand still in San’s pants. “Don’t make me do anything to Jimin. I don’t want to die today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you can move your hand for San, but you can't get him off" Seonghwa smirks, pushing down in Jungkook's head slightly, hearing a whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's just a punishment for me, Hyung" San almost whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung starts moving his hand pretty quickly. “You heard him. You’re not allowed to cum. I won’t let you. Not until someone else dares me to.” He winks to the rest of the circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung looks around. “Hoseok hyung. Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare" Hoseok smirks, holding Hongjoong in his lap contently. San bites his lip from across the circle, muttering out a "s-shit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung thinks about it, looking at Hongjoong. What was something that would ramp up the fun here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok hyung, I dare you to walk around our dorm for one lap with Hongjoong on a leash. You have the full choice to decline this one if you’re not comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say this as if I haven't done this before? Taehyung I've seen your collar collection too" He teases, standing up, "C'mon baby I want snacks anyway" he smiles, beginning to lead Hongjoong away by the leash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way! Wooyoung, truth or dare?" He calls out from the kitchen, and they can all hear Hongjoong giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung stands up to see them getting ready. “Truth? Take videos, Hyung! We wanna see our Joongie having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong feels like an excited puppy, not caring if anyone thought it was weird because Hoseok would simply beat the shit out of them. He learned that his 14 boyfriends were very in love with and very protective of him, and he noticed his mind sitting comfortably in what he called ‘pretty boy space’ where he didn’t need to worry about things and could just be a pretty boy for his pack to fawn over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where we going, Hoseokie?” he asks, tilting his head?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am running low on lube so we're going to CVS, which is a walk away at an intersection from campus, to pick some up, and condoms for the group. Let's make the cashier worried" he grins, turning around, yelling, "Going on a CVS run, will be back in 10, Wooyoung what's your favorite position in bed and why? Yes I mean sexual!" He yells before skipping out the door with Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung sighs, in love with the way Hoseok talked and cheerily navigated kinky situations. It was endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer the truth, I love being tied up on my back. I’m kind of a pillow princess, like being pushed onto something and fucked that way. I also like the opportunity to make out more.”</span>
</p><p>---------</p><p>
  <span>It’s late at night, but the CVS is still open. Johnny is working in the front counter cashier position, and Jaehyun is somewhere restocking the food. Almost nobody comes in this late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the door swings open, a chime alerting him to put his phone down and finish his webtoon chapter later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he sees almost makes him spit out his boba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two men, one in normal college wear, although it seems hypebeast inspired, and one in slightly more feminine clothes, but the thing that stood out was the thick black collar around his neck, attached to the leash that led from his neck into the hands of the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to CVS, how can I help you guys?” he forces out. If they had the nerve to come into his store like this, he was going to make them interact with him as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smiled brightly, "Just supplies" He smiles, leading Hongjoong exactly where he needed. He got two of the big bottles of lube ('family sized!' Hoseok joked, making Hongjoong snort') before going to a small rack of condoms and grabbing a ton of boxes. At least fifteen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think this is enough baby? I got bigger for Taehyung" he smiles, kissing Hongjoong's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulls what could be considered a dick move and snaps them when they’re not looking, captioning the short video of them walking around with the caption: ‘the shit i have to put up with @ my job has reached new insanity’. He sends it to his friends and then cranes his neck to snoop on the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears them talking about- a third party. As if the collar and leash weren’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls up the address of the closest sex shop in an incognito tab. He was going to help them out so they never stepped foot inside this CVS again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok spun, heading to the cash register and dumping the items, trying to somewhat organize them for ease of the cashier. "this is all, no I am not here for a membership, no I don't want one of those long ass receipts, yes a bag please! Also how's your night on the graveyard shift?" Hoseok smiles, sunshine, except for his eyes. He wraps an arm around Joong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny starts scanning the items, blinking. “You might already be aware of this, but there are places more appropriate for large scale shopping in this department. Would you like me to share their locations?” he says, his Customer Voice still on for these two fucking kinksters in his store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit the one in the collar was kind of cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I can’t get a phone number for coupon deals sent every Tuesday?” he says, locking eyes with the leashed one. He immediately looks at his… leash holder. Damnit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” he asks, sounding so innocent it made Johnny’s head spin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok shrugs, "No, we're good for tonight, Doctor Johns is mostly straight and although I'd appreciate my baby in lingerie we just need this for tonight" he smiles, before- "Wait, shit I recognize you, you're from the NCT dorm right? How's Hyunjin doing?" he says, not smiling anymore, voice lilted with a hint of amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny is confused for a solid ten seconds. “You go to my colle- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said, stepping back from the counter. “Taemin warned me about you. I didn’t pay attention because I never hang out near you guys. I didn’t know- oh my god the rumor is true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny bags their stuff quicker now, his blood rushing in fear. They’d come to get him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew he was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your total is $25.84.” he says, voice tight, begging with his eyes for them to pay and go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit" Hoseok whistles, looking at Hongjoong, "We need to get checked so we can possibly stop buying so much fucking condoms. Our boyfriend's are the reason there's plastic in the ocean" he joked, beginning to pay. He nocited how tight the cashier had become and smirked, grabbing the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm not here to drag you into the office or anything, I'm busy with my babies tonight, I just need some stuff" he snickered, beginning to walk out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah-" he spun, looking at the cashier darkly, "Tell Felix he's next, Jimin likes it better when his prey </span>
  <em>
    <span>runs" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he ended his sentence on a growl, before smiling again, "Have a good rest of your shift!" and walking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk out on a frantically groupchatting Johnny, Hongjoong kissing Hoseok’s jaw. “You were so intimidating, hyung, made me wanna suck you off right there.” he says, walking in step with Hoseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think he’s gonna be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirks, drawing Hongjoong close with the collar and kissing the corner of his lips, "Oh, he'll be fine. You're such a good baby, maybe when we get back, can get someone to dare you into giving me a blowjob?" He snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Or I’ll just do it myself.” he says, letting Hoseok open the door into their dorm again, where Jungkook was now off Namjoon, who was more disheveled when they left, and Jimin was still tied up and pissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoongi hyung, truth or dare?” Mingi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare.” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dare you to get Jimin hard and leave it at that" Mingi smirked, eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude you'll fucking die later" Yunho mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're back, children!" Hoseok calls out, walking into the living room, "Got supplies, scared an NCT-er, all in a nights work!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi holds up his hands. “Wait, wait, I’ll do it after he tells the story. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The circle leans in intently, except for Jimin, who still can’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know who it was, but they were from NCT, they confirmed that. Got super scared when they realized we're from the Bangteez dorm. I told him I wasn't here to fuck him, and told him to warn Felix that he's next!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin remained silent, eyes deadly, lips pursed. It made Hoseok shiver, fuck, they were going to all be in for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi snorted. “Are we notorious now? Our name scares people?” He looks around the room, who was surprisingly trained on him- oh, yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jimin, remember that time our junior year of highschool where you made me dress up in the dog mascot Chimmy for the pep rally? This is payback for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves over to straddle Jimin, sitting on his thighs. “You’re not hard from getting tied up, are you? You’re a big strong alpha, nobody ties </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> up.” Yoongi boops his nose, knowing full well he was going to hell but feeling better knowing Yeosang and Seokjin were definitely joining him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin says nothing, lips pressed together in a thin line, eyes smoldering and staring holes into Yoongi. </span>
</p><p><span>"F-Fuck, he's terrifying like this, </span><em><span>ah fuck Taehyung" </span></em><span>San</span> <span>almost mewled.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet it pisses you off knowing someone else is touching your Omega.” Yoongi says, eyebrow cocked. “Or maybe you find it hot. Seeing people be used is one of your hobbies, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi is a little miffed at the lack of response, so he moves to kiss Jimin, whining into his mouth a little before pulling away. “Not yet? How upsetting. Guess I’ll have to keep trying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin says nothing, just staring at Yoongi with eyes full of ice chips. He was thinking, plotting, watching the reactions around him, creating a list of his boyfriend's who'd get reminded of his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pack was first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi moves his hand down to palm Jimin, seeing he was indeed hard. Probably thinking about what he would do to them when this was all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin grit his teeth, jaw muscle tightening as he refused any groans permission to leave. He kept still, breathing heavy and controlled. His eyes scanned and landed on Yeosang and San, expression heated and dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, not going to poke that cat any further, he looks like he wants to bite my arm off.” Yoongi says. “Jungkook-ah, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah,  Dare? Nothing Jimin related though, I'm scared" He smiled, licking his lips. His voice was a little raspy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jungkook, I want you to take some racy but not explicit photos, send them to Taemin, and pretend they were for Jimin.” He says, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook choked and Jimin lets out a mix between and snarl and a laugh, like he's trying to decide whether to be possessive or find that date funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook shrugs, "I'm gonna go to the other room because if I get one of you guys in the background he might figure out it wasn't an accident" he smiles, jumping up and bouncing into the kitchen. He slipped off his shirt and took a couple of suggestive photos, but nothing below his waistband, and sent them to Taemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Taemin/Jungkook]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jungkook sent 3 photos!]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: Miss you Alpha~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: Wait fuck wrong Min</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: W R O N G MIN???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: i had to tap through those so fast jeon</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: i’m telling jimin</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: start off with a suggestive text before sending next time that way you’ll know who you’re talking to</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DM taemin/jimin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: your baby kook sent me shirtless photos (he claims accidentally)  and i scolded him somewhat but it’s prob better if you discipline him if you know what i mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s phone buzzes. “That’s probably Taemin, Jimin, do you want me to text him back since you’re… tied up?” Namjoon says, sincere in his offer to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin just nods, frowning. Jungkook looks at his phone giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's pissed, I think, I don't know but he scolded me enough!" He cackled, falling in on himself laughing. San laughed, hiding behind a whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon takes Jimin’s phone and holds it up to his face to unlock it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you wanna say to him, Jimin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Depends on what he said" Jimin said, voice eerily calm. He reads the message, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him I'm a bit tied up at the moment, but I'll be disciplining later, thank you Namjoon" he shrugged, laying back against the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon types the message and hits send.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: please let that tied up be a metaphorical thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: wait nvm you’re like the Top Dog sjksdksk</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: i really hope you have a good night i know the last week or so has been crazy for u</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: keep good care of yourself ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taemin</strong>: can’t lose my boneless best friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell him thank you, love you, an amazing friend, and apologize for scaring the CVS NCTer" Jimin sighs, eyes narrowed. "Then continue the game, please"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah" Jungkook smiles, "Hongjoong, truth or dare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks up from his spot sprawled on Hobi’s lap. “Dare. I don’t wanna move.” he says, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook scoffs, rolling his eyes, "You're so cute baby, suck on Hobi Hyung's finger like you're giving oral for a minute" he shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San whines from across the room, looking at Taehyung with narrowed eyes before turning his gaze to Jungkook, "W-Weak </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong repositions himself, not saying anything and doing that thing he does with his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leads Hoseok’s hand to his mouth before gently licking one of the fingers, eventually taking the first knuckle of Hoseok’s index and middle finger in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes tiny little noises, enough to make things sexy, but the look in his eyes was so innocent you could almost ignore the obscene things his mouth was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes and went farther down his fingers, whining just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, when seducing somebody, less was more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok shuddered, petting the top of Hongjoong's head, "Good boy, didn't you mention you wanted something like this when we were coming home?" he murmurs, hyperaware of everyone else around. He uses his grip on the back of Hongjoong's head to shove his finger deep and hook it, growling, "You know I love it deep, baby". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong makes a choked noise, exaggerating for effect, the more Hoseok pushed him, the sluttier he became. Some people just did that to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started moving his hips on Hoseok’s leg, just needing more, knowing that if he did it enough he could be scolded and that made his heart race. He liked being good. But he felt good being bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yah" Hoseok muttered, slipping his finger out and grabbing onto Hongjoong's thigh, "If you want attention, just ask" he softly scolds, rubbing Hongjoong's thighs. "Pass the torch to the next person and be good for me, then I'll give you attention".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t wanna?” He whines, childish. “Wanna stay with you. Want your attention.” He stomps his foot softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa hyung, truth or dare?” he grumbles, then immediately nuzzles into Hoseok’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon holds up his hand. “Hoseok, is Hongjoong okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok wraps an arm around Hongjoong, kissing his forehead, "He's okay, just dropped a bit into little space, it's been happening, but it's okay he's super cute" he smiles, rubbing Hoongjoong's sides. "He still knows his colors".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? What color Hongjoongie?" Seonghwa asks softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong curls into Hoseok as he was discussed. He didn’t like this. Why were they looking at him?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try to convince them you’re fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. Which means swearing, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My color’s still green.” he says, mind and mouth seemingly separate. “What, you seriously think I was a fucking kid?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please be nice to me, I’m sensitive. I’m a sensitive baby-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aish, watch your mouth baby" Hoseok purrs gently, kissing Hongjoong's cheek, "It's alright, nothing bad, I'm still here to cuddle with ya" he says, voice dropping as he keeps holding Hongjoong close. He leans close to whisper in his ear, "Do you want to go be close in my room without the crowd?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in him slips so far down his head spins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joongie wants to stay with Seokie, game’s too scary.” he says, his words stumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi looks confused, mouthing ‘why is it-’ before looking at the tied up Jimin. Yeah, no wonder Hongjoong was looking for an out. He didn’t want to be there when he was untied either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin looks to Hongjoong, eyes softening considerably, "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to hurt you or Seokie" he murmured, voice gentle. "Go be with him Hobi". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nods, carrying Hongjoong bridal style, "You're just a baby, with a mullet, and so goddamn adorable" he was baby talking. He couldn't help it, it was like holding a baby animal in his arms. "We're going to my room okay?" He says, both to Hongjoong and everyone else, "Keep playing! We'll be fine!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>San stop I wanna talk-</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s so cute, oh my god.” Taehyung says. “If I wasn’t being jacked off right now I’d want to play with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only read about this online, it’s interesting to see it play out.” Namjoon says. He gets up from his chair. “I think it’s a good idea to untie Jimin, he’s been given a handicap and that’s not fair. We can go three more turns, and then we should all sleep.” he says. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yunho, truth or dare?” he asks, walking over to Jimin and beginning to untie his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare, end this strong!" Yunho smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin lets himself get untied, rubbing any parts of him in contact with the rope and nodded his thanks, sitting back and surveying the room. He was considerably more calm now, just looking around the room, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon grabs his phone. “I have one I thought about just for you. Do a striptease to Beyonce’s Partition.” He smirks, queuing up the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho stands, throwing off his jacket and rolling his hips, "Thank you Namjoon! I'm glad you recognize my abilities!" He jokes, laughing loudly as he moved to the beat. He peeled off his shirt, licking his lips. Pants were harder to do, and still be sexy, and he almost tripped at one point but regained his composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have me as a boyfriend!" He bragged, doing another body roll with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chorus of agreements were heard alongside wolf whistles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never really looked at you shirtless until now and I’ve gotta say, not bad.” Seokjin compliments, eyebrows raised in bad bitch energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Yunho, pick someone.” Namjoon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho smirks, sitting back down with only his boxers on, pointing to Namjoon, "Truth or Dare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon sighs. “Dare. I can’t really think of anything that hasn’t already been done and I’m tired of being the responsible one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, you usually say that before you bend one of us over" Yunho jokes, "Pick one person in the room to ride you, right now, as the game finishes". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon cocks an eyebrow at Yunho. Should he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes sweep around the rest of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who hasn’t gotten off yet? Anyone eager? Or am I going to have to make you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have a professor kink, being a TA just… changed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't pick someone I'll volunteer as tribute" Yunho teased before saying "but I'm much more curious about how you're going to make one of us do it". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re curious?” He rakes over Yunho with his eyes, trying to gauge how he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over here and find out.” he snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Sir" Yunho mocks, walking over and setting himself on Namjoon's lap. There are wolf whistles around the circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, are you all just going to sit there and watch? Keep playing, if you can keep yourself from being slutty for a few minutes while this game finishes up. I know you can. I want to see you try.” Namjoon loved how a few of them shifted under his words. He didn’t look Jimin in the eyes, hoping that he would understand the context. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, truth or dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth" He said, voice near monotone. Yunho rolled his hips on Namjoon, practically purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to say to your boyfriends about how they treated you during this game?” Namjoon says, before putting his hands on Yunho’s ass and digging his nails in. Damn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho mewls, a smile on his face as he rolls his hips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles around the room dangerously, "Just know I love you guys" he says. "Wooyoung, truth or dare?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung sits up. “Truth. I’m tired and I wanna sleep, this game was fun, but I’m not down for getting down right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your favorite part of foreplay?" He asks with a shrug, smiling. Wooyoung wasn't on his most concerning list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung smiles. “The banter. The conversations are the hottest part, you get to figure out what you all want and where your mind is at. Communication is sexy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheers I'll drink to that" Jimin nods, standing, "I have to go start planning, goodnight! Beta, are you following or staying?" He smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho snickers from his spot, Yeosang is fucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m gonna head to bed. I have some quizzes tomorrow. You should sleep. You’re probably sore.” Yeosang says, trying to ignore the massive aura of horniness the game had garnered. He was tired, damnit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon has started fucking back up into Yunho, and Yeosang thinks maybe it’s just them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his door in the hopes he can get a good night’s sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[agustdswlw ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin is still pissed after being tied up. He takes it out on someone. </p><p>[Heavy Dub Con, but there are safewords put into place for a reason, another chase! Short tho-]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[RedOcean123 starts]</p><p> </p><p>Jimin woke up early that morning with a mindset. A mental set. </p><p>He makes himself something quick before heading out the door, going to his classes, gossiping with Taemin, before the clock struck 2 pm. Yeosang and San would be out of class by now today, good. </p><p>
  <strong>[GC: The Pack]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: When you're done with your classes I want you back at the dorm</p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: Please?</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: is this about last night because if it is felix asked me to help him with setting up a vpn</p><p>Jimin grit his teeth but shrugged. It's alright, he could wait. </p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: That's fine, be back when you can please </p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: No it's not about last night! Just want to spend time with my Beta and Omega </p><p>Jimin lied like a fucking snake. </p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: bet i’ll rent a redbox movie</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: or better yet we can watch that action movie with ryan reynolds on netflix</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: which one do you want?</p><p>Yeosang thought the more casual he made things, the less likely he was to have his ass beat.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: Whichever you two want, I'm curious about both! </p><p>Jimin was going to let Yeosang's guard fall first. Don't jump on the Beta right away, let him think he was in the okay. </p><p><strong>San</strong>: Sounds fun! I'll set you guys after Yeosang gets done with Yunho's hookup then?</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang thinks this is a trap. He has his suspicions.</p><p>
  <strong>[DM Yeosang to Hyunjin]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: hey hyun! how are you this morning?</p><p><strong>Hyunjin</strong>: better than i thought i would be from a few days ago lol i recovered wayyyy quicker than i thought </p><p><strong>Hyunjin</strong>: what’s up?</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: The pack and I are having some chill time later and I wanted to see if you’d be down to watch a movie with us</p><p><strong>Hyunjin</strong>: :0 really?</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: i’d have to run it by jimin and san first but i think we’d all love to have you</p><p><strong>Hyunjin</strong>: i’d love to!!! thanks</p><p>Yeosang switched chats, giggling to himself as he came up with a real life glitch.</p><p>
  <strong>[GC: The Pack]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: so i was feeling bad about how we just kinda fucked hyunjin and left because i kept seeing him in my calc class and i kinda maybe sorta invited him to watch movies with us</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: just to prove we can chill yknow??</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: is that cool w/ u guys?</p><p> </p><p>Jimin felt annoyance, but shrugged it off. Yeosang was right, they did just kind of toss Hyunjin in his dorm and ditch. </p><p>Jimin knew why he was doing this though, he wasn't stupid. He trained Yeosang himself, of course his Beta knew he was being hunted. </p><p>Jimin smirked. That's okay, he can play the long game. Yeosang was a little bit cocky for only being in the primal game for a couple days. Jimin's been at this for years. </p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: Yeah of course! You're right, and maybe it might get Taemin on our good side lmao </p><p><strong>San</strong>: Yeah totally! This isn't an excuse to wreck him again tho, right Beta?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong>: no lmao i don’t plan on any of us getting wrecked we’re supposed to show our human side, San</p><p>He exhaled. Holy shit, it worked. He wouldn’t be the first, seeing after his conversation with Felix in which he managed to convince the other that ‘Jimin being after him/ getting him next’ was a prank war thing, sent the younger over to talk to Jimin himself, just to chat.</p><p>His bait traps were set. Hyunjin for prevention, Felix for distraction. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin was sat at a bench in the middle of campus, huddled under a tree reading a book for a class. He wasn't really paying attention, more to his surroundings. Always hard to concentrate on one thing for his, his mind always spying everything else in the environment rather than what he needed. </p><p> </p><p>Felix was strolling around, checking his phone to remind himself where Yeosang had said Jimin’s favorite hang out spots were. He spotted someone under a tree, and started to make his way over. One, it was daytime. Two, it was public. Three, this was the first time they met. That’s three things working in his favor.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin's eyes snapped up at the movement of someone coming close, and he snapped his book shut to look up. </p><p>His felt his chest simmer, and he smirked. </p><p>Oh, Yeosang, you just kept making your way up the list didn't you?</p><p>"Felix? Thought Yeosang was getting you a VPN?" he smiled, trying to seem relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>Felix sat down across from Jimin. “Turns out my phone had a button for it, and he thought I needed one on my desktop. It was a five minute fix. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” He was nervous, sure, but Jimin was chill now. He couldn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p>He had to play this correctly. </p><p>"Yeah, Yeosang's smart like that. What would you like to talk about?" He asked, positioning himself to lean forward, poised. </p><p> </p><p>“Johnny said Hoseok said you said you wanted me to know ‘I was next’” he puts air quotes around the phrase. “What does that mean?” he asked, casually.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Hyunjin already mention what happened with him?" Jimin asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow, "I heard Hoseok Hyung tried to scare Johnny, don't worry, there is no 'next'. There isn't a list to be next in" he flashes a smile at Felix.</p><p>He could tell he needed a different strategy right now. Downplay his intimidation rather than use it. </p><p> </p><p>“So I’m fine, then. Hyunjin went over to you guys, made some choices, and then came back… like that. I haven’t fucked with you guys. Why single me out?” He was genuinely curious. “Is it because you found out about… something?” he asks, trying to cover for his bro Yunho.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin raised an eyebrow, "You haven't done anything. I mean, I know Yunho is interested with you. He's our boyfriend and though we aren't exclusive we still communicate. But I wouldn't come after you for that", he lies through his teeth, giving Felix a soft smile. </p><p>"Hyunjin specifically consented to it, so no harm with that" he shrugged, "he tell you anything about what happened?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix can’t look him in the eyes for this part. “He said… he said when you guys were hooking up, you told him something. Something about all of us. He specifically told me he thinks you guys want to fuck everyone in the NCT dorm to piss Taemin off so you can fuck him, too. But that’s Hyunjin’s take. I haven’t heard any dirty talk like that. I have no source.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need to piss Taemin off to fuck him" Jimin scoffs, "We've been...friends and dance partners for years". </p><p>Jimin pretends to think, scrunching his face, "Oh yeah, I did mention something about that, but it was a heat of the moment thing. A part of the degradation, you know?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling, just barely moving himself closer to Felix. </p><p> </p><p>Felix laughs. “How trippy is it that I could be mentioned in someone else’s hookup without even knowing? I’ve never had that happen before.” A beat passes. “Hey, is it true you guys brainwashed Hongjoong or did he just have an aesthetic change? Johnny says he came into his CVS with a leash and I can’t think of anyone I know who would willingly do that.” he says, ignoring the tiny voice of curiosity, of <em> but it does sound kinda fun </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin laughs, putting a hand on Felix's shoulder gently as he did. "No, we didn't brainwash anybody. It's...actually a funny story. They thought we were a cult, they snooped around our house, we planted fake evidence just to mess with them. It got us talking and...ya know, becoming boyfriend's" he smiles, letting the fondness of those memories come through his voice into the sentence, "Hongjoong's style change was his idea. He's everyone's baby already, he just...kind of fell into it more I guess. All his ideas though" </p><p>"Why, have you ever thought about trying on a leash?" </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve wondered why any sane person would do it, and then thought <em> hey maybe I should see what all the fuss is about </em>, but I worry that’ll be the catalyst to something much, much worse.” He says, trying to hide the conclusion. </p><p>“So you do prank people. See, I knew I was being fucked with. You’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin nods, hiding his smirk of triumph. Good, he had been lured in. </p><p>"I mean, are you worried about trying it with someone you know and then liking it too much? Because if so, the offer is always open" he smiles softly and sweetly, like this wasn't his plan the whole time. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t like it. I hate things choking me, my neck is sensitive. One time in grade school my best friend throat checked me too hard and it left so bad of a bruise the teacher in my next class asked if I had gotten into a fight. I’m kind of a wimp, I couldn’t do super hard stuff like that.” Why was he talking about this with him? His goal here was to throw him off his trail. Talking about choking and leashes would do the opposite.</p><p>“But it’s fine, probably the same thing where you see someone wearing a cool outfit on a runway and then you try on the knockoff and you think ‘where did the hype go?’” He was nervous rambling now.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin smiles, massaging Felix's shoulder, trying to lure him back into that sense of calm. "I understand, it's alright. Ya know, you 'hard' is a relative term in sex. Just like everyone has a different pain threshold, you don't measure 'roughness'. You're a masochist if you're into any kind of pain even the smallest, so you can be into the 'hard stuff' as long as you tell someone before" he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, any pain?” Alarm bells were ringing in his head, any further and he’d be gone. </p><p>Jimin’s smile looked so sweet and helpful.</p><p>“So like, if you pinched my arm and I got turned on, I’d be a masochist? That can’t be right.” He couldn’t tell if he was making the situation better or worse.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe it's only when I pinched your inner thigh, or that burn you feel during sex turns you on. There's a lot that goes into it" he cocks his head, almost purring, </p><p>"Would you like to test it out?" </p><p> </p><p>“Pinch me. See if it does anything.” Felix says, voice wavering a little. “Prove I’m not a masochist.”</p><p>Jimin moves to pinch his arm, a little harder than he thought, making him squeak.</p><p>The way Jimin looked at him sent chills down his spine. Thinking about what Hyunjin had said, that he held his face down into the floor as he was fucked until he cried, being absolutely powerless at the hands of Park Jimin-</p><p>Shit, he was turned on.</p><p>“I-I don’t think I’m a masochist.” he lied.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, maybe it works somewhere else" Jimin smiled, voice dropping and becoming smooth like honey. </p><p>He reached forward and pinched the inside of Felix's thigh, eyes darkening as he looked at Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin’s hand being so close to Felix’s legs made him twitch, a short inhale before saying “Maybe pinching doesn’t do it. What else do you do to hurt people?” he asks, trying to stop his curiosity from getting him into trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin shrugs, "It depends, sometimes spanking, sometimes actually fighting, or maybe they just like being <em> fucked </em>really hard" he murmured, leaning close to whisper the last part into Felix's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Felix gulped. “And if they do?” he asks, softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll give them what they want and more" Jimin let his voice drop to a growl, "But only if they give me permission". </p><p> </p><p>“What if they don’t want to admit it? What if they subtly give you permission while keeping up the act of someone innocent to feel the full force of corruption? What if they’re too nervous to tell you what they want? What if they just want you to take it, to chase them down the halls and make them scream in terror when they’re found?” Felix says, face draining as he realized that’s exactly what he wanted. He wanted this.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin smirks, dropping the sweet attitude he wore. "Then I bring that out of them, I always make people admit their place to me" he growled, snaking a hand up to grab the back of Felix's head. </p><p>"Is that why you called me short so much? With the hopes I'd find out and teach you a lesson?"He snorts, licking his lips.</p><p>"Nearly fucking everyone needs to learn a lesson right now, might as start with you, you know the color system yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Felix yelped, not expecting him to turn so quickly.</p><p>“Yeah, I know the colors. Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for full stop.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t think you would hear that, really!” he said, rushing to weakly defend what he had left. He was <em> fucked </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, I'm glad everyone in that dorm knows the colors, like all of you were made to be <em> used" </em>he snarled. </p><p>"Yes, I heard that. Came by Yunho's room to check on him and heard those little <em> comments" </em>he hissed, "Don't worry, most like their punishments, because you're all sluts who just want to be a cock warmer". He leaned forward to take a bit of skin between his teeth, sucking a cruel mark onto Felix's throat. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go somewhere a little private, hmm?" He said, not actually a question. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!” he says, pulling away. “You’re dangerous, Taemin was right. I have to go.”</p><p>He takes his bag and runs, runs out of the green with the hickey fresh on his neck and back to the dance studio. </p><p>“Taemin, Taemin, help.” he says panting. “I pissed Jimin off.”</p><p>Taemin sighs. “Another one? Need a place to hide?” </p><p>Felix nods. “I think he’s chasing me.”</p><p>Taemin rubs his forehead. “Okay, you can stay here, but I need to head to class. Text me when you leave and don’t break anything.” Taemin leaves, pulls out his phone, and texts Jimin.</p><p><strong>Taemin</strong>: you spooked him and he ran to the dance studio </p><p> </p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: Yeah I saw, you didn't change the locks anytime soon right?</p><p>Jimin watches Taemin leave before slinking inside. </p><p>This match was different Jongho's. Jimin and Felix knew the layout of the studio, which made Jimin smirk. This was a good way to spend his afternoon. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Taemin</strong>: no lol don’t break him</p><p>Felix is sitting down by the mirror, holding the bar over his head as he catches his breath. Did Jimin follow him?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jimin</strong>: He'll still be able to dance, don't worry</p><p>Jimin brought out a pair of spare keys, thank God for Taemin, and locked the entrance doors. Once done, he turned and stalked around, keeping an eye on things as he headed the the practice room. </p><p>He kept his breathing light, rolling his feet to stop any noise. His ears were strained, heart was beating, he missed this. </p><p> </p><p>He heard a door lock. Shit. Okay, there was still a back entrance, right-</p><p><em> Click </em>.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Hello? Who’s there?” he called out, his heart racing.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin rounds into the Practice Room, eyes landing on Felix, practically cowering. </p><p>"Color?" he says, letting his voice rise for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>Felix can’t say anything. He’s petrified, but he knows if he doesn’t give a color, he’ll fall out of whatever this was.</p><p>“W-Why do you ask?” he stutters.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I ask, Felix? Good question" he mocks, "I need a color to continue. If you say Red, I'm just going to practice my solo and leave, maybe help with your part. If you say Green…" he let his voice fall, licking his lips. </p><p>"So I need a color, Felix". </p><p> </p><p>He stands up, moving around. The main doors were locked.</p><p>“Okay.” He’s closer to the doorway Jimin came into, taking the opportunity to run into another room and close the door behind him, but not before shouting “Green!” over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin laughed, following shortly. He opened the door, practically slamming into it, "I've been chasing for years, Felix!" He practically howled, "You won't last!". </p><p> </p><p>Felix scrambles back into a corner. He splayed his arms out against either side of the wall. </p><p>“Won’t last against what?” he asks, voice bordering on a sob.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin stalks forward, muscles drawn tight. </p><p>"Color?" He almost snarled, an arms length away from Felix now. </p><p> </p><p>“You ask this every time, don’t you just want to take it?” Felix yelled. “Green, Jimin, do your worst, make me regret ever looking you in the eye!”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin lunges forward, hands hooking into the collar of Felix's shirt with a snarl and slamming him harshly back into the wall, before tossing him to the ground. </p><p>"Fucking pathetic" he hisses, dropping to the floor and grabbing the back of Felix's head, pressing it to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” he yells, his blood rushing in his ears, his vision clouded, and mind disoriented. Worst of all, he was hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up" Jimin snarls, grabbing the top of Felix's pants and boxers and tugging them down halfway, "I can tell you're hard, don't fucking pretend this isn't what you wanted". </p><p>Jimin reached into the pocket for the travel sized lube he carried, shifting to press a knee square between Felix's shoulder blades. </p><p>"Don't move, or I'll fuck you dry" he growled. </p><p> </p><p>Felix whimpered, feeling absolutely powerless as Jimin manhandles him.</p><p>“Y-you’re not supposed to be doing this to me!” he says, choked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Says who?" Jimin snickers, lubing up his fingers and pushing on into Felix, finding his prostate quickly and hooking his finger into it, "No ones claimed you yet, poor toy". </p><p>He leans down to leave fresh hickies against his throat, knowing with satisfaction that everyone in Felix's dorm will know what's happened. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix gasps and heaves a sob. “I-I’m not a toy!” he defends, but it’s pretty unconvincing. “You’re using me!”</p><p>He feels Jimin’s mouth against his throat, and his fingers inside him. He’s wrecked and Jimin just started.</p><p>“I’m just a- <em> ah! </em> just a little curious, didn’t expect,” he gasps, “ <em> this, </em> Jimin hyung <em> please </em>.” He has no idea what he’s begging for, whether he’s trying and failing to make him stop or begging for more.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin cruelly massages Felix's prostate. </p><p>"<em>Wrong" </em>he snarls into his ear, "I'm not using you, I'm teaching you a lesson. All sluts have to be fucking trained", he punctuates this by adding another finger.</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t do anything, hyung!” Felix says, moans spilling out of his mouth without his control. “I- I’m not a- a slut!”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin laughed, "I'm not a slut!" He mocked in a whiny voice, "You were hard the second I started grabbing you" he snickered, pushing in another finger to open him up, before pulling all three out. </p><p>He unzipped his pants, rolling on a condom from his wallet and repositioning himself, grabbing the back of Felix's head. </p><p>"You don't understand your place below me, Felix, so I'm teaching you a lesson" he hissed, pushing in and bottoming out. </p><p> </p><p>Felix let out a loud groan as he felt himself stretch. “Oh my god, Jimin hyung, oh god,” he pants, trying to adjust. “B-below you? I’m not- this isn’t- <em> fuck </em>.” He tried to finish his sentence.</p><p>“What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?” he sobs, fully aware of why, he wanted to hear the cutting words from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin bit the shell of Felix's ear, "Because you're nothing but a hole to use, a worthless fucking whore. I can feel you throbbing, I know you love having a cock in you, slut". </p><p>He began to grind into him, aiming for his already abused prostate and hitting it with each roll of his hips. He kept this up for a moment before pulling out and slamming back in, starting a brutal pace to make Felix scream. </p><p>"You look so pretty when you cry and beg" Jimin growled. </p><p> </p><p>Felix did scream, tears streaming down his face. “You’re ruining me!” It felt so many different ways, every hit making him twitch and thrash, making him feel so used.</p><p>He blames his weird porn habits of stuff like this for even thinking about it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, let everyone in that fucking dorm know just how desperate you are to take any fucking cock around, let everyone know I <em> claimed </em>you". </p><p>Jimin slammed into him repeatedly, using his grip on his hair to push his face down, snarling, eyes blown wide and wild. He propped his other hand on Felix's shoulder, pressing him down into the floor. "Fuck, I love when they try to fight back" he grinned, panting heavily. </p><p> </p><p>Fight back, huh?</p><p>“Taemin’s gonna beat your ass for fucking me before he did.” he says, face smushed into the floor. </p><p>He tried to move around, tried to escape his grip.</p><p>“I should- should tell him, you wanna take all his toys.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin laughed, "Oh honey, he already knows. Do you think Taemin has any fucking power over me? Do you think he <em> protects </em>you?" He ended his sentence with a primal snarl, driving into Felix quickly.</p><p>"Taemin was the first of you to go"</p><p> </p><p>“He- he said we were his, that we would be s-safe in the studio, we’re not s-sluts I swear!” he says, the pounding distorting his sentences.</p><p>“You’re going so hard, oh god, <em> Jimin hyung I’m close </em>,” he whines, close to breaking.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not safe anywhere, prey, I will find you and have you one way or another" he hissed. </p><p>He growled, shuddering, feeling himself draw close, "Fucking hell, you're making me close too. Go on slut, cum just from my cock, show me how much you are enjoying being used". </p><p> </p><p>Felix cries out, all the feelings amplifying into one crescendo of “<em> FUCK! </em>” as he cums, one last choked sob making its way through his throat.</p><p>He felt so dirty. So open and used.</p><p>He felt like a whore, and he didn’t expect to feel satisfied when it was all over.</p><p>This was going to be a fun story to tell the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin practically howls, a primal noise tearing out from his throat as he comes a couple thrusts after Felix, keeping himself inside for a moment before pulling out and beginning the aftercare process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Felix up and kisses his forehead, pulling him into a close hug, "You did good, can you give me a number 1 to 10 on how aware you are right now?" He murmured, voice so much softer than before, with real sweetness behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Because We're Delta Airlines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin teaches Felix what Aftercare is, and they give another person a Greek Letter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[agustdswlw starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- huh? Why… uh, 7. I can see, but I’m exhausted. What was that?” Felix feels floaty now, even more unsure about himself, Jimin and all of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, you dipped a little into subspace. Not very much, just a little, I probably could've put you in if I edged or Overstimmed you, but that's okay" He left soft kisses along Felix's jaw, "You did really good, took it all so well, did amazing" he murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I? But you said… you said so much… now you’re… it doesn’t make sense.” he trails off. Why was he being so nice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin raises an eyebrow, "Baby, I'm giving you aftercare" he whispered, "I said those things in the moment because those are kinks, but those aren't my actual opinions of you. Aftercare is important because it brings you out of subspace so you don't drop into bad emotions and it let's you know I never wanted to actually hurt you". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Felix is thoroughly confused. “But the chase- the dorm- Hyunjin said what you said when you hooked up and what you say when you’re not hooking up are different.” He tilts his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not actually trying to hunt us all down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I like the thought of a challenge to fuck everyone in the NCT dorm, but if people don't give me consent I won't prey on them" he shrugged, taking the time to kiss across Felix's shoulders. "You really don't know about aftercare? How often have you explored rough sex baby?" He asked, concern showing through his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… never? Nobody’s ever like, done any of what you did to me. I’ve been mostly vanilla. But I watched a few videos of stuff I didn’t want to admit I was into.” he admitted. “I… like this. I like it when you’re nice to me. You’re… nice when you’re nice.” He was talking in circles, shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should- should I go now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin shakes his head, keeping Felix close, "Not until I'm sure you're okay, understand?" He said, voice still soft, "You can go but I'm not uncomfortable with you staying like this, I can even walk you back if you want to". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin sighed, a soft smile on his face, "Porn doesn't show aftercare because Aftercare doesn't sell, Sex does. Aftercare is essential after anything relating to BDSM, especially involving any head spaces, because you need to know your partner didn't actually think you're worthless, that it's all for fun. If you're refused Aftercare, it's abusive." Jimin explains, "You can look up later more about it, it's okay, we all start somewhere". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all start- oh fuck. I’m kinky. This, this was kinky. I’m into kinky shit.” he says, a realization dawning on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, I was trying to put that problem off and you just fucked it out of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles, "Yeah, learned from the best" he jokes mostly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing to be ashamed of. As long as you know about safety nets and aftercare, you can explore all you want while being safe" he shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. And to think Yeosang said you were planning on pranking me.” he says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fails to notice his expression change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin feels his eyes blaze at the mention of his Beta, before cooling off again. That was a problem he'd face another time. Soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I needed to show you a lesson, because I am in charge, Felix. But as long as you feel okay, then we're okay" He says with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help walking back to the dorm" he asks, cockjng his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can walk, my legs are just shot.” he says, readjusting himself and bracing on the wall to get up. “Do ya think the lesson was taught?” he asks, hoping Jimin would walk with him back to the dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smirks, "We'll see, Felix". He notices Felix's limp and sighs, walking over to support him. "C'mon, I'll take you back, let Taemin yell at me again, all in a day's work" he smiles, walking them out of the studio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doors are still locked.” Felix says, moving aside for Jimin to unlock them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk together to the NCT dorm, as soon as Felix opened the door and someone, Doyoung, saw Jimin, he ran to the back of the dorm and yelled “Taemin!  Your not-boyfriend is here with Felix! He looks fucked!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin sighs and motions for Doyoung to let them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin walks Felix inside, setting him on the couch, giving Taemin a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, so, I brought him back he seemed lost-" he joked. He turned to Felix, cupping his face, "You doing alright? Need anything?". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just need to chill. Thanks for bringing me back.” Felix winks at the other NCT members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Doyoung says. “Jimin, do me next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no no no, no, you aren’t prepared, take that back, you’re on his list now-” Felix says, waving his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I guess I take it back? Call me for a good time, whatever.” Doyoung snaps on his phone, disinterested in the actual scene taking place and more interested in spilling the tea to everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin walks over to them, eyebrow raised. “Had a good time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out I’m a masochist!” Felix says brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin rolls his eyes. “Felix, you have the game tasers in the game box, ever since you bought those I knew you had a thing for pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was part of the card game, those don’t count!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin giggles, giving Felix once last peck on his forehead before getting up, smiling at Taemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sweetheart, sorry I snatched another? I'll make it up to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing all this to get in my pants, Jimin?” he asks, heart wistful for simpler times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had it been since they hooked up last, a month and a half?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, at this point they see it as a game. I get it, they want to explore. No point in stopping them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin shrugs, smiling, eyes turning to crescents, "You should know I don't have to fuck everyone around me just to get into your pants" he laughs. "And I know, they just fucking walk up to me and beg to be chased at this point. What am I going to do, say no to a good chase? Wasn't your cardinal rule 'Be an Opportunist?' " He teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin rolls his eyes with affection. “Maybe I should stop them from crowdsourcing their Jimin baiting techniques, it seems to be getting worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs. “Why the coy little ‘let me make it up to you’ then, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin shrugs, "I don't know, would you rather me just grab you then Taemin?" He smiles, taking the time to thread his hands into Taemin's shirt and push him into the wall, not caring about his surroundings, for once feeling that buzzing perception die and just looking at Taemin, "Grab you like this?" He said playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, they’re watching. Have some sense of responsibility, these are practically my children.” Taemin says dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have people to put in place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin cocked his head, giving Taemin another smile before pulling back, shrugging, "I mean, if you want me to go to my dorm instead of your room I totally can-" he let his voice rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin always brought this out of him, the history between them deep. Taemin even jokingly said that Jimin was a brat with Taemin, and you know what? He might be a little bit, but no one else had to know that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimin. Priorities. Come on.” He gently pushes him aside and walks toward the kitchen counter. “Changbin, you left your homework in the folder about to fall off the table, come get it before someone decides to steal it and sell it like Taeyong did last semester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice seeing you again, Jimin. See you when you inevitably turn someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, watching Taemin and smiling affectionately, "Nice seeing you too. You can come around the dorms, you know, I won't turn you away". He looks to Doyoung, who'd been on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to be next, approach me sometime. Careful, though, I'm not easy even on first timers" he let his smile turn to a deadly smirk as he walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Johnny yell “Tell Hoseok about Amazon!” out the door as he walks back to the dorms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was chilling with San, movie choices on a pad of paper. “Hyunjin should be over in a few, he went to go buy popcorn.” the Beta said, guard down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin leveled himself outside the door to his dorm, taking a breath. He was actually grateful for his fuck with Felix, even if that wasn't Yeosang's original plan, because now he has time to plan accordingly. He has time to make himself seem fine, like he didn't plan on ravishing his Beta and Omega (but mostly his Beta). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through the door with a smile, "Hey, home, sorry I took so long, I met up with Felix". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Alpha! Beta is here too, Hyunjin is getting popcorn!" San replied with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin walked over to sit down by them, kissing the top of their heads, "Good" he said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was feeling pretty confident with himself. He passed the pad of paper to Jimin. “Sup, Alpha? I can’t decide between these, wanna pick? I know you like being in charge of decisions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a thank you, he thought, for Jimin letting him get away with all of what he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door is knocked on and Hyunjin comes through with popcorn. “I got the movie butter kind!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup, Hyunjin?” Yeosang says. “Jimin just got back from railing Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, he won’t stop texting me. I don’t want to deal with all of his newfound kinks right now, I’m putting him on DnD.” Hyunjin complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya Jimin!” he says, waving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles, "Yeah, he had an epiphany of sorts, I do that apparently" he jokes. He looks down and chooses a movie, kissing Yeosang's cheek. Even if he needed to punish his Beta, he still loved him dearly. "Hello to you to, Hyunjin, feeling sore still or all healed up?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for just dropping you at the dorm" San said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kinda tired, and a little sore, but I’m feeling better. Thanks for checking up on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang boots up the movie and sits on the side of Hyunjin, who was sitting next to Jimin, who was next to San. He’d effectively put a barrier between them for any movie fuckery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sitting next to you, you have the popcorn.” he announces, flopping on the couch and pressing play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin isn't an idiot, he noticed the move, but he didn't let his eyes betray him in the slightest. He kept his body language loose and cuddled San close, reaching for some popcorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for joining Hyunjin, how's classes going?" He asks softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My math classes are kicking my ass, but not any worse than you did. It’s funny how experiencing the full spectrum of how nerve endings can feel makes you a chiller person. I haven’t stressed about much at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin laughs, elbowing Hyunjin playfully, "You're still blissed out, that's what happens when you get rough fucked the first time". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's such a nice feeling, still have a little since Taehyung was followed up by these two" San joined in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I genuinely feel okay, like damn, I’m really here as a human and have the freedom to do things. I dunno. Getting railed makes me philosophical.” Hyunjin says, resting his head on Jimin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch the movie, making comments here and there as some Bangteez members occassionally check up on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A particularly unexpected jumpscare causes Hyunjin to yelp and bury his face into Jimin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jumpscare warning.” Yeosang says, late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San snorts, "Thanks Beta, you prepared me for that so well" he said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin cooed, petting Hyunjin's head, fingers massaging into his scalp, "Adorable" he muttered to mostly himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin lets out almost a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mrrp</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he readjusts to let Jimin touch his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No spoilers, Omega.” Yeosang jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a letter?” Hyunjin says, throwing them all for a loop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin looks to his Beta and Omega, tongue in his cheek, smiling, "In my opinion, sure. Beta? Omega?" He asked, looking at the other two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind. I think he’s cute.” Yeosang says. Wasn’t a part of his plan, but anything to preoccupy Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one were you thinking?” he asks Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know rankings all that well.” he admits sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Delta" Jimin murmurs. "The fourth in the alphabet, the fourth to receive a letter. Although, even if it's not correct to the alphabet, Omega still ranks above you" he teases softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" San fistbumps, giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasps softly. “It’s such a pretty title! Thank you guys so much.” He looks around. “Can I call you guys by your titles now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie is still playing, but they don’t really care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles, running his fingers through Hyunjin's hair. "Yes you can, I don't mind being reminded of my place" he smirks, for the first time catching eyes with his Beta. He turns back to see San smiling and pecking Hyunjin's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so soft, of course you can". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin beams. “Thanks… Alpha.” He smiles, and they snuggle back into watching the movie, Yeosang ignoring the pit in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie ends and they all get up, stretching out their cramped limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for inviting me, Beta, I had so much fun with you guys!” Hyunjin said, giving them each a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think Taemin’s gonna be surprised when I come back without marks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't wreck everyone he sends our way" San jokes, moving to wrap himself around Yeosang, kissing his Beta's cheek affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles at Hyunjin, waving him goodbye, "I'm glad you had fun, Delta, it was nice hanging out, we'll get you a dog tag sometime, or maybe a collar…" he purred, shrugging, "See ya!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin beams, heading out the door. A collar. That would have made him reel a week ago. He saw the benefits now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Delta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles warmly at the name, but then a memory comes rushing back to the surface-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because we’re Delta Airlines, and life is a fucking nightmare!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damnit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang moves to put the bowls of popcorn in the sink when Hyunjin leaves, saying “Delta. Smart choice, it suits him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, catching Yeosang in the kitchen where he's rinsing out the bowls. He comes up behind him, chest to back, hands on his hips, and kisses the nape of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San smiled from his place on the counter until he caught a flash of Jimin's gaze. Although his mannerisms we're affectionate, his eyes were ablaze, and they rooted San to the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as quick as San saw them, the fire disappeared again. And that's when San knew what was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swayed his legs on the counter, watching his Beta and Alpha, a small smile returning as he tried to shake off the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 ends]</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love y'all thank u for reading and enjoy!!! I know its insane and sometimes fucking kjkarbfivlbev but like its our trash child thank u!<br/>- Red</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sleep is for the Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin learns to pull back a little.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeosang uses an all stop but it's alright, nothing bad, exercising your right for safewords is a good thing!</p><p>[to clarify: he uses the all stop because he doesn't want punishment and is having second thoughts about the whole pack thing, he's not uncomfortable, he just doesn't want to do it, which is fine! all stops exist for any reason!]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[agustdswlw starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thanking me for saving us from the wrath of Seonghwa?” Yeosang asks, turning around to kiss Jimin on the lips. “You’re welcome.” he says, pulling away and drying his hands on a towel. “I’m headed to bed. It was really nice spending the night with you guys.” he says, beginning to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want us to follow, baby?" Jimin asks, voice smooth like honey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided that he was going to let the opportunity happen, rather than rush it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want. I could use some cuddles.” Yeosang was still nervous, wouldn’t be confident until he knew they were all falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks up to his room and the three of them pile onto the bed, pillows shoved aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgot how crowded beds are with three people. Don’t mind it, though. Not with you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang curls onto his side and rests his head, back turned to the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin places a hand onto Yeosang's side. His Beta had been more...strategic than the rest of the prey, but in the end he was still caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh baby, you did so good, but you know I'm not stupid, right?" Jimin whispered to Yeosang, grip on his hip tightening considerably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San froze from where he was on the other side of the bed, watching with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never said you were stupid, Alpha, I apologize.” Yeosang says, wrapping the blanket around him tighter. He was going to skirt this. “I think we should just go to sleep. We’ve been active for almost every day the past few days and we need a break. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin sighed, "Oh Beta, I accept your apology". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let silence hang in the air for a moment, before he grabbed his Beta's shoulders and pushed them so Yeosang was on his stomach, pressed into the bed. He positioned himself so he was straddling Yeosang's back, leaning down to growl into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But discipline is still in order"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San was frozen, deciding it was better to play like if he didn't move he wouldn't be seen rather than jumping in. Interacting could mean facing his Alpha's wrath next and although he wanted to be destroyed, he didn't want to be punished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang groaned into the pillow. Here came his last cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, I’m trying to fucking sleep, can you maybe not? Thanks.” he grumbles, accepting his new position laying on his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beta, give me a color" Jimin growls, rutting his hips forward, "Because you can't put off the punishment for long. It's now, or it's tomorrow morning in front of our boyfriends". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forget I’m the king of procrastination. I have classes tomorrow. So no. Just get off my ass, and go to sleep. You can even do that thing you do where you koala anyone who dares have a limb in your general area.” Yeosang drawls, not moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin feels his hand twitch, and he reaches up and flings off the blankets before straddling Yeosang again, grabbing the back of his head and lifting it up with a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know your colors, Beta, don't fucking play games. You've forgotten my authority" Jimin snarls, hand slipping up his Beta's shirt possessively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late for this shit, don’t make me ditch you guys to cuddle with Jin.” Yeosang threatens, turning around, or attempting to, to face Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go the fuck to sleep, Jimin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin leans back, cocking his head to the side, humming before turning to his Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silk rope, lube, condoms. Second drawer". He didn't ask, and San jumped up nearly immediately to get said items. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin takes the time to spin Yeosang onto his back, slamming him into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the rope from San, using his knees to pin the upper half of Yeosang's body to the bed, beginning to tie his hands to the headboard quickly. If Yeosang moved, Jimin pressed down with his knees harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made a mistake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beta</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I make a lot of mistakes, your point?” he says, yawning. “I can’t sleep like this. Can you untie these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang knew he could safeword out if he didn’t want to; and he was thinking of using it to get the sleep he wanted so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Not really the sleep, just the prospect of avoiding punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin fastened Yeosang's hands to the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick fuck wasn't going to solve this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Omega, please get the vibrator as well" Jimin asked, voice tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San retrieved it quickly and he murmured a "Good Omega" before giving San a peck and turning back to Yeosang. He growled, grabbing his pants and tugging them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were off, he grabbed his ankles and tied those to the end of the bed, smirking at his Beta tied before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see, my mistake...I claimed my Omega, but not my Beta" he growled, grabbing Yeosang's dick, only semi-hard, and beginning to stroke it quickly and cruelly. No build up, just jerking like he needed Yeosang to cum quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin was set in his ways now, so Yeosang decided to fuck with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I call a yellow can you untie me? My arms are burning.” he says, trying his last cards he really should have used when he had the opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin set his palm on the head of Yeosang's dick, pushing, "If, Beta, but I don't think you will…" he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't stop talking, I'll gag you" he threatened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the safeword plan would work. Time to game the system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red, I’m out, not trying to become a broken man tonight. Thanks for trying, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin could see right through it, but a safeword was a safeword, and he was going to respect it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright baby, that's okay" he murmured, untying him and putting the things away before laying down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San relaxed, with Jimin at Yeosang's back and San in front of the Beta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me why you said Red, baby, don't forget when a safeword is pulled we have to discuss it" Jimin murmured, sticking to protocol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know when you have those days when you’re just not horny? Like, I was still soft from the movie with Hyunjin and I needed to give myself a break from the constant banging of the past few days. I don’t know how you do it, but I just can’t keep that up all the time. I didn’t have the energy, and I didn’t want you to have a bad fuck because I was lazy.” he explains, mixing the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded. "Why are you afraid of the punishment?" He murmured, kissing the back of his head, "I understand what you mean, and that's okay, but I'd like you to be 100% honest why you pulled an all stop" he said, voice soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you afraid I'll accidentally hurt you? Are you self conscious about something? Or did you just use the all stop because you didn't want the punishment, not because you were uncomfortable?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s stomach churns, he could feel he was on his last wire. “I wasn’t physically or mentally up to it, and I wasn’t prepared to deal with the possible repercussions it may have.” he says, choosing his words carefully. “Is not being ‘in the mood’ an acceptable answer?” he says, curling up into himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that's not what I mean, baby, but I do have good instincts. I'm not going to jump back to fucking you if you tell me "I was afraid of the punishment", because an all stop is serious and I will never go against one" he sighs, kissing the back of Yeosang's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not trying to argue, baby, just want your answer to be honest especially when relating to an all stop is all. Just want to take care of you" he murmured, frowning softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re not trying to hurt me, and I thank you for having systems in place for times like this. I appreciate you stepping back.” Yeosang says. “I love you, Jimin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin's grip tightens momentarily, "You know I love you too, right?" He murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you both" San whispers, pushing some hair behind Yeosang's ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we can all go to sleep now and deal with the inevitable drama tomorrow morning.” Yeosang says. “Don’t look at me like that, it always happens to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, kissing the shell of Yeosang's ear. "We can try to avoid it though, if it'll make you feel better". He could hear the tightness in the way Yeosang spoke, how tense he was, "Are you still alright with us being here?" Jimin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m good. Gnight.” Yeosang says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all fall asleep at some point, except Jimin, who keeps replaying over and over. Analyzing, rethinking, wondering, imagination sometimes turning to paranoia hurting him. He kept replaying how quickly Yeosang became tight and near closed off. Did it have something to do with himself? Did he do something wrong? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin finally fell asleep when the clock hit 3:30 am, too tired to think anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily he woke up with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>[RedOcean123 ends]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Number Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good mornings together, and Jimin asks out an Angel in a Dance Studio.</p><p>(Some angst not a lot tho- happy ending dw)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[agustdswlw starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang woke up with bedhead and stiff arms, he had laid on them in a weird way and now they hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, pack. Any plans for today?” he mumbles, forcing himself to get up from between his two boyfriends and pick out some clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San groans, curling into the blankets. “No thoughts, head empty” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin sat up as well and stretched, rubbing his eyes. “I have to practice my solo with Taemin a lot today, what about you Yeosang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta take the Calc quiz I’ve been attempting to study for all week.” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun with Taemin, dude, don’t be surprised if he gripes about his sore dance team.” he laughs, picking out a jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare I say your head is always empty, San?” he quips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles, getting off the bed and waddling over to Yeosang, nuzzling against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, good luck baby, you’ll do good” he murmurs, laughing, “Taemin helped me find Felix yesterday, he’s accepted it by now”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San sits up, a playful glare in his eyes, “My head is full of r o c k s Yeosangie”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re working together now, shit.” Yeosang says, kissing Jimin on the nose. “Guess I have to watch out now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish getting ready and head downstairs to find Seokjin loudly arguing about pop singers, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, if you look at live vocals, Tzuyu is the queen.” he says, angrily pointing the dish scrubber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Park Bom had an entire rise-from-the-ashes moment with Spring? How could you pick some candy crush girl group like Twice over her?” Seonghwa fires back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just mad 2NE1 disbanded-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys shut the fuck up, I’m trying to consume this taquito.” Yoongi shouts from the bar table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww lovers quarrel” Jimin teased, walking down to kiss his other boyfriends good morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Mingi up yet? He has class this afternoon” San asked, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead fucking asleep, seriously I almost called an ambulance” Yunho shrugged. He was dressed...nicely today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re meeting with Felix today aren’t you” San smirked, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, San, thank you for noticing I’m dressed more like a whore than usual” Yunho shot back with a smile. He pointed a finger to Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you destroyed him yesterday. I promised that, you ass” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are snickers around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know how Jimin feels about being first to mark his territory.” Namjoon jokes, noticing Yeosang’s eyes dart away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Mingi need me to go in there and beat him with a pillow until he wakes up?” Seonghwa says, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun, Yunho.” Hongjoong gives him a thumbs up from Hoseok’s lap. Seriously, did he ever stop?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hit him with a pillow, you goddamn Eomma, I’ll wake him up” Wooyoung smiled, dodging a sponge being tossed at him with a cackle and darting upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa pointed a finger around, “Seriously, I’m dating children”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You loovvvee usss” came Jungkook, bouncing in to nuzzle up to Seonghwa, Jongho and Taehyung following behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, in fact” Seonghwa grumbled, making his ‘so happy I’m in pain’ face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin came up to Yeosang and koalaed himself, chin on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang still felt bad for safewording out on him last night, but assured himself the guilt would settle down once everything got back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone have any plans for today?” he asks, reaching up to caress the side of Jimin’s face, the guilt deep in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ve got to tutor for a bit.” Namjoon says. “Some kid named Haechan contacted me saying that his Trigonometry 3 class was fucking him over really hard and he needed my help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung’s eyes narrow. “Are you sure that what he wanted?” he asks, reading between the lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin raised an eyebrow, "Namjoon, love, Haechan is an NCT-er, I've danced alongside him for two years now. Trust me, the kid has...</span>
  <em>
    <span> ulterior motives</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he said with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle from his place next to Yeosang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, he definitely has plans today" San winked, "I'm finishing up an essay". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a free day!" Jungkook smiled from Jongho's lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I have a shift at the cinema" Taehyung grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin raised an eyebrow, "Baby, don't forget, if she won't stop coming onto you I can make her stop" he says, Taehyung waving his hand with an 'no I'm fine'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbles are heard from the rest of the team of ‘if you ever need us-’ but they’re brushed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked him what he needed help with and he said he wanted to come over to review the last chapter and go over the problems he missed, work on them until he finished.” Namjoon says, looking at his phone. “I think you guys are just horny. I don’t think he wants to hook up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he has a teacher kink.” Yunho says, making the others snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseokie, what do you wanna do today?” Hongjoong asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok kisses Hongjoong's nose, smiling, "Well, I work the dinner shift and close at the restaurant, but that's later. Until then I was thinking of relaxing? Maybe with someone special?" He says the last bit with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Namjoon he has a teacher kink" Jimin rolled his eyes, smiling, "Seriously, I hooked up with him once while teaching him choreo. Taemin doesn't let me live that down". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmshfkwhat?" Came a sleepy Mingi, haphazardly dressed in semi-normal clothes, Wooyoung practically holding the tall child up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's dead, I told you" Yunho waved his hand, taking Taehyung's coffee cup when he wasn't looking and taking a drink, recoiling at the not-coffee that was in the cup. It was just fucking creamer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Serves you right for taking it, you brat.” Taehyung says, batting Yunho’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin gives the cup a judgemental look. “Your teeth are going to fall out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, honey, what’s got you so tired?” Jin asks, walking over to give him a good morning hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, history test, big grade, studied all night" he grumbles, accepting Jin's hug before his tired eyes flew open, "Oh shit, wait what time is it, it's not 3:30 yet is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, it's 9:30 in the morning" Wooyoung muttered, voice (for once) quiet, "You have a couple hours still". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi relaxed again, grumbling, "Why wake me so earlyyy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you'll sleep till the end of the world if we don't" San giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung took another drink of his creamer, ("What the fuck, Hyung" - Jungkook), "What other classes do you have Mingi?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, modern politics at 11:30, but that's it" he mumbles, "So...two classes today...yeah". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They begin to file out of the dorms, each of them exchanging one large ass group hug before they all depart.</span>
</p><p>-------</p><p>
  <span>The dance studio is empty sans Taemin at the moment, his feet hitting the floor with soft thunks as he repeats a move over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at himself in the mirror, examines his posture, and tries again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to do his best, Jimin was his partner on this, he had to match him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost regrets teaching him almost everything he knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin enters the studio with a smile, setting down his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hard at work already?" He smiles to Taemin, watching him move. Flawless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t stop myself.” he says, stopping to grab his waterbottle and wanting to just walk over and kiss him but he couldn’t just do that, not when he had fourteen other boyfriends and probably still tasted like his trainees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your day been?” he asked, wiping the water from his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles, reading the tension already forming in the room. It's okay, though, he trusted it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the sweat bead across Taemin's body with a shiver, joining him in the middle of the room. "Been okay so far, relaxing morning, you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dorm mates won’t stop talking about you.” he says with a laugh as Jimin starts moving in sync with his steps. It’s been a long time since this happened. “Did you know they made it a game? Whoever gets fucked last has to be the designated driver for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin snorts, rolling his eyes as his body moved. They were used to this, able to talk about their days and classes while correcting themselves almost without realizing it. Moving in sync, knowing how they each moved, flowing across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, they're kids, that's the talk of the dorm now isn't it?" He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t tell me yours aren’t just as bad. Felix turned around pretty quickly this morning, he wouldn’t shut up about his not-date with Yunho. Didn’t you fuck him into oblivion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin knows he can only handle so much of this type of talk as his toe points in a forty five degree angle. He was using it more as a distraction, but he would have to change the subject if he wanted to keep it light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin bends his back in an arc, arms splaying to his sides like he was flying, the view of Taemin almost ethereal. He always looked beautiful when he dances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Jimin's heart jump into his throat. Taemin always made him feel like a highschooler again, fawning over his schoolboy crush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, they're just as bad, but never as insatiable as you" he teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, give me props, it’s been like a month and a half. I’ve actually focused on my schoolwork.” he quips, spinning on his heel. “Besides, you’ve been busy, haven’t you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too busy for me, but that’s okay. You have your own thing now. I helped you leave the nest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy with them?” he asks, snapping his arm out before swaying it back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin turns, spinning to the middle with Taemin, both panting now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am busy, but I'm never too busy for you" he says, voice breathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am happy, but you know I still want you in my life" he says with a sickly sweet smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I understand you’re busy. It’s fine. We’re fine.” Taemin says, swallowing down all the things he wanted to say to keep this relationship chugging along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin didn’t need to know Taemin was crying, high on a balcony with Key last night, clouds of weed in the air as he admitted he didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still kind of his mentor, and he needed to be strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lands wrong on a jump and collides into Jimin. “Sorry, thinking about the dorm. Try from measure 28?” he says, re-positioning himself into their checkpoint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin looks at him instead, walking over and putting his hands on Taemin's shoulders, looking at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart" he murmurs, "You should know I can read you by now". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was panting, sweat making his skin and hands clammy, heart pounding in his ears to fill in the silence of the studio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, that’s great, but we have to rehearse.” he says, the tiredness creeping into his voice. “I… appreciate your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five, six, seven, eight,” he counts off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin hums, but nods, once again starting the dance over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going well until Jimin saw him, bend back, mouth open, and he broke. He broke position and walked over briskly, cupping Taemin's face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong? Why are you suddenly jealous?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” he starts. “Jimin, I want you to be happy. You know this. But you’re so dear to me and sometimes my heart feels things that aren’t, y’know, fair. I’m selfish. You’re my Jiminie. But I know I’m not the only one who says that.” he sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a problem?" Jimin asks, heart constricting, "Can I still be yours?" He says softly, feeling Taemin's breath on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. You have everything else. You don’t need me anymore. Why do you stay?” he says, a knife twisting in his chest. “I get it if you still feel like you need to be with me for old time’s sake, but I get it. You’ve grown a lot from the kid I picked up a while ago. It’s okay if you move on, Jimin.” he says, a weak smile hiding the sadness washing over him. He didn’t want to lose him, but he knew he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin's eyebrows furrowed, a stone in his throat making it hard to swallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I'm not some kid, Taemin. We're equals, we're a pair, and I have always loved you. It doesn't matter how many surround me, my eyes still fall on you" he murmurs, "I'm not going to lose you, not when you're this close" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- you love me? You love me. I- I don’t know what to say to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t matter how many surround me, my eyes still fall on you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, no.” he says, voice pained. “You’re in a committed relationship with people who love you so, so much. Don’t ruin that chasing after me.” He hurts saying this, but Taemin was no homewrecker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin scoffed, more of a choked, pained laugh. “Baby, we are fifteen and growing. I’ll ask them, but I can’t just leave you behind. I won’t, you matter too much too me” he murmurs, almost shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you were so...guarded. Wish I would’ve known sooner”. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[GC: Hongjoong’s Harem]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Hey y’all got a question</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: You don’t even know what I’m going to say-</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: I love and support you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: what if he was going to ask about cleaning the house, san, what then</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yoongi</strong>: get to the point jimin i’m anxious</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: is this a good question or a bad question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin cocks an eyebrow. “Are you asking them right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I am, should I not?” he countered, keeping Taemin close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: So-</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Taemin-</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>San</strong>: Jimin you’re not oblivious at all </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: Let him finish</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Liste n Y’all know I love you right?? Like that wouldn’t change if I also wanted to date someone I was pinning after for years and date you guys at the same time??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Time Sensitive Question</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Yeosang</strong>: i was wondering when this would come up</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: would he be separate from us?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seokjin</strong>: is he staying in our dorm now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Taehyung</strong>: how many years???</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jongho</strong>: what do you mean time sensitive</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Wooyoung</strong>: is he okay with this? He doesn’t seem the type of guy to be in a poly that knows what they’re doing lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Yunho</strong>: considering i’m on a not-date with felix right now i’d be a hypocrite if i complained</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: okay this is getting out of hand all of this is postponed until we can meet tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Namjoon</strong>: we need to talk about what we want from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hongjoong</strong>: ah fuck he used a period it’s serious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: He would be seperate from us for now. He’d stay sometimes he has his own dorm of children. Since 7th grade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: I’ll let him know, we’ll have a talk tonight when we’re all present. Thank you for considering, I love y’all, sorry for springing this on you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay we’re going to have a big meeting” Jimin said, blushing red, looking at Taemin. He was anxious, so so anxious, he really didn’t know what’d he do if he couldn’t have both. He felt his hands shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, I have loved you for a long time now, I’m sorry for bringing it up now when things are...complicated? Although I’m positive this will work out” he swallows audibly, heart beating faster than when he was dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, not less than 24 hours ago you hooked up with Felix. I know that’s not related but I think all the sex is messing with your hormones, just a little. I get it, you got attached, and now you think you’ve been in love. It’s okay. You don’t have to rush to include me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs, but it’s dark, remembering other, more stressful times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do real relationships anyway. I wouldn’t fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, I'll stop sleeping around if that bothers you" he says, looking at Taemin's face to read him, "But you should know that I'm sure of my feelings in life, just as I'm sure of them for you. And...I mean, a relationship wouldn't be all that different from what we do </span>
  <em>
    <span>now" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"But...I'll do whatever you want.." he looked down, insecure suddenly, worried that this will blow up in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t give up everything you have now for me. That’s not how this works. Stop…” he pauses, choking on his words, “trying to make me happy. I understand. I know you care. And I feel you caring, but this isn’t what we are and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin is almost crying, the pushing away into </span>
  <em>
    <span>please let’s just be casual</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurting him, giving anyone anything serious was bound to break the dancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jimin. We’ll work through this.” he said, like Jimin’s affections were a snarl in the knot of their relationship that needed to be untied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wished he could love him back like Jimin loves him so dearly, but there are strings on his heart holding him together and he knows he could never force his entire self to be in a full, committed relationship with anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what he told himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is nothing to work though, Taemin" he sighs, chest thrumming with pain. "I know you want this, I know you're afraid. I'm scared too, but it'll be okay". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Taemin close, just letting himself be in the moment. "It's okay, we can take the jump". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared, Jimin. Scared we’ll mess this all up.” he says, relaxing against the younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m going to try.” he says, determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few beats of silence pass as they hold each other close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just going to get bigger, isn’t it?” he asks, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles, shugging, "Only if you want it too, though if everything works out they're going to adore you" he nuzzled into Taemin's neck, sighing, letting them stay there for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is not how I expected my month to go but I'm here for it". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think they will? They’ve got high standards thanks to you.” he jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose this is strange, you started the month with six maybe-boyfriends slash fwb’s, and you’re ending it with a bodycount rivaling the list of people at this college who paid the full way in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go back? Or something? I want to do something to relax us before we have that inevitably stressful conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, smiling softly, "Y-Yeah, we should, Mingi should be done with class soon and then some have work so...yeah" he smiles, "Sorry I don't know what to say now I'm kind of surprised this worked" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, I would rip the stars out of the sky before I hurt you.” Taemin says, cupping Jimin’s face with his hands. “Let’s go eat somewhere, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>[agustdswlw ends]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have I mentioned that me and @agustdswlw love 2Min we don't know why, but we do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sunset Diners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taemin and Jimin go out to eat at a diner. An era ends and a new one begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taemin leads him out of the dance studio and they pile in his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you hungry for?” he asks, opening up Maps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You" Jimin lets out, before covering his mouth and giggling "No wait- I'm kidding I don't really care where we eat, as long as I'm with you". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin rests his head on the steering wheel and sighs. “This is only going to get worse, isn’t it?” he groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, there’s this diner place Hwasa works at that has killer waffle fries. Want to go get some burgers and waffle fries?” he asks, knowing that place by heart and switching to the music app.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts on the playlist titled ‘finally a good day’ and starts the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, totally, let's go there and chill" Jimin smiles, tilting his to to watch as Taemin drives, enraptured. He just hopes this would last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pull up to a diner with a red sign and walk inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Taemin!” a server says, nametag reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hwasa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Nice to see you back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin shoots her a grin as she leads them to a table near the window. “This is the spot I put the couples in. Have fun on your date.” She snickers. “Which one of you asked who, it’s for a bet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin looks to Jimin. Sure, he invited him here, but had it not been for Jimin’s courage they wouldn’t be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if we said it was mutual?" Jimin smiled, eyes flashing and narrowing. He sat down on one side, Taemin on the other, blushing and smiling. Jesus, this man made him weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then Wheein wins and I don’t get to lord my victory over Byul and Yongsun.” Hwasa pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you guys want to drink this afternoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take an iced tea. Sweet, please.” Taemin says, passing a menu to Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ice tea, no lemon please" Jimin smiles, taking a look at the menu, raising an eye to Taemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwasa leaves to go get their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's great, I’ve known Hwasa for a year now, she teaches the girls dance units and mentored Blackpink until they decided to start a youtube channel. She has her own group, but they’re more vocalists than dancers, although Hwasa can throw it back like nobody’s business.” he rambles, trying to find where the cheeseburgers were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles, reaching over to put a hand on Taemin's, cooing softly. He could see he was nervous, but that's okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's nice, love, I'm glad you have connections" he says with a smile. "How do you think our latest dance is coming along? Including with the other trainees?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the trainees are taking to the choreo really well, and it’s thanks to your teaching and mentoring that all of their Instagram comments are along the lines of ‘they have no bones’. You’ve made my boys boneless, Park.” Taemin snorts, the absurdity of the sentence causing him to dissolve in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Do you think there’s anything we can improve on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think everything is coming along well, although to get full critisim we need to do the full dance, a run through, then we can check how timing is lining up" he said, eyes wandering across Taemin's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, agreed.” Taemin says. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hwasa comes back over and asks for their order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’d like the Southwest Slider with waffle fries.” he says, looking over at Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin felt kinda nervous. Ever since Jimin became… well, confident, he felt like he needed to impress him all the time. He only hoped he was as good as Jimin made him out to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Theata Burger please, medium rare, waffle fries with that as well" he smiled to Taemin, helping pick up the menus, remembering his time as a server. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin grabbed Taemin's hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze before lifting them and placing his lips on the back of Taemin's hands with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, I can tell you're nervous. It's adorable, but it's okay". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin blushes, head bowing down. “You’re just… intimidating sometimes. You know that better than anyone.” he says, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t wanna mess this up. I don’t know how you like your boyfriends. You have such a variety of them I’m not sure what you want from me.” he chuckles, his hair falling into his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All I want from you, is exactly that. You. I fell in love with you, Taemin" Jimin smiles softly, eyes locking onto each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't mess this up, I promise, and ironically I don't try to be intimidating around you" he joked a little, "but I learned it from you". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin smiles, the muscles in his cheeks splitting with giddiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell in love with me. What a wonderful thing to hear.” He giggles, a rosy dust on his cheeks. “You learned how to be intimidating from me? I suppose that makes sense, you wouldn’t have an iron grip on your frat like you do now without my help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relaxes. He was okay. He was safe. Things were fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jiminie. That really helped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin snorts, "I don't have an iron grip an my frat, after our truth or dare game I don't think I'm as intimidating" he joked, "I wasn't kidding when I said I was 'tied up at the moment' ".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses the back of Taemin's hand again with a smile, "I'm glad it helped Taeminnie".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got tied up?” Taemin gasps. “How did that happen?” He laughs just a little. “Wait. Is that why Kook sent me those photos? Is that why Johnny saw Hoseok and Hongjoong at the CVS with a leash? Is that why Yunho called Felix while he was getting off? Oh my god, it’s all connected.” He giggles. “You guys are all crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, giggling "Yeah yeah that's why all that happened. Actually, Yunho called Felix while Namjoon was blowing him, but when Felix started, Yunho went to a different room to give him well deserved privacy. And yes, Seokjin dared me to let him tie me up </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>wear cat ears, so I have to punish some people. List keeps changing though, I'm secretly a pushover". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, little kitty doesn’t wanna hurt his boyfriends.” Taemin coos. “Seokjin sounds fun to punish, tag me in if you can’t.” he jokes. Then he gasps. “We could- oh my god what if we worked together on them?” He’s smiling with mischief in his eyes. “Make ‘em really scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin pouted at the cat comments, "Aw c'mon I heard enough of that" he whined, surprisingly less threatening than when the others did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we can totally work on them together if everything works out" Jimin smiles widely, "You'd love Yeosang and San. Beta and Omega. Both are being trained right now but Yeosang is such a quick learner! He's come really far, I'm proud, he's the strategist. Always planning and thinking through things. San is super strong, like you know he carried Hyunjin across campus after we destroyed him. You'd love both of them, really" he smiles almost wistfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Hyunjin, why did he order a Delta Airlines sticker for his laptop and then tell me to ask you about it when I asked him why? Is it some sort of inside joke?” Taemin is genuinely curious what kind of conversation would naturally lead to a Delta Airlines sticker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin belly laughed, leaning into the table, weakly hitting his fist against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! I can't believe he fucking used the nickname to quote John Mulaney" he snorted, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he controlled himself just enough, he continued talking, "Okay, well when he came over for a movie my pack were addressing each other by rank name, and he asked for a letter. At first I was like, "there's no more wolf dynamics really?" But I couldn't tell him anything close to no, so I decided on 'Delta' because he's the fourth to get a letter", Jimin smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta? That’s somehow adorable, oh my god.” Taemin says, laughing. “Do you just give everyone letters at this point?” he giggles. “Give Felix Kappa, he feels like a Kappa.” Taemin is losing it, giggling along with Jimin. “You’re gonna run out of letters, Jimin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly! Grab a letter while you can" he giggled with Taemin, wiping his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you really have everyone wrapped around your tiny fingers, don’t you?” he says wistfully, staring into Jimin’s eyes and waiting for him to notice the hidden insult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I-Hey! Bastard!" Jimin looks at Taemin, mock indignation on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a drink, "You didn't call them tiny the last time they were inside you so-" he muttered, eyes narrowing as he smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t call them anything, you had me speechless.” Taemin shot back. “Sexy beast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re making flirty eyes at each other when Hwasa drops their food off, giving them a quick ‘enjoy your meal boys’ as Taemin tilts his head and says, looking directly into Jimin’s eyes, “We will, Hwasa, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smirks, and when Hwasa walks away he giggles, "I'm giving her a good tip, you better too". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Taemin gave him made Jimin shudder, but he had to remind himself to keep it in his pants, at least until they got the seal of approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, choose your letter Taeminnie"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I don’t know enough about letters. I honestly don’t-” Taemin’s expression changes. “Why do you wanna give me one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he says, sarcasm dripping from the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin bites his lips, rolling his eyes, "Alright, fine, you adorable bastard" he studied Taemin for a moment, licking his lips, before he decided-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Epsilon. Fifth in the alphabet" he shrugged with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now number five, am I right?” he says, quoting a Brooklyn Nine-Nine skit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it, Jimin, thank you.” They eat their meals until Taemin asks, “So where does that rank in the hierarchy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin paused, shrugging, "I mean, by alphabetical, you're above omega but under Beta and Alpha and Delta, but actually…I'd put you equal to me" he shrugged. "I mean, you're the only one I let top or take control on the occasion". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jiminie, you flatter me. I’d love to be your equal.” Taemin says, eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun sets on the paved road, the two of them enjoying the rest of their date in happiness with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it’s time to go, when they pay (and tip), and say goodbye to Hwasa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re walking back to Taemin’s car, holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting inside, Taemin looks over at who he remembers from so long ago, the boy who did ballet and the gymnast that he used to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asks, not for the ride, but for everything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, squeezing Taemin's hand once. "Ready" he sighed, smiling at the angel who was drenched in gold from the dying sun, eyes ablaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hop in his car when Jimin receives a text. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[GC: Hongjoong's Harem]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Seonghwa</strong>: Alright, everyone is at the dorm,. discussion starting soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We, um, should head over?" He asked, nervous again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Welcome to the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taemin, truly, meets everyone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[agustdswlw starts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pull up to the dorm, Taemin getting out of the car and staring down the Bangtan dorm. This was the make or break moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this.” He stretches his hand out, offering Jimin to take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin takes it, his outward confidence faux. His heart was beating fast, and he was worried. This could end. He couldn't bear it if his boyfriend's said that they didn't feel comfortable with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks into the house, calling out a "Hey? I'm home?". His voice was loud, but he knew it sounded weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon’s got cookies and lemonade sprawled out in ridiculous amounts on the coffee table, everyone’s either eating one or talking to someone who is. They’re relaxed, and there are two chairs, empty, sat next to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, love. Come have a seat.” Seokjin says, eyes smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Bangtan dorm, Taemin!” Hongjoong says cheerfully, leading Taemin to sit in the other chair. “We wanna be good hosts, so let me know if you need anything, Taemin hyung!” He goes back over to sit next to Hoseok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok pulls Hongjoong close and kisses his cheek, smiling at Taemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, make yourself comfortable!" He says with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin leads Taemin to the chairs, sitting down. He looked around the circle, trying to seem confident and at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys have a good day?" He said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nods all around, with Wooyoung piping up with “The cookies were a nice surprise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s cut to the chase.” Namjoon says. “We’re here to discuss Taemin, and what role he’ll play in our relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, wait- what role I will play?” Taemin says, shocked. “Implying I’m playing a role?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured this would come up, show of hands, how many of you are attracted to Taemin and would love having him around?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s hands go up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s solved. Jimin, what do you have to say on this? He is yours, after all.” Namjoon says, gesturing to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate that, but" Jimin turns to Taemin, "This is your choice, I'm comfortable as long as you all are" he smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin gulps. He felt watched. Analyzed. They’d probably all talked this over before they got here. “Why are your boyfriends so intimidating?” he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I honestly don’t know what to say. I never thought about this being a real opportunity.” Taemin confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I’d love to date you guys too. If Jimin likes you, you’ve got something. And I trust him, and by extension, trust you. Consider this my offer-” he plucks a faux flower from the decoration behind them- “To be your boyfriend.” He does a little bow before setting the flower on top of the coffee table/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All in favor say ‘fuck yeah, Taemin!’” Jongho shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yeah, Taemin!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin giggles, looking around with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus Christ wait, hold on" he laughs, covering his face with his hands, "I'm sorry this is really good, I'm really happy, oh my god" he giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay I haven't seen Alpha like this before Taemin did you break him-" San laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not done here.” Namjoon holds up his hand. “Taemin, what do you need in a relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, uh, reassurance? Someone to stop me from drinking too much? Massages and cuddles? Food?” he says, squeezing Jimin’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, Taemin. A word for both of you.” Namjoon says, voice masked of any emotion. “You’re both still ours. We have not changed. Taemin, you’re going to share Jimin. Jimin, you’re going to share Taemin. There’s no point in this if we don’t give all of each other the affection and care we need. We’re one relationship. No offshoots or pair ups. There may be preferences, but we, as a base family, come first. You’re one of us now, Taemin. Do you accept?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept, I’m so excited to take you all out on expensive dates and fast cars, wow!” Taemin’s eyes are sparkling, and Jimin notices Yeosang and Namjoon talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree, I don't want to hold Taemin back from all of you, and I love you all too much. All of you" he smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck" Seonghwa smiles, "this is too cute". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is!” Namjoon says cheerily. “Everyone can be helped to cookies. Jimin, Hoseok, San, Yeosang, Seokjin, can I talk with you all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The called off group breaks off and the rest swarm Taemin. Whoops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin shifts as he slinks off with the rest, smiling softly. "Whatcha need, Namjoon?". He smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San bounces from foot to foot with a wide grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s regarding Taemin. Jimin, what’s he like? What should we know? What do we need to know before we proceed?” he says, almost interrogating. Namjoon glances over at the man in question. “How does he deal with dread?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin raises an eyebrow, "Dread? Well, explain what you mean about that. Taemin's love language is gifts and words of affirmation, so he'll take you on dates. He'll go all out for Valentine's day. He trained me to be a Primal, and he's the only person to this day that can win during a chase, and even turn the tables on me". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San's eyes widen, "Wait, what do you mean turn the tables-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon frowns. “Is he a sub, switch or dom?” he asks, his stance on where he stood unstable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He switches, often, doesn't have a preference really" Jimin shrugs, "What's your plan? Why did you gather the doms and Pack?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer this, what do you mean by turn the tables?" San asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well" Jimin blushed, "He was the one who introduced me to the chase, being a primal. He's a Predator, but likes being chased too, but that still doesn't mean he's the prey". Jimin "He once ambushed me and took me instead". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit" San muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh this will be interesting" Hoseok giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon breaks into a smirk. “It will, thank you all for your time. We’re not going to jump Taemin until Jimin gives us the go ahead, okay? Yeosang, save your film idea for another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang pouts and rolls his eyes as they disperse, looking back to the living room and seeing a blissed out Hongjoong getting his hair pet by Taemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s like a puppy, seriously, he’ll adore you forever if you give him attention” Jimin teased, rubbing Hongjoong’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were going to film us jumping Taemin? Smart and Kinky” San snickered, whispering to Yeosang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember that idea I had during Truth or Dare a while ago? I still wanna try it. His authority makes me want to break him and edge him until he’s begging like he’s never done before.” Yeosang says, staring at Taemin from a distance. “Blame Jimin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- ah, I s’pose you’re right.” Hongjoong says. “His hands are nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are plenty of laughs at that, with Seokjin interjecting “I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin laughs, but only Jimin can tell it’s out of nervousness. “You guys really get down to business! Are they always like this?” Taemin turns to Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when we want to be.” Taehyung says, rolling his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Taemin shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smirked, winking at Taemin, “Don’t let them fool you, they’re down 99% of the time”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook shifted from foot to foot with a sly smile, “Does this mean I can send you more photos?” he said playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin laughs again, feeling watched. “I thought that was from a Truth or Dare game?” he says, causing snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been talking about you for a long time, Taemin.” says Seonghwa, leaning forward over the back of his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he says, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because you’re hot, but also because Jimin can’t hide how smitten he is for you and it’s funny to watch him try” Jongho teased. Jimin flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll chase you down again, Jongho, don’t test me” Jimin punctuated by pulling Jongho into a bear hug and kissing his cheek, earning a yelp of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is right though, you are hot” Mingi smiled, leaning down next to Taemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all are too, don’t sell yourself short.” Taemin says, waving his hand. It was interesting, being doted on like this. Even if he felt like they were closing in on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone wearing a black hat with a brim decorated with chains steps forward. Yeosang, if Taemin remembers correctly. He’d have to keep a chart with names and faces at this rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang clears his throat. “Are you aware of the pack dynamics, Taemin?” he says, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know Jimin is Alpha, you’re Beta, San is Omega, and Hyunjin is Delta.” he says, earning a shocked look from Namjoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re just fucking with me.” he says, shaking his head. “Delta, in a wolf pack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not relevant.” Yeosang says, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is important is where you fit in there. Would you like to pick a ranking, or would you enjoy finding out what suits you best in a… test?” Yeosang says, lip curling in a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin looks over to Jimin for what feels like the millionth time that night. “Thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin shrugs, pacing over and putting a hand under Taemin’s chin, tilting it upward, “Although I appreciate you always asking me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Epsilon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is your choice. I’m just as curious as to where this will go” he purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Epsilon? Do you intend on making Aristotle roll in his grave, Jimin?” Namjoon says with mock disgust. Namjoon is absolutely, very done with this line of thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like he wants a letter too.” Taemin jokes, looking around. “Jimin and I did talk about this before we got here, and he said in his eyes Epsilon ranked next to Alpha. But that could be his own preferences. I personally don’t know how I’ll mesh with you guys.” There are stares piercing through him from every corner of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s confused muttering of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>in what world is Epsilon- never mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ from Namjoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always find out, Hyung.” Hongjoong says, in an innocent tone, but the way he’s looking up at Taemin sends his mind so many directions his breath hitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered, really. But I think we should give it a few days before you all decide jumping me all at once is a good idea.” Taemin says, and the tension in the room immediately decreases, and he’s ashamed to admit he misses it. “Feel free to tease your heart out, though. You’re all so, so attractive, I just…” he trails off. “I see what Jimin saw in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better, I’d be offended if you didn’t” Jimin scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok walks over to kiss the top of Hongjoong’s head, smiling up at Taemin with a raised eyebrow. “He seems to like you too”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong immediately sidled back up next to Hoseok, pressing a kiss to his jaw. He didn’t want his Seokie to think he left him. Never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! I do!” Taemin says, throwing his hands up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got him to say ‘I do’, he’s ours now!” Yoongi exclaims, cackling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung giggles and goes to put an arm around Yoongi only to get a hiss in response. Yunho cackled at the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is too cute, what the hell, and we thought you were a cult" Wooyoung joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not the cult thing again!" Hoseok groans, holding Hongjoong close to him, "Seriously, we're getting someone from every dorm, madness" he joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotta catch em all-" Mingi giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin snorts. “Like Jimin could ever take part in a cult. I’ll tell you who is cultish, though. ECO. Besides Chen getting someone pregnant last semester, they get up to some shit. Kai tells me some ridiculous stories you wouldn’t believe.” He says this with the tone of a slumber party secret, gossip to pass the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try us, I bet we’ve done some of it.” Namjoon says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first off, Xiumin has a feminization kink the size of Arizona.” he says, chuckling. “I’ll never forget the time I walked in on Jongin staring out the window in a black dress and a white boa, swirling wine in a glass like he wasn’t a massive hunk that was about to rip the dress on muscle alone. Like I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin has 'My 3rd husband disappeared a month ago, yes I'm very worried, Officer-' vibes" Wooyoung laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin wheezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't he kinkshame us-" San raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to tell you this, but you know that vine where one guy goes ‘stop kinkshaming me!’ and then goes ‘kinkshaming is my kink’? That’s him. He feels better after being an asshole to someone else and gets off on people hating him. He’s a petty bitch who lives for drama and has probably killed a man.” Taemin says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a great guy, but he’s definitely hired an assassin for someone at some point.” he continues, remembering the night he’d seen Jongin almost lose it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wonder if he’s okay.” he says, softer. “But he’s been a dick to you guys, so I’m a little conflicted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin raises his hand, "We had a heart to heart, he seems to just be insecure around those who aren't shameless about their secrets. Actually wants to come around more, but I told him I'd ask" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He fucking what??? He like, walked in after San got his ass destroyed to tell us we were too kinky for him" Wooyoung laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He apologized" Jimin shrugged, "Good instincts, he seems to actually not want to be dicks to us". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin sighs. “That sounds exactly like him.” He looks around. “He’s probably jealous of you guys, to a point where he has this tsundere attitude. It’s kind of funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin rolled his eyes, smiling as he slinked around to hug Yeosang from behind, kissing the nape of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is, but it's alright, I think he'll come around" Jimin smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of coming around-" San started before Yunho wheezed, "-What??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is NOT a good transition!!" Yunho laughed loudly, holding his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's- not what I meant!" San flushed, laughing, "I was going to talk about where people are going for breaks but Yunho still tastes Felix on his tongue apparently-" he is cut off with a "yah!" From Yunho, who playfully smacks San's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, some of us are staying here, but I know some of us are going to visit family. We’re going to be split up for a bit, which means it’s important to keep contact. Taemin-” Namjoon sighs deeply. “- we need to add you to the group chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s cackling from everyone else. “You can’t judge the name, alright?” Hongjoong says, rolling on the side of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimme your number.” Yeosang says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin rattles off his number and he sees a triumphant smirk as-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lee Taemin has been added to the chat.]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Jimin</strong>: Welcome to hell, there are complimentary shirts and jackets in the gift shop, enjoy your stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook giggles, eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jungkook has sent 4 photos to the Groupchat]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Jungkook</strong>: You said I could send more pictures so-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM!" Mingi yelled, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They giggled, San cutting in with a "W-Wait I didn't even get to say what I wanted too" as he laughed, "I was asking because I'm staying and I was curious if anyone was staying with me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am" Jimin shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a brief discussion about who’s staying and who’s going, with the consensus being that Seokjin, Mingi, Seonghwa, Namjoon, Jungkook, and Wooyoung all had places to be over break, so they would be gone briefly, but the rest were set on hanging back at the dorms,</span>
  <span>“- and do stupid shit when the Eommas and Namjoon aren’t around!” Taehyung says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just put Hoseok and Jimin in charge.” Namjoon shrugs. “Brats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin snorts. “Brats indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin raises an eyebrow, "I am going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>babysitter" he grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna be awesome! Ice cream for dinner everyone!" Hoseok laughed, holding Hongjoong next to him still as a couple of them cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoseok is like that cool, estranged uncle that lets you play video games all day." Yunho mutters with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin puts his head in his hands. “You all have no idea how to wrangle maknaes, do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, he does!” Jongho says quickly. “Believe me, he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the domino that caused all this, right?” he asks, looking at Jongho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I challenged Jimin to a chase and lost. Spectators got horny watching it, and now we’re here.” Jongho says, defending himself with, “What? That’s exactly how it went down!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jimin smirks, "I caught you with ten minutes remaining!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Taemin, have you escaped Jimin before?" Jungkook asked with wide eyes, like a kid listening to his crazy grandfather's war stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of times. I taught him how to chase, remember? I know his style because it’s how I used to be. I’ve caught him before, too. The best part of switching on someone is that moment of ‘you didn’t trap me, you’re trapped with me’ and that is my signature style.” he boasts, earning some shocked looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that true?” Yeosang asks, looking at Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods, "Yeah, he was like super horny and taught me to chase so I could help him out with that, but I ended up liking it a lot too. Taemin isn't prey, so when you chase him you have to watch your own back too". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to teach me how to escape" Jungkook bounces from foot to foot, "I've almost made it, I had a minute left!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin laughs. “Maybe I will, who knows?” he says. “Now you guys have asked about me enough, I want to know about you. Just go around the circle and tell me a bite sized chunk about yourself.” he says. “Starting from my left, Jongho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m Choi Jongho and I’m workout and maknae buddies with Jungkook, I like climbing on things and I’m majoring in Physical Therapy. I’m an active guy.” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good information to file away, athletes always have impressive stamina.” Taemin catches Jongho blushing. Gotcha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung laughs before raising his hand, "I'm Jung Wooyoung, I'm sexy as hell, I'm majoring in Literature. People say I'm loud" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong waves shyly. “I’m Kim Hongjoong, an Econ major, and I like making beats in my spare time when I’m not the dorm’s designated whore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sputters are heard from the rest of the room. “Also, I’m a needy baby sometimes and you’ll just have to deal with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok kisses his forehead at that, muttering things Taemin can’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kim Seokjin, taking classes for Business Management and I like tying people up.” he says before chomping on a cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you fucking do-" Jimin grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Jung Hoseok! I'm majoring in human services. My favorite past times are rapping, dancing, and training brats" he says this with a sunshine smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Choi San! I'm Jimin and Yeosang's Omega. I also like dancing, but I'm a Geology major because my name means 'Mountain' and I thought it was ironic! Also helped to destroy Hyunjin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kim Taehyung. Some people here call me Tae-hung because they’re thirsty. The rumors are true. Also, I’m a botanist.” He smirks, and Taemin cocks an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Min Yoongi. Music production major. I sleep a lot. Kind of a slut but not as much as some others here.” He waves with two fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Song Mingi, and I’m a PolSci major with some anxiety, and I also like being a switch. Catch me on either side, but I’ll be there for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeong Yunho, Architecture major, and I love the art of dirty dancing. Also, sorry about Felix.” He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No he wasn’t, the bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kang Yeosang, I’m a Comp Sci major, and I’m the Beta. Also a predator in training.” He looks at Taemin with an icy glare. “It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too, Beta.” Taemin says, voice level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Park Seonghwa, I’m a Chemical Engineering major, and I’m the only one that does any fucking work in this house!” he says, laughing as the inside joke is brought up once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Kim Namjoon. I’m a double major in Psychology and Sociology. You interest me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin shudders again, shit, that was hot. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m also constantly annoyed by Jimin misappropriating Greek letters. We live in a frat, for fuck’s sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey watch this" Wooyoung giggles before looking Namjoon dead in the eye, "The world is flat, water is wet, straws have two holes-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin fell to the floor laughing as Namjoon began to sputter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BIRDS AREN'T REAL! THE MOON LANDING IS FAKE-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon gets up from his chair and lunges at Wooyoung, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, ending up in a hug, before whispering in his ear “Straws may not have two holes, but you do, so watch out, baby.” He pulls away. “I swear, these kids.” and goes to sit back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung shudders and playfully, moans out a high pitched, "Oh teach me your ways professor-" which one shots everyone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We love you-" Taehyung giggles, "But you're fun to tease, Hyung." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[RedOcean123 ends]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Teacher's Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of petplay. Like, a lot. Basically this entire chapter is smut. Sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon playfully shoves Wooyoung. “That reminds me, I have to go tutor Haechan in an hour or so. Think he’s preparing for a fuck or do you think he’s actually going to bring his study guide?” He looks around the room. </p><p>“If he isn’t preparing for a fuck, he’s going to wish he did, because you look hot when you teach, Joon.” Seokjin says, his signature windshield wiper laugh erupting when Namjoon facepalms. </p><p>“One time! That’s all I ask for is one time where people don’t see me as an outlet for their professor kink.” He smiles, jokingly, because he knew he was more than that.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby" Jimin purred, sounding like an old victorian woman with gossip, as he turned to Taemin, "Don't you remember why Haechan ever got tutors?" He giggled. </p><p>San went over to hang onto Yeosang like a Koala, feeling needy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Haechan thought Jaebum, the science TA, was hot, but he was good in science and the slots weren’t open to anyone who had above a 90 in that class. So he bombed his next quiz to fuck Jaebum and then immediately got his grade back up.” Taemin said, laughing as Namjoon’s shocked expression turned to disappointment.</p><p>“Is it really worth sacrificing your grade for the D?” he asked.</p><p>“From what Haechan said, Jaebum was big, so yeah.” Taemin comments. </p><p> </p><p>"Haechan is a size queen" Jimin rolled his eyes with a coy smile, "No wonder he chose Namjoon, he can smell a big dick off anyone"</p><p>"Oooohhh Joonie gonna get it-" Hoseok teased, poking Namjoon in his sides. </p><p>Hongjoong sits up on Hoseok’s lap again, saying “How do you smell that? I’d really like that ability, damn.”</p><p>"Don't ask me, baby, I have no ideas" Hoseok giggles, kissing across Hongjoong's face. </p><p>Yeosang noticed San clinging to him. “Hey, Omega.” he said softly. “What’s up?”</p><p>San looks at his Beta with a smile, "Nothing, just needy Beta" he says, kissing his shoulder.</p><p>“Needy? Aww, what an Omega thing of you to say.” he says, booping San’s nose.</p><p>"San flushed and nuzzled, sighing, "Just want attention.”</p><p>Hongjoong turns to the rest of them. “So how kinky would you guys consider feminization?” he asks, eliciting some raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Are you asking because you’re interested?” Namjoon says.</p><p>"Not very kinky compared to what we've done" Jimin shrugged with a smile, "Why, pretty baby?" </p><p>“Cause I’ve been reading.” Hongjoong pouts. “And it’s… interesting.” he says, soaking up the name Jimin called him.</p><p>“That coupled with pet play. I don’t know why but it makes my head fuzzy.” Hongjoong mumbles. “Wanna be good, ‘n it all seems so nice.”</p><p>Hoseok pets the top of his head, noticing how quickly he was dropping, "You are good, pretty baby" he murmurs softly.<br/>
</p><p>Hongjoong makes a small noise of contentment. He opens his eyes back up to stare at them, and sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth just a bit.</p><p>“Awww, he’s like a little puppy.” Taehyung cooed, giving a couple of scratches underneath Hongjoong’s chin.</p><p>“So maybe there was something to that leash stint you pulled on Johnny.” Taemin muses.</p><p>Hongjoong isn’t saying anything, just moving towards anyone giving him affection.</p><p>Hoseok murmurs, handing Hongjoong off to someone momentarily with an 'I'll be back' before going to his room. When he returns, he clips a black collar and leash onto Hongjoong, pulling him back to his lap. </p><p>"Such a good pet" Hoseok says with a smile. </p><p>"This is why the groupchat is named what it is" San smiles, kissing Yeosang's shoulder. </p><p>“That’s adorable, fuck.” Taemin says. “What a precious puppy.” He looks at Jimin. “I see how you took them all in now.”</p><p>Hongjoong seems delighted by the new accessory, rolling his head to feel the collar on all sides. “Feels nice, I like it.” </p><p>Taemin daringly walks over, patting his head and stroking his hair, “You just want to be a good puppy for everyone, don’t you?” Hongjoong nods and Taemin gives him his first kiss in the group. “Good boy.” he says softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok smiles, looking at Taemin. "He is a good boy, isn't he? I love showing others how good he is", he murmurs, rubbing Hongjoong's thigh. </p><p>San nods, watching, unintentionally nibbling on Yeosang's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang moves to stroke San on the neck, knowing that the whole situation was making him even needier.</p><p>Hongjoong whines, high and needy, grinding down on Hoseok. </p><p>“Showing off how pretty he is, I can see that. God, you’re lucky to own this little mutt.” Taemin says, grabbing his chin and moving it up to look at him. “You submit when you’re told to, don’t you?” he asks, making Hongjoong nod before he lets go of his chin. </p><p>“Fuck.” Namjoon says, exhaling. “I’m gonna head to Haechan’s with a boner, fuck you all.”</p><p> </p><p>San whines quietly, watching the scene unfold. Jimin smirked as he watched Taemin, wiggling his eyebrows at Hoseok. </p><p>"He does, or he gets punished" he muttered, moving his hand up Hongjoong's thigh, "You're needy, aren't you pup?" He asks, tugging on the leash gently, reminding Hongjoong it's there. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ‘m needy.” Hongjoong pants.</p><p>“Last time I checked, pups don’t speak.” Taemin moves his finger against Hongjoong’s lips. “You can snap if you want out of the scenario, okay?” he says, softer, before grabbing Hongjoong’s collar and yanking him forward. “Don’t let that pretty little mouth open unless you’re gonna be taking someone’s cock like a good boy.” he growls, before letting him go.</p><p>“Shit, that’s hot.” Yoongi said, brushing his hair back. </p><p>Hongjoong is whining louder now, looking over at Hoseok, before moving to kiss his neck, leaving soft licks over bite marks.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks up at Taemin, smirking, before looking down at Hongjoong, "You want to show Taemin how good you are?". </p><p>"He's so cute, isn't he Taemin?" Jimin murmurs, hugging Taemin from behind. </p><p>“Adorable, I can’t imagine how you live in the same house as him and don’t wreck him every single day.” Taemin says, punctuating the words with short tugs on the leash.</p><p>“It’s hard, having to control ourselves around this one.” Yeosang says. </p><p>“Sir, please, wanna give a welcome, wanna make Taemin feel good.” Hongjoong pants against Hoseok’s neck. </p><p>“I would ask him to call me Epsilon, but I don’t think his dumb little maw can handle that. Call me sir, or you won’t cum.” he demands, Hongjoong nodding, “Yes sir, please, wanna make you feel good,” He turns back to Hoseok, waiting.</p><p>“Oh, he’s good.” Taemin whispers to Jimin. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin nods, "Hoseok trains them well".</p><p>Hoseok keeps ahold of the leash, waving his hand, "Get on your knees for him Pet, be a good boy" Hoseok growls, grabbing the back of his head and pushing Hongjoong to his knees. </p><p>San whistles, squirming, "Okay, that's hot, he's like a mix of you and Alpha" San mutters to Yeosang, "He's got like, your domineering attitude and planning, but Alpha's nature" </p><p>Hongjoong drops to his knees and anyone that isn’t fixated on the scenario happening notices Namjoon rest his head on the wall, look back at the scene, and leave to go tutor Haechan.</p><p>Taemin’s got his hand on Hongjoong’s hair, and the whining becomes choked. </p><p>Taemin starts breathing heavily. “Fuck, Jimin, he’s a good bitch for you, isn’t he?” he says, tugging on Hongjoong’s hair. </p><p>Yunho slips back up the stairs, unnoticed by everyone except Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin kisses the back of Taemin's neck and mutters a "Yes, a good little slut" before slipping off. He rounds through the dorm and up the stairs slowly, before calling out a soft, "Yunho? Whatcha up to?" </p><p>Yunho froze, cat ears still in his hands.</p><p>“I- I thought you were busy.”</p><p>Jimin cocks an eyebrow, stance poised, eyes darkened and narrowed as he slowly stepped forward. </p><p>"Hmm, what's this Yunho?" He mutters, "I wasn't busy, not yet anyway". </p><p>“I heard you guys talking about pet play… and, uh… I guess I got curious.” Yunho admits, thinking about the other supplies he’d already jacked from the other rooms and thrown on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin smirks, "Oh? Need some help baby?"<br/>
</p><p>“I- I wasn’t gonna do anything major without you, I promise, just wanted to try some things on.” Yunho says, clutching the ears tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin nods, licking his lips, "Would you like to try them on in front of me?" He murmurs, reaching forward to stroke his face. </p><p>“I… yeah, I will.” Yunho says, going to grab the thigh highs, cat tail plug, and garter belts from the bed, slowly putting them on.</p><p>“I’m gonna need help with this.” he says, holding up the tail, blushing.</p><p>Jimin smirks, grabbing some lube from a drawer and squirting some onto his fingers, crawling onto the bed and kissing Yunho. </p><p>"Of course baby, you look so cute" be murmured, slipping a finger inside, "Oh, you're still loose from Felix? Cute~"</p><p>Yunho whines, feeling filled again, the feeling that was missing merely minutes before being satisfied.</p><p>Jimin smirks, leaning down to kiss Yunho gently, curling his fingers up into his prostate gently, “Good boy, mewl for me, feel nice? Being all full?”</p><p>Yunho does mewl, in fact, the gentleness sending him further into a petspace.<br/>
“Feels nice, sir, please, wanna be a good kitty.”</p><p>Jimin practically purrs, fingering Yunho gently a little more before slipping his fingers out. He poured so lube on the plug before gently sliding it in, smirking at Yunho writhed. "There you go, hmm? Feel full again?"</p><p>Yunho whines, wiggling a little so the tail was snug. This was nice. He felt nice. “Yes, sir, feels so nice, thank you.” He rubs his head against Jimin’s arm, a catlike greeting he felt was appropriate.</p><p>Jimin smirks, letting the top of Yunho's head, "So cute, hmm? Pretty Kitten?"</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for helping mrr-” Yunho notices himself purring. “-me out, Sir.”</p><p>Jimin coos at the situation, rubbing Yunho's thighs, "You're welcome, Kitten, you just seem so needy.." </p><p>“Maybe I am needy.” Yunho says, crawling into Jimin’s lap. “Maybe I just can’t stop it.”</p><p>Jimin grabs Yunho's hips, moving a hand to palm at him. </p><p>"Hmm you are always needy, just desperate to get fucked aren't you?"</p><p>Yunho sighs. “We just put the tail in. I kinda don’t wanna take it out.” he says, blushing. “Let me be a kitty for awhile.” He bats at Jimin’s arm.<br/>
"Oh, I wasn't going to pull it out don't worry, I like it in" Jimin growled, beginning to stroke Yunho gently. "Just thought I'd make you feel good anyway". </p><p>“Thanks. Always knew you were a cat person.” Yunho winks, then turns to press small kisses alongside Jimin’s neck, tiny licks following after.</p><p>Jimin laughed, rolling his eyes as he tilted his head for Yunho, thumb pressing at the head of his cock and swiping across it.<br/>
"Don't get too cocky, Kitten, I'm being nice" he smiled, eyes dark. </p><p>“Yeah, I know, but you like me so I can get away with things.” he hisses, leaning forward to suck on his neck.</p><p>“Fuck, that feels good, shit.” he says, breaths heavy.</p><p>Jimin hummed, pressing his thumb on the slit of Yunho's cock harshly, trying to make him whine.<br/>
"Don't get too cocky" he warned again, "I do like you, but I'll fuck you even with that plug in you if you get too bratty". </p><p>Yunho mewled, scratching his nails down Jimin’s back, whimpering into Jimin’s ear. “I was good,” he whines, “ ‘m not bratty.” He was needy, and a bit greedy, so he bucked his hips just a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you kind of are Kitten" Jimin snickered, pulling his hand away and slipping his thumb in Yunho's mouth. "Have a taste, Kitten" he purred. </p><p>Yunho sucked around Jimin’s finger, bobbing his head just a little as he writhes in his grip. This was way more fun than he had anticipated.</p><p>“ ‘m not.” he mumbles around his hand, realizing too late that’s exactly what a brat would say.</p><p>Jimin laughs, rolling his eyes. He slipped his finger back out to jerk Yunho off once more, being quite ruthless about it. </p><p>"Are too, Kitten, but it's okay, I'll train you…"</p><p>“T-train me? Kittens do what they want, though?” Yunho says, jerking upwards. Cats didn’t have the same training standards, right? Did it matter with Jimin?<br/>
Jimin raised an eyebrow, "Oh they get to do whatever, but Kitten's still know respect" he growled, flicking his wrist on the upstroke. </p><p>“Tell me you know a kitten who respects its Master.” Yunho says, after hissing at the upstroke. “Cats don’t act like that. Cats get what they want, when they want it.”</p><p>Yunho smirks.</p><p>“Some say cats train their humans.”</p><p>“You forget I’m a wolf” Jimin snarls, “You respect me, or I’ll make you fear me”  he punctuates this by taking his hand off Yunho’s cock and smacking it lightly. </p><p>Fuck. Oops.<br/>
“Okay, okay, fuck, sorry.” Yunho says, backtracking. “Forgot you’re an animal in bed.”</p><p>Jimin snorts, “Says the Kitten with a tail”. He smacks Yunho’s cock lightly, a couple of times, until he’s satisfied with the whining and goes back to jerking him off.</p><p>Yunho bites his lip. “Yeah but you’re rough.” he says, dragging his hand across the planes of the dancer’s back. “I’m civil.”</p><p>He shifts in Jimin’s grasp. “You’re a wild scary wolf, and I- ah, fuck, there, I’m a dolled up house cat.” </p><p>He didn’t know what was turning him on more, the fact that none of the pack could get away with this smartmouthing or the thought that he wasn’t getting away with it.</p><p>Jimin smacks Yunho’s cock again, harder this time, less playful, “you’re not civil, you’re a needy house cat. You rub against all of us like you’re in fucking heat, and you found the  right person to help you” he growls, pushing Yunho back onto the bed, hand tightening around the head of Yunho’s cock. </p><p>Yunho exhales as he’s pushed down.</p><p>“I’m civil, excuse you,” he pants, legs twitching at the grip of Jimin. “I’m well behaved too, see I could have been worse when you came in, could have been touching myself, and then maybe you’d be right.” His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he moans out, feeling like that stupid anime face. Fuck.</p><p>Jimin rolls his eyes, squeezing Yunho’s cock just enough to make him mewl. “Oh, shut up Kitten, before I take that tail out and use you instead”.</p><p>“No, no no, please, I like the tail, keep it in.” he says, rushing to keep the one thing grounding him.</p><p>Jimin nods, teeth poking out from his lips.<br/>
"Be a good Kitty then, can you do that? Or I'll make you my next prey.." he growls, low in his throat.<br/>
He leans down and sucks a hickey onto Yunho's throat, unzipping his own jeans and pushing their cocks flush against each other.<br/>
"Be good" he murmured, voice tight as his hips rolled. </p><p>Yunho nods, stopping the fight back and letting him be moved by Jimin. </p><p>“I’ll be good, I will.”</p><p>Jimin growled softly, grasping both their cocks in his hand as he moved his hips, panting softly. "Good kitten, you feel good?" He murmured. </p><p>Yunho nods, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “Kitty… feels good.” he mumbles.</p><p>Jimin smirks, thrusting faster he groans, cocks throbbing in his hand.<br/>
"Mewl for me Kitten, that feel good?"</p><p>Yunho rolls his neck and nods, biting his lip.</p><p>Jimin's hip stutters, shivering as he sped up. "You close Kitten?" He growls. </p><p>Yunho nods. “Please, please, wanna cum, please.” he whines.</p><p>Jimin picked up speed, leaning down to bite onto Yunho's shoulder. </p><p>"Mm, fuck, cum Kitten, be a good boy for me" He growled, gript tightening around them. </p><p>Yunho twitches as he releases, soft moans pressing past his lips.</p><p>“Fuck, that was good.”</p><p>Jimin follows with a low groan, panting, laying on top of Yunho and kissing across his face.<br/>
"Good baby, you did good, enjoy that?" He murmured. </p><p>Yunho nods happily, exhaling. “Didn’t think I’d enjoy that as much as I did.” </p><p>Jimin kisses Yunho again with a smile, rubbing his sides, "Aw yeah? Would you do this again?"  </p><p>Yunho blushes, not meeting his eyes. “Maybe. Don’t really know how sure I am on this.”</p><p>He sits up and winces. “I say as I literally have a cat tail plug up my ass.” he sighs.</p><p>Jimin laughs, giving Yunho's ass a playful smack. "Keep it in, everyone will like it" he giggled. </p><p>“You really think they would?” he says. “Would they notice?”</p><p>"You got a cat tail on you, they'd notice, plus Hongjoong is a puppy so that's more bickering" Jimin joked, kissing Yunho's forehead. "They'll notice, and they'll like it, I promise". </p><p>“Can we… show them?” Yunho asks, shyly curling into his side.</p><p>They go down the stairs to a few gasps and whistles.</p><p>[back time skip]</p><p>Hoseok keeps a good hold on the leash, tugging every so often to make Hongjoong choke a little. "Good pet, hmm?" He growls, palming himself. </p><p>Hongjoong runs his hand up the back of Taemin’s leg, clinging on. Taemin lets out a breathy fuck, yeah, so good for me, huh? Losing his control on the situation, he pulls Hongjoong back a little bit. “God, you look so good like this, don’t you? I wanna paint your pretty little face with cum.”</p><p>"We should, he really looks beautiful when he's drenched in it" Hoseok purrs, giving the leash another tug. "What about it, Taemin, wanna see how good he can really be?"</p><p>Taemin shoves back into Hongjoong’s mouth, causing a muffled noise from the latter, and used his hot mouth, sucking so good around him, until he was almost at the edge.</p><p>“Joong, let- let me off” he says, pulling out and releasing and having it land in tiny stripes over his face. Hongjoong stuck his tounge out and licked his lips.<br/>
“Fuck, that’s hot.” Yeosang says, who’d been hard since this whole thing started.</p><p>Hoseok growls, hand the leash to Taemin and pulling his pants down, not even bothering to wipe off Hongjoong's face before he's shoving himself into Hongjoong's throat with a moan. </p><p>"So hot like that, such a good boy". </p><p>San nuzzles into Yeosang's neck, reaching a hand down to palm Yeosang from outside his pants, "Need some help, Beta?" </p><p>“Not without Alpha here, I’m in enough trouble as it is.” he says. </p><p>Hongjoong is familiar with Hoseok down his throat at this point, falling into a familiar rhythm. This was his master, and he was going to be good. </p><p>Taemin holds the leash in his hands. If this was his welcome, he’d love to imagine how intense things could get in the future.</p><p>San nodded, kissing the side of Yeosang's neck, "Mm, I don't think Alpha is mad anymore, but I'll do as you say Beta". </p><p>Hoseok growls, shoving himself deep, panting quickly.<br/>
"You want everyone else to take a turn, be a good boy to all of us?" Hoseok snarls down to Hongjoong.</p><p>Hongjoong nods with tears in his eyes, Taemin stroking his hair again.</p><p>“He’s so good, Seok, he just takes it so well.” Taemin says.</p><p>Hoseok snarls as he cums down Hongjoong's throat, making him swallow before stepping aside. He waved his hand and called out a "next!". </p><p>Yeosang steps up to Hongjoong and lifts his chin. “You’re so pretty like this. I’m going to ruin you.” </p><p>A few minutes later Hongjoong is sucking him off as Yeosang has an iron grip on his collar. “Suck it, just like the bitch you are, fuck, I’m coming, shit-” as Yeosang pulls out to decorate Hongjoong’s face further.<br/>
Hoseok smirks, motioning for next. San jumps up next, wasting no time in shoving his cock into Hongjoong’s throat with a whiny growl.<br/>
“F-Fuck yess” he sighs, tongue lolling out as his hips roll.</p><p>Hongjoong sucks this time a little more feverishly, like it was his lifeline, desperate to please.</p><p>San was looking at him with a stare that made his stomach twist, making him moan harder when Hoseok yanked the leash.</p><p>He blinked slowly as San came on his face, opening his mouth to catch some.<br/>
Hoseok leans down, smirking at Hongjoong, "What did you think, Pet? Think you can fit a couple more cocks in your throat?" He growls, tugging on the leash. </p><p>Hongjoong nods, eager to push his limits and please his Master and his friends. He glances over at Hoseok and tries to send him thoughts of I love this, I love how you handle me, do it more.</p><p>Taemin’s snickering, along with Yeosang and San, saying things he couldn’t understand because his mind felt like he was underwater.</p><p>Yeosang ruffles his hair and Hongjoong whines in appreciation.</p><p>Hoseok smirks, nodding he waved his hand for next. He loved watching one of his boyfriend's get used.<br/>
"Such a good slut aren't you? A good little pet for me?" </p><p>Hongjoong tries not to yip, he really does, but he tried to respond with human words and it just didn’t work that way. </p><p>It comes out as an animalistic knee jerk reaction to being in this situation, a verbal response being met with a yelp. Not one of pain, one of submission.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi and Taehyung step forward to Hongjoong, taking turns with him, growling and moaning. Hoseok was feeling himself grow hard again, just watching Hongjoong get used by everyone, fuck. </p><p>"Such a good little pet, taking all these cocks so well…"</p><p>Hongjoong was crying a little, but it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary at this point, he just accepted it.</p><p>The way Hoseok talked to him made his dick leak in his pants and he could feel himself straining against his jeans.</p><p>Too bad pups couldn’t jerk themselves off. </p><p>"He's so hard" San snickers, watching as Mingi finished down Hongjoong's throat, Taehyung soon following. More followed, each taking a turn and adding to Hongjoong's mess. </p><p>"Poor puppy, you probably wanna cum so badly don't you?" Hoseok says, tugging on the leash. </p><p>Hongjoong nods, almost ashamedly at Hoseok’s words. The cum was drying all over his face and he could still taste at least three seperate people. </p><p>The snickering and mocking made him whine, out of being humiliated and because it turned him on so much, but there was no way to tell.</p><p>Pups didn’t speak.</p><p>When the last couple boyfriend's had had a turn, Hoseok turned to his pup, eyebrow raised. "What is it pet?" He murmured, reaching out to stroke Hongjoong through his pants, "Are you hard? Leaking? Wanna rut against my hand?" </p><p>Hongjoong let out a muffled whine slash yowl, nodding and pressing his head against Hoseok’s shoulder. He started moving to get himself off, rutting with what energy he had left and whining further still. He felt so dirty, knowing he was like this. Knowing the others saw him like a pathetic bitch, just a pet to play with. Fuck, that made him harder than before.</p><p>Hoseok snickered, letting Hongjoong fuck into his hand. </p><p>"You're such a dirty pet, just a toy to fuck and play with, but I know you like that, I can feel you throbbing in my hand. Dirty slut, rutting against me like the bitch you are" Hoseok snarled, tightening his grip. </p><p>Hongjoong’s hips bucked at the tightening of Hoseok’s hand, whimpering against his shoulder as he continued to chase after his high.</p><p>“God, what a bitch, right?” Taemin says, slapping Hongjoong’s ass and making him yelp again.</p><p>Fuck, that sounded like a dog. He hoped Kai wasn’t around to hear that.</p><p>Hoseok snickered, feeling Hongjoong throb in his grip. "So fucking needy, pup, need a good cum? Need to just be used and claimed? Maybe I'll get one of the pack members to claim you, see how desperate you are for that"</p><p>Oh, a pack member? Fucking him in such a primal way? Now that was an idea he could get on board with. He’s nodding and whining against Hoseok as he ruts, not daring to speak and ruin his headspace.<br/>
His head swam with the nicknames and other things Hoseok had said to him. God, he loved his Master.</p><p>Hoseok snickered, pulling his hand back only to slip it into Hongjoong's pants to get a better grip, feeling Hongjoong stutter.<br/>
"Oh you like that don't you? You like the idea of being taken, of being claimed like the bitch you are?" Hoseok snarled. </p><p>Hongjoong can do nothing but whine relentlessly, and uselessly, reminding him of an animal so desperate for something they cry.</p><p>He looks up at Hoseok to blink back the tears in his eyes and nod ever so slightly.</p><p>“Fuck, Hoseok, look at him.” Yeosang said, voice low. “He’s so desperate for you it hurts.”</p><p>Hoseok does look at Hongjoong, smirking, "God you're so cute like this pet, wanna cum? Wanna be a good boy?"<br/>
He tightens his grip again, keeping himself leaned down. </p><p>Hongjoong nods, tears rolling down his face. He would beg, but his mind was too fuzzy to form words, only whine.</p><p>Hoseok nods, smirking.<br/>
"Cum pet, cum for me" he says softly, eyes hard.</p><p>He stutters in Hoseok’s hand, yelling, panting softly against his neck as he finishes.</p><p>He whines softly against his shoulder, moving his arms to hold onto him tightly.</p><p>“Good puppy, you did so well.” Taemin says, scratching his head.</p><p>Hoseok holds Hongjoong close, rubbing his back and muttering praise.<br/>
“Good baby boy, you did so good” he murmured, taking a wash cloth that Wooyoung had helpfully ran off and gotten and beginning to clean Hongjoong off. “So pretty like this…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more coming soon! sorry we've both been busy with work. also. ADWLW note- i'm taking the /rest 's out of the chapters to make it more readable</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mutiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeosang makes a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong sits up and smiles. “Thanks, Seokie. This was good.”<br/>He’s coming out of his headspace now, his boyfriends surrounding him with hugs.</p><p>“So… my mind’s fuzzy. What did you guys think about… all of that?” he asks, a little shy.</p><p>Hoseok purrs, kissing across his face. Mingi grabs Hongjoong’s face with a smile, “Baby boy, that was hot, did you enjoy that?”</p><p>San blushed, still shivering, hearing a moan from upstairs and noticing Jimin and Yunho gone.<br/>Oh-huh.</p><p>Hongjoong nods. “Safe to say I’m definitely into that. Only problem now is to try and find collars that won’t get me stared at by the rest of the student body. I had an excuse with the skirts, but wearing collars isn’t exactly a mark of activism.” He blushes, cuddling close to Hoseok. “You’re a good… uh… what should I call you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry baby, we can just get you cute chokers. Will still be a symbol of ownership” Hoseok winked with a smirk, “Just call me Master, and be a good boy for me”. </p><p> </p><p>The sparkle in Hongjoong’s eyes was evident when he broke into a smile and popped up to kiss Hoseok on the nose.</p><p>“Thank you… Master.” he said, looking down shyly. </p><p>He knew he could trust Hoseok, he trusted him more than anything else in the world. “I promise I’ll try.”</p><p>Taemin sighs and puts a hand on his own chest. “Seok, he’s so goddamn adorable, how the fuck did you manage to wrap him around your fingers?”</p><p>“Pretty sure Hoseok literally got Hongjoong around his fingers for that to happen.” Yeosang said, not noticing the glare from Hoseok.</p><p>There was a snort from San at the joke. Any innuendo always got to him.</p><p>“Yeosang is right, I trained him the first time we all had an orgy, he just naturally submits” Hoseok smirks.</p><p>“I… yeah.” Hongjoong blushes. “I always knew I was submissive, part of the reason I chose to be a leader of Ateez was because I tried to fight that. Lot of good that did me.”</p><p>Hoseok snickered, kissing Hongjoong on the cheek. "You're so cute, I like having a pup".</p><p>Hoseok looked up at Yeosang and San with a lopsided smirk, "I see why Jimin likes it now" he joked. </p><p>“We’re not pups!” Yeosang defends, some weird bitterness in his heart when he thinks about Jimin. “He likes pretending to control us but none of us mean it.”</p><p>Taemin arches an eyebrow. “He called you a puppy to me.”</p><p>Yeosang scowls. “Did he, now?”</p><p>Taemin glares. “I thought you liked the nickname.”</p><p>“Things are a little different now.” he says, leaving the dorm and pulling his hat down over his eyebrows.</p><p>“He’s pissed.” Wooyoung says. “Hope he’s not upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang has feelings he doesn’t understand. So he sits down on the stone bench outside of their frat and plugs his headphones in. He sighs as he looks up. What was his problem? Why was he so irritable when thinking about Jimin?</p><p> </p><p>San followed Yeosang outside, finding him on the bench. <br/>He frowned, moving slowly to sit next to him. He didn't tell him to take his headphones out, rather, just sitting down next to Yeosang to keep him company. He'd start talking if he wanted to. </p><p>Yeosang notices San sitting next to him. Boyfriend policy, he thinks. He pauses his music and takes one earbud out.</p><p>“Sup, Sannie?”</p><p>San looked over with a soft smile, looking at Yeosang with affectionate eyes. </p><p>"You're not going good, love, I just want to give you company" he says,voice kind. </p><p>Yeosang sighs. “It’s a little stressful emotionally having 15 boyfriends.” He kicks the ground.</p><p>“It’s even worse if you’re dealing with self esteem issues. I can’t process anyone being attracted to me, so I close up and become an asshole.”</p><p>"I know" San says softly, "15 boyfriend's can stretch you a little thin sometimes, so it's nice to get away. That's why I like going out with just a couple of you" he says with a kind smile. </p><p>"You don't have to talk about it, love, but are you feeling okay with Jimin? You two have been tense since...yeah. And I can tell you're both trying to kick things back into normal but something is holding you back. What's holding you back, do you feel any guilt?" San asked, voice gentle and breathy. He kept his space, just close enough that if Yeosang wanted touch he could reach out, but if he didn't then he doesn't have to. </p><p>“I honestly… think he’s soft. Too soft.” Yeosang admits. “I don’t like how he handles things sometimes. An alpha should be an end all- be all and that’s just not him. I love him, god I love him, but I want to smack the shit out of him sometimes.” He blows hair out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I see that" San shrugs, "But I think there's a difference between being soft and being weak willed. He's soft because he wants us to feel loved and not afraid, but I'm pretty sure if you stepped up to challenge him he'd get serious very fast" San smiled, "Don't smack him, you saw what he did to Jongho, he likes fighting" he tries to joke. </p><p>“I think I could do it. Not now, but maybe much later. San, I need to know you won’t snoop if I start a passion project.” Yeosang turns his head. “If he gets a heads up, I am over. The element of surprise and robbing him of that planning period are crucial elements I would implement if I was thinking of challenging him.” Yeosang says.</p><p>San goes wide eyed before humming, shrugging. </p><p>"I won't tell him anything, unless you drag me into that mess too. I like my position right now, and I would much rather not have my ass destroyed for a week" he smiles, "I believe in you, but at the same time if you lose it's your ass not mine. I won't go snooping, Yeo, you have my word". </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang opens up his notes app. “Great, I’m going to start tying my safety nets. This is going to be a production, and if everything goes off without a hitch-” He inhales sharply, the true realization of his plan setting in. “You’ll all be calling me Alpha.”</p><p>Step one: rule changes. </p><p>He planned to change the playing field by literally changing it- expanding the chase Jimin would propose to the whole campus. He had a map he was annotating in various ways, noting what routes they took, which ones were well worn and which had the most cover, how many buildings you could sneak through and which doors were locked.</p><p>Step two: hiding spots.</p><p>Yeosang knew his best bets for hiding were in the athletic complexes, they had plenty of exits and entrances Jimin couldn’t control. Plus, they were unlocked most of the time and were kind of confusing to navigate. He’d test run through the sports tunnels, knowing Jimin didn’t really go there.</p><p>His second best bet was the science buildings, based on the number of maintenance rooms he knew were unlockable. Stealing a key was against school rules, not game rules.</p><p>Step three: The long game.</p><p>This wouldn’t be a standard thirty minute round, in the interest of being ‘fair’ he’d extend it to a 12 hour period, from 7 AM to 7 PM. No off campus leave, everything else fair game. </p><p>The catch was classes happening at the same time. Yeosang knew he had an advantage of not being alone.<br/>Soyeon, Mina, Lisa, Chungha, Moonbyul, and some of his other friends were all in a groupchat that Yeosang created, saying he ‘needed a favor from the cool chicks’ and offering to hang out with them for the day.<br/>He knew he couldn’t ever spend more than seven minutes in one spot. That was how long it took Jimin to run from one spot on campus to another.</p><p>He’s so lost in thought he doesn’t notice San tugging on his sleeve.</p><p>"Hey" San tugs gently, looking at Yeosang, "I love you, but you do realize your strategies need to be insane right? If you bring people into this, so will Jimin. He will investigate the location of things, so you need to really think everything through. He will take this seriously because it's a challenge. But I believe in you" he says with and smile, leaning close.</p><p>Yeosang huffs out a laugh. “It’s insane, I know. But the one person who knows his weaknesses is here to exploit.” He turns to San with a smirk. “I’m gonna fuck Taemin just to fuck with him.”<br/>He stretches his arms out. “And yeah, nothing is gonna make its way to his ears until everything I have set up is ready. I’m getting the drop on him and hitting the ground running. Literally.”</p><p>San raises his eyebrows with a smirk, "You better hope fucking Taeming gets to him, because he might just be proud of you" he joked, "But you know...Taemin taught Jimin everything he knows...and he beats Jimin. What if you somehow convinced both to be in a chase? Just against each other. Drop subtle hints about it. Even if Taemin gets topped by Jimin, you'll catch Jimin's slip ups and weaknesses. If Taemin wins though, you'll have a lot more to put in those notes". </p><p>“Absolute madman thought: get Taemin to help me beat him.” he holds up his hands. “Not consciously, of course, but Taemin has loose ass lips and if I sit and gush with him for an hour about how pretty Jimin’s neck is I basically have the FBI files on Park.” He smirks a wicked grin. “I’m actually really into getting to him through fucking around with Taemin, hold on.”</p><p>“It would be a good idea to take notes from that. Can’t make it too obvious, though. Lord knows Jimin would catch on.”</p><p>He stands up. “Gotta convince Taemin I don’t hate him first, though. The best way to do that? Banging him.” </p><p>He smiles, holding out his hand to help San off the bench. “Thanks, Sannie.”</p><p>San takes the hand with a smile, looking at Yeosang, "You...don't hate Taemin right? Because he just got invited in and I understand the tension but I don't want to watch any unhealthy manipulation go down" San shrugs, "I'm still gonna be convincing Taemin and Jimin to chase. Might help you, also would be fun because I'd love to maybe see Jimin get topped". </p><p>“Thanks. That actually won’t make him suspicious of me.” He smirks.</p><p>“Do I hate him? Not really. Am I jealous that he’s fucked Jimin and I haven’t? Yes. Do I have some fun feelings I want to take out on his dancer ass? Absolutely.” He exhales. “Fuck, I need to stop thinking about this.”</p><p>They both head back inside to see their, uh, new pets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. In Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeosang and Taemin get to know each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jimin and Yunho come down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong barks a laugh. “Hey, shotgun kink time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung looks over, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a gun kink, like when one person has a kink and then someone else finds out they do from it. Think a shotgun wedding.” he explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not- no-” Mingi protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin is laughing, holding Yunho close with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hongjoongie, baby, I love you, that's not what a shotgun wedding is-" Hoseok giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What's this?" San asked with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin stood with a smile, "Yunho is a cat, Hongjoong is a puppy, we will need to purchase a squirt bottle-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa laughs, "I already got one!" Much to a scandalized Hongjoong's and Yunho's protest of needing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin walked over and opened his arms for both of them, "Hey Beta, Omega, heard you walked out, everything alright?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang nods and walks over to Jimin, hugging him and then pecking him on the lips. “Communication works wonders, Alpha.” he croons, looking at him like a lover truly would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Yunho, didn’t know you were the kinky kitty. Jin, you should have made </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> wear the ears.” Yeosang says, arms still around Jimin’s waist.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nibbles on Yeosang's lip, just as a means of control, although a small one, looking at him with a smile and opening his arms for San to join. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree with Beta, he should've worn them instead, looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>cuter!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang laughs before nuzzling into Jimin’s neck. He starts pressing soft kisses there, aware of Taemin glancing up from the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not jealous. Not jealous, just horny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait to seduce Jimin’s weakest link.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles, leaning to nibble on Yeosang's earlobe gently, holding his Beta and Omega close until his phone </span>
  <em>
    <span>dinged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he knew that sound. He and Taemin made a 'helpline' groupchat for the dancers if anyone needed help on a move. Now? Really? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Taeminnie? Who's that from?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin looks up. “Doyoung. He needs help with his footwork on the Mi Gente choreo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang pouts. “Don’t worry, Alpha. We’ll be here when you get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin groans, nodding and kissing his Beta and Omega before making his way around the dorm and handing out a kiss to everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>WON'T </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck him! If he used the helpline to fuck I'll be pissed!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved a goodbye and heads out, with a loud "I love you!!!!!!". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San looks at Yeosang with a knowing smirk, walking to the circle and latching himself onto Taehyung. He'd let Yeosang have his time with Taemin now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong and Yunho are deep in a conversation about collars and headspaces, so Yeosang decides to sit down next to Taemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sup, gorgeous?” he says, deciding to open by being a flirt. “Come around here often?” The awkwardness hits as soon as he ends the sentence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I used to come by here and get dicked down once a week, how about you?" Taemin replies flawlessly, extending an arm and wrapping it around Yeosang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The advancement by the Beta was enough to make him cautious, but he let it go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once a week? Seems a bit- </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span> for our current situation.” He cringes at the unintentional pun. “I’m so sorry you had to hear that.” He tingles under the touch of Taemin, looking up at him, leaning his head on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. Boyfriends, huh? What do you like in a boyfriend, Taemin?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin laughed, rolling his eyes with a shrug, "Don't know, was never good at relationships really. Love a good sense of humor, an affinity for dance, a good heart, and great dick game"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you Yeosang? You certainly get all your boyfriend checkboxes filled one way or another", he joked, trailing his fingers along Yeosang's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like a lot of things. Like it when I can come to them after something stressful, like sharing music and movies and shit I like with them. Love watching them dance. God, you guys are so hot when you dance. You’re so in control of your own body.” He leans into the touch, mumbling “Makes me wanna take it from you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Taemin shiver. Jimin chose right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" Taemin purred, leaning close to brush his own lips against the shell of Yeosang's ear, "You could always try".</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang swallowed, eyes lingering on Taemin’s face. “You know where you’ll be sleeping tonight, Taemin? I’m available if you don’t know.” he says, the undercurrent of his tone suddenly excited.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin shrugs, lips quirking in a smirk, "I'll remember that, and by the way" he leaned close again, "I like just being held down, simple claiming, let's see if you can do that" He whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be fun. He loved riling up Doms and tops like this, too easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see Yeosang had ulterior motives, but he didn't know what yet. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needed some workout today anyway. You guys should tell me your workout routines, wanna get into the gym scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang turns to be face to face with Taemin. “I wanna get acquainted with your face, fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves his hand behind Taemin’s head, swinging his leg over the other man’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin lets out a low whistle. “Jimin left early, aww.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clicked for Taemin when Jin said that, and his confidence only grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked at Yeosang, eyes flashing darkly for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me upstairs then, we can get </span>
  <em>
    <span>acquainted</span>
  </em>
  <span> properly".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me twice, Taemin, that just makes me worse.” he says, getting up from the couch and flopping back to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a coil of excitement in his chest as Taemin closed the door behind them, growing as Yeosang got up to shove Taemin to a wall and start a messy makeout session.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin groaned, wrapping his arms around Yeosang and holding him close. He let himself be loose, let Yeosang use him for now. He'd get him back when the time was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his tongue forward first, lips quirked as he rolled his hips forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Taemin, you don’t know how badly I wanted to do this,” he whispers between kisses, sliding his hand up Taemin’s shirt and grabbing onto his pecs, moaning as he explored the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clothes. Off.” he says, shoving him to the bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he moans at the ceiling. He was so turned on by the situation alone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin removes everything except his boxers with a wide grin, breathing already a little labored. He didn't want to admit it and scare Yeosang off, but it was cute how desperate he was already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I've been wanting to fuck you guys too" he pants, pressing his shoulders to the bed and rolling his hips in a practiced arc, once again thanking whatever god was up there that he persued dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want no more, Taemin.” He straddles him, taking his shirt and pants off, ignoring how ridiculous the amount of chains on his pants looked when they weren’t on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves to yank down Taemin’s boxers and start feeling up his dick. “Actually, go ahead. If you beg nicely, I might give it to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like hell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taemin thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin bites the inside of his lip, panting, "Hmm, what would you do though?" He teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you asked, and you don’t really know how I roll-” He punctuates this by rolling his hips onto Taemin, appreciating a good sync up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- I’ll show you. I’m gonna finger you open until you’re so empty you’re begging for me to fuck you senseless. And then, maybe I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s distracted by how firm Taemin’s ass is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you have a fuckable ass.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin nods, chest heaving slightly already, "Yes please, that sounds nice" He purrs, spreading his legs just to be a tease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs, "Yeah, so I've been told, you gonna be next in line or what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you shut up.” he says, smacking it out of spite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerks him off a little more, just until he’s moaning again, and snags his lube from the drawer, drizzling some onto his fingers before pushing two in at once.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taemin moans, shuddering. The burn was immediate, but it just made his cock jump against where it was laying on his chest. "Fuck yeah Sangie, Beta, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind flashes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>call me Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he shuts it down. Not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You want me to be the first one that fucks you in this dorm? The first one to make you the babbling whore I know you are?” he says, curling his fingers inside and moving them against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin was getting impatient, groaning as his cock twitched again. He hasn't been fucked in </span>
  <em>
    <span>a month and a half, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he wanted to be prepped and be handled nicely he could do that himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, he was pretty sure about Yeosang's motives now, he wanted to get them out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, yes I do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry up oh my god </span>
  </em>
  <span>just get your cock in me" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, what a slut!” Yeosang chirps. “That desperate, huh?” he says, wasting no time ripping open a condom and lining up with Taemin, stuttering a few times as he bottoms out, moving back and forth to get a feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good around my cock, Taeminnie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna make you scream.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin feels himself stiffen, moaning loudly, back arching. He huffed, blowing some hair from his face before looking at Yeosang with a smirk, eyes suddenly dark and dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate that Sangie, but, it's my turn" he growls, low in his throat, before flipping them and nearly slamming Yeosang onto the bed, cock still inside him as he wasted no time in rolling his hips with a groan. He leaned forward to grasp onto Yeosang's hands with a smirk, panting heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sneaky Beta" he snickers, moving his hips in earnest. This position was driving Yeosang so deeply, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, fuck, Taemin, hey-” he pants. “Yeah? So what, I wasn’t subtle. I wanted to fuck you!” He grabs Taemin’s sides and starts fucking upwards. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin sends Yeosang a downright disarming look, eyes daggers and enough to make Jimin cower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moans, letting Yeosang thrust upward before he slammed his hips down and squeezed his thighs, stopping Yeosang from moving so he could speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no, that's not it. That look you gave me while kissing Jimin? How you made your moves after he left? The looks you kept giving San? I know what you're fucking planning </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beta" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snarls, before letting Yeosang thrust again, almost crying out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But don't worry, I won't tell him, I'll give you some </span>
  <em>
    <span>advice". </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice and eyes are powerful and controlling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're not actually in control here, I'm just letting go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was pretty sure his dick was gonna explode if Taemin squeezed like that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was planning on making a video of us, actually. To show him later. Wanted to claim and mark you up to let him know he picked a fine ass man to add to the pack.” he says, heavy breathing still present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Taemin, just let me top, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Taemin snarled, voice commanding, "You have good dick game Yeosang, I won't be able to talk if you fuck me." he shrugs, lifting himself almost completely off, "Besides, no one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>truly in control of me" he snickers, slamming down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I won't let you cum that early, I know what I'm doing. Besides, you're a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>liar", </span>
  </em>
  <span>he smirked into Yeosang's eyes, "Aww, don't look at me like that, don't you remember I </span>
  <em>
    <span>trained </span>
  </em>
  <span>our Alpha? Well, Alpha if you don't listen to my advice". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans down, nibbling on his ear, "I'll tell you one thing that will save your life. The reason I win is because I have predator </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> prey instinct. Jimin only has predator instinct. He knows how to chase and detect those cowering from him, but is oblivious to the lion in the grass, ready to pounce. Think about that". His voice is low, gravelly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>controlling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin could always take control if he wanted to. He could be the one to challenge Jimin and become Alpha, but he wouldn't. Being the snake in the grass, being able to remind everyone of his power from such a low rank have him such a rush. He loved the surprised eyes he got as he took control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang gasps. “How- that’s not possible-” he stutters, the movement on his cock only fuzzing his mind further. “No, no no, no, you can’t-” His plan was ruined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Taemin was actually convinced he was trying to challenge him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t try and trick me like this. Jimin’s the alpha for a reason.” he says, the lie metallic on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I waited until he was gone. He would have gotten you first.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, Beta" Taemin cooed, reaching forward to brush a hand against his cheek, "I'm not fucking stupid, and you're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>liar when it comes to me, thank God Jimin has so much faith in you" he rolls his hips again, stilling when he felt the familiar pulsing from Yeosang's cock. He wouldn't let him cum yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't tell Jimin, it's okay, our Alpha doesn't need to know. Besides, I'm just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious </span>
  </em>
  <span>as to what your plan is", he growls, grabbing Yeosang's wrists and pinning them to the bed. He wasn't going to let him cum or take control until he admitted it, "Because although I see taught in you, you need to develop a prey instinct </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast </span>
  </em>
  <span>or Jimin will eat you alive". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He… wouldn’t tell Jimin. Alright, change of plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’m gonna challenge him. But that’s none of your business, Epsilon.” he grits his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want to help? Want to see Alpha crying like I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried his dominant voice again, trying and trying to take back control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin felt Yeosang squirming beneath him, grinning, "Cute, trying to claim me again? Don't worry, you will soon" his voice was mockingly sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave his hips another roll, "I can give you advice but that is all. If I start involving myself, Jimin will know. You know what advantage you have, Beta? He doesn't know your style. You're a wildcard. Use that to your advantage". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a lot of advantages, I know.” he whines, thankful for the advice but also impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to get involved, just wanna beat him, tha’s it.” he mumbled, jerking up. “Now let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>top</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a struggle. On the one hand, he could take the advice. On the other, his cock was in Taemin’s ass and was not moving the way he wanted it to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww so cute, and you were just calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>a slut huh?" Taemin snickers, sending one last dark look, "Jimin has taken martial arts classes, so you better start working out". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then let go of Yeosang's arms, leaning back, "Go on, take control again, I'm done with my advice" he shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking finally.” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the advice. I’ll thank you for it after I beat him, don’t worry.” He smirks and switches their positions, starting to thrust into Taemin like he wanted to so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs Taemin’s chin, licking across his lips and then sucking a hickey into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so hot like this, mind if I video it?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin laughs, letting out a breathy moan as he grasped at the bedsheets around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, I don't mind, go ahead, send it to the group chat. I like being seen as submissive so I can surprise everyone later" he gasped as Yeosang hit his prostate head on, nearly crying out a 'fuck!'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sneaky bastard.” Yeosang says as he rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at this new toy I finally got to play with.” he purrs into the speaker of his phone. “It’s been nice, really, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight.” he says, slowing down for narration but then immediately picking up speed before stopping the video and tossing the phone aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, oh god, you feel so good holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says, grabbing onto Taemin’s shoulder as he pounds into him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin moans loud, high pitched, crying out a quick "Yes yes yes yes yes!" With each thrust. He was squirming and twitching, cock burning as he grew closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell Beta, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beta </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm- fuck!" He finished his sentence with a moan, trying to hold on and not cum just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m close, shit, shit, oh god, ‘m gonna cum-” Yeosang can’t stop himself before releasing, stuttering against Taemin as he groans loud enough for the entire dorm to hear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin lets out a sharp cry as he cums across his belly, shaking and panting and letting out little whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Yeosang, holy hell-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang lays against Taemin, panting for a minute before pulling out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That was something.” he says, laying there for just a moment before starting to clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d really help me?” he says, starting to put his clothes back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin shrugs, just slipping in his boxers and shirt. He felt content to just lay down, he doesn't have anything to be ashamed of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, I'm giving you advice. I'll let you ask 5 questions, whether about hiding places or Jimin's weaknesses, or hell, me". He shrugged. His eyes were still dark, although he appeared to be glowing from the sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yeosang sits down and pulls out a notebook, flipping through scrawls and writing down questions and a spot for the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Question one- what sense does Jimin rely on most?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Instinct" Taemin answered instantly, "He has an amazing sixth sense, I always guessed it was because his body picked up on signals that he didn't consciously know about, but his intuition is otherworldly. Sight, smell, hearing, all of those seem to be at least normal, but his instincts are what you should fear". </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How- ugh. That’s fun. Two- who are his best friends outside the dorm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang scrawls down </span>
  <em>
    <span>instincts good</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he didn’t already know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NCT is an obvious one" Taemin shrugged, "But he's also close with a smaller dorm, HTST. They call themselves 'Hotshot' though. Especially Timoteo, and Jimin has plenty of favors to call in". </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang sighs again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, okay I hate these answers, but I’ll keep an eye on them.” he says, scrawling the answer down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, three- what phrases do you use on him to get him to be submissive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you make him feel safe, make him feel it's okay to submit, he'll submit easier. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go on, it's okay, give into it, you're only human</span>
  </em>
  <span>'. He'll just fight harder if you degrade him, because it's a matter of pride. You will need to force him into submission first though, which is difficult until you start fingering him, he practically melts". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin was recalling memory quickly, having used it to his advantage plenty of times himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smirks. “Got it, use the fingers. This is my backup plan if he actually gets me, if he finds me I’m gonna front to turn the tables.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He scrawls that down, chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Four- what’s something he has on him all the time and where does he keep it when he’s not in possession of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He always has lube and a small thing of silk rope on him, although he doesn't use the rope often as he usually doesn't need it. I have no idea where he stores his stuff usually, but I'm guessing a cabinet". </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn it, that’s not conducive. You can’t hide anything in that.” he gripes. “What a hoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and taps the side of the notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What causes him to lose focus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seeing me, but also dark areas. Although he uses the dark to his advantage, in a completely black area where </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>could also be hiding, it throws him off. He gets nervous, because I've jumped him like that so many times. He'll genuinely try to avoid the area, and if he goes in, his instincts will be nerfed slightly because he'll, literally, be jumping at shadows"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So the tunnel plan will work! I just have to turn off the lights. Finally, something I can use.” He closes the notebook, standing up and hugging Taemin. “Thanks for hooking up and spilling tea, hyung.” He kisses his cheek. “I… I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin blushes a deep red, hugging him back, "Y-Yeah I love you too, you're welcome, don't take the advice lightly or it'll be your ass, and he won't be gentle" Taemin's voice wavered. Although he wasn't used to...this, he didn't at all reject it. It felt...nice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang pauses. “Things… they’re not weird between us. I like you. I like you a lot. I’m not jealous anymore. I see why he likes you. And I like you too.” He smiles, kissing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to 3D print the entire school and use Legos to mock up 145 different chase scenarios.” he jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin's blush reaches his collarbones, and his lips contract into a smile as he giggles, "Thank you, seriously I appreciate that, I like you too" he smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs, raising an eyebrow, "Oh? I think you're joking, but you're a computer science major. For all I know you've made an AI to simulate Jimin's chasing pattern". </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should do that! I should absolutely do that. You’re a genius, Minnie.” He kisses his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back downstairs. Your neck is obvious, by the way.” He turns to wink at him before heading back downstairs to Namjoon recounting his… study hour story.</span>
</p><p>“Seriously, hyung? You must be impossible to study with.” he sighs, sitting down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin laughs, "I was kidding but damn go ahead!" </p><p>He didn't care about his neck, he'd left worse on other people before. </p><p>"What did Namjoon do now?" He sighed, rolling his eyes, "I told you didn't I?" </p><p>“Haechan is a demon.”  Namjoon groans. “I thought I would be able to stop it but goddamn, he was good.”</p><p>His eyebrows shoot up upon seeing Taemin. “I see you got up to some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin rolls his eyes, "Oh yes I did, just me, no one else" he mocked. </p><p>"I told you, didn't I?" Taemin teased. </p><p>"Also Namjoon is a horn dog" Taehyung giggled at San's side. </p><p>Namjoon glares at Taehyung. “You’re so immature. I can’t- actually, I can, you’re all children.”</p><p>They all chat and relax until Jimin gets back from his dance practice with Doyoung, all of them welcoming him back and Jin warming up a plate.</p><p>“How was rehearsal? Did the helpline work?” Yeosang says, sneaking up to Jimin and wrapping his arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung laughs, San giggling next to him. Taehyung feels San tense and raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Mm, hello Beta, it went well. All we did was dance and I'm a little tired. How were you?" He asked, spotting the fresh hickey in Taemin's neck. </p><p>Oh? So they had fun? </p><p>“I got to know Taemin a little better. Communication works wonders, Alpha.” he says, running his hand up his side. “I have something to send you later, when you’re not as tired.”</p><p>He really loved Jimin with all his heart, and he wanted to make him happy.</p><p>He just wanted to be Alpha so fucking badly, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? I bet you got surprised by him" Jimin smiles, shivering and leaning close to nibble on Yeosang's neck. "I'm excited, send it when you feel like it" he smiled before pulling away, "I need a shower, I'm all sweaty". </p><p>“Have fun, but not too much, Alpha.” He winks, waving him as he goes up the stairs.</p><p>He had to stop himself from bragging about how he was going to end him in four weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Yeosang's Plan to Overthrow Jimin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is less of a chapter and more of an extra, have fun with the inner workings of kang yeosang's mind</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Four weeks have passed since the conception of Yeosang’s intricate plot, having written out everything he needed in a paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phase 1: Surveillance (4 weeks out)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><span>Find out any camera systems in the school and how they are accessed</span></li>
<li><span>Work out his legs, train in endurance runs</span></li>
<li><span>Run between places in the school and time himself</span></li>
<li><span>Examine the map for routes and plan new ones, start walking them </span></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phase 2: Safety Nets (3-2 weeks out)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><span>Establish the presence of a game on his Snap Story where he buys anyone who manages to snap a picture of Jimin a small coffee (but establishing it’s one day only) [HIDE THIS FROM JIMIN]</span></li>
<li><span>Set up a venmo account to venmo the coffee money</span></li>
<li><span>Convince the sorority MAM to let him crash throughout the day</span></li>
<li><span>Time himself moving through traffic heavy areas against someone with a scooter (Mark)</span></li>
<li><span>Increase his workout regimen</span></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phase 3: Distractions (2 weeks before)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><span>Taemin and Jimin to chase somewhere, will observe this but SUBTLY</span></li>
<li><span>Focus on his homework, seeing as he’ll need a ‘free day’ to focus on his chase</span></li>
<li><span>Final outline of his updated rules finished</span></li>
<li><span>Pure strength workouts, continuing his time trials</span></li>
<li><span>Stealth trials throughout the campus</span></li>
<li><span>Steal a copy of the maintenance closet keys</span></li>
<li><span>Focus on 1 or 2 NCT members when Jimin is around, pretend the planning is for them</span></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phase 4: The Final Days Before (a week before)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><span>Double check all people in the plan (not knowledgeable that this is a chase) are loyalty sworn</span></li>
<li><span>Obtain Jimin’s schedule</span></li>
<li><span>7-4 days before, throw himself into training, highest run times and longest endurance tests</span></li>
<li><span>Lock down all academic work</span></li>
<li><span>Find a GPS add on for valuable items, find Jimin’s phone, and slip it between his phone case and his phone (HIGH RISK)</span></li>
<li><span>Buy a new outfit for the chase, keep it in Moonbyul’s dorm until he needs to change.</span></li>
<li><span>3 days before, stop training and start a body cleanse of any unnatural foods under the guise of a new diet</span></li>
<li><span>Load on perfectly prepared meals and make the dorm aware of a lifestyle change</span></li>
<li><span>Find a sense of time by timing random things, try and set his internal clock</span></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phase 5: The Day Before (aka telling Jimin)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><span>Start the morning by making him breakfast, being nice to him and kinda being a kiss up</span></li>
<li><span>Wait until they’re all out of their classes to call a group meeting (send the notif for a meeting an hour before)</span></li>
<li><span>Announce he’s challenging Jimin for alpha, but on the grounds of the rules he drafted</span></li>
<li><span>Explain the rules to all of them</span></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Rules:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><span>The chase will take place in all areas of campus, both accessible to students and not accessible to students</span></li>
<li><span>The chase halts if either of them is called by an administrator/authority </span></li>
<li><span>Color system, can use across text/calling</span></li>
<li><span>You can involve people, but can’t use them as a human shield, i.e. if they say they don’t want to be involved then let them go</span></li>
<li><span>You can use objects to BLOCK blows, but you cannot hit your opponent with objects other than your own body. Using the wall or throwing someone into something doesn't count. </span></li>
<li><span> Failure to follow any rules or listen to any safewords brings the game to an immediate end, no continuing</span></li>
<li><span> A break is allowed at any time by either party, but only twice for each. Both parties can then talk about whether the break was called because they needed so gain their stamina back or if it was because of a sudden stressor. The breaks last half an hour each.</span></li>
<li><span>The chase will last from 7:00 AM, both of them starting at the BTS dorm with a 30 min period of neither of them allowed to make physical contact with each other, but no holds barred after that until 7:00 PM (on Apple time) and then they’re both required to come back to the dorm and discuss what happened.</span></li>
<li><span>The dorm members are allowed to ask what’s up, but Yeosang and Jimin are not to fuck anyone else during the course of the game.</span></li>
<li><span>This determines who is the Alpha of the pack. If Yeosang manages to avoid Jimin the full 12 hours, he gets the title of Alpha. If Jimin catches him, the chase ends and he keeps his title of Alpha.</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A game is set.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning, Alpha.” Yeosang smiled, the conclusion of his hard work the past few weeks felt in the strength of his muscles and the diplomacy of his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin felt off today. Not in a bad way, just the way his intuition yelled at him was...odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Beta, how'd you sleep?" he smiled, eyeing his Beta's recently gained muscle. Hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Had to work on a project all night. So not that well.” A lie, he’d gotten a full 10 hours in preparation for this day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m trying to live a healthier lifestyle now, so I’m going to fix that along with my annoying habit of not eating breakfast. Figured you’re always buying food for us, it only makes sense for me to do it too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been doing a lot of these tiny upstages, trying to provide and care for the other boyfriends when he had the chance. He’d always defer to his Alpha, after all, he wasn’t trying to cause an issue. Yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin raised an eyebrow. Everything felt off, why did it feel off? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I hope you get some time to rest today. And thank you, Beta, I appreciate that" he smiles, resting his head on the counter top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish up breakfast and leave the dorm, a weird tension in everyone’s gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang sends out 24 hour countdown texts, double checking everything is in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s walking out as he hears someone say, “Hey, can we take a picture? You’re Park Jimin, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked up to him and held out her phone in a selfie pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yeah sure, why not". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the picture and continues with his day, not giving it much thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His insides were swimming. He knew something was going to happen tonight. He didn't know what, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later he hears a disappointed huff from the girl as she walks off. “Wrong day, damnit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day goes smoothly until an hour left on his last class, after a day of noticing people staring at him for some fucking reason, he finally feels in the home stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang:</b>
  <span> I have a message for Alpha when he gets home &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did that scare him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jimin: </b>
  <span>Oh yeah? &lt;3 can't wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was burning in his gut, anxiety, he wasn't used to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except when Taemin was hunting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit, Yeosang wasn't going to challenge him, was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No he wouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin didn't know, but he tried to shove it off again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang got to the dorm early to put a GPS tracker in Jimin’s workout shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so nervous, but he had been planning this for a long, long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin could sense prey, he told himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he could not afford to be the prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin got home at a decent time, slipping off his shoes and collapsing on the couch with a groan. Classes </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>dancing made him tired, and yet anxiety still buzzed in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm home!" He called out, voice wavering. The fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, lovely Alpha.” Yeosang croons from the top of the stairs. Everyone’s sat down in the living room. San has popcorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang dramatically makes his way down the stairs, hand gliding on the railing, chains on his jeans clinking. He’s got paper in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” He says, smirking, knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin finally listened to his instincts, finally, and he felt so fucking stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why you were working out, asking around campus, why I found blueprints in your room" he growled, voice low and eyes dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider this my formal request of a challenge for the title of Alpha.” Honey drips from his words. He remembers Taemin’s advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jimin. You knew this would happen.” He says. “You have two options. One, you hand over the title. No fight, no plan, and we can both have a normal day tomorrow. Option two- The Grand Chase.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hands over the papers. “I made these, just for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin growls low, taking the papers, "I accept, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beta" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he snarls, "I won't be handing over the title. You'll have to fight for it". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm assuming you had this planned up?" Jimin asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I did, Jimin. Would you like to join me tomorrow?” He asks, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I would Yeosang. I'll be showing you why you're below me" he snarls, looking up with sharp, cold eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will be exciting.” He claps his hands together. “Show’s over, folks! Go back to goofing off.” Yeosang is smiling. His plan was clicking into place. He had now until 7 am to check every one of his nets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t end up making an AI to predict Jimin’s behavior. Unfortunately.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it may be a hot sec before we update again this is what we've got right now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. High Tensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night before the chase, Yeosang and Namjoon get into an argument. San remembers some unpleasant memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's some reference to san's past in this chapter, please skip it if yelling scenes make you uncomfortable! nothing bad is discussed, everyone apologizes, but please don't trigger yourself :( </p><p>the next chapter is the chase!!! it's being worked on right now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon whistles. “Shit. Got a plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin reads over the piece of paper. It's the rules. Great. He nods to Namjoon once, more of a half-assed shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes to his room and starts drafting, starting a conference call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey? Timoteo, Sung-woon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Jimin, what's up?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here buddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got a favor to call in. Get your dorms together, and here's the plan". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew from his experience with Hyunjin that Yeosang would hide behind people, he needed to not only to the same, but get his walls knocked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang sends a text to his groupchat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang:</b>
  <span> operation piss park jimin off is a go babes! Thanks for your help!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hwasa:</b>
  <span> good luck dude!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rose:</b>
  <span> can’t wait to grab macaroons w/ u tomorrow!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chungha</b>
  <span>: can’t wait to lord over this epic victory when I see him at the dance studio tmrw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mark</b>
  <span>: dude good luck, the NCT dorm is rooting for you</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damnit, fuck!" Jimin growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lucky, Junhyuk is also a computer science major and managed to sneak him some blueprints. Looking over it, he realized he was going to be in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many buildings there were, and places to hide, it was a massive space. He'd have to hope Yeosang focused more on running then on finding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What scared him we're a set of tunnels on the map. He knew they were small, out of public and eye, and dark. Jimin would have to be 100% sure he made it first. Luckily, there weren't any sports activities tomorrow, so no weird encounters, but if Yeosang got him cornered there it wouldn't be fun escaping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, he had one fucking night to plan this, until 7am, and he still needed to sleep or he wouldn't function well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong peeks in. “Are you okay, hyung? You seem upset.” he pouts, going to cuddle up next to Jimin, unaware he was on a conference call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin accepts Hongjoong close, kissing the top of his head, "I'm going Hongjoongie. I'm a little frustrated is all". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not upset with Sangie, are you?” he asks, pouting. “I’ll go tell him to stop if you want me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiles softly, cooing at Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not actually mad, no. All in play, like when Jungkook and Jongho nearly killed each other in Monopoly" he reassured, holding the baby close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do...you want us to get off?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Timoteo asked on speaker phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll text you in a bit guys" Jimin answered, the two leaving the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looked at Jimin with wide eyes, eager to see how he would respond to the challenge placed before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can beat him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin felt himself frown, for once not too sure in this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope so" he shrugged, keeping Hongjoong close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night is tense, with everyone else trying to break the tension in their own ways. Hongjoong and Yunho, in the weeks of Yeosang’s preparation, had fallen into their cat and dog role and often found it fitting to get each other pet themed gifts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Joong and I are domesticated!” Yunho griped at San after the Omega had told him he was a heathen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was pressing his fingertips to his temples. “Everyone is going to think we’re furries, I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're already a giant poly relationship. Seriously, I think furries are the least of our concerns" Taemin jokes, tugging San into a hug as he poured himself a glass of milk, frowning that one of them left only a swallow of milk left in the gallon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was laying with Seokjin with a wine glass, rolling his eyes, "I can't believe I'm raising kids and furbabies. I get more stressed by the day". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? I went to college to escape my parents demanding I settle down and start a family. Fifteen fucking boyfriends later, here I am!” he says. Seokjin laughs at the looks he’s given. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a bit of awkward silence before Namjoon speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why it’s advantageous for Yeosang to try and challenge you again? What would he even win besides bragging rights?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room tenses. That was the one thing they were avoiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I can ask questions, right?” he says. “I just want to know what’s going on so I can make sure nobody gets hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He gets our submission" Jimin says, voice nearly monotone as he takes a drink of his water. Best to keep hydrated, he'd be going to the convenience store in twenty minutes to pack a backpack full of snacks, water, basic first aid, and some other materials. This was a long chase after all. "He dictates what the pack does, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>do". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San curled next to Taemin, giving him a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't order you around though, can they? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not all of us. Can’t you talk out and discuss what you want to do without creating a hierarchy? Why the rankings in the first place? Aren’t we civilized humans?” he asks, his debate days swinging back into motion as he sets up his questions of examination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joonie, it’s not about that. It’s about feeling powerful. It’s a turn on. And it does dictate some bedroom stuff.” Taemin says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But nobody’s ever truly an Alpha. We’re democratic!” Namjoon says in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a political thing, it’s a who-gets-to-fuck-who situation.” Taemin sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Implying that’s not what politics is.” Namjoon retorts, rolling his eyes. “I’m not upset with it, just curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t notice Yeosang’s semi-offended glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Namjoon, you get a boner discussing Dream Theory with someone at the bar until they get bored and suck your dick. We like to cut to the chase", San says, Seokjin crying from the non-intended pun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fun to take control, to know the person above you isn't there because you all talked politely but because they earned it" Jimin shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earned it by what, physical dominat- ohhhhhh, okay. It’s a brawn thing.” Namjoon says. “I honestly think I kind of get it?” he says, scratching his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joonie hyung, don’t pretend for a second you’re all brain and no body. Your thighs are massive hunks of neck crushing power and your dick could kill a man.” Jungkook says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kook, honey, I think you’ve been watching too much of that himbo anime. You’re starting to sound like one.” Seokjin says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a himbo!” Jungkook says, throwing a pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Workout gang, back me up!” he shouts. A couple of people sarcastically agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, you’re not a himbo. And I don’t have a massive thing for Chris Evans in the Captain America suit. Or without a suit at all.” Jongho wiggles his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung snacks his face in a dramatic facepalm, "Oh my god, what the fuck" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know who's the real himbo!!!" Wooyoung yelled from the other side of the room, peeking out of the kitchen with an ungodly amount of bagels in his arms, "Hercules!!" He dives back in after making his hot take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We know that!!!" Seonghwa calls back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does he have all the breakfast-" San cuts in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung, babe.” Yunho gets up and readjusts his cat sweater. “It’s 9 pm. We need those. For tomorrow morning.” He sneaks his hand out to snag one from the side of the pile. “Go put those back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shit, you stole one!” Taehyung caws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snitch!” Yunho says, barreling over to hit him with the bagel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you all start a food fight you’re paying for your own food this week.” Seokjin says, now on Seonghwa’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung whines out a "I don't listen to the cat in this fucking house that's now how this works-" as he puts the bagels back, instead grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff, and hearing an "AH AH AH!" from Jongho he darts off with it, cackling as Mingi follows and snatches him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's with you, brat?" Mingi teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but will you listen to Yunho, who makes valid points?” Yunho says, in the third person. “Just because I’m the cuddliest cat known to man doesn’t mean I don’t have opinions, dude-” he giggles, pushing the cuffs of his sweater up to his forearms, they kept getting in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I won't!" Wooyoung giggles as Mingi practically fireman carries him back to the circle, potato vodka still clutched tightly in his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you will" Mingi rolls his eyes as he dumps him on the ground in the middle of everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung, suck a dick.” Yunho says pettily, smug with seeing him on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung crawls over to Yunho with a very loud and cheerful, "Okay!".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. Tomorrow’s gonna be fun.” Namjoon says, earning another glare. “We can’t pretend like it’s not happening, can we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not, Namjoon, you want to be involved?" Jimin asked, a little annoyed but mostly teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just think this whole wolf thing is going a little too far-” he says, before he hears Yeosang scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem, Yeosang?” He asks, gesturing with his hand, pissed at Yeosang’s angst causing drama. “Seriously, why do you take this so intensely? It’s not like everyone in the dorm is just going to bend over for you like they did with Jimin-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s gaze sharpens, his lips pressed together in irritation. “We’ll see about that, Namjoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Civilized humans don’t take orders from animals.” Namjoon spits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And humans aren’t the top of the food chain-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them break out into an argument, yelling about everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San feels himself shake at the rising voices, slipping off into a separate room when Taehyung stood up to cut into their argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Both of you!" Taehyung cuts in, surprisingly the loudest voice, a deep rasp, "Shut the hell up, it's a pointless argument that is caused by a rise in tension. Go fuck it out or shut up" he snarled, noticing San had left and going to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin raised a hand, "Namjoon, it's fun for us, and although there's tension it's nothing negative or toxic. Me and Yeosang have a mutual agreement in both doing this, we're not forcing ourselves into the situation, and I hope our kink doesn't annoy you because I've been doing this for awhile, you were even chased once. Yeosang, I understand we have tension right now, but we can't let it come between those who are not involved. Until it's decided tomorrow, you're still my Beta, and I am telling you to try and keep the attitude between us, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Fine. I’ll back off.” Namjoon says. “You’re right. Things are tense.” He sighs, reaching out to hold both Jimin and Yeosang’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m sorry.” Namjoon says. “I let my own upset nature cloud my judgement.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smiles, but it’s a mask. “Thanks, Joonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin could see through Yeosang's smile and held back a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over and kissed Namjoon on the forehead, "You're fine, but please, no fighting" he murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settle back to their spots, Yeosang still with steam coming out of his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand why he wanted to be Alpha. All he knew was that it felt like the right thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes to check on San upstairs, knocking gently on his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin had followed Yeosang, just shortly behind, worried for the Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tae I'm fine, I just, I don't like the yelling I'm okay-</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could hear two voices outside the door, and Jimin looked at Yeosang and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the knocking they heard a "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, hold on!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" from San, and a couple seconds later the door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were red, but other than that he seemed downright normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin could almost smell distress in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys, I'm sorry I ran off" San smiled, opening the door to let them in. Taehyung was propped on the bed and gave them a small, tight smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sannie, I’m sorry. I know all of this has affected you the most, and that’s not fair.” Yeosang moves to give him a hug, being sure to pause and ask, “Can I?”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San looks with a leveled stare, doing something he rarely does, think about skinship, before he opened his arms to accept Yeosang's hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin and Taehyung came close, practically pressing the Omega between them as San sighed, the shaking stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, okay? I love you so much and I want to know if anything I do makes you upset. I hate seeing you upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, it's okay, I love you too. It's not...anything it's...don't like yelling" San murmured, ears cherry red, almost embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, it's okay I understand" Jimin cups San's cheeks, looking into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, you don't. </span>
  </em>
  <span>San wants to say, but holds back his tongue. Jimin is trying to help, not harm, he doesn't need to lash out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nods and lets them all hold him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop fighting anyone that crosses my vision now, but only for you.” Yeosang jokes, nuzzling into San’s neck. “What do you wanna do for the rest of the night, Omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San blushes shrugs, "Just want you close, all of you" he murmurs, snuggling into all three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cuddle for a bit and let him know he’s alright, that nothing will hurt him here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta finalize a render for this 3D model, but I love you, alright?” Yeosang says to San while kissing him on the cheek. “No matter what happens tomorrow, you’ll still be our omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin murmurs his agreements and kisses the top of San's head, starting to slip away as well. "I'm sorry baby, I have to go plan some stuff okay? I love you". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nodded, curling into Taehyung's side, so small and fragile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung wraps his arms around San and holds him tight. “Nothing’s going to hurt you here, baby. We’ve got you, alright?” He pulls San onto his lap and starts stroking his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nods with a sigh, skin crawling, but he laid still against Taehyung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed a laugh, "I wonder what my therapist is going to think when I mention I have 16 boyfriends" he smiles, lips brushing against Taehyung's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung raises his eyebrows. “Tell me how that conversation goes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cuddles further into San’s side, spending the rest of the night making sure his boyfriend is alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both fall asleep next to each other that night, all worry about the next day dissolved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Chase For Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeosang and Jimin battle for Alpha. BM has a crisis.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is it, the chase chapter</p><p>again, we have no idea when this fic is gonna end</p><p>have fun reading this, it's a wild ride</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>5:30 AM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate waking up this early.” Yeosang mutters to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T- 1 hour and 30 minutes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeosang is trying to keep time in his head, but of course he’s had a watch on since he went to sleep last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets up and picks up his bag to go over and change at Byul’s, since leaving his chase clothes here may result in a tracker on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes back to the dorm, prepared, at 6:30, where he meets Jimin in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, no matter what happens today, I still love you, okay? This is for us all.” Yeosang says, taking Jimin’s hands and looking him in the eye.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin has dressed in darker clothes, which move comfortably, and his sport tennis shoes, although he packed another pair of shoes in his bag in case anything happened. His pack was full of water, jello powder (for quick energy boost), and snacks that would be enough to get him through if he was hungry but not a lot of protein so he wouldn't get slowed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd already sent an email to his professors, detailing how he'd be dedicating today to running and exercising because of the dance performance coming up. He did this often anyway, and he had always been a good student, so his professors were okay with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone had a full charge, and Junhyuk had walked him through installing a VPN on his phone and walked him through checking for a tracker in it since he was also in computer science. Luckily there wasn't one, but it's always good to check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin had laid out his own plans. HTST had contacted some other frat and sorority houses. They'd text him where they saw Yeosang last, and which direction he was headed. If anyone was to get into Jimin's way, he'd send a message out and his allies would distract who he was with and give him time to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had also studied the blueprint and had a copy in his backpack, as well as on his phone. He knew the layout by now as well, and since he knew Yeosang, was confident of the places where he'd be hiding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin gave Yeosang a quick peck and a smile, "I love you too baby, good luck?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had already contacted his group chats with the times, the both of them stretching by the door. The rest of the dorm was gathered in the living room, and Jimin can see some other dorms outside on benches with their phones out, chattering to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokjin’s got a red cloth that he’s trying to convince Taemin to drop to start the chase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong is clinging to Hoseok, watching them both intensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi’s got a video camera, trying to record this moment forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6:45</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang isn’t gonna psych himself out. He’s planned this for a month, he didn’t put in all this work to lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Key? Check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venmo? Open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phone? Charged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lube? In his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He even forewent his normal chain attire on the basis it could be grabbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lead him to the football tunnels.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeosang thinks to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turn the tables on him there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s got a twisting feeling in his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6:55</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors are open now, and they can see a sort of mini crowd forming. Everyone from NCT is there, and most of Chungha’s dance class is too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are flags with the ATEEZ colors and flags with the BTS colors. Some of them actually went and bought flags for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang didn’t intend for it to be an unofficial school event. He’d have to be especially careful around instructors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6:59</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho’s got a countdown timer projected onto the living room TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are so many texts and snaps flying around, the internet slows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>30 seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking Seonghwa is playing the song Blackpink has been rehearsing for months. The brass is ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>8.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha? I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Beta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flag drops, Mingi fires an airhorn, and they both take off in parallel sprints, splitting at the fountain that divides the path in two, hearing cheers of “Go Yeosang!” and “Catch him, Jimin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red cloth drops to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock starts again. 11:59:59.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin is running fast, his years of cross country flowing back to him with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He currently had some new equipment on him that he and Yeosang barely agreed to. Bodycams. Taehyung had the brilliant idea to snatch another TV, invite those who weren't Jimin and Yeosang's allies over, and watch the two from the body cams attached to their chest like it was a fucking football match. Seokjin and Seonghwa even made dip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin told them they'd turn off the body cams when other 'activities' began to happen, which was argued against until Yeosang agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, here's Jimin, with a fucking GoPro on his chest, watching as Yeosang sprints in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This rule was unspoken. An honor rule, almost. They'd run off in opposite directions, on the other sides of campus, before the game really began. It made things fair for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a rock in his shoe, but he kept running, legs hitting the ground in a beat that reminded him of dance practice with Taemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was a good distance across campus he let himself breathe, taking his first drink and checking his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing yet, a lot of "good luck!" messages mostly. He left them on read, they'd understand, before taking a moment to clear his head, let his intuition warm up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checked his inventory once more. Snacks, water, phone, bodycam, silk rope, lube, condoms, cash, spare keys, massage oil, and other misc items. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been fifteen minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang careened into the literature wing of the school. He went inside first, there was a breeze outside and he didn’t care for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like a cheetah, lunging forward to keep up with the speed of his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His muscles were burning, but not in a way he wasn’t used to. He’s thankful for taking the time to train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone is going off. His friends must be sending him pictures of Jimin, hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to lose a little bank for this, but he’d consulted Hongjoong and they’d determined the reward was greater than the risk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screeches to a halt outside the library. He could hide out in study rooms for a few minutes to determine where Jimin was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened up the tracker app on his phone, readjusting the stupid GoPro the dorm practically made him wear. Yoongi insisted this was documentary material, with Jungkook nodding behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang heartily disagreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders if it was cheating to go back to the dorm and check the GoPro feed. Probably. Not to mention he’d totally be found out doing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin was indeed, on the opposite side of campus. He’d have to make Jimin come over to him, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rose:</b>
  <span> he’s been zooming! Jimin passed us a few secs ago</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang:</b>
  <span> thanks rosie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang rolled his shoulders, slipping out his water bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this a disadvantage?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks to himself as he puts an Airpod in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nah. He needed his music, and nothing was better to chase someone to than a trap song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha, trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like a stallion, scraping his foot on the floor before taking off again, making his way toward the art center, the midway point between the lit wing and the sports buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed people noticing him, sending coordinates Jimin’s way, no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was alright with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped inside the art room, where a couple of students with spray paint offered him a can. He gladly took it, the blue paint spraying to make the greek letter Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks good!” a student says. “Frat thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Yeosang says, smirking. “Frat thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves the building and runs to the tennis courts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So close, so close to the football tunnels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come on, Jimin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang:</b>
  <span> Come and catch me, Jiminie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Junhyuk: </b>
  <span>He's at the tennis courts, seems to be headed for the tunnels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been almost two hours, with both Jimin and Yeosang pussyfooting around. It felt like they were circling each other from across campus, teasing each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hot today, Jimin could feel the sweat gathering. He wiped his forehead, furrowing his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gotten plenty of texts so far, and it seemed Yeosang had doubled back around and was beginning to run back to the middle, and now to the tunnels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damnit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's the last place he wanted Yeosang, but he was headed there now anyway. Best he could do was chase Yeosang out, or use the darkness and his own dark clothing to his advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew people were giving his own position away, but let it happen. It seemed like, so far, he and Yeosang were playing a similar game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rock in his shoe was annoying the hell out of him, so he slipped away behind some underbrush and took it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached in his shoe and his hands grabbed something, wrenching it out of the fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his eyes laid on it, they went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San was watching both from the screen at the dorm. Johnny had made a bunch of 'Team Yeosang' and 'Team Jimin' merch and handed it out. Someone brought beer. Seonghwa, Seokjin, and Taeyong were grilling in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to laugh at the situation, it reminded him of the Superbowl or hell, the Hunger Games. The way everyone kept throwing around theories and cheering for whatever side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HOLY SHIT GUYS LOOK AT THE MINI CAM-" Someone else called out, another NCTer. Heads whipped around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin was holding something in his hands. It was small, the size of a pebble, but it gave off a metallic shine and had one red beady eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other screen, Yeosang's everyone could see him looking down at his phone. There was a map of the campus, with a red blip on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Yeosang’s wildin' ", Taehyung muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He slipped a tracker on me" Jimin whispered to himself, eyes wide. His blood ran cold, suddenly aware of the possibility there might be more on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to pay himself down, feeling for anything, suddenly paranoid. He was finding nothing, but he was suddenly thrown out of his headspace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept ahold of the tracker, breathing deeply, trying to decide what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his shoe and got up, exiting the underbrush to look around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another student was walking by, and he made sure to accidentally walk into them while staring down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sorry man, you alright?" Jimin asked. The student nodded his thanks and went on, unbeknownst to the tracker slipped in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, wait Jimin?" The student turned. Jimin felt himself recognize the student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Matthew, yeah that's me?" He asked, still paranoid. He was still near the tracker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, dude, okay, is it just a rumor you have like, twenty boyfriends?” Matthew asks, eyes wide and hands up in a ‘wait’ motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if that’s true, I really need your help.” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the other day, my roomie Taehyung, but everyone calls him Jseph, he like, broke up with his girlfriend Somin, right?” He pauses, before diving back in. “And now Somin’s dating this hot chick named Jiwoo and they’re like, so hot together. So I told them that, right, as a compliment? Turns out they thought I was being creepy as hell and they ghosted me. I’ve partied with them for like, months now. And now they ditch me? Is it weird that I wanna make it up to them? It’s not like either of them are completely gay, they made out with guys before, and I actually think I’m a little gay for Jseph but maybe that’s because I can’t stop thinking about the time I walked in on him and Somin getting it on and now I can’t tell who I’m jealous of and then I heard about you and how you have like a harem and I wanna know how you did that because I want to salvage this into… that.” He finishes, catching his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please help me?” Matthew asks, grabbing Jimin’s hand. “I’m an idiot, I don’t know how to fix this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh...Matthew…" Jimin frowns, before sighing. Matthew was giving him puppy eyes, he couldn't resist that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jimin: </b>
  <span>Hey Yeosang, BM is have a Poly Crisis. Take 30. You're doing good so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we have 30 minutes, I'm kind of in the middle of something so we'll have to be quick for today" he led Matthew over to a bench, sitting down and talking some drinks of water before raising a finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First of all, I have 16 boyfriends, which is an insane amount and I have no idea how it's working but it is. Second, I can see why they ghosted you, as that's something a lot of creepy homophobic guys say. Third, I have no idea how to salvage your situation other than you need to be upfront about your feelings and that's super hard and I'm so sorry Matthew" Jimin said in a rush, panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, no, you’re like the expert on romance on this campus, you gotta have like some sort of magic secret. I promise I’m not a homophobe. I just called Jseph hot, there’s no way I can be homophobic. I’d suck his dick. Oh my god, I’d suck his dick. Should I do that? Will that fix things?” Matthew says, hand in his hair. “Am I gay? Is it gay to think your roomie fucking your best friend is the hottest thing to happen since ever? Is it bad I wanna have a foursome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin's eyes widen, reaching forward to rub Matthew's back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, I have no idea why I'm suddenly the expert on romance. We literally got together after I broke the ATEEZ Maknae and we all had an orgy. I didn't do any coordinating" he thought for a second, "I mean, your first step should be to apologise to Somin and Jiwoo, so you're at least on speaking terms again. You should, I don't know, figure out what you want from Jseph? Because wanting to suck dick is gay but do you want to suck dick or do you want to be in a relationship?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno man.” A beat passes. “Wanna find out?” He asks, completely unashamed. “I suppose if I am gay I’ll know it if I like it.” Matthew throws a halfhearted wink Jimin’s way. “I know you said you have 30 minutes but I’ll take a rain check.” He throws up his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna fuck all of them, dude. But they’re also my best friends. And I hate seeing them upset.” he admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin rolls his eyes with a scoff, nodding, "Yeah, rain check my guy, I'll show you what a good blowjob is", he half jokes, standing and stretching. "You okay my guy? Not as...panicky now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m panicking a little, but like. I dunno. I really gotta talk to them? Straight up?” Matthew raises his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods with a shrug, "Yeah, that's the best course of action, you don't want Somin and Jiwoo staying mad and even if it's rejected, it's better than thinking of What Ifs in the future" he muses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin realized everyone at the dorm was watching this too. Oops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matthew pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Dude! Your GoPro! Jseph knows I wanna suck his dick now!” There’s a brief moment of panic before-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to talk to them now, right?” Matthew says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin sputters out a laugh, more at Matthew's reaction than the situation itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no, still talk to them, better to let them hear it coming from you as well" he giggles, wiping his eyes before bringing Matthew into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry dude, I forgot I was wearing it" He says, voice light but genuinely sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jseph is sputtering from his place on the couch, face red as people around him slug his shoulders. San can't help but laugh along with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, oh my god, this is like watching a reality TV show" Wooyoung howled, laughing the loudest, currently being carried around the room by Mingi. They seemed to do that a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matthew sighs. “Wait, why do you have a GoPro? Why is Jseph watching it? Is this why everyone’s been super weird today? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, oh god, here let me explain" he sighs, breathing deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know anything about that whole rumor that Me, Yeosang, and San form a pack? I'm alpha, and Yeosang challenged me. We're doing a large chase across campus that last twelve hours unless someone is caught before then. It's...become bigger than we thought it would, and fucking Jungkook and everyone else wanted us to wear gopros so they could watch us chase at home like it was a Football game. I got a text saying there are tee shirts with 'Team so and so' written on them courtesy of Johnny of NCT. I have...five minutes left because I called a time out so I could talk to you and get a breather" he explains in a rush, leaving out what happens when someone is caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, whoaaa. This sounds lit. I hope you win, dude. You’re a good bro.” Matthew says. “Where’s the TV that’s playing this? I wanna watch.” Matthew says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BTS dorm. Have fun, although you might walk into being razzed" Jimin jokes, "You're a good bro too, I hope everything goes well" he says as he stands again. Two minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, thank you. Thank you so much.” He reaches over to give him a bro hug, obscuring the camera. “See you later. Good luck.” He jogs off, leaving Jimin alone with the timer going off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang:</b>
  <span> Time’s up, Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jimin: </b>
  <span>Good luck, Beta</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin smirked as Matthew went off. The tracker was on him. He'd have a couple minutes maybe until Yeosang realized it wasn't him, since the tracker would be at the dorm. He'd have to use this time wisely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began making his way to the football tunnels, as recent text told him Yeosang was still headed that way. Good, it had been three hours now, he wanted to end this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was past the Tennis Courts now, and his eyes peered around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinct, instinct, instinct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes spotted someone, walking at a brisk pace, and he recognized the body. The clothing. Holy shit, that was Yeosang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mark:</b>
  <span> jimin passed your tracker onto BM btw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang:</b>
  <span> son of a bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the dark tunnels, having turned the switch on the electrical panel for the sports complex off. He could get into some big trouble for that, he’d have to remember to turn them back on. He set a reminder for 7:45 pm on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 10:00 A.M. They were three hours in and Yeosang was exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted this to be over, but he also wanted to win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the back of his left hand and shone a UV light on it. A tunnel map. Good. He would need that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might get lost if he didn’t know where he was. So he could not lose track of where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His win depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoes echoed across the tunnel halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes them off at the entrance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin jogs up to the entrance, noticing the shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, smart, the echo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin takes his shoes off too, standing still by the tunnel entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark, almost pitch black, like the opening to a mouth. It made him shiver, his nerves screaming to turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Taemin must have given him advice, the traitor. He was weaker in pitch black areas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a breath and stepped in. Be had the map in his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang knows it’s going to go down in the tunnels. He knew it would since his feet left the grounds of their dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel a buzz in his pocket. He doesn’t open his phone. He knows Jimin is here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a three note whistle. As soon as he saw him, he planned on tackling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches inside his sleeves, checking that the cord was still there. It was. Good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thick black rope was starting to get heavy to sneak around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin heard the whistle, echoing across the tunnels and he repressed a shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his foot with every step, listening, ears straining. He leveled out his breathing, becoming practically silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way around the tunnels, nerves screaming. He didn't know which way to go, finding himself jumping at the darkness surrounding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is why I made night vision!" Jungkook said proudly, pointing at the screens, "It pays to be a film student!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was huddled on the couches, watching intently. Everyone had the feeling it was going to go down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matthew had joined them, both him and Jseph agreeing to "talk later" as they were a little invested at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone held their breath, eyes glued to the screens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually kind of scared for both of them.” Mark says, softly, to Namjoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens here could change things in the dorm permanently.” Namjoon replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokjin turns to Jungkook and Jongho, managing the cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we agree on a cutoff point?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We turn them off when clothes start coming off. It'll be apparent who's one by then, and we don't want to expose them" Jungkook shrugs, messing with some camera settings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nods, "I agree, I can help decide when the footage will be cut". It wasn't sinking in really, the dynamic change of this whole situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. We don’t want to be suspended because we were livestreaming softcore porn.” Seokjin says. Jongin laughs from his place by Taemin, agreeing with Seokjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang whistles again, slowly moving through the halls, listening for any sounds of movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whistle echoed off the walls, ringing down the tunnel hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alphaaaaaa…” he sing-songs, voice ringing down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on baby, you know you can find me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin snapped his head, following the direction of Yeosang's voice. He was close, he could tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he could hear breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s internal instincts were going wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was close, so close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rounded a corner and froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So did Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a gasp as the whole room silences, everyone on the edge of their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Beta."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there's no buildup. There's no banter, no mocking, one second they are frozen and the next they're lunging at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin's bag is thrown down nearby, muscles tight and rippling as he snarls, colliding into Yeosang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang snarls as he grabs Jimin by the shoulders and tries to push him down, the two of them locked in an intense battle of will. Neither of them hit the floor, their socks sliding on the tunnel’s laminate tile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rope in his sleeves burns as he yanks it out, trying to wrap it around the upper half of Jimin’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin growled, dipping down and grabbing Yeosang's hips, driving his shoulder into him to try and knock him off balance. He shook the rope off like a snake any chance he could get, exhaustion gone and replaced by electric adrenaline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang grabbed the back of the waistband of Jimin’s pants, yanking him further towards him, their body cameras clacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passes the rope back behind Jimin, almost losing his balance as he’s shoved backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might be physically outmatched here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he grabs Jimin’s chin and latches onto his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of the audience members are amazed at the display of power in front of them, surprised as it takes a turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Wow.” Mark says, hugging his knees. “This is epic. Like, battle of heroes epic. Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And to think Yeosang is hunting you down, Mark" Taemin says with a wide smirk. He was sat next to San and Hyunjin, arms around the pair as they watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People kept yelling out what to do, like when you watch a horror movie and keep screaming for the characters to run out of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin stutters in near surprise, nails digging into Yeosang as he growls, kissing back. His teeth latched onto Yeosang's lips, using the diversion to hook his leg around Yeosang's. Yeosang has a grip on him though, and they both stagger, hitting the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're scrambling again, and Jimin feels like he could breathe fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a sneaky bastard, you know that?" He growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned it from you.” Yeosang snarls, “And now the whole school’s going to watch you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He’s shoving with pure Alpha passion now, a controlling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanding</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch as he remembers Taemin’s advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t submit by force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’ll be okay. They’ll think you’re smart for submitting to me when I’ve got you backed into a dark corner. I planned for every outcome, Jimin. You’re going to fall into one of the chosen paths, and at the end of today, you’ll be claimed by me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As my Beta.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swings all his weight forward to try and sway him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin feels his headspace thrown off by the tone of voice, and powers through it with a growl. He is pressed with his back to the floor now, scrambling as he fights back against Yeosang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like hell" he spits, looking up at Yeosang with defiant eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on the ground, Jiminie.” he says, softer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You lost. But that doesn’t mean you’re the submissive forever. Just to me, alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yeosang moves to kiss him lightly on the lips, Jimin still resisting his hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not" he hisses out, straining and managing to sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly gets Yeosang flipped over, only for the younger to psych him out. This time he's pressed onto his stomach, the grip on his hair not letting him twist around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The internal panic was starting to set in. This was more humiliating than when Taemin was teasing him. Everyone expected Taemin, but this was Jimin's Beta, he couldn't allow this, couldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit back a whine, still struggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Don’t wanna be good? You taught me how to deal with brats, but I have a different idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang ruffled his hair just a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re adorable like this. I understand why Jongho thought you were submissive at first, but you had to be the big scary Alpha. It’s alright. You lost. Let me handle your drop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin growls, feeling himself start to shake. No, no no no, not like this. He felt panicked, ashamed, and worst of all he could feel himself getting hard. The shame went straight to his dick, making him shudder. Damnit, no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did a mental check. He didn't want to lose his title, but somewhere deep inside had already accepted his fate. He was okay, he was green, but it was still humiliating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still had to put up some fight though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-No-" he cleared his throat with a snarl, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I </span>
</p><p>
  <span>won't drop" he growled, bucking his hips and squirming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had a knee planted between his shoulder blades, pressing him down against the hard concrete of the tunnel, forcing out the air from his lungs. Jimin did yelp, pathetically, when Yeosang used his moment of breathlessness to wrap the cord around his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit-" Someone murmured, eyes glued to the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can still bounce back, right?" Another student asked, mostly to themself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin didn't reply, although he knew the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San knew the dynamics had changed already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, can we call it for Yeo?” Mark asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so well, Jimin. I’m proud of you and I’m so lucky to have you as a boyfriend. But now is the time where you submit to me. Exhale. Let me take care of you. Let me be the Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is straddling Jimin on the floor, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before yanking off his GoPro and tossing it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn the cameras off, you sluts.” he yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho rushes to cut the feed, prompting an explosion of chatter from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Yeosang is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary,</span>
  </em>
  <span> dude-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I’m never gonna be able to look either of them in the eye again-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Mark, you should be buying a plane ticket to Japan now-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Awww! Damnit, I wanted to see the spicy stuff!-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Wait, are they gonna fuck?-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San stands up, cupping a hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm calling it! The cameras are off, Yeosang won!" he yells out to the crowd. There are some cheers and some groans, people passing money and whatever else was bet on. A stereo begins playing music as the get-together shifts from a sports match to a college party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San shivers, taking his place by Hyunjin and Taemin, his two other pack members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell Yeosang but...I didn't expect him to win" San says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised he beat Jimin.” Hyunjin says, snorting as Wooyoung is explaining to a few uneducated onlookers that this was indeed a sexually motivated chase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin whimpers, shivering at the light touch. He knew he had lost, shame coursing through him as he finally lays still. Something about the cameras turning off, that fact that only Yeosang will see this submission, kicks the last of the fight from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a good boy.” Yeosang says, stroking his hair. “It’s alright, the chase is over now. Can you give me a color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin lets himself breath for a second, before murmuring a weak "Green...I'm green". He lays still, the fight leaking out of him. He was embarrassed how easily Yeosang got the upper hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, understand?” Yeosang says, flipping him over and taking Jimin’s shirt off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swooped down to meet his lips, slipping in his tongue and grinding down on the now Beta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin let him, letting out a whine, cutting it off to try and retain some pride. Pride that was spilling out with each gasp and twitch of his hips. He shivered, letting Yeosang do what he pleased but not reciprocating...much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous, Minnie, fuck, I always wanted to smack you around but I never got the chance, did I?” Yeosang tugs Jimin’s pants down and starts jerking him off, snapping the waistband of his boxers. “Wanna hear you ask nicely, come on, you wanna be fucked, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin did cry out then, letting out small "hah, haaah" noises. He was ramrod hard, leaking across Yeosang's hand, but he bit back his begs. He wouldn't allow that yet, didn't want that humiliation yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he was being talked to made his cock twitch, and he knew Yeosang felt it. More shame, which made his dick twitch again. A vicious cycle really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You think this is hot, don’t you? Being taken down by who you thought was your Beta? Jimin, you should know I’m smarter than that, that I would catch you and your ass would be mine to play with as I see fit. You’re finally going to be taken apart, and you’re going to like it. Aren’t you?” He lightly smacks the head of Jimin’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin's hips jumped up at the contact, a cry ripped from his throat. Tears burned at the edge of his vision, and he sunk his teeth into his lip to stop any begging that he knew would slip out. He whined and whimpered, chest heaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Hyunjin did when we first got to him, god, whimpering like a sub.” Yeosang takes his own shirt off and yanks down Jimin’s pants all the way, boxers soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I know you wanna backtalk, see where that gets you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He tugged on Jimin cruelly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin whimpered, a tear rolling down his cheek, shivering and shaking on the concrete floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up, eyes swimming, lips parting slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha, please". </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang thought he looked beautiful like this. “Since you asked so nicely, baby, I might just give you what you want.” He grabs the lube out of Jimin’s pants pocket and a condom from his own, and starts teasing at his hole. “Wanna tell me what that is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beta?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yours?" he tries to answer, head fogging up. He let his head fall back, almost cracking it against the hard ground as he moan pitifully. The rope on his wrists burned in the best way, more tears springing to his eyes. He whimpered from the shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have known not to ask you questions, you’re so far down in that sub headspace of yours you can’t talk to me like a real person, can you?” Yeosang teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re a toy now, a dolled up little whore all exhausted from running from me all day. And now you’re gonna get what you deserve.” He slips a finger inside, thrusting in and out as fast as he can, remembering the advice. “Wanna try asking me what you want again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in Jimin's mind, he reminded himself to let Taemin have it. He gave Yeosang advice, he definitely did, because the way Yeosang was fingering him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>raw </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty </span>
  </em>
  <span>and whatever fight was still in Jimin was extinguished almost immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-Alpha, fuck me, I-I'm sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" he babbled, trying to move his hips to get Yeosang to brush against his prostate. Wanted that rush of pleasure so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for what, Beta, sorry for trying to fight back?” Yeosang pulled out his finger and poured more lube onto his hand, adding a second for about ten seconds before a third entered, stretching him out and purposely avoiding the one spot to make him unravel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop fucking moving, or I swear I’ll take you back to the dorm and let them watch.” he said icily, using his other hand to grab Jimin’s chin rougly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shame that came with the mental image, of him being fingered open in front of everyone, flushed and needy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak </span>
  </em>
  <span>made him moan loudly, shivering. He stilled his hips, already starting to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-Please Alpha m'sorry! P-Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he nearly sobbed, his plea spoken through his body language. He was leaking precum across his stomach, panting and shaking hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying? For me? Because you need a cock inside you so badly you can’t keep it in? Fucking pathetic, you’ve been the biggest whore this whole time, hiding it behind that Alpha mask of yours, not anymore.” He took his fingers out and rolled on a condom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me, Beta. I’ve got you.” he says, softer as he lines himself up and pushes in, the sensation tighter than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you feel good.” he moans, starting to move, slowly, hand pinning Jimin’s shoulder to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nearly screams, back arching as Yeosang fits himself inside snugly. He's babbling a lot now, a lot of "please" "alpha" and "fuck". His face is wet from tears, a sob ripped from him as Yeosang begins to fuck into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is panting, the exhaustion of the day trying to catch up to him but being pushed aside by adrenaline and arousal. “You like that? You like being fucked on an Alpha’s cock? That’s what I fucking thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts going faster, lifting Jimin’s hips up to try and find the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin doesn't scream when Yeosang's cock stabs right into his prostate, instead the breath leaves his lungs in a rush of air, and he stills near instantly. His muscles shudder and strain, jaw locked in a silent scream. He can't think, can't register how close he is as Yeosang keeps driving into him, doesn't know he's cumming until Yeosang says something and keeps pushing him through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood rushes in his ears, only able to hear Yeosang's growls as he fucks him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>claims </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. His pride is wounded, but that only serves to make him hard again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just couldn’t stop yourself, could you? Does the slut need more? Fuck, you probably want to cum again, don’t you?” He gets no response, just heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need you to respond before I do, okay Beta?” he asks, kind of scared of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green” Jimin manages to gasp, trying to breath again, “Please, Alpha, u-use-” he can’t finish his sentence, his whine turning into another sharp gasp as he’s fucked into speechlessness, silent tears streaming down his face, thighs shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang pounds into him, trying his hardest to mark but not hurt. “Fuck, fuck, ‘m gonna- Beta-” Yeosang is starting to lose control of himself and can’t stop from cumming, filling the condom and stuttering into Jimin’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You close, Beta?” he asks, ready to keep going if that’s what his baby needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’Please, Alpha please I-I’m so fucking close-” Jimin whined, squirming and shuddering, voice raspy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s finally arched his back off of the floor as Yeosang brought him to his peak again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re both panting, exhausted when the adrenaline subsides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, I love you so fucking much, okay? There’s never anyone else I would trust with this kind of thing.” he says, hugging him tightly and not caring whether they were both sticky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so well, and I’m so proud of you.” he murmurs, kissing Jimin’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin has to let himself cry for a moment, shakey emotions washing through him as he latches onto Yeosang, the humiliation and everything in between slowly subsiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was beginning to clear. “M’okay, baby, I’m okay, I love you so so much too…” he whispered, throat dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are some locker rooms we can wash up in not too far from here, alright?” he says, for once, picking the shorter man up and carrying him, after trying to help with clothes, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“San’s bringing us both a change of clothes and there’s a congratulatory party at the dorm.” Yeosang says after they both shower off. “Do you just wanna skip it and go get an early dinner together? Wanna take a nap back at the dorm? Wanna do something else?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna...want to cuddle with the pack. All of the pack, Delta and Epsilon included” he murmured, feeling groggy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>be sure to leave us a comment if you made it this far! also OMFG WE HIT 1k HITS???? THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH-</p><p>(ps: if you have any plot related questions one of us will def answer so ask away)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Mark My Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We take a short break from the Pack to focus on a new figure. There is aftercare going on, but it's not shown in this chapter due to the point of view change. </p><p>Remember you can always use your right to say no in situations you don't want to be in, Mark does ask to stop once in this fic, and it's because he's anxious. Being anxious about sexual situations is normal, and you should always talk to your partner/s beforehand about what's expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how we managed to write all of this while screaming about bts' upcoming cb idk</p><p>7 is coming bitches go stream it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>San was packing upstairs when he got the text from Yeosang telling him to bring the change of clothes. Taemin insisted he help, since Jimin would be especially vulnerable during this time. Hyunjin just wanted to be around other pack members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So”, San starts, “Jimin wants everyone of the pack there, that cool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods enthusiastically, and the three of them went to meet them at the lockers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark decides to go talk to Wooyoung about something he was curious about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung? The, uh, ‘pack’ left and I kinda have a question about them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung looked up, a beer in his hand, eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could use all the help you can get, what questions, Lee?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, there’s been talk of like, me being a ‘target’-” Mark makes air quotes. “- for Yeosang for like, a while now and people keep telling me I’m in danger but if he hasn’t made a move by now I honestly don’t think he’s interested, dude. I wanna know if he’s all bark and no bite. Obviously he has some but like, how intense is he planning on dealing with me? Do you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark realizes too late he’s rambling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung laughs, reaching forward to pat Mark’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, I can’t believe you haven’t seen Yeosang in the shadows. He’s studying you, Mark, he’ll make his move soon”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, someone said that like two months ago and I’m yet to be approached.” He rolls his eyes. “We’re friends, though, we hang out sometimes and he acts normal. Like he showed me tricks on a skateboard. We’re bros, and this whole ‘Alpha’ thing… it’s just not something I could see him doing with me. I mean I saw him do it to Jimin but that’s like, a whole thing. He was a little weird when he talked about it but I just thought he was competitive!” Mark leans against the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s luring you in, and it’s working. You’re letting your guard down, and he’ll use it against you baby” Wooyoung laughed, drinking some beer before raising an eyebrow, “Why? You want him to just fuck you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, he’s already got so many other people he could be dealing with, I don’t understand why he would. I’m not chasing material. He told me he saw me as a trustworthy friend. I’d know if he was luring me in, he’d be more seductive and like, powerful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark sputters. “And while I wouldn’t turn it down, I’m not gonna beg.” he laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung rolls his eyes, flinging an arm across Mark’s shoulders, “Dude, you’re fucking blind, is this why Johnny has to babysit you so much? You’re so naive that it’s downright cute” he laughs, leaning close to whisper, “Yeosang is going to ruin you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark can’t hide the fact that hearing that made him blush. “You guys keep saying that! Is he procrastinating or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Johnny does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to babysit me, excuse you.” he retorts, grabbing a matching beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Mark asks, quirking an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s destroyed me, Mark. But...I’ll give you some advice. If you want Yeosang to speed up the process, </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Be a brat, he can’t resist taming them” Wooyoung snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how do I do that? Steal his stuff? Call him a bitch? Drink from his water bottle when he sets it down on the table?” Mark inquired, turning to face Wooyoung directly. It seems he had a bit to learn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Challenge his authority. Anyway you want to, really, but if he feels like you need to be put in your place he’ll pounce” Wooyoung shivered, remembering his times of getting under Yeosang’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like how he just challenged Jimin?” Mark asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet.” he says, pulling out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, get behind me I’m gonna make a snap to fuck with Yeo, come hype me up!” A couple NCT’ers gather up behind him as Mark talks into the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang, bro, my homie, congrats on your victory over Jimin. Major props. But, I heard some word that you are currently up to no good, which is why I’m giving you 24 hours to rest, and then I’m gonna challenge you for Alpha, whoop whoop!” He raises his fist and flashes a peace sign before stopping the video and cackling with the rest of his dorm mates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung throws his head back and laughs, slugging Mark's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're dead, man, nice knowing you when you were alive!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, if I’m dead I don’t have to take finals!” Mark crows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung laughs, handing a shot to Mark. "You know what? Cheers to that. If you ever want a warm up, just ask." he winks, shooting his shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And how would I warm up to die?” Mark raises his eyebrows. “Y’know, because he’s ‘out to get me’.” More air quotes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung scoffs and facepalms, rolling his eyes, "Mark I'm offering to suck your soul out of your dick. That's the warmup. And he is out to get you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark</span>
  </em>
  <span> my words", Wooyoung giggles at the pun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m free Thursday night, come on over. I’ll kick the others out.” Mark said, leaning forward. “But I also don’t have anywhere else to be tonight, so,” He flicks a stray bottle cap across the counter. “Make of that what you wanna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Alright, go out to hangout tonight, I give you the best damn roadhead you've ever had? It's a car, but at least you won't have to tiptoe around my boyfriend's or know all your dorm mates are listening in" Wooyoung shrugs, thinking on his feet. Well, his dick, same thing at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that dangerous?” Mark asks. “Unless, like, we’re parked somewhere. I mean, I came with someone else in a carpool so like, my car is back at the dorm. We could, like, go and get dinner or something? Wait, fuck, you have boyfriends.” Mark is shaking his head. “Fuck you, dude, I can’t think when I’m turned on.” he jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung holds up his hands, "Hold on, don't worry, you're not a homewrecker. We're not exclusive, seriously, Yunho is trying to fuck Felix as we speak and the Buff Maknae's are trying to seduce Taeyong. We're fine, wanna go somewhere?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where can we run off to where neither of our groups will notice?” Mark asks, softer. “I don’t wanna cause a scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pondered for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "There's...this spot on campus? It's through some underbrush, but it's a clearing. Me and Mingi and Yeosang would go there and stargaze before we met these guys. I mean, we also had a lot of sex there, but the stargazing sounds better don't you think?" Wooyoung joked, "Anyways, there's that place. We could also just go to the ATEEZ dorm and to my room, since ATEEZ still has a dorm and my rooms been empty for...awhile since we mostly stick in the BTS dorm now. Or I could suck your dick right here, it's really your choice Mark". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m cool with heading back to your place.” he says, before smacking Wooyoung on the arm. “Dude, no. Nobody here wants to see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung laughed, linking his arm with Mark's, "Bullshit, everyone here just watched a sexually motivated chase </span>
  <em>
    <span>on TV </span>
  </em>
  <span>and rooted for the winner. I'm pretty sure if I dropped to my knees and took you in my throat, everyone would just cheer that you got so lucky" he winked, beginning to weave them through the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark laughs excitedly, adrenaline starting to flow. “Oh yeah? You think so? You really think we’re all that horny?” He’s following with the promise of a good time, bobbing through the people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck yeah I do. Jimin fucked some people in your dorm, others were dreaming of Taemin, and we all, like I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>watched a sexually motivated chase on TV and cheered for a side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We're all horny messes". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung leaned in close, lips brushing against the shell of Mark's ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just lucky I can help you with it". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get us out of here, god, stop teasing.” Mark mumbles, making their way out of the doorway. “I mean, it makes sense. I… reacted to watching it in ways I didn’t expect.” He tried to shove down the admittance of the truth, that the entire time he was watching it, he was daydreaming about being chased, about Yeosang chuckling in that way he did when he had the upper hand, the way he swore when he got irritated, his hands and how muscular he was-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah- hey" Wooyoung gulped, Mark stumbling into him, eyes glazed, "You're a little distracted there" he joked, as he led him to the ATEEZ dorm (which was luckily close by). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Yeah. Just thinking. About stuff.” He says this disjointedly, walking up the stairs and trying to cling onto Wooyoung. “And you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung rolled his eyes, "I'm flattered, seriously, but c'mon," he joked, grabbing Mark by the collar and leading him inside and to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got there, Wooyoung didn't waste time in turn and kissing Mark, hard and desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, man, this is nice, thanks-” Mark is cut off by the kiss, which he reciprocates, hooking his leg around the back of Wooyoung’s ankle, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung’s shoulders, and trying to get them as close together as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung licks into Mark's mouth, groaning softly as he pressed the other against the wall, hips flush against each other. Wooyoung had his arms wrapped around Mark's midsection tightly, keeping them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s back is arching from the shoving and moving, all the pent up energy he’d been keeping inside coming to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, wow, we haven’t even started anything and I’m already worked up, how the fuck did that happen?” Mark asks, breathless and flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I just do that to people, that's why" Wooyoung snickered, diving back in for another kiss, rolling his hips and grinding against Mark, hips flush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark relaxes, letting himself be manhandled by the other, whining into his mouth. Fuck, this was exactly what he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung grins, pulling back and licking Mark's lips, just to be a fucking tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so cute, I feel like I could call you a good boy and you'd melt" Wooyoung teased, leaning in to scrape his teeth across Mark's jaw and down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A- a good boy? Thought you said I was a brat.” he pants, sliding his hand under Wooyoung’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung's eyes flash as he giggles, "You are a brat, but so am I" he shrugs, starting to slip down Mark's body and to his knees, nuzzling his face against Mark's thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Wooyoung, need it, show me what you can do.” He throws his head back and rests a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung smirks, unzipping Mark's jeans and tugging them and his boxers down. He wasted no time in lean forward, sucking on the head of his cock, slipping down halfway. He suckeled for a moment, before pulling back and giving the head kitten licks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked Mark in the eyes as he took his cock back into his mouth, opening his throat and slipping all the way down, nose pressed against his navel. He winked up at Mark, swallowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wink at me, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you’re doing.” Mark groans, looking up to the ceiling before looking back down to Wooyoung. He looked really nice like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if I’d look like that going down on-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung moved his tongue in a way that snapped him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pulled back, fluttering his tongue against Mark's slit. He popped of completely, breathing heavily as he stroked Mark's cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I know what I'm doing sweetie. I'm fucking amazing at blowjobs, no gag reflex". He gave his cock a few more strokes, "Fuck my mouth, baby" he almost purred before slipping Mark's dick down his throat again, swallowing around it, feeling precum drip from the head. He groaned softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh? This wasn’t something he’d done before, but his mouth was so warm and wet and moving so nicely, he couldn’t help himself. He started moving his hips, jerking up and hissing every time he felt the throat tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung moaned, letting himself be used. He swallowed around Mark's cock, shivering and looking up at Mark with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, why was this so hot? Mark couldn’t remember the last time he was this far gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, please, need more, god you look hot.” he panted, losing his grip on reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pulls back, gasping for a moment before standing and kissing Mark, a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get on the bed baby, m'wanna ride you", he giggles breathlessly, before turning and walking towards his cabinets with the intention of finding lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? It’s okay- you don’t have to-” Mark rushes to let Wooyoung know that he didn’t have to do something he felt obligated to do. “Come back.” He whines, reaching out his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung turns back, reaching out and taking Mark's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh baby, I only mentioned it because I want to, I can go back to sucking you off if you'd like that better? Or.." Wooyoung cocks his head, "Or you can ride me, baby, if that's your preference?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mark laughs nervously. Why was he so nervous? “I- I just. I don’t wanna not go with the flow, it’s chill, just like, do what you want. I don’t really have a preference.” Mark is jumpy now, realizing how lazy he sounded. “I want to! I want to, a lot. I just… can’t, like, take control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you wanna do is fine.” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a sub, cute" Wooyoung smiles, leaning forward to kiss Mark softly, "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you. Just because I'm going to ride you doesn't mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'll </span>
  </em>
  <span>be in control. I wanna ride you because I want to watch you fall apart, understand baby boy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh.” He squeaks. “Really? Is- is that why you tried to scare me earlier?” he says meekly, biting his lip. He really wishes Wooyoung wasn’t as sweet, the guy was nice but Mark never really took his hookups nice. Maybe Wooyoung was a sub too. Whoops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Yeosang was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung hums, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through Mark's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now baby, would you like me to be soft, or would you like me to be rough? Do you want to be my baby, or my slut?" He asked, hand tightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't been dominant in awhile, unless it was little moments with Hongjoong or Jungkook, but he found he didn't care where he was in bed, as long as he was in the bed in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took some words from the dom's books, using some degrading language, watching how Mark reacted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark hung his head a bit, breathing steadily, but fragile. He couldn’t say it. He wanted to, but he’d always been chill before. Never had to expose himself like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-just wanna be yours.” he says, avoiding the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung leans forward, nibbling on Mark's earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to be my little slut? Wanna make me feel good?", his voice dropped, reaching forward to grab Mark's cock, squeezing it softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I-” Mark pulls away and starts apologizing. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this. There’s… some things I can’t stop thinking about. I’m sorry. We can some other time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung holds his hands up, looking at Mark with soft eyes, "Hold on, stop apologizing. It's alright, lets talk for a second okay? Let's go sit down and talk, because it's okay and you have no reason to apologise" he murmurs, tentatively reaching out and placing a hand on Mark's shoulder, leading him to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit down and breathe, okay? Everything is fine, I promise"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s just a lot of anxiety I have about like, serious non-vanilla stuff. I can watch it with no problem, but like, I have a hard time getting myself to let go and stop overthinking.” Mark explains, leaning into Wooyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung wraps his arms around Mark, nodding and listening, "That's alright, I understand that. We don't have to do anything, Mark, not unless you're 100% comfortable, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I actually chat and ask you some questions?” Mark asks, getting decent again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nodded, grabbing a pillow nearby and hugging it close, smiling. "Of course, Markie, whatcha need?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Uh, how was it? The first time you guys… got together?” Mark asks. “If that’s okay to ask. I wanna know how you guys work. Maybe it’ll help me understand myself a little better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung snorted, "Okay, first off, do you mean when we watched Jimin chase down Jongho, and listen as he got his soul fucked out of him in a family bathroom, or the orgy with all 15 of us, Taemin wasn't with us yet, that happened after?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I wanna hear both stories. Like I saw the chase that just happened but I knew about chases. What was it like seeing it in real life? And how did fifteen of you manage to have an orgy, I’m just blown away by the fact that’s even possible? How did you figure out who bottomed and who topped?” Mark leans his chin on his hand, turning towards Wooyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung smiled and looked up wistfully, recalling memories. God, it had been so long and yet not long at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, BTS pranked us into thinking they were a cult big time just for shits and giggles, and during the 'it's just a joke!' exchange Jongho made the mistake of calling Jimin a sub. Jimin, a week later after safety precautions were taken, chased him down in that old abandoned arcade, you know, downtown? Jongho locked himself in the family restroom, and Jimin managed to move </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking furniture </span>
  </em>
  <span>to block the door, since it swings outward? Anyways, Jimin climbed into the ceiling, dropped down, literally beat Jongho into submission and fucked him. Jimin now has Jongho as a name on his 'Bitch list'. Afterwards, we were all hanging out and Hongjoong was being bratty and teasing Hoseok Hyung, so Hoseok pulled him aside and invited us all to watch him train a brat. So, we're watching, and… it's hot okay? Super hot, of course we get horny and start touching. Everyone kind of paired up, but we were in the same room so like, total orgy ya know? Mingi ended up railing me, but San screamed so loud because Taehyung </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, that Jongin and Taemin came over to make sure no one was being murdered" Wooyoung laughed at the memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… a lot to unpack. Okay. Jongho got fucked in an arcade and apparently pummeled as well, Hoseok has a serious brat training thing, and all of you are exhibitionists? Is this like, a thing for you? Is that why you always make jokes about doing it in front of people?” Mark’s heating up again. “Hyunjin and Felix told me they got into some interesting porn categories and wanted to see if they’d be into it in real life, and they said you guys were basically a giant fuckfest dripping with the promise of someone that would fuck you, and they both came back wrecked. What’s up with that? Is that a thing too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we're all major exhibitionists, well, most of us. I know San has mentioned to me he doesn't like fucking in large groups of people he doesn't know well, and that the orgy that kick-started this when we were still kind of strangers was a bit of a fluke that he doesn't know why he enjoyed, but anyways. Hyunjin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost lamb energies, and when you approach the pack like that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be destroyed. Felix made...comments about Jimin's height, so Jimin put Felix in his place. Yunho is also fucking Felix whenever he gets the chance. Yes that's a thing, we...we're boyfriend's but very non-exclusive. As long as we communicate, then it's all okay". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is lost lamb energy? Is that the opposite of big dick energy?” Mark laughs, wheezing and bending over, his head touching Wooyoung’s knee. “Lost lamb, holy shit. You guys are wild.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung laughed as well, giggles bursting in his chest, "Oh we are completely wild. Do you know what it's like putting 16 boyfriends who constantly want to fuck in one dorm? It's a nightmare! I can't study without someone asking for me to suck dick!" He joked, "Not completely true, if we want alone time we are given it, but seriously, don't just stop by randomly. It's dangerous". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- dangerous- how??” Mark asks, disbelief on his face. “I swear, you guys have the wildest rumors but I’ve never been caught in them, so like, yolo, I escaped the pack.” He throws up hand signs. “Pretending college students are dangerous is the funniest thing I’ve heard in a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous smartass" Wooyoung groans, rolling his eyes, "Like, there's always a couple hooking up in the dorm somewhere. Sure, if Seonghwa isn't being railed by Seokjin against the counter, they'll make you good food and treat you like a kid, and the Maknae's will play videogames with you, and Namjoon will help with homework, but there's always a chance you crawl out of there with a Greek letter on a tag dog around your neck" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I call bullshit! There’s no way you guys can do that to a normal person. Hyunjin and Felix don’t count, they’re horny bastards, if I was to chill with you guys I would be fine. I’d fuckin’ watch a League tournament with Yeosang and watch as dumb white guys get their ass beat in a video game, not any of this ‘oh I </span>
  <em>
    <span>claim </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ bullshit.” Mark rolls his eyes, the undercurrent of curiosity stirring again. He wanted to find out, but not before being a shit to all of them first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung snorted again, slugging Mark's arm, "Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but also consider, you followed me to my dorm with the promise of a good time. I'm sure you'd at least get or give a hickey, especially if Yeosang was involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark shivered. “I’ll go. Dude, I’ll fucking go. I wanna hang out with you guys.” He tries to cover up the desperation in the undertones of his voice. “You think the pack is back yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"San, Taemin, and Hyunjin ditched, and San texted that they were all chilling. Apparently Jimin is like, super vulnerable, so you'll get your chance tomorrow most likely" Wooyoung winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Yeosang? Still with Jimin?” Mark asks, the burning questions refusing to leave his mind. “And is Hoseok there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hoseok is at the dorm, he can't resist a party, and Yeosang is with Jimin. The...new alpha will probably be with the pack, asserting dominance, all that". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go back?” Mark asks, thinking about Hoseok’s track record. Johnny said he brought Hongjoong into a CVS with a leash, and he needed to know more about that story from the source. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t trying to find someone to dom him, he just wanted to make friends. It didn’t matter that Yeosang was busy, he was fine. He’d find something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nodded, standing and holding out a hand, "Let's go back buddy, I wanna see those NCT dance skills against mine".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk back into the party, Mark dances to a couple of Latin songs with Wooyoung, to some whoops and hollers from the crowd, and then he spots him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok! Hey! How are ya?” Mark yells over the music, getting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> closer than he probably needed to. “You got some tunes, dude!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok spun, the years he spent in the streets, dancing for extra cash, flowing back into him. He smiled at Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah </span>
  </em>
  <span>I do!" He laughed, "You keeping up, NCT?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my name is Mark. Use it!” he shouted back, shoving him lightly, shimmying to the tempo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed, nudging him back before turning and grinding against Mark, eyes darkened, "Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark, </span>
  </em>
  <span>keeping up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not only am I keeping up, I can go faster.” Mark wiggles his eyebrows, hooking a finger through the belt loop of Hoseok’s pants and drawing him closer just for a moment before spinning away and slowly dancing back closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, it's on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as his body moved to the music. It came so naturally, the way his joints locked to the bass and hips moved with the chorus. He grabbed the collar of Mark's shirt, smirking, grinding, "Taeminnie taught you well, didn't he?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did.” Mark ran a hand through his hair, rolling his head. “He also told me to stay away from you.” The corner of his mouth quirks up, knowing he was close to getting what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Taemin is so worried I'll break his dancers, as if he doesn't break you guys enough" Hoseok giggles, eyes turning very dangerous, neon bleeding onto his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you couldn’t break me if you tried.” Mark scoffs. “I’m from NCT, we’ve been through some shit, we’re tough. We last a while.” He involuntarily looks Hoseok up and down. Damn. Yeah, this was his plan. “Cute that you think you’re a threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cute that you think Taemin put you through hell, baby. You wouldn't last a </span>
  <em>
    <span>day </span>
  </em>
  <span>in my studio" Hoseok purred, leaning forward and grabbing at Mark's hair, tugging gently, "I can break anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying Mark, especially little sluts who choose to anger me just to get my dick in them. Ask Hongjoong how well that went for him". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said I was talking about the studio?” Mark shot back, resting a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, near his throat, rubbing his thumb where they connected. “Sounds like he made a mistake, poor baby.” He flashes a smirk. “And if you’re trying to shade me, I’ll have you know I’m not trying to anger you. You’re doing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>alllll</span>
  </em>
  <span> by yourself.” Mark drawls, raising his eyebrows. This was fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok flashed a sunshine smile, eyes electric and sharp, like the crackle in the sky right before lightning strikes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you're right, I always seemed to get worked up around untrained brats" he smiles, reaching forward to curl a hand around Mark's throat, using the leverage to roll his hips against the other dancers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like your own problem, then. What’s the use getting worked up over someone who won’t listen to you anyways? I’d honestly think it’d be easier to just let them do what they want.” Mark says, a lilting tone decorating his words. He wanted to make him snap, and he knew the more he pushed, the closer he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm clouds in Hoseok's eyes snapped, and lightning struck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a growl, he snatched Mark by the locks of his hair and dragged him off the dance floor and away. No one questioned, and anyone that looked over was disarmed by the smile that could give plants life, and eyes that could kill them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tossed Mark into his room, the music fainter now, nearly slamming the door shut and locking it behind them before turning with a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretend you didn't want this. Wooyoung is a gossip whore, I know you talked. So what do you want, Mark? Want me to fuck you so hard people hear over the music downstairs, or did you want to get to Yeosang?" Hoseok snarled, voice mocking and dangerous, like he was a second away from grabbing Mark and pinning him to a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, wow, okay, gimme a second to catch my breath, also ouch, my hair.” Mark rubbed his head. “Just wanna know how you guys roll, s’all.” he slurred, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again, looking Hoseok in the eye. “Sup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok couldn't hold back a laugh, eyelid twitching, "Sup? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sup</span>
  </em>
  <span>? God you're fucking cute" he growled. "Listen to me carefully, Mark, and answer these questions </span>
  <em>
    <span>truthfully. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did you piss me off and press my buttons just so I could drag you up here and fuck you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shrugs. “Didn’t know you had buttons to press. And again, you being pissed is your problem. I’m just being me.” His tone is defiant, but he’s also terrified of the demon that has taken over Hoseok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And also turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok's hand snapped forward, catching on Mark's throat as he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay little slut, you know about the traffic light system? Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop? You're going to use those starting now, and I'm going to teach you a lesson" He snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tossed Mark back, the back of his legs hitting the bed as Hoseok advanced, eyes blazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck am I a slut? Have I said one word about trying to get in someone’s pants tonight? No.” He tries to defend himself as he’s tossed like a sack of potatoes, realizing Hoseok was gonna have his way if he didn’t speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to let things play out, maybe he’d make a clearer decision when the time came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up, before I put that mouth to good use" Hoseok snaps, eyes crackling again, as his hands find the hem of Mark's shirt and forecfully pull it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mark tried to move, Hoseok planted a hand on his throat and pushed him down, effectively pinning him to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay there" He ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Guess talking wasn’t allowed any more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a long sigh, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok got up, just momentarily, to grab lube from a cabinet nearby. As he shook the bottle, he looked at Mark with condescending eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you bottomed before, Mark? You can answer". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few times.” he says, biting his lip. There was that anxiety again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully with Hoseok he just… took it, and didn’t make him think too much about the whole thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok isn't stupid. Maybe he's not like Jimin, who can sniff out the reasons behind body language from across a room, but he can read eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're nervous, Mark, why?" Hoseok asked, voice still commanding but with a softer lilt. It wasn't too nice, but it wasn't uncaring either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ve never subbed before. I’ve bottomed. Not subbed. I wanna. I want to be able to be good for someone else. I want to explore things that I’m curious about. I came to you because you’d be able to break through all of that nervousness and show me what I was looking for.” Mark admits, the truth rushing out of him like an open faucet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok looks him up and down, nodding, "Well, so far you're being quite the brat for wanting to be good, but I think I can help fix that" he murmured, sliding back onto the bed. "If you'd like, I can finger you and ask you what you're curious about and or into? Kill two birds with one stone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds… amazing, actually. It’ll distract me from the nervousness.” Mark says. He spreads his legs just a little. “I… I was acting like that because… I wanted to get your attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here it comes, his descent into this strange world of power and lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirks, eyes electric again as he helped slip off Mark's pants and boxers, shimmying them off and giving Mark's ass a light smack, "On your belly then, cutie, I can get deeper that way" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark moves as he’s told, feeling exposed, but it’s okay. He was fine. This would be informational, eventually. Plus he was in kind of a dry spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, got it.” he mumbles, resting his chin on the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok pours some lube onto his fingers, teasing for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your opinion on degradation?" Hoseok asks as he slips his finger in to the knuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never tried it. Always been cocky in bed, and it’s been liked. Never tried on me either.” His leg twitches, clenching a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirks, gently slipping it in and out, a steady pace like the music they could still faintly hear shaking the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're open to it? Okay, we can try it. What about being tied up? Breathplay? Edging? Overstim?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, been tied up once, that was fun, never been choked, can never edge myself, and too scared to overstim.” Mark almost feels embarrassed, the list of things Hoseok had didn’t match what he’d done, but they sounded so fun. He wanted to try them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem open though, which is good. It's always good to go into this with an open mind" Hoseok murmured, voice low and gravelly as he poured some more lube onto his fingers, slipping in a second and curling them, hooking right into Mark's prostate, just to hear that sharp little gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, oh my god, I’m not gonna be able to think if you keep doing that.” Mark groans, shoving his face into the pillow, feeling himself get hard between his body and the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a bit of the point, don't think. React. Something I learned from Namjoon, but your unconscious speaks wonders about your real desires. I'm trying to get you into a space where your unconscious will come out, where you don't have to think about your answers" Hoseok explained, beginning to dig the pads of his fingers into Mark's prostate, feeling him shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels good, it burns, I like it.” He’s processing Hoseok’s words, but they’re not sticking, his mind is fuzzing into a haze of heat and feeling, and the thoughts he had were now dissolved.  “Need more, fuck.” He squirms against the bed, trying to find some sort of friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know baby, you subs are always so needy when I start fingering you, it's cute" he purrs, "just relax, let me make you feel good". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slips a third finger into Mark, keeping his pace decent, following along to the bass of the music downstairs, occasionally brushing against the spot that made Mark shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t relax, you’re slow.” he grumbles, trying to slip his hand down to his hip. “Harder.” he groans, barely holding onto his coherent thoughts. Fuck it, might as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask nicely, baby, only good boys get what they want" Hoseok murmured, continuing his pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whines, gripping the sheets. “I need more, please, ‘m sorry for being a brat just </span>
  <em>
    <span>give it to me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mark knows he sounds desperate, because he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smirks, "Good boy" he growls, slipping out his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On your back again baby, let's have some fun hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark hurriedly turns around, and flushes at the precum leaking from himself. He looks up at Hoseok, with a glaze of something over his eyes, blinking slowly. “P-please.” he pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So cute, so desperate" Hoseok murmurs, taking off his clothes with relative ease and slipping on a condom, but he didn't succumb yet. He used the remaining lube on his hand to stroke Mark, flicking the head of his cock to tease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in Mark rears its head, and he breaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus christ, Hoseok, fuck me!” he nearly yells. “Fuck me so hard I can’t think!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That. That was desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok was sure anyone passing by heard Mark's yell, but he didn't care, if anything it made him smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok grabbed Mark's hips and pressed his cock inside, groaning and shaking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be a good boy for me" he growled, beginning to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I will, fuck, oh my god,” Mark is losing it as Hoseok fits into him, throwing his head back on the pillow. “Gonna be a good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok pants, thrusting deeply and as he fucked into Mark with a low growl, reaching forward and resting a hand posessively on Mark's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mark whines, not as a command but as a plead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok begins squeezing his throat lightly, giving Mark enough time to refuse, as he fucked into him roughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark gasps, panting, his head spinning with the pressure. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoseok,</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh my god, please,” he moaned, moving down on the other’s cock. He needed more, so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok snarled, driving his hips forward, hand tightening around Mark's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he spat, the degradation slipping out as he used his other hand to jerk Mark off quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Mark manages to squeak out, between being fucked and choked, it made him somewhat dizzy, but not dizzy enough to not fire back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok squeezed Mark's cock between his fingers almost painfully, driving his cock deeper, quick. His grip on his throat only tightened as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my little slut, my little good boy" Hoseok growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t really make sense to Mark how he could be both. But he rolled with it, relishing in the degradation- wait- ohhh. So that’s what that kink was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That and the fact that his dick felt like it was about to explode. He bucks up into Hoseok’s hand, trying to gain just a little more friction. And maybe piss him off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok's hips halt, hand squeezing the base of Mark's dick, letting the edge fade away. He let go of his throat momentarily, just to hear him whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, is the slut desperate?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because you made me.” he groans, after an embarrassingly loud whine escapes his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns. “Why’d you stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok shrugs, "Felt like it, brat" be snickers before driving into him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the pattern he kept. Hoseok would fuck into him, stab his prostate with the head of his cock, but pull away if either of the two was close to cumming. He could tell it was affecting Mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m close, I’ve been close like three times, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>finish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck!” Mark shouts, sweat trailing down his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hoseok snarls, the dark, commanding voice returning, "I decide when, do you understand? If not, I'll make that pretty ass so bruised you won't be able to sit down for a week". He brings Mark and himself close again, backing off once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark thinks this is torture. Pure, sadistic, torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re mean.” he whines, trying to keep Hoseok inside of him with his legs, and sighing when he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good observation, baby boy, but maybe I'd be a little nicer if you begged?" He smirks, teeth poking out onto his bottom lip, eyes dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said I wanted you to be nice?” Mark says, in a near whisper, looking down and not meeting Hoseok’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squirms, trying desperately to move again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smacks a hand across Mark's ass, a hiss as he sucked air between his teeth in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slut" he spat, smacking again, not giving Mark the friction he desired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Mark shot back, the stinging making him feisty. Good, now he was getting somewhere again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again? He literally has his dick up your ass- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark tries to shake that thought and go back to teasing and being a brat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok pulls out, cocking an eyebrow, giving a passing thought a look before he grabbed Mark by his hair and forced him stomach down on the bed, pushing harshly as he slipped back inside, hips slamming forward so hard he was sure Mark would be bruised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And shut the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck up" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hoseok snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark did shut the fuck up, mainly because he was getting absolutely railed and he was positive he was seeing stars, his head hurting again because of how he was being yanked around, and shit, this felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He liked this, a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t really surprised, this did turn out the way he thought it would: with him face down in a pillow being used by someone with more control than him. Hell yeah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok was going fast and hard, hips repositioning so he fucked into Mark's prostate with each thrust. He growled lowly, leaning down to latch his teeth onto the back of Mark's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark grabbed onto the pillow he had his face shoved into and tried to muffle the ever increasing moans coming out of his mouth, feeling himself closer than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna cum already? From barely </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything Mark?" Hoseok growled mockingly, hips twitching as he fucked into the other deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was not true, he’d been at this for a while now. He would count being railed as something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a higher register now, feeling himself so, so close to a high and hearing his own desperate screams muffled in the fabric just made it worse. He nods, just enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy" Hoseok pants, reaching forward to grab Mark's cock and give it a few strokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mark can’t stop himself, leaving stains on the sheets of Hoseok’s bed, and screaming into the bed once more. He exhales, spent. And then he takes some deep breaths to try and get back into a coherent headspace again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok finishes shortly after with a snarl, filling the condom as he shivers against Mark, already beginning to murmur words of encouragement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok pulls out, ties off the condom, throws it away, and curls up with Mark's head against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did good baby, you did wonderful"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark immediately curls into his chest, holding onto him. “Fuck, dude. That was… wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok giggles, kissing Mark's forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know right? It's fun" he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat for a moment, Hoseok murmuring quiet praise, when the door knob jiggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?" Hoseok called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunnggg~" came the reply, and Hoseok knew it was Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark scrambles to put his clothes back on, grabbing tissues from Hoseok’s side table and wiping himself off, looking towards Hoseok with a bit of fear- and a bit of heat, the idea of someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> any of what happened sending his mind for a spin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok held up his hands, pulling Mark close for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay" he whispered, "You don't have to be scared, put on your clothes while I answer okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok tugged on his pants and paced to the door, opening it halfway as Mark finished getting dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey baby, what is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was looking for you and I didn’t know where you went.” Hongjoong had mastered the puppy eyes, it seemed, as he was currently using them on Hoseok. “None of the pack is back yet and people are getting loud. Johnny asked me why I was on a leash when we saw him and it almost made me drop. Thinking ‘bout why.” He’s looking down at the floor now, cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok cooed, leaning forward and kissing Hongjoong's forehead. "Lemme take care of something super quickly and then you can come in and chill okay baby boy?" Hoseok smiled, earning a small nod as he closes the door and turns to face Mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's just Hongjoongie. He wants away from the party for awhile. You can leave or stay with us, it's alright, but he'll probably drop into a subspace so you gotta be cool with that okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s subspace?” Mark asks, tilting his head and crossing his legs on the bed. “And yeah, he can come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok opens the door and invites Hongjoong into his arms, kissing the top of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a space that submissives go into. Makes them needy and sometimes less verbal. It's cute" Hoseok coos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong clambers onto the bed, finding his now usual spot on Hoseok’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Mark! How’re ya?” Hongjoong chirps, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and nuzzling into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted.” Mark sighs, earning a giggle from Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fun, isn’t he?” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I get why you guys are…” Mark gesticulates with his hands, trying to convey something he didn’t have the words for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughs, holding Hongjoong close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, cutie" he looks up at Mark, "You get why this one flocks to me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark smiles, seeing the red haired boy curl up into Hoseok, a tiny feeling of want in his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can… Can I…. y’know…” Mark’s blushing. “Maybe cuddle with you guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s face lit up, looking up at Hoseok with sparkling eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok extends his free hand out, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course my guy, get over here".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark hops over to cuddle between the pair, his skin a comfortable warm against the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jimin had calmed himself down, he was okay to be left with one person. Taemin said he'd watch over Jimin and take him to the ATEEZ dorm, since no one was there, for the night. When Yeosang opened his mouth to object, Taemin sent a downright deadly stare that told him, once more, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one </span>
  </em>
  <span>truly controlled Taemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had agreed though, wanting his new Beta to get some rest, as he, San, and Hyunjin headed back to the BTS dorm where a party was currently taking place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had received a snap from Mark, opening it and turning the volume up to hear the mildly drunken challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> dare he?” Yeosang whispered, showing the video to San as they approached the dorm. “I’m gonna recount my victory to the partygoers and try not to let this little attention whore get to me. Omega, your job is to make sure he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yeosang says. “I would normally make him scream, but, uh. Yeah.” Yeosang rubs his arms, a little sore. Worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure he knows what’s coming, Sannie.” Yeosang says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How would you like me to scare him, any messages you want sent, Alpha?" San smirked, eyes narrowing darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him I know. Tell him everything he fears is true, and tell him that I’m on his scent.” Yeosang smirks back at his Omega, patting him on the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San smirks, pulling Yeosang into a quick kiss, doing the same for Hyunjin, before slinking inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His demeanor changed instantly, having taken tips from Taemin, who seemed to be the Mastermind of intimidation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved around the crowd like a fish cuts through the water, fluidly and flawlessly, not disturbing the force around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peered around the room, curious if he'd somehow find Mark among the crowds of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw a figure make their way down the stairs-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San watched from afar, deciding to play the long game. Watch him at the party and ambush him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark went to the snack table to talk to people and fuck around, grabbing the beef jerky that was set out on the table (“-you know, for the wolves!” Johnny had said.) and yanking off a piece, shoving it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees the throngs of people moving, having a good time to the beat. He was having a good time too, taking a breather from the wild sex he’d just had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha. Score. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San observed him with darkened eyes, moving between throngs of people, blending in with the crowd. Jumping from circle to circle as he stalked Mark around the dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San hadn't chased before, so this was new, but he could see why Jimin, Yeosang, and Taemin enjoyed it so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark started to feel weird, like someone was watching him. He thinks it could be Hoseok, back from his cuddle session with Hongjoong, but they had worked that out, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts his back against the kitchen counter and pops open another drink. He wasn’t gonna get shitfaced, but he wanted to have more fun, and he was already loose enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s wiping away the alcohol off his lips when he swears he sees eyes glaring holes into him, but they’re gone as soon as they appear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When San once practiced stalking with Taemin, about a week ago, he remembered what Taemin started to call him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true, according to Taemin. Yeosang was strategic with his stalking but clumsy. Jimin was smooth but allowed himself to be seen, his stalking was obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San walked the line, reading social cues and blending in with the environment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're just so observant, Sannie, use that</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Taemin had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San was observant, more so than he was given credit, and it was playing well now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was circling Mark now, still unseen, yet slowly spiraling closer to the unsuspecting NCT-er. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark took another sip, checking his phone to see Yeosang had opened his snap. Fuuuuck. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mark had to hope Hoseok was worse than Yeosang because he could handle Hoseok, but he was unsure about the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a growing pit of nervousness in his stomach, as he starts thinking about what his reaction would be when they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe they were just friends and Yeosang would laugh it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did that make him feel disappointed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San watched as Mark looked at his phone and panicked a little before cooling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San was close now, able to lunge forward and grab Mark if he wanted too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed an opportunity to strike. Without a crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark finishes off the rest of the bottle and goes to try and find a trash can, asking around until he eventually gets directed to the one outside. Why the kitchen trash was nowhere to be found was a mystery he didn’t want to get wrapped up in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes 2 empty bottles from his dorm mates to throw away and opens the frat door, unaware of the other person following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s throwing the bottles in the large can with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeet!</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San snatches him by the arm, dragging him completely outside and slamming him against the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San doesn't snarl, barely makes a noise, just traps Mark between the shitty siding of the building and him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes are dangerous flints of steel, sharp enough to cut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be ruined? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be the next person on those fucking TV screens?" San hissed lowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark screeches, the high squeak coming out of his voice embarrassing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what the fuck, San?” Mark pants, taken by surprise completely. “I- I already got ruined tonight, chill!” He tries to joke his way out of the situation, stumbling on his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking, interested?” He nervously asks, cocking an eyebrow to hide the fear coursing through his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San growls lowly, leaning into Mark's space and inhaling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can smell Hoseok Hyung's cologne on you, you didn't get </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined </span>
  </em>
  <span>you just got </span>
  <em>
    <span>punished. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There's a difference Mark, and Yeosang plans on showing you that difference" San's voice is lower, yet smooth, like melted steel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t feel like punishment, dude. Also, uh, what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>deal? Why are you, like, all up on me?” Mark says, trying to get comfortable in this weird new position, acutely aware of San taking in the smells of his body. Kinda hot, in his opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d like to have a good time with you, man, my ass is still sore. I’m gonna need to recover.” His tone is normal now, having reverted back to his ‘chill college guy’ persona and putting the fearful submissive part of him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut the fuck up"</span>
  </em>
  <span> San hissed against Mark's throat. He softly pressed his lips forward, against Mark's pulse point, before drawing back with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't act chill, I can tell your heart rate is up", San glanced around for a moment before looking Mark in his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to do anything with you, this is a warning Mark. Yeosang is done playing nice, do you understand? He is going to chase you down now, no more stalking" San almost whispered harshly, voice less intimidating, more just trying to actually get the point across to Mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he occupied with other stuff? And why does he need you to do it?” Mark fires back, feeling more free to mouth off now that he knew San dragging him off was out of the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault your Alpha doesn’t understand a joke.” Mark shrugs, inches away from the hot breath of the man pinning him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San grabs Mark again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your naivety annoys me. Look in my eyes Mark, do you think I'm lying? You're getting a headstart, use it to run". He snarled before letting him go and stepping back. He could see the panic in Mark's eyes, betraying his calm voice, and decided that was good enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, right now? Do I like, take the first plane out of Chicago?” Mark asks, playing dumb. It was kind of fun when they got mad at him. He brushes off his outfit, and tried to calm down to get his heart rate back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. That answers his burning question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San sighs, rolling his eyes, "Jesus Christ, if you want to I can't stop you. I followed my orders, whether you choose to follow it or not is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>" San growls before reaching forward and helping Mark back to his feet, helping him brush off, handing him a beer he'd gotten while blending in, and slipped back inside and into the crowd, disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Mark was definitely fucked into next month. Hopefully he would be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mayday Mayday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of San warning Mark, he takes a second to relax and warm up to Namjoon. The boys all clean up after the party ends, but tensions seem to be unusually high.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[RED] I'm gonna give a warning now- the next couple chapters are going dark. Angst abound, but don't worry, I'm letting you know there is a happy ending. This chapter is sort of the last 'domestic' chapter before that, so be prepared. </p>
<p>Don't worry, all triggering content will be tagged, and /you don't have to read it/. You can skip any parts you need to. Remember, your mental health is important, and the authors both understand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix was inside the dorms, seeing San and waving him over to sit down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was it? Are they both okay? I only caught the last half.” Felix asks, turning to face him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San nods, sitting down next to Felix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're both good, Jimin is chilling with Taemin since he's tired. Yeosang is using his new power to order me around, all fun" he joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t he do that before the chase or do I not understand how these dumb letters work?” Felix asked, before opening his phone. “That reminds me, Hyunjin has a dog tag with the Delta symbol on it. Was that you guys?” he asked, curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San laughed, "Yes that was us, he wanted a letter" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so here's how it works" San smiles, leaning close, "He could've ordered me around before, because I'm an Omega. Hyunjin is lower than me, and we're both lower than anyone else. Jimin was Alpha, the leader, but now Yeosang took his place so Jimin is the Beta, which is second in command"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. So can I tease Jimin now?” Felix tilts his head, and it would be cute if the others didn’t already know his devilish plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of laughter erupts and Felix takes that as a no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon comes to sit down next to them. Felix scoots over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had three different people ask me when I’m available for a ‘private study session’. Does this happen to you guys too?” the Psych major asks, bewildered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi pipes up. “We seem to be the people to talk to about any and all relationship matters, for some reason. Maybe people just like getting caught in our web.” He chuckles and gently slugs Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's because there are 16 of us, we love each other, and we aren't exclusive and yet it's balancing out" San snickered, taking a drink of a beer he had grabbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all really good looking, that helps.” Felix admits, blushing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently so.” Namjoon sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San reaches across to hold Namjoon's hand, smiling, "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>good looking, Hyung" he winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told.” He pushes his glasses up his nose, squeezing San’s hand. “How are you doing tonight, everything ok? Having fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San nods, moving to sit on Namjoon's lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like he hadn't spent much time with the other lately, and wanted to rectify that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I danced my heart out, helped Jimin, and now I'm here. It's fun, I'm good" he smiled, leaning up to kiss Namjoon's cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San really did love all of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon moved to wrap his arms around San, holding him closer. “That’s so good to hear. I’m glad you’re happy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d had a lot of hesitation considering the entire chase, wondering how the hell he got into this situation, with GoPros on his boyfriends, and an entire dorm full of people partying after. He felt a little overwhelmed, with the first time they’d all gotten together it was just the 15 of them, a game, and now there was Taemin, and Felix, and Hyunjin, and Mark, and maybe Matthew- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks, trying to clear his head out of the ugly green cloud it had settled in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're overthinking something, Love" San murmured, pressing his lips to Namjoon's temple, "Do you need to talk? Or get out of here? We can go get something to eat together if you want too".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not overthinking, just trying to process a lot.” Namjoon weakly attempts to defend himself, feeling San’s gaze, as kind as it was, set in disbelief. San learned how to read people like Jimin did, and it was starting to become a little hellish. Humans communicated by speech, and he understood the importance of body language, but to the extent this “pack instinct” thing went was exhausting. He was tired of feeling like the first human to pursue agriculture instead of hunting. He knew his boyfriends weren’t primitive, he knew they were intelligent, he just wished they could be more analytical sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe they wished he could be a little more instinctual instead of breaking down the best chips by size, flavor, crunch, and dipability and just pick a damn bag, already, Namjoon, we have more things on our list-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew his face was set into a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San frowned himself, cupping Namjoon's face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like to talk about it? I know you, you like talking. We don't even have to talk here baby" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San could see Namjoon's cogs turning, but couldn't see what he was thinking about, couldn't tell. Maybe Namjoon liked that better, being able to hide his thoughts behind a mask rather than be read 24/7. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure talking about it will make the situation any better, but I appreciate the support, Sannie.” Namjoon ruffles his hair, trying to distract San from his problems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, you guys are so cute.” Felix says, clasping his hands together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon feels his heart clench up, closing off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is a cutie, a tired one too. You wanna start kicking people out? I can get Seokjin.” Namjoon looks at San. Seonghwa was going to riot when he saw the mess the crowd had made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San saw the way Namjoon's eyes hardened, the obvious signs he appreciated the comfort but wanted San to drop the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which San respected. Namjoon would talk when he was ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San smiled at Namjoon, pecking his lips quickly, "Yeah, the dorm Eomma's are gonna go Batshit when they see the mess, we might as well start clearing people. Jimin probably wants to sleep in his own bed as well". </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Namjoon gets up from the couch and walks up the stairs. “Anyone who doesn’t want to be chased down by the maknaes with water guns should leave in the next ten minutes.” he shouts from the top of the stairs. “Get wet in your own dorms!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some snickers are heard and Johnny and Taeyong are seen herding the NCT frat members out as quickly as they can, the signs of a headcount obvious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyung sneaks them out with leftover food, snickers being heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The easiest part to take care of was the leftover bottles, the caps, not so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are people so </span>
  <em>
    <span>messy </span>
  </em>
  <span>we have a trashcan!" Seonghwa was heard crumbling as he swept up bottle caps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone spilled beer on the couch, the fucking couch, no decency to tell us??" And that was Seokjin, wiping down surfaces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone who tried to sneak off got grabbed and handed a cleaning product, with both of the Eomma's personally promising to start taking scissors to charging cords if they didn't help out with the cleaning up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You opened this can of worms, now lay in it!" Seonghwa and Seokjin yelled at the same time, as if they practiced it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San flinched, but composed himself, and began cleaning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask for my conquest to be made a spectator sport.” they hear Yeosang mumble, while cleaning the bathroom counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Chungha was lowkey throwing it back on the dance floor earlier. Mad respect.” Yunho says to Hoseok. “Though I didn’t see you, bro? Where were you during the thot-off?” he says while picking up a lime slice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I was having a thot off of my own with Mark", Hoseok replies back casually, hearing Hongjoong hit the floor laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I sucked his dick first!" Wooyoung yells from across the dorm, earning more laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's </span>
  </em>
  <span>where you went you horny bastard!" Mingi giggled, taking off running down the hallway. They hear Wooyoung's scream a moment later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YAH NO BITING!! WE DO THAT ENOUGH!!" Jongho yells out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cannibalism isn't skinship!" Mingi yells back, earning another loud cry and laughter from Wooyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"P l  e a s e clean!" Seonghwa groaned, although he was smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house does get cleaned, eventually, with much goofing off and throwing of cleaning rags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night is winding down when Jimin and Taemin come back, and they’re happy to come back to a clean house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one really expected Taemin to be carrying Jimin, but there it was, Taemin carrying Jimin bridal style through the door with Jimin carrying a stuffed animal and a strawberry smoothie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I spoiled this absolute fucking child- also it smells overwhelmingly of Lemon in here did you guys clean-" Taemin smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A chorus of groans answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang practically runs to hug Jimin. “You have a good rest, baby?” He brushes a hand through his hair, kissing both him and Taemin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San also bounced over, also kissing Jimin and Taemin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, thank you babe, honestly? Was nice just to not go to class today even if I spent it sitting down with this drama queen tending to me like I'm royalty" Jimin giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin flushes slightly, "You are my prince.." he mutters. Jimin blushes deep red, groaning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>just because you were my servant in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>play </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn't mean you can just being that petname up" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You liked it! I sucked your dick afterwards!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both seemed to lose themselves in the past for a moment before coming back, walking into the living room where Taemin set Jimin down on the couch, walking around and saying hi to all the boyfriends. He made it a point to see and kiss all of them, ask how their days were, etc. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin wanted to show them all he cared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon smiled, but the smile was pained, Jimin was the cause of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin. He started the chase, the pack, Taemin. This was all because of him. There’s a thud inside his mind as his heart falls into the black space that had been festering for a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to leave, he needed to get out of the situation. He couldn’t handle this, so he opens his phone and rushes out, “Doyoung needs my help again.” and exits the room, throwing on his coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San jumps up to follow, exiting the room as everyone mutters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung-" San says, softly, looking at Namjoon with wide round eyes, "Are you okay? Would you like to go on a walk?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He says this quietly, as he believes Namjoon wouldn't want the others to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be comforting Jimin?” Namjoon asks, zipping up his coat as the brisk wind bites at his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San shakes his head, "Jimin is fine, but you're not. If you'd like to be left alone, I'll leave you alone, but I am offering you company, Love". </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San said this delicately, as if Namjoon were a scared animal and the wrong move could make him flee, or attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think I’m not fine?” he asks, keeping his voice level and fiddling with the cord on the end of his hood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You...jumped up very quickly and usually you talk a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don't brush stuff off" San frowned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just...I want to make sure you're okay Hyung. I do care for you, I want you to be happy and okay. I can leave you alone if that's what you'd like" San said gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While I do appreciate your support, this is an issue I will not deal with. Because I have more important things to do than brood over tensions I’m making up.” Namjoon hears the lies cold in his own throat, shutting people out as a thick sludge suffocated him from the inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Jimin hadn’t chased after anyone, if he hadn’t introduced all of them to this- this </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they wouldn’t be bursting at the seams with so many emotions and problems, for fucks sake, San wasn’t equipped to deal with a relationship consisting of 16 people, he had issues he needed therapy for, none of them were equipped and Namjoon should have kept his fucking mouth shut and in his textbook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He winces at the thought like a dagger in his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San can hear the lie in his voice, the way he averts his eyes, tongue in cheek, messing with his coat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But San lets him lie, San looks up at Namjoon with innocent and believing eyes, because if Namjoon wants to talk then he'll talk, and San doesn't want to force anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright Hyung, stay safe please. I love you, just...yeah, stay safe" San says with a small smile, watching as Namjoon left, feeling cold, the lump in his throat shifting painfully when he swallowed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[RED] Thank you for reading, and for anyone who has bookmarked and kept up with this. We went on a bit of a hiatus, and I will be the only one writing the Angst portion of this ungodly long fanfic. Don't worry, it will end happy. We have been busy, but me and agustdswlw have graduated highschool! We will maybe be able to work on this a bit more, as we hope to. We hope we can atleast semi finish this fic. </p>
<p>Thank you for your comments and support, we truly read through every single one and long every response and reaction to this fic. Thank you for following along and supporting us, more is on the way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Break Spirits with Poker Chips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Namjoon leaves, a fight breaks out and Yunho steps up to try and resolve it...until they find out where Namjoon went.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[RED] The angst has began, buckle your seatbelts fuckers. </p><p>No in seriousness, we start touching heavy topics such as Gambling Addiction, Violence, some Disassociation, Arguments in Relationships, Panic Attacks, Minor Violence, Homophobic Slurs (used in one dialogue situation), and some implied/past childhood abuse. You can completely skip these next chapters until it lightens up again (which we plan to as soon as these moments pass), We as the Authors will completely understand if you cannot read some material ahead. </p><p>We love our readers, and your mental health is important. Don't worry, everything ends well and happy, and if you read it we hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>San steps back into the dorm and everything seems peaceful again, but something is wrong. Something’s off. There’s this weird tension like gelatin that they’re all walking and wobbling in but nobody’s acknowledging it’s there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi motions to San and tells him to come sit down with him on the chair, hugging his knees, just as a self comforting action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San follows easily, finding comfort in being close to someone, to anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to address the tension, but felt that familiar fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to be the one to light the match, and that is probably his downfall, but he can't handle that physically or mentally. Not right now, not when he can feel himself starting to break down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happens every couple months, he's gone over it with his therapist. Every couple months he just has a bad month, where his head hurts and he feels like static and he feels a bit more fragile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to feel them, his boyfriends, while he still enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi sees the pressure building behind San’s eyes, and pulls him into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel it too. It’s going to be okay, it might not feel that way, but we’re all gonna end up where we fit. I know you’re anxious, I got you, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi couldn’t control the actions of the others, but he sure as hell could control his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nods, doing a mental check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skin wasn't itching yet, he was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nuzzled into Yoongi, nodding, slipping a metaphorical mask on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay Hyung, just a little worried, it'll be okay" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the ability to read body language, also came the ability to fake your own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come to me if you need someone who will comfort you without asking why.” Yoongi said, kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon knew he shouldn’t be doing this. That was part of the fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut the door of his car and walked inside the smoke filled lounge, bringing his hat down over his line of sight so nobody could look into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How much did he have? $300? That was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down at the table with the red and blue chips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RM. Thought you’d left us.” someone cloaked in a dark green coat said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, GD. Had some personal stuff I had to attend to.” he said, knowing it was technically the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem busy.” GD said, flicking the end of his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am busy. Need something to take the edge off.” he says, unzipping his coat and hanging it over the back of the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated being back here, but at least this was a familiar tension. He knew the people here weren’t trying to love him. He actually liked that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had it been? Three months? Since he stopped coming here, stopped risking his future on cards he thought he could read? Since he lied to his dorm about Haechan needing his help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gambling was a drug, honestly. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the grand prize every time he played, thinking this time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he would win big. He thought he had the game figured out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never did, every time he crashed and burned he drove back home with tears in his eyes and anger in his heart, mad at himself for not figuring out the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GD and the others knew he was there to escape the rest of his life, escaping the non stop web of communication that came with a relationship like Namjoon’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his secret little drug. The one thing that didn’t expect anything of him and was proud when he failed miserably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s in these moments where Namjoon believes he’s a true masochist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, who wants drinks?” Taemin asks, passing around still more alcohol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they all needed to get a little drunk to take the edge off. Maybe that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone raised a hand. Everyone was a little stressed about something, alcohol usually helped with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn't drunk much during the party, all sharing the same sobering thought that they wanted to be aware while others were in their space. Now that there wasn't anyone but them, they could lose it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin starts passing out drinks specialized for each person, his part time job as a bartender coming back to help him. He’d made the younger ones something flavorful and a little less strong, and gave the stronger ones to the people with a heavy mental weight visible on their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sannie, here you go.” He slides over a silver looking drink, filled with some strong alcohol and dashes of vanilla to sweeten it. “I hope tonight brings you the peace of mind you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally pours one for himself, kind of upset they weren’t all there, but understood that everyone was busy sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” Yeosang says, setting his drink on the side of the counter after taking a sip. “I’ve got a brat on my hands, any suggestions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok raised an eyebrow, "Is it Mark? Advice off the bat, shut him the fuck up. He loves to talk, it's cute, but I can find it running you up a wall".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi raised his glass, some fruity cocktail, "Maybe that's what Mark wants".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San listened as the conversation was hit back and forth like a tennis match, taking a long drink of his own alcohol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin must've seen it in his face, because the alcohol content in his drink was high, and it burned his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San loved how it was bringing some feeling back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin had a harder drink of his own, disguised as a lightweight cocktail. Taemin knew what he liked, knew he could hold his drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shutting him the fuck up, huh? Seems like that’s not too hard. He’s breakable, right?” Yeosang was still drunk on the power of winning the chase, the sensations of the alcohol only giving him more fuel to the fire, making him aggressive, making him want to chase him down in the middle of the night and choke him until his eyes rolled back-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he agreed, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems like he’d be fun to scare. San? Any reports back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San looked up, forcing a small smile onto his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's naive as hell, but so easy to track down and get alone. I practically circled him for twenty minutes without alerting him. He does crack a lot of jokes to ease the tension, but he was scared". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin raised an eyebrow, watching San's body language. He didn't seem to be in the moment, moving like he was an actor in a play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San was a good actor, but his eyes were almost glassy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin frowned, he'd have to make sure he was okay later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I want him to be fucking scared.” Yeosang’s tone is dark and unforgiving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like he really got under your skin.” Yoongi notes, furrowing his eyebrows. “Dial it back a little, this is just a… a thing. You’re both chill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course we are.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yeosang says, voice frozen over with the drunken power he could feel himself getting lost in, knuckles turning white as he clutched his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways! Who has what going on next week?” Taehyung asks, seeing the dark cloud that was looming over them, and trying to change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San was grateful for Taehyung as always, because although he knew Yeosang, knew the man was kind and caring and nice-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was scaring San. The way his voice dropped into the cold, like a deadly northern wind, the way his eyes hardened. It reminded him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San set his drink down gently and crossed his arms, playing it off, hiding his shaking hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he shouldn't feel scared, but he still couldn't help it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taemin and I are going over some final steps then performing at an Art Banquet. I'd invite you guys if it wasn't a private organization" Jimin smiled, the tension almost choking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung saw San almost cracking at the seams, all the tangled up emotions hidden behind the mask of chill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t the stupid chase supposed to make this weird tension go away?” Jin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call it stupid one more time and I’ll take a pair of scissors to your Givenchy.” Yeosang threatens, the context making it sound so much more sinister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What part of dial it back did you not pick up?” Yoongi asked, eyebrow raised. “The chase is over, you can relax now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why else do you think I’m throwing back this much alcohol? I am relaxing.”  he snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to provoke the sensitive spots, I just think your attitude is a little over the top. We’re your boyfriends.” Yoongi says, worry growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Since you asked so nicely, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>dial it back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he hisses, throwing back a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, my anthropology class is examining how humans tend to have cultural constants, right? And I was all, hey aren’t dragons a cultural constant? Almost every ancient civilization has dragons! Which makes me think they used to exist.” Jungkook babbles, again trying to yank the conversation back to something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that wouldn’t make San’s eyes look like they were seconds away from crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breath in for 7, hold for 8, out for 4. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San kept breathing. His mind was starting to fuzz up, skin starting to itch, yet he found himself rooted to the spot. It felt like an accident, it's terrible but you can look away as it crashes and burns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San's fingernails dug so tightly into his sides they were pricking his skin, leaving marks, trying to ground himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hear my breathing. I hear my heartbeat. I hear some music still playing from someone's room. I hear the yelling- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San cringed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hear my breathing, I hear my heart, I hear the yelling- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung took this time to speak up, noticing the tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, please be respectful. Yeo, don't forget that Yoongi Hyung is older, and Yoongi, just drop it, we don't need this right now". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to mean?" Mingi asked, only meaning to get others to talk, his voice coming out tight because of the tension constricting everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mingi, I didn't mean it badly, we just don't need a fight-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm asking-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San felt underwater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin almost jumped up, watching San as his fuse started to burn, seconds away from exploding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, hey, please keep your voices down-" Jimin said softly, voice too fucking soft considering the uneasiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was afraid to address San, fearful that anything could set him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to be Captain Obvious, but isn’t this kind of a fight? I mean, why don’t we all write down our issues anonymously and throw them in a hat and then post them on a board and work them out one by one. I’ll go grab sticky notes.” Yunho said, getting up. “You guys stay there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Is this really what we’re doing? Why can’t we talk them out normally, like functional people?” Yeosang asks, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeosang.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jin scolds, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “Please cooperate with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho passes out a sticky note and a pen to everyone. This was going to fix things or make them worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped they fixed things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone began writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San was practically a statue, just sitting on a table nearby, eyes flickering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Writing things down, that's what his therapist had him do, right? Write them down, get the emotions out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But San didn't know what to write without spilling everything, without diverting this back to him, so he just wrote two words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm scared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before putting it in the hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho began pulling the notes from everyone, and moving to the wall with some scotch tape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began taping them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a lot of people and it makes me anxious</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m falling behind on my homework</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m worried about our personal health</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel disrespected</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think Namjoon’s being distant and it worries me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fear Jimin only has eyes for one of us</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m dealing with self esteem issues</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to be exclusive</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m worried about San’s mental health</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like the hierarchy of the pack</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think we’re boyfriends it feels like we’re just fuckbuddies</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I worry about intruding on your relationship</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel guilty for the things I’ve said that make this worse</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I can handle 15+ people in a relationship</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared we’re gonna break up</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are all valid answers. And all valid feelings. I’m gonna see if I can call Namjoon over here, seeing as this should be something he’s involved in. I’m also gonna give you guys some time to think about these, and remember, these talks are to prevent these things from happening.” Yunho said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nodded, sitting in silence, until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It came from Jimin, who looks up at everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh...I know I cause a lot of tension? And I know not everyone likes how...much I put myself out there for more than those in the dorm". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin swallowed audibly, "I..I love all of you. Seriously, in different ways, but it's still love, and I'm sorry if I get caught up on one person". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s fair. If any of you feel like you need to tell him you’d like a little more on his end, you can do so in private. Thanks for clearing that up, Jimin.” Yunho says, pulling out his phone. “He’s still not coming back.” he near whispers. “Does anyone know where Namjoon went?” he asks the rest of the group, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bunch of shrugs and some nods are given in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He...he seemed off" San whispered, furrowing his eyebrows, "He...I saw him grab some cash? I don't know where he'd go with that much though…". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin frowned, lips pursing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he not picking up your calls?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not.” Yunho replied, tapping furiously. “I’m starting to get worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cash?” Seokjin asks, confused. “What is he doing, buying drugs?” He says this last part with a laugh, but they can tell he’s worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no… No.” Yoongi grumbles. “This better not be what I think it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok's eyes widened from across the circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told us he'd stopped that" Hoseok whispered hoarsely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The BTS side of the relationship began talking all at once, in hushed and worried tones, mentioning something about an incident a year ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey!" Mingi said loudly, apologizing as San flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did Namjoon do? Where'd he go?" Wooyoung cut in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhht.” Seokjin says, walking in the middle of the circle and holding his hands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few years ago, when we were freshman and sophomores, Namjoon had a very bad habit. He saw an episode of a show where some MIT graduates used math to cheat at poker and he thought he could do the same. He’s always felt challenged by the game, and has a weakness for blowing way too much money on games of chance. There was one time he bet an amount he couldn’t pay, and he had to be picked up by us after being beat up by some nasty players. After that, we made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to go gambling again. Dear goodness,  I hope to all hell it’s not that.” Seokjin finishes, hanging his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if he did?” Yeosang asks, iciness gone and replaced with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I know exactly where to find him.” Yoongi says, voice gravelly and dejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait. None of us should leave yet.” Yunho says. “We can send a squad. Hoseok, Yoongi, you guys should go and see if… he’s there. The rest of us should stay here. Figure out where else he could be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone's breath was stolen, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok jumped up, throwing on his jacket and putting on his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung! Let's go, the longer he's there the worse it is!" Hoseok called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi and Hoseok jump in Hoseok’s car, tearing out of the parking lot. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[RED] In case anyone is worried we are portraying poly Relationships wrong, me and agustdswlw are poly ourselves and we're curious about the dynamics of a large poly group. </p><p>We love our readers so much and thank you for every reaction you show us in the comments, we appreciate it. </p><p>Next chapter, there is a lot more. If you need to skip it, go ahead, stay safe guys okay? </p><p>Thank you for your support, we are grateful and hope you continue enjoying our fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Smoke and Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi and Hoseok go to the bar to get Namjoon back. Hoseok gets into a fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[RED] Be warned, there is minor violence and homophobic language / slurs used in this chapter, and touching more on Namjoon's gambling addiction. We love you, be careful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They pull up to the joint they last caught Namjoon frequenting, swearing as they open the doors and cough in the smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room is dark, full of shady people and shadier lighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there’s Namjoon’s jacket, on the back of a chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where their boyfriend is sitting, chips piled in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raise.” Namjoon says, sliding them forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mind if I join?" Hoseok says, voice gravelling as he takes a chair next to Namjoon at the table, eyes dark. He can feel the air of surprise around him, his eyes crackling, the tension of the room rising considerably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok- what- this isn’t what it looks like!” Namjoon drops his cards in surprise. “Unless you’re willing to keep this quiet. I get it. Stress relief.” His voice is lowered and the tablemates look at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GD, this is… someone I know.” He explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have joined when the round started, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoseok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” one of them sneered. “RM, is this prick yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of him, give me a moment, T.O.P.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon quickly gets up out of the chair and drags Hoseok with him to a hallway, coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? I know you’re gonna say this to me too, but-” Namjoon starts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree, Joon. What the fuck?” Yoongi says, coming forward from the shadows to stand next to Hoseok in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok looks at Namjoon, eyes narrowed, "Honestly? At the moment I'm more pissed off you let them talk to me like that". Hoseok said with a growl, snorting, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take care of me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like I'm the fucking problem, like-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok took a breath, holding a finger up so he wouldn't get interrupted, "We'll talk about that one later. Right now, I'm concerned with what you're doing back </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this shithole". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shifts angrily, he hated this place and everything that seemed to happen here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed to get away from the constant… everything. There was just so much to keep track of at the dorm, and trying to explain to, I don’t know, fifteen separate people, that you have a gambling problem is kind of difficult. I hate how everything becomes a fucking forum with the group. I’m not some class problem we all have to work to solve. So I removed myself from the equation. I had to go somewhere where nobody cared about me, where it was okay if I was bad. Where I wouldn’t have to interact with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>animals</span>
  </em>
  <span> I let into our lives-” Namjoon can feel himself getting visibly upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was better to go here and blow off steam and money than to cause a wrinkle in the delicate tapestry that is our relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would have eventually snapped, Joon.” Yoongi shot back. “How long did you think you could hide this from us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what, coming back here is better than opening your fucking mouth?" Hoseok snarled, "So it's better for the others to find out because you come home drunk and smelling of tobacco because the fifty bucks you won you spent on alcohol for your fake friends, or are they supposed to find out when we get all a call at three in the morning that you're half dead in an alley??" Hoseok's voice was shrill and he closed his eyes, putting a hand over his face and shaking, feeling himself getting choked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm being unreasonable I just- Namjoon I care about you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I know this is hard for you to drop- but- dear God when I found you in that alley I-I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hoseok held back a sob, gritting his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi moves to hug Hoseok, squeezing the taller man as he shoots daggers at Namjoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namjoon. You promised us you’d stop. You told us that being a part of this relationship meant more to you than those stupid chips did. What the fuck happened to that?” Yoongi said, hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry- and  I know you won’t believe me, I know you hate me again, just cut the cord and call it a day, I’m sorry-” Namjoon heaves, eyes filling with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get rid of us?” Yoongi whispers, hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- No-” Namjoon stutters, but a traitorous part of him whispers </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay away from me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Namjoon we don't hate you" Hoseok murmurs, grabbing Namjoon by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss, "We </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate you, we love you, that's why we came, because this play will </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please, come back with us". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this isn’t a bar for queers to cry like sissies! Get hammered, put chips on the table, or get out!” someone at the bar roars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon’s head snaps up in alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck said that?!?" Hoseok snarls loudly, taking some strides to whoever spoke up, "I'll show you how a Queer fights, you cocksucker!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok's vision was red and blurred with tears, his blood was hot and thrumming through his veins. He wanted to curb stomp whoever spoke up, wanted to beat him bloody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man slammed a drink on the counter and whirled on Hoseok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hobi- wait-” Namjoon tried to stop him, but Yoongi grabbed onto his arm so hard it would leave a bruise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You fucking got us here, you’re in no place to try and tell him what he should do.” he snarls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok takes two strides and clears the room, face to face with the man, teeth grit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to apologise, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Hoseok seethed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking fight me, you homo, bet I’ll knock your pansy ass flat on this floor!” The man rolled up his sleeves and geared up to punch Hoseok, at the same time-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon wrenched out of Yoongi’s grasp and grabbed a large chair, swinging it around and knocking over at least six different glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wood cracks as the back of the man’s head hits the leg of the chair, gasps and whispers abound as he drops to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon drops the chair, rushing back to hug Hoseok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I love you, I love you more than I could ever say, I was scared, scared I’d lose you guys if I spoke up-” he gasped, sobbing into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok held Namjoon close, glaring around at the other bar patrons, teeth grit, ready to spill blood for his boyfriend's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Namjoon, I know, let's go okay?" Hoseok murmured softly before spinning back to the poker table and pointing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, all of you, if I find him back here and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>allow </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, I'll break your fucking spines, understand?" He hisses, turning and walking both Namjoon and Yoongi out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hear Namjoon crying in the backseat as Yoongi holds him close, still mad but glad his boyfriend is safe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[RED] Thank you for reading, seriously, your guys support means the world to us. Thank you, we love you and your comments, stay safe guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Breaking Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namjoon heads back to the dorm, but his entrance is the spark that lights the powder keg. San is the explosion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[RED] There are fights in this chapter, and a panic attack. Please be careful, but this fight is the last major conflict to happen between them. After this chapter, everything is meant to go uphill. Thank you guys so much, we hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The car pulls back up to the dorm, and Hongjoong runs back inside from waiting out by the entrance, alerting the others they had come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the dorm is worse, Namjoon thinks, than Hoseok sitting down at that table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel the disappointed stares, and then he sees the sticky notes on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We were having a group discussion.” Yunho says quietly. “We didn’t want to start without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon turns to look at Jimin and his heart breaks in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. For everything. For every role I had in this. I never wanted to hurt any of you.” he says, wiping his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should have… should have…” he starts, unable to make himself say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t change what has happened. Let’s start with where we’re gonna go from here.” Hongjoong says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re so glad you’re home safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin stands up and clears the living room, grabbing Namjoon and holding him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't understand why you did that, but I understand this is hard for you. We love you, I'm just glad you're safe" Jimin murmurs against Namjoon's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San looks up, having calmed down a little and was now more aware of his surroundings, although he seemed to be avoiding touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon wrenched his way out of Jimin’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin lets him, more confused than hurt, just putting his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked into Namjoon's eyes, understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the one you ran from, aren't I? You think I'm the one who caused the catalyst?" Jimin whispered softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… Jimin, I love you, but you’re a hurricane. Anyone that comes into contact with you never recovers.” Namjoon says, skin burning from where Jimin touched it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t think I can do this, not anymore. It’s… too much. I can’t handle this. I can’t handle your hurricane.” He sobs, almost unable to stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I could barely hold it together as seven.” Namjoon gasps, tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are faces of shock, faces of sadness, and faces of heartbreak, “I don’t know why I ever tried…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to justify these emotions, Hyung" San's soft voice speaks up as he approaches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San looks tired, like he just ran a marathon, shaking slightly with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay to feel like this, this is a lot of stress and it's not always for everyone" San says, voice so gentle, hiding any ounce of pain he's feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa takes a hesitant step forward, "Can...what's in your mind, Namjoon?" He asks, deep voice lifting from the tightness in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna know.” Namjoon says. “It’s… this is impossible, what happens when we all break down? What happens when none of us can pick the others up? What happens when we shatter, guys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about that too.” Mingi says quietly. “Some of us already have. It’s kind of obvious, we were never boyfriends for you guys. We were trophies.” He glares at Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasps are heard from the room as anger starts flaring up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you don’t understand the concept of the chase doesn’t mean you need to shit on it.” Yeosang says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut the fuck up, Yeosang</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Taehyung says. “Every time you open your mouth you say something condescending and I’m tired of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin jumps at Mingi's heated glare, keeping his voice steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mingi, that's not fair, don't assume what I feel for you. You were never trophies, I genuinely love you" Jimin says, although you can hear the whimper in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't speak to Yeo like that!" Wooyoung jumps in, glaring, "I get it, he doesn't always think before he talks, but he also has a say in this". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San had somehow made his way to the middle of the group again, flinching as Taemin jumped to Jimin's aid, as Jongho backed Mingi, as the bickering grew louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood was in his ears again, heart slamming into his chest, head foggy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No no, stop it</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he whispered, too quietly for anyone to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This whole thing has been a slowly crumbling disaster, Jimin, and you are wholly responsible for it.” Namjoon accuses, more protests raising their voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Yunho who sees San, and rushes to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sannie, do you want to leave?” he asks, softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think taking him out of the equation will fix things?” Namjoon says, making Yunho turn to glare faster than San had seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll make </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel better. And that’s what I’m concerned with right now.” Yunho says, voice steely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, we’re picking favorites. This would have never worked. This never really worked. When you put people with issues together, the issues multiply.” Namjoon says, seemingly irritated and that sets Yunho off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do, genius, just all fuck off and never see each other again?” He fires back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God knows we’d hurt each other less that way.” Namjoon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San curled in on himself, nails digging into his forearms so hard they were leaving marks. He let out a low groan, head ringing, fear filling his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone, Hongjoong, had let out a shrill yell at someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What-? How is this my fault?" Jimin asked, eyes watery as he tried to back away from the circle, hurt filling his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung had spit something that made Taehyung's raspy voice louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was underwater again, and San couldn't breath, couldn't get air to his lungs, panic making his vision tunnel and grow fuzzy around the edges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yelling- he felt like he was back there, he was screaming at him- threatening- going to hurt him again- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho took a step back and accidentally bumped into San, and that's what made him snap and open his mouth to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"STOP!! SHUT UP </span>
  <em>
    <span>JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>San cried out, voice laced with panic and pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was having a hard time seeing, feeling lightheaded from the lack of air, a blurry shape reaching out to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped back, knocking over an end table, glass shattering as he screamed again, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curled in on himself and sobbed, unable to breath, shaking and crying out, begging for </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence falls over the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone call the ER.” Taemin says, before picking up his phone and saying, “Fuck it, I’ll do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call his therapist.” Hongjoong said, dialing on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, every disagreement we have is now set aside because San needs our help.” Jin says, as they bend down to pick up the pieces of shattered glass, keeping a 3 foot radius from San at all times, Seonghwa grabbing a broom and dustpan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San had collapsed to the floor, face a near blue as he gasped and tried to breath, refusing anyone's approach with more yelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nails left scratches down his arms as he sobbed, nerves screaming that he was in danger, that there was a threat in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin watched, frozen, murmuring apologies through his lips over and over as San fell apart in the middle of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody could touch him, nobody could protect him either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark thought flashes through Namjoon’s mind- </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe he’s seeing us for what we really are</span>
  </em>
  <span>- before he shakes it out, the calls Taemin and Hongjoong were making trying their best to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s surrounded by shattered glass and won’t let any of us touch him, I think he’s hurt, what do we do?” Hongjoong says over the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San continues to hyperventilate until the EMTs arrived, face blue, taken to the hospital with the other fifteen following behind. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[RED] Thank you guys for sticking with us for this. We hope you continue to enjoy the fic. We don't know when it'll update next, but we are trying to get it out okay? We love your support, it means the world.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys, I love you, remember to follow @agustdswlw since she also wrote this with me!! I know it's trash, and everywhere, but its our trash child-</p><p>We love reactions, so feel free to comment!! Read our other fics!!! We purple you!!</p><p>[note from @agustdswlw- i have no clue how long this fic is gonna be i'm gonna let the story decide but not anytime soon. which is odd because the current word count puts us higher than harry potter and the chamber of secrets- anyway have fun realizing how much fic you just read-]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>